Angel from the Dark
by SkellingtonZero
Summary: Sakura is a psyciatrist with a checkered past and mysterious tyes to the Akasuki. Gaara is a patient with a temper problem and a fetish for playing games. Their attraction to one another is inevitable, but will fate allow it to happen? -L Honestly this story's in need of editing and a wonderful person has recently accepted the task. Come back later when it's done.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to their respected owners, I did not profit off of this in any way.

Beta: Kaya Kazaki

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 1

It was the end of summer.

The sun was out, the wind was blowing gently through the trees, and two voices echoed down the quiet street. A young woman with pink and black hair, wearing black denim shorts, and a black and pink plaid tank top came bounding out of the front door. A large box was balancing precariously in her small arms. Behind her laughed a young man with tanned skin and whisker-like tattoos on his face. He wore casual black cargo shorts with a tight fitted black wife beater under a black and orange pin stripped dress shirt. Under one arm he balanced a box and in the other he held a bag.

"Sakura!" His deep voice was laced with a childish tone as he quickly walked over to her sleek, jet black hummer and laughed. "Just open the trunk and I'll take care of packing the boxes okay?"

Sakura huffed but placed the large box on the ground and popped open the trunk, avoiding a bag that came crashing to the ground at her feet.

"…Wasn't me…" She muttered, looking at a very interesting leaf blowing through the air. Very interesting indeed.

Naruto laughed heartedly and shook his head.

"Right, sure, mm-hmm. Sakura, just go make sure you've got everything and I'll repack the trunk, alright?" He nudged her shoulder and plopped the box he was holding into the trunk. Something shifted inside, and he ducked to avoid a swat on the arm from the pinkette.

"Watch it, Naruto! I have breakables!" she scolded. He rolled his eyes and began sliding boxes around in the hummer.

"Yeah, yeah, just go make sure you haven't forgot anything. I really would hate it if I had to drive all the way up there just to give you a box." He muttered.

The green eyed young woman stuck her tongue out at the spiky blonde then dashed back up the short pathway to the white front door and yanked it open.

_'Okay! I think I only have one box left in the living room…'_ She made her way down the empty, cream colored hallway, past the vacant closets, and dining room to the hollow living room. Her anxious eyes landed on two boxes lying innocently in the middle of the room.

"….Oh…I guess I lied about it only being one…" She murmured and glanced at the empty walls staring back at her.

Sakura sighed and picked up the two small boxes, balancing one atop the other. She then walked though the other entry way to the living room and into the kitchen. Her green orbs fleeted around the pale orange kitchen and landed on the snack bag she forgot lying on the little island, its contents spilling out onto the gray marble top.

'_Oh for the love of-!_' She grabbed the bag and hooked it around her small wrist and clicked off the kitchen light.

"That should be it…" A little voice went off in the back of her head; yelling to double check.

"…Yeah yeah I know…" she muttered as she blew a chunk of hair out of her face.

The young woman heaved a heavy sigh, adjusted the boxes in her arms then walked up the stairs to the second floor. The pale white walls now seemed lifeless compared to how they once were. The paintings she and Naruto once painted were now packed away in one of the many boxes, the decorative fans and swords no longer graced the off-white bedroom doors.

She frowned and kicked open an orange door. Naruto's guest bedroom was now stark empty, devoid of any t-shirts or pants, no Ramen cups or DVDs littered the flooring; it was spotless. Sakura left the room and walked across the hall to her old bedroom; the pale pink walls that once held various picture of her friends and paintings were now devoid of any life. Only the faint outlines of them remained, like past memories forever imprinting themselves into the walls of her precedent life.

"Sakura!" Naruto's voice echoed though the house. "Hurry up or you'll be late! Do you have anything else left?" Footsteps sounded though the main hallway downstairs followed by the opening of another door.

"Yeah!" Her childlike voice squeaked, kicking a box near the edge of the doorway.

Shuffling was head near the front door. "Sakura, you need to work on your counting skills…" Naruto grunted, fumbling with the front door. "I just found three more boxes on top of the basement stairs!" Then the front door slammed shut.

"Aw crap…" She trailed off and stared down at the box she found in her old room, scribbled across it in her handwriting was a tag reading _Sasuke, Naruto & Kaka-Sempai. 'Wow…I can't believe I almost forgot this!'_

Green eyes sparked in annoyance as the box fell from atop the pile and hit her on the head.

"Shit!" She growled and placed the stack down on the ground and grabbed the box that fell and placed it back on top. _'Okay…okay Sakura you can do this…it's just a few heavy boxes that can crush you if fall...no problemo'_ She slowly picked up the stack and walked out into the hallway and down the stairs, the bag bumping against her thigh the entire way.

"Naruto!" She yelled as she tried to open the front door as it shut in her face. "Ha...sorry Sakura..." He opened the door to see a stack of boxes in his face.

"Ah...let me help you with those..." He grabbed them from her arms and walked over to her Hummer and placed them in the last available spot in the trunk.

"Are these the last?" The baby blue eyed male yelled over his shoulder as he heard the front door shut.

"Yeah. Thanks Naruto." The green eyed young woman hugged her best friend and kissed his cheek.

"No prob!" His face fell slightly. "I'm really going miss you Sakura..." She smiled sadly at his words. "Yeah...me too Naruto." He reached around her and opened the car door. "Take care. Call me when you reach Kyoto, and let me know if I have to kick anyone's asses for messing with you about your pink hair!"

Sakura laughed and nodded; a sad glint in her vibrant green eyes. "Do you have your keys?" Naruto asked, twirling a strand of her pink hair absently. He was really going to miss playing with her hair, it was one of his favorite pastimes.

"Yeah." She grabbed something from the passenger seat beside her and jingled a key chain filled with various keys.

He nodded and smiled then stuck his head in the window and kissed her lips and grinned easily at her slightly flushed face. "I'll see you soon okay?" He asked, his voice low and laced with sadness.

Normally Sakura would have punched him or at least scolded him for kissing her full on but she hadn't the heart given the fact she was leaving. "Yeah. You definitely will. See ya, Naruto. Be careful with all those investments of yours. I'll call you." With those parting words, Sakura Haruno drove off down the road, leaving her best friend behind.

Naruto stared up at the now empty house in front of him. The pale pink curtains that once graced the windows were now gone, the sunflowers lay dead in the flower box, and the mailbox hung open from Sakura's last minute check._ 'No more Sakura.'_ He shook his head and leaned against his orange Chevrolet Corvette, his body hunched.

_'No more late night Ramen snacking; it's no fun without her…no more sneaking into her house at night when I can't sleep…no more her sneaking into my house when she can't sleep…no more Saturday Movie's…no more Sakura…'_

"As long as she's happy." Naruto mussed before opening his car door and took one last look at the now deserted house.

_**OOO**_

The pink and black haired young woman pulled in front of a quaint little house and smiled. Everything was already in place for her arrival. She was one of the best psychiatrists around and as soon as Tsunade caught wind of her, she immediately offered her a job at Kyoto's Insane Asylum, a house and just about anything else she could possibly think of.

_'Wow…Tsunade is the head nurse at Kyoto's Insane Asylum but I didn't believe she could do all this…'_

Sakura backed into the long driveway and began to unload all of her belongings. She grabbed a box and made her way up the long pathway to the front door and opened it for the first time. The sight she saw knocked the wind right out of her. The house was fully furnished, complete with decorations.

The green eyed young woman wandered in, completely forgetting the box she dropped at the doorway. Her fingers lingered on the marble countertop as she stepped into the kitchen to see a coffee maker turned on and filled with freshly brewed coffee; a note stuck to it.

She blinked baffled and took up the note, her eyes quickly scanning it.

_Hello Sakura,_

_I hope you enjoy your new house. I wasn't sure what you liked but I did my best in picking out the furniture and what type of decor to choose._

_The kitchen is fully stocked as well. I stopped by earlier and made a fresh cup of coffee for you._

_Your bed is made and waiting for you as is the bathroom._

_I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you but I'm busy at work._

_Can't wait to see you tomorrow._

_-Shizune_

A small smile found its way upon Sakura's lips as she stared at the coffee maker. "No wonder I was told only to bring my clothes…" She took a deep breath and clicked off the coffee maker.

_'I need to unpack before anything else…'_

_**OOO**_

Sakura stood in the middle of her bedroom after a well deserved shower. She gazed around her new bedroom and a happy sigh escaped her lips.

"I am in Kyoto. I'm in a breathtaking house and I have my dream job…I start tomorrow." She then promptly face planted into her king sized bed and fell into a deep, contented slumber.

_**OOO**_

Naruto sighed as he poked a hole into the muffin in front of him, several crumbs tumbling off and onto the dark blue rug. He was lying on the living room floor atop a body pillow with a cup of coffee at his side.

"You Dobe!" A young man with midnight blue hair growled as he walked into the living room with a steaming hot cup of coffee in his hand. "What the hell are you doing to the muffin?!"

"Oh shut up Sasuke." The spiky blonde flipped him off and avoided eye contact.

Sasuke snarled but took a seat on the couch. "Why are you even here? Don't you have important things to do?" He asked, sipping his coffee.

"I'm bored without Sakura." Naruto whined. "Where were you when she was moving huh? She had a shit load of boxes to pack and you weren't there to help, so you have no reason to complain." He flipped onto his back, his voice now filled with curiosity.

"I thought you would have wanted to say goodbye to her before she left…even Neji and Kaka-Sempai stopped bye and helped a little before they went to work." His baby blue eyes darted to an emotionless Sasuke on the couch. "What happened?"

Sasuke glared at the coffee table. "…I was busy." Was all the explanation he offered.

_**OOO**_

:RAWR: :RAWR: :RAWR: :RAWR:

"Naruto!" Was the first thing out of Sakura's mouth when she woke the next morning. _'So that's why he insisted on getting me a new alarm clock..._' She glared at the black clock sitting innocently on her side table reading five forty five AM. _'Might as well get ready.'_

Six forty five AM read the clock when she glanced at it again. 'It took me an hour to decide what to wear?! Wow that's pathetic…' She mused as she poured herself another cup of coffee and grabbed her keys. She was completely ready by seven on the dot.

"I'm on time...wow, that's one for the record book." She murmured to herself as she climbed into her Hummer, coffee in hand and began her journey to Kyoto's Insane Asylum.

When she arrived, she took a moment to take it all in. It looked like a pleasant place; you'd never know it was a mental institution by a fleeting glance. Though, upon closer inspection she spotted bars on most of the windows, guards at few points and the doors were made out of metal.

She parked her Hummer and made her way inside the large building and walked up to the front desk to address the woman that was seated. "Pardon me; I'm Sakura Haruno, the new psychiatrist."

The woman had short black hair and dark brown eyes. "Oh hello! Yes, we've been expecting you! Follow me please. My name is Shizune, by the way." She smiled warmly and stood up.

"Shizune?" Sakura repeated. "The one who furnished my house and made me coffee?"

A dust of pink appeared on Shizune's face as she walked around the desk and motioned for Sakura to follow her. "Yes…I hope everything was to your liking?"

"Yes! Thank you so much for doing that by the way. It was really kind of you."

Shizune lead Sakura down a series of hallways to finally arrive at a huge wooden door. "It was no problem at all. Aside from that you are one of the top psychiatrists around; we want you to stay with us now." She smiled and she opened the wooden door. The first thing Sakura saw was a busty blonde woman staring back at her.

"Hello Sakura, I am Tsunade." The busty woman spoke. "Here, we'll get you your assignments and acquainted with the place, yes? Shikamaru!" She bellowed; her loud voice making Sakura flinch._ 'Huh...wonder if those are real...'_

"You screamed?" A man's voice spoke from behind Sakura. She turned to see a tall man with a high, pineapple shaped pony tail on his head and a bored expression on his face.

"Yes I did. We are going to get Sakura here acquainted with the facility and how things work. She's our new psychiatrist." Tsunade gestured to Sakura proudly.

Shikamaru stared down at the short, slight, pink haired girl that barely made it to his shoulder. She resembled a small child trying to appear mature and grown up.

"Get out while you still can." He whispered to her while Tsunade grabbed a stack of manila folders in her arms, he then turned around and began walking away.

"Let's go my dear!" Tsunade yelled over her shoulder to Sakura's frozen form.

"I'm a guard here." Shikamaru began as they walked down the hallway. "I've been assigned to you; my job as of now is to keep you safe from your patients." He eyed her up and down. "As it seems you couldn't possibly take on half of them..." He stared at her hair. "Pink with black highlights? Interesting choice for the top psychiatrist."

Sakura raised a perfect eye brow at him. "Oh? Why? Because stereo-typically speaking I am suppose to be ugly, serious, and have normal hair? I was born with pink hair and recently I added black highlights."

He sighed and yawned. "Never said anything about your features; it just an observation."

Tsunade stopped in front of a door cleared her throat and opened the first manila folder.

"We will visit your first patient. His name is Obito, but he likes to be called Tobi." She said before they entered a room.

"It's mine!" A screech was heard from the corner. "It's Tobi's! Tobi is a good boy!" A young man was desperately clutching at his mask as another patient with silver hair was trying to grab it from him.

"Give it to me you fucking baby!" The man with silver hair had his back turned to the group as he tackled Tobi to the ground.

"No! Tobi is a good boy!" The man grabbed Tobi's mask again; it was then that the guards intervened and dragged the silver haired man off of Tobi. Sakura calmly approached the scene and looked at the silver haired male. He was a tall, well built young man that had tattoo's everywhere. His shirt; that was issued to all patients, was white and slightly ripped down the front; giving Sakura a glimpse of his well toned body.

"What are you looking at you fucking bitch?" The silver haired male grinned devilishly at her as the guards dragged him out of the room.

She glanced down at Tobi, who was cowering on the floor in the fetal position.

"Tobi?" She called softly. He shook, but glanced her way. "My name is Sakura. May I talk to you?" He shook his head no and curled back into the fetal position.

"May I ask why not?" He let out a shuddering breath but spoke in a shaky voice.

"M-m-w-w-y-yyou might...hurt...Tobi..."

Sakura gasped softly at his words."Tobi, I'd never do that. I am here to help you, not hurt you."

"Really?"

"Yes really." He slowly uncurled from his position and looked at Sakura through his mask.

"Y...Your name...means Cherry Blossoms...can Tobi call you Cherry?" Sakura smiled at him.

"Of course you can. May I ask why?" Tobi squirmed happily on the ground.

"'Cause Cherry's name reminds Tobi of Cherries!" Sakura smiled and reached a tentive hand out to pat his head softly.

"Will Tobi see Cherry later?"

Sakura smiled. "Of course you will!"

"Sakura." Shikamaru called from his place behind her. "It's time to go visit your next patient. Tobi also has to take his medication now." Sakura nodded in understanding.

"A-a-can Cherry give Tobi his medication?"

Tsunade kneeled down next to him. "I'm sorry Tobi, Sakura still doesn't know where and what medicine you take. But by tomorrow, she will. Ok?" Tobi looked down sadly but nodded.

"Come on." Shikamaru grabbed her arm and took her out into the hallway."Your next patients name is Sasori. He likes to make puppets, so he is in the art room at the moment."

Sakura nodded then looked down at the folders Tsunade gave her earlier."Hey...Shikamaru? Who was that sliver headed guy before? The one that was harassing Tobi?"

He glanced down at the young woman walking beside him. "That would be Hidan. As you can see he curses a lot and is a nuisance to a lot of people. Here's a tip; if he doesn't curse, he's lying." She nodded and mulled over the events that took place so far.

_'Hmmmm...only one hour here and so much has taken place...wait...I don't have to deal with Hidan do I?'_

Shikamaru answered her unasked question."By the way, he's one of your patients too so you better get use to his language."

Sakura's face fell._ 'I have to deal with some guy calling me a bitch?! And I can't even fight back?!'_

Shikamaru smirked. _'Told her to get out while she can.'_

**OOO**

Reviews are the best way to make a story the best it can be.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 2

Shikamaru and Sakura walked down the nearly deserted white hallway in comfortable silence. The only sounds were the light click of their shoes on the flooring that echoed off the empty halls which were devoid of any pictures but stained with past memories of patients, doctors, nurses, and guards.

Green eyes darted back and forth, analyzing their surroundings. She chewed on her lower lip, her mind deep in thought. She jumped slightly as Shikamaru's drew her out, his deep voice penetrating the silence.

"Here we are, the art room, home of one of our many nutcases." He spoke and walked to a large double door entry way and lightly knocked.

Sakura nodded but didn't move. She rubbed her arms, as if she were cold and smiled sheepishly at Shikamaru."Yeesh. I've got the jitters." She admitted and stepped up to the door."I don't normally get them...you can ask my friends, they know..." she trailed off as she blinked. Flashes of her past danced behind her eyes and into her mind. Pictures of Naruto, Sasuke and all her friends in front of shadowed figures. Images of a dark night and a bright evening appeared in her mind, forcing everything together then melding apart.

"Sakura?" Shikamaru's deep voice called.

The color drained from Sakura's face.

"Hey, Sakura." He tried again, tapping her shoulder. "Doctor?"

Sakura blinked a few times and breathed deeply. "…Yeah? Sorry about that." She avoided his eye contact and smiled nervously. "I, ah…nervous you know?"

"Mm-hmm." He sounded unconvinced.

"It's my, you know, dream job, first day. Can't help but be nervous, right?"

He didn't say anything.

Sakura shifted slightly, her body tense as his intense gaze bore her. She bit her lower lip then awkwardly laughed and nodded at the door. "We should go now right?"

Shikamaru sighed but clicked open the door and nodded inside.

She didn't move, instead she lingered outside for a moment, her heart in her throat.

He held open the door that lead to the art room and grabbed Sakura's shoulder and gave her a gentle shove in."Relax. Grab a seat." Came his bored voice from behind as he closed the door behind them, and sat down on a sofa. He watched as she took a deep, steady breath and began to wander throughout the room, scrutinizing the artworks that were displayed.

'_Sakura Haruno...What kind of psychiatrist has pink hair with black highlights? Though she claims her pink hair is natural...Wonder what she was trying to prove? Dressing like that; tight black skinny jeans and an Escape the Fate t-shirt. On the first day of work no less. She must be one hell of a good Doctor. She sure as hell doesn't look nervous anymore…was she lying?_' Shikamaru yawned and sunk lower into his chair, mildly interested in watching the scene unfold in front of him.

"Hey Shikamaru...where's Sasori?" Sakura chirped happily sitting on the arm rest next to him.

"Right behind you."

She jumped up and spun around to face a man with blood red hair and lifeless brown eyes standing a few feet away from her.

"Erm...Hello. I take it your Sasori? I'm Sakura; your new psychiatrist." She smiled brightly at the man that towered over her small frame. '_Wow…Shikamaru wasn't kidding about the patents…this guys glare is intense!_' Her green orbs skittered over Sasori's body and her green eyes opened wide; he wore the standard attire for patients but unlike Hidan's, his were clean and crisp; though several scars peaked through.

Deafening silence resounded off the white walls, and echoed in Sakura's ears, making her heart beat faster and faster with every tick of the clock face residing on her wrist.

"Well…this is awkward…" She mumbled and trailed off; Sasori's lifeless eyes bore right into her vibrant, nervous green orbs.

"So you're the new Doctor everyone is raving about." His eyes roamed over her body with mild interest.

"I guess?" Sakura replied, confused.

Sasori nodded, glaring holes into her body."You're nothing like I thought you'd be." He muttered, disgusted.

"Oh…Sorry…?"

Awkward silence.

"So…you like art?" Sakura fidgeted with the hem of her shirt and tried to meet his intense eyes.

He nodded.

"What type?" She ventured, holding his gaze.

"Puppetry."

"Puppetry? That's interesting." she said, smiling as a bit of her nervousness ebbing away.

Sasori stared blankly into Sakura's nervous green eyes."I doubt that those are true words coming from your mouth." He said in a deadpan voice.

Sakura frowned at him. She opened her mouth to say something, when Shikamaru jumped in."Well Sakura, it's time for you to meet yet another one of your patients." He said, standing next to Sakura and nodded to Sasori who gave a curt nod back."Let's go."

And so, Sakura was ushered out the door by Shikamaru.

When the door shut behind her, she released a breath she hadn't realize she was holding.

"That was nerve-racking." She combed her fingers though her long tresses and stared out at the window in front of her. '_Not all my patients are like that, I hope…_'

"Are you okay?" The pineapple-headed guard entered her line of vision, a look of slight perplexity in his eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She waved him off and looked to her right, down the semi-empty hallway. One guard stood at the end, staring directly in front of him and a young patient sat on the ground, drawing circles on the clean flooring with his fingers.

"Uh…we should get going, no?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru nodded and began walking down the hall in front of her. She trailed behind him, her mind lost as he led her through a maze of seemingly endless hallways and windows.

"That was uncomfortable." She mumbled.

"That's Sasori for you." He frowned down at her over his shoulder, his pace slowing. "I know you're the best and all; but do you really think is wise for you to work here?" Sakura's eyes twitched at his question. "It's obvious you know what you're doing, I only meant that...well, here nothing is as it seems. By the way; your next patient's name is Deidara. He adores art and is constantly making clay sculptures."

Sakura furred her eyebrows in confusion. _'Then why did we leave the art room…'_ She was about to voice her confusion when he continued.

"Then he blows them up. We're going to his room." Shikamaru gauged her reaction, now walking beside the young woman.

Ice ran though Sakura's veins, her vision became shortsighted as her thoughts began racing. _'He blows up his art?! They allow him to do so?!' _She grabbed Shikamaru's left elbow before he turned down another hallway."The hospital allows that? Him blowing things up?! Isn't that...oh I don't know…a little on the dangerous side? "Her calm, surly voice betrayed her panicky thoughts.

Shikamaru sighed and pulled his right arm from his pants pocket to rest it on her shoulder in reassurance."Trust me, we try. He does it regardless of what we say. His file says that when he was a kid, he inhaled too many toxic fumes from explosives and made him a little loopy. Word of warning, he's bipolar." Shikamaru then tapped Deidara's folder resting in her arms only to continue down another white hallway.

She watched as the guard walked down the hallway in front her, becoming smaller and smaller. '_Bipolar? Blows up his art?_' Sakura took a deep breath and blinked, trying to calm her nerves.

Small hands hurriedly grasped the top manila folder and began to thumb through it as she fell in step with Shikamaru. '_Maybe Shikamaru was…no. No Sakura don't go there. This is your dream job remember? Remember that. This was your goal in life and you've finally reached it. You can't give up just because it's not what you expected._' She was jarred out of her thoughts when she was pulled back into Shikamaru's chest.

"You should be more alert." He stated, gripping her shoulders.

"What?"

"Look down." He ordered, not releasing his grip on her or the folders he took out of her grip.

Sakura did as she was told and cringed at the sight she saw. Directly in front of her, on the ground was a pile of multicolored vomit. '_Oh God, that's nasty._' She held her breath as Shikamaru guided her away from it. '_I almost stepped in it!_' Her green eyes began to sting from the lack of oxygen mixed with the toxic, medicated vomit not too far behind her.

"You can breathe you know." He glanced down at her pale frame. "It was only vomit."

Sakura nodded, not looking back. "Why-" She let out a gush of air from her nose, trying to clear the stinging sensation wracking her senses. "Why was it just…there?"

Shikamaru glanced around then leaned over to open a window and stood in front of it. "A patient must have thrown up not too long ago." He caught the confused look in Sakura's eyes as she tilted her head to catch the gust of wind blowing in from outside. "You aren't really supposed to open the windows because patients are allowed to walk the halls unattended and some are suicidal."

She nodded and stepped closer to stick her head out the window and relish the cool air sweeping over her heated face."Then why did you?" Her small voice was almost lost in the wind as it grabbed her senses and replaced them with an intoxicating feeling of autonomy.

"You didn't look too good." He began and gripped the back of her shirt before she accidentally fell out the window. '_It's bad enough we have suicidal patients, we don't need rumors circulating about a suicidal doctor as well._'

Sakura leaned further out the window, wanting to feel the wind kiss her heated neck as well and remove all the doubt and fear she had inside."That's the reason? It doesn't seem all that viable if someone caught you."

Shikamaru stared baffled down at the pink and black haired woman practically falling out of the window and wrapped his other arm around her waist. "I'm not like the other guards…now what the hell are you doing? Don't tell me you're suicidal." He drawled, annoyed.

Sakura's face flushed bright pink as his remark. '_Oh shit…this isn't weird at all..._' She glanced down at his arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her back inside. '_Yeah…totally normal…_' Long arms reached around her immobile form and closed the window, then locked it. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and took a step away from Shikamaru.

"Well…since you look better, let's get going." He repositioned the folders in his arms and began to walk down the hallway, not at all fazed by what just happened. It was as though he did that every day; though in reality he probably did being a guard and all.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed and walked a few paces behind him. Her green eyes became fixated on the white flooring until the smell of vomit wafted into her senses yet again. "Shikamaru? The ah…vomit?"

Shikamaru sighed and glanced back over her head at the multicolored gift someone left on the ground. '_I was hoping someone else would take care of that…troublesome..._'

"So…you going clean it up or something?" Sakura asked, a glint in her green eyes.

"Hell no." He looked down at her appalled. "That's not my job." He grabbed the walkie-talkie attached to his hip and clicked a button.

"Hey, Asuma?"

Crackling was heard from behind Sakura as she slowly made her way up the hallway, away from the disgusting stench.

"_Asuma here. What's up Shikamaru?" _A deep, male's voice answered.

"Someone left you a gift."

"_What really? Was it-"_

"In the hallway near the art room."

Silence.

"_Fuck you Shikamaru."_

"I never said what type of gift it was." Shikamaru sighed and walked behind Sakura. "Anyways get to it. It smells disgusting."

"_Yeah, yeah…"_

The pineapple haired guard grabbed Sakura by her elbow and handed her the stack of manila folders. "Hold onto those, they're important you know." He then dragged her down another hallway and then stopped in front of a closed door.

_'This day just keeps getting weirder…'_ Sakura sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"We're here." He said around a yawn. Sakura was starting to notice he did that a lot, was he just constantly bored?

Just as Sakura opened the door; a loud BANG was heard followed by maniacal laughter and a cloud of smoke that flowed into the hallway clouding their vision.

**OOO**

Reviewing is information that is valuable.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 3

Sakura felt her heart beat in her throat as the smoke cleared and a figure appeared in the middle of the room. The pink and black haired young woman hugged the manila folders closer to her chest and coughed. The tall figure approached her and stood mere inches away from her hunched body.

"Back away Deidara." Shikamaru's deep voice spoke from behind Sakura, a mixture of annoyance and tedium.

The figure in front of them merely laughed and shoved his face into Sakura's, pressing his nose against hers.

"Doctor, Doctor. It appears I have burned my hands yeah." Deidara spoke, his lips barley brushing hers. Sakura blushed at the close proximity and cleared her throat. "Ooooo I got a Pretty Doctor at that yeah." He continued, stepping away from her and licking his lips.

Sakura took this moment to study the male in front of her. His clothing was stark white, a contrast to his tanned skin; his crystal blue eyes were wild and vibrant, filled with excitement and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. Even in the smoke she could tell he was tall and lean; his muscles in his forearms flexed as he adjusted the short sleeved white shirt. Her green eyes landed on his long blonde hair pulled up into a high pony tail atop his head, some falling in his face, covering his left eye.

"Hmm…Doc. You'll fix my hands wont you yeah?" He asked, holding his hands out to her. Sakura didn't move, but from what she saw his hands were indeed burned and needed treatment.

Shikamaru was about to intervene when she cleared her throat again and took a confident step towards Deidara. "Good day Deidara. My name is Sakura, your new physiatrist." She gave him an easy smile as he walked over to his bed and threw himself atop it.

Her green eyes yet again skimmed his lean, taunt body lying on the bed in front of her, causing pink to dust her cheeks.

"_No, bad Sakura! Do no ogle your patients!' _She scolded herself.

"See something you like yeah?" Deidara grinned easily at her.

Sakura bit her lower lip, trying to hide her embarrassment. "You're ah, hands." She managed to choke out and coughed lightly to cover the hitch in her voice.

"What about them yeah?" Long, muscular tanned hands reached out to poke her slim waist teasingly. A soft giggle escaped Sakura's lips before she lightly batted his hand away.

Shock flashed on Deidara's features before it quickly dissolved into a false smile. _'That laugh…that fucking laugh…it can't be…but no, it's too much of a coincidence-' _

"Shikamaru?" Sakura asked, interrupting Deidara's thoughts.

Shikamaru looked over at Sakura from his place by the door observing the white, chaotic room. "You can fix his hands if you want." He drawled as he kicked aside a broken piece of clay.

"I don't know where the medical supplies are." She replied and walked closer to Deidara and laid the folders on the nearby desk.

Deidara smiled contently at Sakura, folding his bloody hands behind his head; a federal smirk gracing his lips while Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably, debating.

Sakura stared at Shikamaru, confusion written on her face. "Could you please go get them while I examine his wounds?"

Shikamaru sighed exasperated and shook his head. "You'll have to come with me. I won't leave you alone" Pink and black flashed in his line of vision. He blinked in surprise as Sakura appeared in front of him, hands on her hips and a disapproving scowl on her face.

"No. You go get the medical supplies while I examine Deidara's wounds. He is my patient; I might as well get to know him." Her once soft, gentle tone turned demanding.

"Yeah, let the Doctor work yeah." Shikamaru glanced over at Deidara's lounging form on the bed and frowned.

"Sakura-" He began but she gave him a light shove to his shoulder. He sighed in mild irritation as he scratched the back of his head.

'_Troublesome woman. Tsunade should of assigned two guards to her…what a drag…'_ He stared down at the green eyed woman in front of him, a scowl glued to her plump, pink lips. He rolled his eyes and turned to walk out the door.

"Fine fine. I'll be back in 17 minutes." With that, he left.

**OOO**

"So Pretty Doctor" Deidara began, his crystal blue eye following her movements as she adjusted his bed sheets and folded the blankets. She fixed his pillows then made herself comfortable at the bottom of his bed. "Why would a girl like you" He let his one visible eye glaze over her small frame. "Work in a place like this yeah?" He then gestured to their surroundings.

Sakura studied the room; it was white with clumps of clay stuck to the walls and ceilings, the ground was tiled white with broken clay pieces scattered about it. The two windows were barred shut allowing some light in but no fresh air. There was a desk and a bureau covered with packets of clay, paint, brushes of various sizes, paint pallets covered with dried clay and paper.

She bit her lower lip then smiled a soft, gentle smile at his face and laughed lightly as she focused on her hands, a faraway look in her eyes then fiddled with the bed sheets for a second before speaking. "Some people aspire to be rock stars, or astronauts…me? I dreamt of this." She nodded at the room.

Deidara studied the young woman at his side. _'…Pink hair? Black highlights yeah. Pretty Doctor is defiantly different yeah. Wearing that to work, no other doctor…or anyone really wears anything but professional wear. Wonder how she got away with it yeah…but damnit she seems so familiar…' _

He sat in silence and studied her as she grabbed each of his hands and assessed the damage done to them. She gingerly moved his hand, turning it over and gauging the depth of the burns. After a few quiet moments, she finished her assessment and combed her fingers through her long hair.

"So will I live Doc?" Deidara purred leaning in close; his body hovering over her slight frame.

Sakura blushed at his actions and shifted slightly on his bed. Deidara smirked slightly as her obvious discomfort.

"Yes, you will live Dei." She stretched her arms and smirked up at his face.

"Dei?" He asked slightly confused.

'_Awwwwwww, he looks so adorable confused! The way he tilts his head to the side and he gets all serious…it's like you can see the gears in his head turning!_ _No wait, bad Sakura! He is your patient, he is bipolar, he's-shit that's cute…" _ Sakura thought as she watched Deidara look at the ceiling and tap his chin, deep in thought.

Deidara turned the nickname over in his mind. _'Dei…Deeeiiii…'_ He frowned down at the green eyed girl. _'That nickname…so long ago…'_ He stared at her, trying to look into her vibrant green orbs looking over his room once again, looking anywhere but at him.

'_No way in hell is this her, it's been so many years...' _

His long blonde hair fell in his face as he shook his head dismissing the thought. But it refused to leave, nagging at the back of his head as though it were trying to remind him of something important.

"Eh…go ahead and call me that yeah. I don't mind." Sakura hummed unconscientiously, not paying any mind to the patient beside her.

**OOO**

The door clicked shut and Shikamaru entered with a massive medical kit at his side and a white doctor's coat draped over one arm. He scowled at the sight that he met; Deidara laying comfortably on his bed with Sakura at his side, her face solemn and his impassive. _'What the hell is going on here…?'_

He walked over to the two and placed the kit on the bed beside Sakura. "Here. The medical kit and a doctor's coat. Put it on."

Sakura stared up at him questioningly. Shikamaru held the coat open for her to slip her arms into then stepped back away to see Deidara glaring daggers at him from the bed. The blonde patient had changed position from before; he now sat up further, his shoulders were more ridged and he unconsciously clenched his bleeding hands.

"Deidara." Shikamaru drawled, glancing at Sakura. "Stop clenching your fists. You're getting blood on the bed."

Sakura glanced back at Deidara and fitted her new doctor's coat around her slim frame and tapped her name embodied onto the left breast pocket. "Should I find this honorable or slightly creepy?"

Shikamaru stared over her head at the fuming blonde haired young man, now sitting fully up-right on the bed. He narrowed his eyes slightly at him before returning his focus to Sakura. "You are the best aren't you? Tsunade had it made especially for you as soon as your position was confirmed here; it's modeled after her own."

A growl was heard from the bed beside Sakura; suddenly she was yanked back into the bed; Deidara's burned, newly bleeding hands trapping her to his chest. He seemed to be attempting to glare holes into Shikamaru's head as he leaned down next to Sakura. Momentary she froze with fear but shook it off and tried to assess the situation.

"Listen Doc and listen well." He hissed into her ear.

Sakura stared up at Shikamaru, shock evident in her green eyes.

"Make one move Shikamaru," He spat his name venomously "And I can assure you, your limbs will be all over this room."

The room was so thick with tension you could have head a pin drop at the opposite end.

One look into his crystal blue eye told Shikamaru the threat wasn't a joke.

"Doc," He resumed. "You came here to see me. Not him, me. Remember that yeah." With that said he released her and held out his burned hands.

Sakura nodded in comprehension and opened the large medical kit at the bedside. She glanced at Shikamaru looming over her as she removed the antiseptic, bandages, and ointment.

Out of the corner of her anxious green eyes she saw Deidara flip Shikamaru off.

'_Oh jeeze was that really all that necessary?'_ She opened the bottle of antiseptic and grabbed a sterile cotton patch and dabbed it full of the cleaner.

"Hold out your hand." She ordered as she placed back the open bottle of antiseptic on the desk and turned to face Deidara.

The crystal blue eyed patient smirked and held out one of his long, tanned, muscular arms to the doctor. "You know, they can do a lot more than just mold clay." He murmured suggestively. Sakura blushed and tucked a stray strand of hair behind one ear then intentionally prodded his hand.

"Let's keep this professional Deidara. Hold on, this may sting a little." Sakura sighed and took his bleeding hand in her own and began to gently clean the wound.

Deidara cringed but bit his lip, refusing to admit it actually hurt. _'Holy fuck she is exactly like-'_ He winced in pain and bit his tongue, slightly yelping as Sakura poured antibacterial liquid on his hands.

"I warned you." She mumbled, at hint of cynicism in her voice.

Shikamaru muffled his laughter and turned his head to the side. '_Oh Sakura…you are going to be a handful aren't you?'_ He rubbed the bridge of his nose to relax himself, but a smile remained on his features.

Deidara glared at the guard but remained silent as Sakura patted his hands dry of antiseptic and began to gently rub antibacterial cream onto his hands. He took this opportunity to study the young woman in front of him again; noting her defined features and her natural pink hair, the black highlights and her sharp, vibrant green eyes.

Sakura quickly bandaged his hands and stood up.

"Okay so leave the bandages on." She racked her fingers through her hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail atop her head, her hands holding it in place. "Avoid using anything that will provoke bleeding like fisting your hands."

Deidara scowled up at her. _'The way she…her hair…' _ He shook his head and glared at Shikamaru.

"I'll see you tomorrow Deidara." Sakura bid him goodbye as she walked to the door, leaving Shikamaru to get the medical kit.

"Yes you will Doc, yes you will yeah." Deidara licked his lips at her and winked. _'And I better inform Sasori no Danna about my suspicions.' _

**OOO**

Reviews are encouraged.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

G'day, L here.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 4

Sakura sat in complete silence in the break room while Shikamaru made some coffee for the two of them. She stared at the files seated on the coffee table in front of here with a grim expression. 'I can handle this…just take everything one step at a time. Tobi; gentle soul…must proceed carefully…I think I'll bring him some crayons, paper…and cookies tomorrow. Sasori…tread so lightly that I leave no visible footprints. I need….I defiantly need to read his file before I talk to him again. And Deidara….no comment. Nope. None. A-' She was jarred out of her thoughts when someone sat beside her on the couch and a steaming cup of coffee was shoved in her face.

"Thanks." She murmured before taking a sip of the vanilla coffee. Shikamaru nodded before grabbing a random file and drinking some of his own.

"Are you allowed to read the patient files? I thought they were confidential." The pink and black haired doctor asked, raising a perfect pink eyebrow at him in curiosity.

"Yeah normally, I am assigned to guard you; the best physiatrist around." Sarcasm seeped into his voice. "I've already read them all pertaining to your patents so I know what Im dealing with. In case you haven't noticed; I'm different than the other guards."

She nodded in understanding and took another sip of her coffee, enjoying the feeling of the hot liquid running down her throat. "What makes you different?" Shikamaru flipped open the file to reveal a picture of a young man with long black hair tiled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had lines beneath his eyes, he was pale and his stare was vacant yet sinister.

"That's for you to figure out. This is Itachi Uchiha." He nodded down at the photo in his lap. "He murdered his entire family a-" Sakura chocked on air and grabbed his arm. "T-then shouldn't he be in oh I don't know; prison?!"

Shikamaru took her cup of coffee out of her shaking hands and placed it on the table. 'Before you spill it on me…troublesome woman.' Sakura shook his arm to regain his attention, he continued. "At the trial they decided he was criminally insane. But at the facility he was at previously; something unexplainable happened. All the criminal files regarding him and several others suddenly disappeared. Since there was no documentation stating they were criminals; they were transferred here, to Kyoto's Insane Asylum." Shikamaru watched her face go from perplexed to shock to wondrous to finally fearful.

The gears in her head began turning. 'Files mysteriously disappearing? That means they had someone on the inside right? Then was the trigger Itachi? Wait! Who were the others? That's important!' Sakura released her vice grip on Shikamaru and opened her mouth to speak when he answered her unspoken question.

"Itachi, Sasori, Hidan, Pein, Deidara, Tobi and Kisame. Those are the patents whose files disappeared and were transported here." Shikamaru took a sip of his coffee and handed Sakura back her cup of coffee. She stared at the stack of files sitting in front of her in disbelief; then blew at the fringes falling in her eyes.

"Let me guess…they are all my patients aren't they?" Shikamaru laughed and closed Itachi's file and placed it back atop the pile. "No, of course not. That would be sheer torture if they put all that responsibility on you. You only have to worry about five of the seven patients."

Sakura groaned in defeat. 'Five of seven?! That's still a lot…and by the size and amount of those files I have more than five patients…' She gulped down her remaining coffee and stood up. "Let's go shall we?"

"Ah yeah yeah, okay." Shikamaru guzzled down his coffee and opened the door for her.

They walked in comfortable silence down the deserted hallway to Sakura's next patient. She followed behind as he led the way while she scanned the file of Itachi. 'Itachi Uchiha huh? Obviously we know you're a murderer…but it's not stated here. All it says is that you're 17 and you don't talk much…antisocial….suffers from depression?! This isn't…this is hardly a file! Most of this is transcripts are of your transfer and medical exams…which by the looks of it are forged….' Sakura groaned in irritation just as they stopped in front another door.

Shikamaru knocked on the door white then opened it quietly. The room was dimly lit and partly empty

"Itachi?" He called into the dimly lit room from behind Sakura.

A figure emerged from behind a shadowed desk in the corner. Sakura stepped inside the room, Shikamaru only a few inches behind.

"Hello Itachi; I am Sakura your new physiatrist." She chirped happily; Itachi stared nonchalantly down at the short, young woman in front of him.

His black eyes soaked her in, analyzing her. She was short, the doctor's coat falling at her calves and overpowering her small frame. Her hair was long and vibrantly pink, making the black highlights stand out even more. In the dim lighting she stood out like a sore thumb, drawing all the light available to bounce off her pulsating nature. Her green eyes spoke volumes, about her worries and fear in her new environment as well as the awkwardness of the situation.

Itachi studied her heart shaped face and frowned. 'This is ridiculous.' His eyes bore into her bewildered green orbs. 'There's no way; not after all this time…all these years. Pein was right? This absurd plan actually worked?' His frowned deepened as he mulled things over in his mind.

After a few gauche moments of silence; Itachi nodded at Sakura and spoke in a velvety voice. "Wonderful to meet you Sakura, now if you'll take your leave, we can end this session on a good note. See you tomorrow for another." He sent her the faintest flash of a smile before turning his back to them. 'I need to talk to Kisame…'

'Where is he going with this?' Shikamaru griped Sakura's elbow and pulled her out the door.

"Whoa! I didn't even talk to him!" She babbled as he dragged her down the hallway.

"Something's wrong. He is never that talkative or pleasant without some sort of motive behind it. There's a good possibility he's planning something; for now try and stay on his good side. Your next patient is Hidan."

Sakura visibly paled at the thought of seeing him again.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

"Be a sacrifice for Jashin-Sama you fucking bitch!" The silver haired patient yelled at Sakura from across the room. "No!" She shrieked back, panic laced her voice.

Shikamaru sighed in annoyance, standing in between Hidan who wanted to sacrifice Sakura to Jashin-Sama and Sakura who was ready to bolt out the door. Much to her dismay, Hidan was blocking it.

"You'd be perfect! You're a virgin aren't you bitch? You look like you are." Sakura's eye twitched in irritation at his comment.

"Shut up! Don't judge me Hidan. I am your physiatrist; your doctor. You cannot, I repeat cannot sacrifice me. That is wrong, it's wrong to sacrifice people." She massaged her forehead with her fingers.

"What are you talking about b-"

"Enough Hidan. You are not going to sacrifice anyone." Shikamaru intervened, and stepped closer to Sakura.

"Shut the fuck up asshole. I will sacrifice who I want when I want." He smirked confidently at the two standing opposite him.

Sakura looked around Hidan's room; his was considerably darker than the previous ones, having only candles as the light source. The desk was covered with candles, candle wax and religious items as well as blood stains that lead from the make shift alter to the bed; which was covered with various medical supplies.

'…Okay….now I fear for my life…Shikamaru! You're a guard! Do your guarding responsibility!' Shikamaru saw the distressed look in Sakura's face and grabbed her slender wrist in his hand.

"Hidan step aside." Hidan stood his ground and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why? My session isn't over with the s-" Shikamaru rested his hand on his hip where a gun, taser and several other devises were strapped on.

"This was not a session, it was a moment for you to meet you new doctor. Now move." Hidan glowered but grudgingly shuffled to the side, his eyes glued to Sakura's uncomfortable form.

"See you tomorrow F-" Shikamaru shut the door in Hidan's face.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

Sakura gratefully accepted the steaming cup of coffee Shikamaru offered her. She sat slumped against a wall; staring out the large window that over looked a garden. A lone Sakura Cherry Blossom tree stood near the window.

Shikamaru leaned against the wall near the pink and black haired doctor and closed his eyes.

A few peaceful moments passed by before Sakura's soft voice broke through. "Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru opened one eye to look at the green eyed girl sitting limp on the ground. Sakura stared up at him from under her long fringes. "Who's my next patient?"

He walked over to her and gazed out the window at the Cherry Blossom tree. "Your next patient is your last. His name is Gaara." He drawled in a lazy voice.

Outside the window, wind blew gently through the trees, taking a few Cherry Blossom petals and caressing them in its gentle embrace.

"Okay Saku, let's go see Gaara." Shikamaru helped her off the ground and picked up the stack of folders on the ground beside her.

"Saku?" She asked confused and stretched slightly, balancing the cup of coffee on the windowsill.

"Yeah." He said around a yawn and cocked an eyebrow at her.

'Well yeah…but that's what Naruto and the others use to call me. This reminds me I need to call him.' Sakura nodded absently then flipped open Gaara's file. In her list of patients he was the only one she deemed 'normal'. She stared down at his picture and observed his features; red hair, tattoo, teal eyes, no eye brows and a pale lucid completion. She flipped the page to read his file. 'Years of insomnia? Violent…dangerous…destructive, abusive? Doest talk much…revels in others pain…Well you Sir you just seem to have the works don't you? You're my age as well…'

"We should get going." Shikamaru interrupted her thoughts. "You do want to go home on time right?"

Sakura nodded and closed the file then picked up her cup of coffee. "Lead the way."

They walked in slightly awkward silence down a series of white hallways until they reached a large guard with a rotund gut standing in front of an elevator. The elevator was shinning silver behind a barred gate locked with a heavy duty lock hanging from silver chains wrapped around the handles.

Green eyes watched in curiosity as Shikamaru pulled a ring filled with keys out from his pocket and unlocked the gate then turned to face her. "Come on, hurry up and get inside." He ushered her in then nodded at the guard who locked the gate.

Inside, he pressed the button labeled SC and the doors closed.

Awkward silence.

"There's a…an elevator here?" Sakura broke the silence.

"Yeah. You should be getting your own key soon. Be sure to read the guidelines before though." He warned and stepped forward when a soft 'ding' went off, signaling the opening of the doors.

Soon as the doors slid open, they were greeted by another set of barred gates, chained and locked. Shikamaru coughed and a guard appeared and grinned nervously, obviously embarrassed at being caught, lacking on the job. He fumbled slightly with the lock but eventually got it open. The two stepped out of the elevator and walked down another series of hallways until pausing at another locked door.

'Where are we going? Ever since the elevator everything's been deathly silent. As though this area is where they keep the dead…the air is cooler here too, not to mention the fact that every wall is blindingly white and clean.' Her green eyes scanned the empty walls and frowned in puzzlement. 'There aren't any windows? Isn't that a fire hazard? And there aren't many guards here either…'

"We're here. By the way Gaara's labeled as a hazard to others." Shikamaru's voice broke through her train of thoughts and opened the door for her to walk through.

Sakura took in her surroundings and furred her eyebrows in bewilderment. The walls were blank, the flooring white, and the air smelled of cleaners. There were locks on all the doors and windows; save for one lone window that was open to let some fresh air in. The lights on the ceiling were blindingly light, forcing her to squint and every move she made echoed down the deserted hallway. The silence was deafening and the atmosphere was absurdly intense, Sakura could practically hear her heartbeat in her ears. They were in the solitary confinement wing of the hospital; where everything was stark white and straight jackets was the dress code.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

Greetings, L here.

What do you all think?

Eat it?

BBQ it?

Feed it to the fireplace?

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

L here.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 5

"Step back Sakura. And leave the folders on the desk over there with Kiba and Chouji." Shikamaru told the green eyed doctor as he pulled out a key ring filled with various keys.

Sakura nodded and walked over to the desk where two men sat. They were obviously guards; the one named Kiba grinned eagerly at her while Chouji simply nodded and resumed eating his potato chips.

"Hey Sakura. I'm Kiba Inuzuka and that's my dog Akamaru." He pointed to a large dog lying down in the corner. "Hi." She murmured nervously as she discreetly studied him. He was a tall man, fit and muscular unlike his partner. His hair was brown and messy; it lopped down onto his forehead. His tanned skin stood out in the otherwise white hallway. The red triangle tattoo's only added to his rugged look, his sharp canine teeth poked through his easy grin.

"You'll need to remove your chain, all your necklaces and any sharp objects you may have on you; such as pens, hair pins and nail files." Kiba instructed her and pointed to a little try atop the desk before he left to stand by Shikamaru.

Sakura did as she was told and removed the chain attach to her skinny jeans and her many necklaces adorning her slim neck. She then walked over to Shikamaru and Kiba standing a little ways down the white hallway in front of a stark white metal door. 'Looks like Gaara puts on quiet a show…' Sakura noted the light blood stains on the wall near his door.

Shikamaru slowly opened the door with Sakura behind him and Kiba behind her. The door opened to reveal a stark white room, a regular sized bed, a simple desk with some books scattered atop it, a door that presumably lead to a toilet and sink and a tall, pale, red-headed young man clad in a black version of the hospital issued patient wear.

Sakura stared at the young man standing near the bed. He wore a snarl upon his chapped lips and his posture radiated dominance and danger. His blood red hair hung in front of his dark, teal eyes; glaring death at them.

"Gaara." Shikamaru began and took a cautious step into the room. "Please…this is Sakura; your new psychiatrist." He placed a hand at the small of her back and slowly inched her into the room. "…We don't intend to cause trouble…" He trailed off.

Gaara shifted slightly and Sakura caught a glimpse of a collar flashing green around his neck; something none of the other patients had. 'What's the collar for?' She wondered idly before she took a brave step forward; causing everyone around her to take a sharp intake of breath. Gaara grinned maliciously at her actions and bowed his head lower. 'So this is my new doctor…lets play a game…'

Shikamaru grabbed the back of Sakura's coat and whispered in her ear "Sakura no. That's not a good idea. You should read his file before speaking to him."

Sakura stared at Gaara standing a few feet in front of her and gave him a nervous smile.

'Oh shit…she didn't just smile…did she?!' Before Shikamaru could move, Gaara was in front Sakura, an evil grin on his lips.

"Gaara!" Kiba tried to grab Sakura's arm but Gaara had already flung Shikamaru out the door and into him.

"Stop this shit right now Gaara!" Shikamaru yelled as he pulled out his gun. Gaara smiled evilly as he shut the door, trapping Sakura inside with him, and shutting Kiba and Shikamaru out.

"Fuck!" Kiba kicked the door in a poor effort to open it. "How the hell is it locked?!"

Shikamaru sighed and put his gun away. 'Only a few hours in this place and already something horrific happened…troublesome woman…' He stared at the locked door in front of him and grabbed Kiba's arm before he kicked the door again.

"H-hey!" He fell backwards and stared dubiously up at the pony-tailed man above him.

'It still shows that the lock is unturned so that means it's really unlocked…He somehow jammed the lock from the inside…' He rubbed his forehead before turning to the man beside him. "Kiba go get a knife." Shikamaru ordered the baffled man.

"At lest tell me what's going on." He growled and dusted off imaginary dirt from his pants.

Shikamaru sighed and tested the lock. It didn't budge. "He somehow managed to jam the lock from the inside so I am going to pick the lock from out here." Kiba nodded in understanding and ran off to get a knife, Akamaru at his heels.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

Sakura stared wordlessly at the young man in front of her; blocking the only exit. Gaara's red hair no longer hung in his eyes as he stared directly at her. His pale skin was a deathly color against the black clothing he wore; giving him a menacing look, almost as if he were already dead. She took a deep breath to try and calm her racing heart beat, and closed her eyes.

"…Boo…" Sakura jumped at the sound of a deep, dark voicing whispering in her ear. Her eyes shot open to stare into dull teal eyes only centimeters from her face. Blood pumped viciously through her veins, her breathing became labored and Gaara only licked his lips at her flustered form. Her gaze followed his tongue causing her to lick her own lips.

"Good afternoon Doc-tor…" Gaara whispered, separating the syllables, his breath fanning across her flushed face.

'Oh! Okay…bad situation…BAD SITUATION!' Her breath hitched in the back of her throat when she felt one of his hands grip her waste and his other play with a strand of her hair. "Uh…gah! Gaara…stop. Stop this right now!" She managed to breathe out and turn her head to the side, away from his intense eyes.

Gaara clicked his tongue at her and patted her hip. "Oh but Doc-torrrr…" He tilted his head so he was staring into her panicking orbs once again. "I want to play a little game…" He trailed off to watch the many emotions play on the young woman's face beneath him. Her face flashed from confusion to understanding to finally embarrassment. 'W-w-what?! No…he doesn't…NO! Shiiiittttt!'

Gaara smirked as he read Sakura's face. 'Heh…her face is like an open book…she thinks I mean…Ah, this is going to be fun.' He tugged at a lock of her pink and black hair and gently kissed the tip of her nose.

"Ahh! Okay okay Gaara!" Sakura shoved her hands into his hard chest to push him away. 'Muscles?! I know he wasn't fat but muscles?!' Gaara snarled at the green eyed girl whose hands were now wrapped around her body in defense. 'What the hell?' He watched as she regained her senses and inched her way over to the door, tripping over air a few times.

Gaara growled in the back of his throat and wretched her back into his chest. "I'm not done yet Doc-tor." He snarled; Sakura froze at the sound of his low, sinister voice above her head. "Y-yeah well I-I'm done with you!" She stuttered and tried to pry his hands off her body; but to no avail, he had her in an iron grasp.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

The sounds of running echoed down the hall before a large dog came into view. "Arf! Arf!" Akamaru leaped into Shikamaru and tackled him to the cold, hard ground. "Ugh…" He groaned under the weight of the giant dog.

"Here Shikamaru, I got the…knife…" Kiba stared warily down at his fellow guard lying on the ground under his dog. "…Shikamaru? Is there something you want to tell me?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"…Your disgusting Kiba. Now get your fat dog off of me." Shikamaru drawled in an annoyed tone.

Kiba laughed heartedly and called Akamaru away. "Come on boy." He grinned and patted the dog's head.

'Finally, now to pick the stupid lock.' He took the knife from a smirking Kiba and began to inspect and pick the jammed lock.

"So hey…why do you think Gaara did it? All Sakura did was…well what did she do anyway?" Kiba asked, petting Akamaru's head.

Shikamaru heaved a heavy sigh and glanced at the dog lover hovering over his shoulder. "She smiled at him." Kiba snorted in disbelief. "You're kidding right?" Shikamaru tried the door knob; no change. "No. You must have heard of Gaara's history. He basically grew up in this institution and is known to 'break down' anyone he comes in contact with. This is why he lives here, in the Solatary Confinment wing permantly intead of in the regular housing facilities."

Kiba mulled over the explanation and leaned against the wall, Akamaru lying at his feet. "Well then the rumors are true. But why did Sakura get assigned to him? I mean I know she's rumored to be the best, but is Tsunade trying to scare her off or something?"

"Tsunade's got faith in her is why. She's gone as far as she could with Gaara and so I suppose she figures Sakura can help him where she couldn't." A click was heard, and Gaara's door slowly opened.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura screeched as soon as she heard the door open.

"Sakura!" He rushed inside, gun pointed at Gaara's forehead.

Kiba entered the room cautiously with Akamaru in tow. He immediately froze at the sight he saw; Shikamaru with his gun pointed at Gaara's head, Sakura trapped in Gaara's arms and Gaara smirking devilishly at Shikamaru. 'Shit…'

Gaara nuzzled his nose into Sakura's hair, inhaling her unique scent. '…Strawberry's?' His muscular, pale arms traveled down Sakura's arms and slipped under the open white coat; all the while his teal eyes were trained on Shikamaru and his gun.

The sound of Sakura's whimpers echoed off the blank walls, forcing Kiba back to reality.

"…Gaara…" Shikamaru warned.

He grunted but released Sakura and held his arms up in plain sight. Sakura stumbled her way over to stand behind Shikamaru and clutched his arm in fear. Shivers wracked her small body and tears welled up in her green eyes as she stared back at the red head before her.

"Kiba." Shikamaru ordered, gun still pointed at Gaara.

"Yeah; Sakura come here please." Kiba spoke his voice barely above a whisper; his arm held out for her to take. Neither men took their eyes off of Gaara as Sakura grabbed onto Kiba's arm and escorted her out the room, Akamaru remaining behind, standing in the doorway.

Silence filled the room, neither moved, neither spoke. It was as if the world had stopped spinning to see who would make the first move. Gaara or Shikamaru. It was the patient; he scoffed at the man opposite him to lie down on his bed, completely ignoring his existence.

Shikamaru glowered at his actions and dropped his arm to his side, gun still out. "Gaara. Watch your fucking actions." He warned, and then backed out the door, being sure to lock it properly.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

"You sure you're alright to drive home?" Kiba asked while Shikamaru shut her door and handed her a large cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I've got coffee. I'm good to go." Sakura sent them a tired smile before she sipped her coffee and placed it in the cup holder.

"Okay, but you have out numbers if you need anything right?" Shikamaru asked; worry evident in his eyes.

"Yeah. Thanks again you guys; see you tomorrow." She smiled and slowly reversed.

"Yeah…no problem Sakura…" Kiba leaned into her open window, forcing her to stop reversing. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about Gaara?" He asked.

Sakura stared back at Kiba with a blank look on her face before Shikamaru grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "What he means is, if you need to talk about him; if you have any questions or anything, you are more than welcome to call us."

"Oh yeah, um…thanks guys…well I should go now…." She gave them an anxious smile then drove out of the parking lot leaving the two guards to stare at her retreating Hummer.

"Think that was a good idea?" Kiba asked, popping the trunk of his silver Lamborghini and digging inside for something.

"None of this was a good idea." Shikamaru drawled, opening Kiba's front door to grab his jacket.

"You don't believe in her?" He asked, opening the caps of two Corona's and tossing one to Shikamaru who caught it without a problem.

"I believe" He took a swig of the beer. "That some shit's going to happen." Kiba nodded and shut the trunk.

"Thanks." Shikamaru held up the Corona and walked to his black Dodge Viper; parked three spaces away. "But I got to go; I need to pick up some package for Ino." He opened the door and started the engine. It roared to life within seconds then he gunned out of the parking lot, leaving Kiba with nothing to look at save for a cloud of smoke.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

Silence resounded through the quiet, empty house. Not even a cricket chirped; how pathetic. Within minutes, that silence was broken by loud crashes pained yelps ands running water.

A loud sigh of relief echoed off the pale pink bathroom walls, soon followed by white bubbles flowing out of the rose colored curtain surrounding the tub.

One hour later; a pink and dull black long haired young woman laid sprawled out on her king sized bed black bed. Sakura curled onto her side, relishing the feel of the soft satin silk sheets and pillows against her skin; cheering in her head that she opted to wear her red tank top and shorts rather than the white tee-shirt and black slacks.

"Ahhh…" She breathed out and nuzzled her face into the black, body length pillow. 'Wasn't there something I was supposed to do?...Ohhhhhhh Naru Naru….'

"Better call him before he gets worried…" She reached a lazy arm out to her bedside table and hit the speed dial button, then speaker.

"…_Hello?" _A hoarse voice answered after a few seconds.

"Naru Naru? What's wrong?"

"_Ah! Saku!"_

"Yeah, it's me. What's wrong?"

"_Huh? Oh it's nothing. I ate too much Ramen is all; how's work? You called real late…"_

Sakura made a face at his question and groaned.

"_That bad huh?" _

"Ehhhhhhh…I've got my work cut out for me Naru Naru."

"_You sound completely stressed out and drained Saku…and it's only your first day…"_

"Well…things certainly are not going to be easy…"

"_Want me to come out there for awhile? A little normalcy can help a lot you know."_

"What??"

"_Yeah…I'll do that!"_

"Wait! What?? Naru Naru!"

"_See you in two days Saku!"_

"Na-" Then the phone line went dead.

'Aww Naru Naru…you know me so well…' Sakura snuggled into her huge comforters and pillows, and let a lazy smile creep onto her face.

'What a day…Tobi, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Hidan and Gaara…' She buried her head under the blankets and groaned. '….I better read those files…' She sighed and pulled the stack of files out from under the bedside table and began to read though each one, taking notes as she went.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

"Mother fucker" A pissed off voice growled from his place in front of the eerie glowing alter. "What the hell do you two want?" He spat into the vast darkness of his room.

"Calm down Hidan."

"I wont fucking calm down Sasori! I was in the middle of praying to Jashin-Sama!" The red haired ignored his complaints and took a step forward into the moonlight. "Itachi and I are going to do some research if you will, on our new doctor."

Hidan's ears perked at Sasori's statement. "You mean that bitch? Don't bother; I'm going to sacrifice the bitch to Jashin-Sama."

Itachi sighed and turned his back to Hidan. "Do as you please. Sasori; we are going now." Sasori followed Itachi wordlessly.

Hidan grinned evilly and stared at his alter with a crazed look in his eyes. "The bitch will be sacrificed to Jashin-Sama…"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

Light footsteps tapped down the hallway and stopped abruptly in front of a closed door. A dim, barely noticeable glow emanated from the inside and seeped out from below the closed door. The tall figure slowly opened the door to see two others in the room.

"Any particular reason you two are in here, yeah?" Deidara stepped into the barely lit room and quietly closed the door behind him.

Sasori smirked at him from his position in front of a giant file cabinet. "Reading your dear Doctor Sakura's dirty little file."

Itachi snickered from his seat behind a giant oak desk and clicked the lamp near him to brighten the light. "It appears we aren't the only ones breaking the rules tonight. What are you doing out wandering the halls?" He asked in a soft, velvety voice.

The blonde sneered at Itachi and gripped the package in his right hand tighter. "I was getting some clay, yeah; from the art room."

The file cabinet clicked closed and Sasori stepped next to Deidara. "Care to read your dear Sakura's dirty file?"

He scowled up at the red head beside him and rubbed his right forearm in irritation. "Did you read it yet, yeah?"

Itachi shook his head 'no' and flipped a page in Sakura's file.

"No, I was looking it over before you walked in and happened to glanced at some very intriguing things." Sasori slapped Deidara on the back and leaned on the desk.

"Tell me about it tomorrow yeah." Then he slipped out through the door.

Deafening silence fell upon the two left in the room until Itachi 'hummed' "Read this Sasori, it's very…interesting…"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

L here.

How was this chapter?

Good?

Bad?

Does it burn your eyes?

Continue?

Or quit while you all still like me?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

L.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 6

"These cookies are yummy Cherry!" A mask wearing patient yelled, gaining the attention of everyone in the garden; luckily for him his back was to them all. Behind them were other patients, nurses, guards and doctors outside, relishing the warm, relaxing sun that they rarely got to indulge in.

"I'm glad you like them. I spent all morning baking them especially for you." The pink haired doctor smiled at the young man sitting across from her. It was a warm summer morning; the kind where everything feels absurdly wonderful for absolutely no reason.

They sat under the Cherry Blossom tree on a picnic blanket Sakura brought with her. Tobi was in the standard issued hospital wear, though he really didn't seem to mind while she wore simple blue skinny jeans and a deep, blood red tank top with her doctor's coat over it.

Sakura laughed as Tobi tried to lick the chocolate smudges off of his mask but only succeeded in rubbing more onto it due to the fact that his hands were covered in chocolate.

"Here, let me help." She pulled a handkerchief out of her doctor's coat pocket and proceeded to wipe chocolate off of Tobi and his mask. She didn't understand why he wore a mask. Sure, one of his eyes was missing and he had a scar but he really was a good looking guy. 'I've seen guys that really SHOULD be wearing masks…but instead they wear spandex…WHY GOD?! WHY????'

"Cherry?" Tobi's voice broke through her crazed thoughts.

"Yes?" She asked, handing him back his mask, which he immediately placed back on his face. "Can Tobi have the rest of cookies for later?" He asked in such an innocent, pleading voice she simply couldn't refuse.

"Of course you can Tobi." She beamed at him.

"Yay!" He tackled her into a hug. "Tobi likes Cherry lots!" She chortled and hugged him back with equal fever. 'Awwww…he is just like a little boy…how is it that…what could he have possible done to originally be in the criminal asylum?' She ruffled his hair affectionately and he snuggled into her arms.

"Hey Tobi? Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeash! Of course Cherry can!" For some reason, Sakura's heart pounded heavily in her chest at his hyper, trusting answer.

"Uhm...Tobi...Will you tell me about yourself?" She asked nervously. 'Great…I chickened out! What the hell is wrong with me?! What, cause he likes me now I'm just going to cower in fear of his answers? That's not; NOT the way I became the best!'

Tobi sat up and nodded eagerly at her. "Well, Tobi likes to talk to Deidara-Sempai but Deidara-Sempai doesn't like to talk to Tobi…Oh! Oh! Chocolate cookies! Tobi likes the ones Cherry brought especially!" Sakura smiled gently and nodded in encouragement. "Tobi's favorite colors are orange and black. Tobi is afraid of the dark, and being a bad boy….and The Blue Man scares Tobi!" He looked around frightened for a moment before staring innocently at Sakura. 'The Blue Man? Who is that?' She was about to say something when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Sakura." Shikamaru pulled her off the ground. "I'm sorry but I have to cut your session with Tobi short today. Sorry Tobi." He apologized to the sulking, mask wearing young man on the ground.

"Oh….okay…." Sakura answered awkwardly. "So Tobi, I will see you tomorrow okay?" She kneeled beside him and took his hand in her own. "….Okay…" He mumbled sadly. She patted his hand then pulled out Alprazolam his daily medication, from her coat pocket. "Take this ok? Swallow it then drink the rest of the milk from when we were eating cookies." Tobi nodded and did as he was told. "Cherry knows Tobi's medicine!"

Shikamaru sighed and yanked the pink and black haired doctor back up off the ground. "Yes, she has learned what medicine you take. Now Sakura, you really must come with me." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her inside the asylum; down various corridors without giving Sakura a chance to say a proper goodbye to her patient.

Sakura blew at her pink fringes falling into her eyes and frowned at Shikamaru's back. "Shikamaru, where are you taking me and why did you cut my session with Tobi short?" She finally asked; her voice laced with irritation.

"Because you need to meet someone."

'Who is so important that I need to meet them right now?' The green eyed doctor watched as he led her to Tsunade's door and knocked then opened it to usher her inside.

"Ah! Sakura!" The busty blonde called, gliding over to her. "Hello Tsunade." Sakura took in her surroundings to have her gaze land on a young woman with long indigo hair and extremely pale eyes standing in the corner.

Tsunade wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulder and beamed. 'Ookaaayyyyy…my instincts are screaming at me to run…' She glanced up at the busty blonde's face to see a mischievous glint in her eyes. '….Run! RUN!!! Like NOW! Hurry before it's too late!'

"Sakura my dear…did you do something different to your hair?" Tsunade inspected a strand of her pink hair.

"Uh…the ah black is fading out…"

The busty blonde nodded then smiled. "Well then…good. Now I'd like you to meet Hinata Hyuuga. She is going to be your assistant." Tsunade patted Sakura's back and walked to the front of her desk. '….too late…'

"Hello…" Hinata spoke for the first time.

Sakura strode over to the nervous woman and gave her an easy smile. "Hi yourself." She grinned impishly at the other woman's confusion. 'Why do I need an assistant? What do assistants do anyway??'

"Well don't just stand there, get to work you two! Out of my office!" The busy blonde bellowed from atop her desk, a bottle of Sake in her hands.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

Sakura quietly observed the young, pale eyed woman walking beside her. Hinata wore white scrubs, pale lavender flats and a white surgical mask hung around her slim neck. She insisted on carrying the clipboard and sedatives, it was obvious she was an extremely shy person; why she even considered working here was beyond Sakura. She was a cute person by nature. With the way she always toyed with her fingers or bit her lower lip, it was completely natural. '…..If she's always looking at the floor, how does she not walk into people?'

"So Hina-chan" She began. "What uh, exactly is it assistants do?"

Hinata blushed at the nickname and clutched the clipboard closer to her chest. "W-whatever you need me to do…take notes, fetch coffee, administer medication…pick up your dry cleaning. Basically just about anything." Sakura nodded and frowned. 'That sounds more like a maid to me…I could sure go for some apple juice though…Hey! I need to change Tobi's medication! Now where'd my pen go?' She checked her coat pockets and patted her jeans.

Hinata looked at her new boss curiously; she was checking all of her pockets and staring intently at the floor "…Uhm…i…is everything ok?" She asked timidly.

"I can't find my pen, and I need to change a patient's prescription…"

The indigo haired girl pulled a pen out from the clipboard and held it up to Sakura. "Is this it?"

"Yes! Oh yes thank you." She glomped the poor, defenseless girl; and her face turned beat red. "Uhm…is there…any special meaning to this pen?" Hinata asked when she was released. Sakura resumed walking and blushed at the woman beside her. "Ah…no…none…its just I only have that one pen on me today…"

Hinata nodded and tapped the pen on the clipboard. "Ah!" The pink and black haired doctor cried out loud.

"What?! What is it?!" Hinata grabbed her elbow in panic.

"I have to change Tobi's medication!"

"…" Hinata stared at the pink and black haired young woman beside her in astonishment. "Well….erm…I…I can go do that…."

Sakura thought for a moment then nodded. "I suppose that's now part of your job correct? " She nodded. "Okay…well right now Tobi is on Alprazolam;I would like to change him to Propranolol. Here, let me write the prescription…"

She took the clipboard from Hinata and quickly scribbled down the prescription and signed it. "So now all you got to do is drop it off and do the necessary… paper…work…" She trailed off blushing. 'Ah…I feel kind of bad…but really all the paper work they make you do is a pain…'

Hinata nodded in understanding and stared down at the prescription. "Uhm…how come he's being changed to Propranolol when he is already on Alprazolam?" She asked timorously. Sakura smiled softly and tilted her head to the side. "Alprazolam is best for people who have panic disorder while Propranolol is best for physiological parts of anxiety. Tobi suffers from the physiological part, not panic. He also has more phobias than anything else so this suites him better."

The pale eyed woman nodded a determined look on her face. "Okay! I will go see to this prescription!" Then she walked down the opposite hallway, head slightly bowed in embarrassment.

'Seriously! How does she do that?!' Sakura furred her eye brows in concentration and made her way to Sasori's room.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

Sakura stared nervously at the white door in front of her. '…Okay. You read his file. You know to be careful. Get to know him first. Don't repeat DON'T insult him…talk about art. Art…art…art…a-'

"You planning on going in any time today?" A familiar voice called from behind her.

Green eyes darted to the figure standing behind her in panic. "Ah Shikamaru! You scared me…" She pressed a hand to her thundering heart. Shikamaru scowled at the flustered young woman in front of him. "You've been staring at his door for 27 minutes now…."

A blush crept up her neck and onto her face and she jerked her head to the side. "No! It has not been that long…wait…how long have you been standing there?" She looked up at him questionably. "I've been standing here since you got here Sakura. You ok?"

Just then, the door opened to reveal the stoic red head. His emotionless gaze landed on Sakura then he opened the door wider and stepped back into his room. Sakura craned her neck, and scanned the room without moving from her spot. It was a normal room; it had a bed, desk, barred window, a door that lead to a bathroom and one bureau.

Shikamaru raised an eye brow at the unmoving girl. "…So you are going to go in for the session soon right?" He inquired, amusement seeping into his voice.

Sasori stared blankly at the green eyed doctor and walked further into his room, leaving the door open. "Of course I am." Then she cautiously walked in, Shikamaru in tow. 'Obviously she read his file last night…'

The green eyed doctor was met with the sight of Sasori sitting at the desk, making a puppet. He was hunched over near the light, completely fixated on his work. From what she could see from her position near his bed; it was a girl. 'He makes puppets of people? That's awesome.'

"So Sasori; you make puppets right?" He didn't even glance her way. "…Did you learn to make them on your own? Or did someone teach you?"

Awkward silence.

Shikamaru leaned against a wall and closed his eyes. 'Ah Sakura…you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into by accepting this job…'

By now, she was a little aggravated by her patient ignoring her. She stood behind his working form and stared over his shoulder to see exactly what he was doing. What she saw made her gasp and stumble back in shock. The puppet was her. He was making a puppet that looked exactly like Sakura.

Sakura staggered so far back she tripped over the edge of his bed and if it weren't for Shikamaru catching her, she would of hit her head on the bureau.

"You alright?" Shikamaru asked as she regained her footings. "Y-yeah I'm fine." She stared at Sasori's back, seeing the muscles flex under the shirt as he slowly straighten his form.

"So Doctor Haruno" Sasori stood and half turned to face Sakura, his voice low and sinister.

"How do you know my last name? I didn't tell you it yesterday." He ignored her question and stared at her from under his long fringes.

"You've had one interesting past haven't you?"

Sakura stared up at the tall, impassive red head with confused eyes. "What are you talking about Sasori?" She demanded.

"You're not the girl you seem to be are you? Your past is full of red flags and black holes." He stated ominously.

Shikamaru watched the scene unfold in front of him. 'What the hell is he talking about?' He inched closer to Sakura and lightly griped the tasor in its holster.

"Sasori, tell me exactly what it is you are talking about. My past is my past and you have no right to be assuming things about me." Sakura's eye twitched at the idea of him judging her already.

"Doctor Haruno; I'm not assuming anything at all." Sasori spoke portentously and cocked one eye brow at his new doctor. "You however, should watch what you say." Then he sat back down at his desk and resumed making the puppet.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

L here,

How is the story thus far?

Do you want to throw me out the window?

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

L.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 7

Sasori smirked as Sakura slammed his door shut behind her and Shikamru. She had gotten peeved at what he said and stormed out. He stood and listened intently through the door to make sure she had indeed left.

'Stupid woman; so easy to read and to tick off.' He glanced back into his room and ran his fingers through his red hair. 'There's no way in hell she's the woman they've been looking for.'

The red head opened the door and looked down the hallway; it was empty aside from the standard guards posted at the end of each hallway. He shut his door behind him and proceeded down to the art room. Where he was originally going before she showed up.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

"You're late Sasori no Danna, yeah." The blonde headed patient declared as soon as the door clicked shut.

The red head looked at the blonde haired man sitting at a table, sculpting a mini penguin. He seemed to be thoroughly absorbed in his work; shoulders hunched, pony tail flipped over his head, and one visible eye glued to his art work.

"I know. Your darling Sakura held me back." The red head avowed and took a seat opposite his working friend. He watched as Deidara took up the sculpting knife to cut off a piece of excess clay pooling around the penguin's feet and accidentally cut off a piece of the bandaged wrapped around his hands.

"What, yeah?" Deidara stared up at him wide eyed.

Sasori sighed and grabbed a medical kit from beneath a counter they sat at. "A session. Hold out your hand."

Deidara did as he asked and nodded in understanding. "So Danna, you going to tell me what you read last night, yeah?" He asked; staring at his hands as Sasori unwrapped the cut bandage to reveal a long scar on his palm.

"Sakura Haruno's past is very interesting." He began, wrapping a new, clay free bandage around Deidara's hand. "She has had quite a few problems herself."

Deidara frowned and tapped his clay penguin. "Details Danna, details yeah."

The red head finished wrapping his friend's hand and sat back on his stool opposite his impatient blonde haired friend and nodded. "She has a history of being in and out mental hospitals when she was a kid. She is the youngest person alive to be accepted into a top college, scholarship included, and complete it. Necessary degrees as well as mentorship. Apparently, throughout her life she was and has been a rebel, and is known for her temper getting the better half of her….and she knows him."

Deidara mulled over the information and poked the clay penguin. 'I knew it yeah…it couldn't be a coincidence.'

"…Sasori no Danna; she's the one yeah? The one we've been looking for yeah?"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

"Whaaaa!" A spiky blonde haired young man yelled as he got whacked on the head by his midnight blue haired best friend. They were standing at the edge of the school playground, the sun shining bright above their heads, adding warmth to the blissful atmosphere.

"Sasukkkkkeeeeeeeee! Please!" The blonde haired young man pleaded, puppy dog eyed at the frowning, chicken haired guy in front of him. "Pleassseeeee!"

Sasuke sighed and slowly nodded his head. "…Fine Naruto. I'll do it…"

"Yes! Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto tackled his best friend into a bear hug.

"I see he tricked you too huh." An amused voice spoke from behind Sasuke. He turned to face an amused Iruka standing in front of Neji and Kakashi leaning on the gate that separated them. Sasuke turned to glare at Naruto who was now crouched down on the ground, tying a little boys shoe lace.

"There all done Dattebayo!" He grinned as the little boy ran off to play with his friends.

"Naruto…you already have someone? Then why did you ask me?" Sasuke growled to a nervous Naruto.

"Okay okay, so I also asked Neji and Kaka-Sempai to help out." Neji sighed and nodded solemnly. "But you see; these kids are a handful! And there's no way that just they can handle them! So I asked you…"

Iruka placed a reassuring hand on Neji and Sasuke's shoulder. "Guy's come on…"

"He has Kakashi and you don't he?" Sasuke growled, annoyed.

"I'm busy and just look at Kakashi…"

All eyes turned to the mask wearing, sliver haired man sitting on the bench, giggling like a mad man at his Icha Icha Paradise book.

Awkward silence.

"…" Neji paled at the sight while Naruto 'hummn'ed and cast worried glances at his students playing on the playground.

"…Okay…point taken…so when do you leave?" The midnight blue haired male asked, rubbing his burning eyes. 'Damn now that's going to be stuck in my head all day…'

"Tomorrow night, Dattebayo!"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

Hinata sighed and filed the last page of the paperwork in regards to changing Tobi's medication. 'That sure was a lot…' She massaged her aching hand and sighed softly. 'At least I helped out…' She locked the door behind her and made her way down to the break room. 'Sakura sure is a peculiar one though…but she seems to know her stuff.' The pale eyed woman poured herself a cup of coffee and sat at the table. 'I would go find her…but I haven't the slightest clue as to where she would be…I don't know her schedule yet…'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

The click of her boots echoed off the empty walls. The long tail of the doctor's coat floated behind her. She ceased her walking in front of the art room and placed a delicate hand on the door knob. It clicked opened to reveal her next patient hunched over a table, feverishly working on a clay sculpture.

"G'day Deidara." She greeted voice calm.

"Hey Pretty Doctor, yeah." He stopped sculpting to grin at Sakura. "Shikamaru." He nodded at the guard as he closed the door behind them.

Shikamaru nodded back at the sculptor and took his place at the pink haired doctor's side.

"So Deidara" She began, sitting opposite the crystal blue eyed patient on a stool. "Would you like to tell me about yourself?" Deidara stared into her eyes, grinning mischievously. "I'd like you to tell me about yourself yeah."

"Deidara." Shikamaru warned from his place behind Sakura.

"What? I'm only being honest yeah." He frowned and poked a piece of clay.

'Awwww…he looks so cute! Like a little boy that's just been told he can't have any candy…..' A slight tinge of pink appeared on Sakura's face as she stared at the blonde haired young man. His long bangs fell in front of his left eye, coving it completely, his lips were in a pout and he sulked.

'What the hell….she better not fall for that…' Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his forehead in displeasure.

"Uhm…well Deidara…how about you tell me about your likes and dislikes and I'll tell you mine." She tried.

'And she falls for it.' Shikamaru shook his head and stared down at the pink haired doctor. He noted her hair was no longer completely pink and black; the tips of her hair were now completely pink while the middle and parts of her roots held black hues to them. 'Time to re-dye huh?'

'She's blushing yeah…' Deidara nodded and smiled, his visible crystal blue eye crinkling at the corner. "Well Pretty Doctor, I like art yeah. Especially sculpting; I like bombs, especially making my art into bombs then blowing them up yeah. I don't like Tobi yeah, but I do like Sasori no Danna. He doesn't really understand art, but he can create it beautifully yeah. I don't like Tsunade Obaa-San or cauliflower yeah. "

Sakura nodded and smiled softly. "My turn I suppose….well I like cookies and coffee, ice-cream, music, concerts…" Deidara nodded and stared into her green orbs. 'Okay Pretty Doctor yeah, you gonna start REALLY talking soon yeah??' "I don't like plantain or monkeys…so I guess that's it for me." She smiled easily at him.

"Oh that's it yeah?" Deidara's smiled turned strained. 'That's it?! You aren't going to talk about you or your past….UGH!'

"Yup, that's it for me. Is there something you want to tell me?" Sakura stared curiously at the blonde before her.

"No no Pretty Doctor. I'm good. But if there's ever EVER anything you'd like to tell me; ask me, I'm here yeah." He grinned easily at her.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and raised an eye brow at him. "Uhm…okay, thank you Deidara…" She trailed off uncomfortably.

"Well Sakura, it seems your done so let's go." Shikamaru helped her up and pushed the stool in. "Oh well okay. Goodbye Deidara. See you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Pretty Doctor yeah." He waved goodbye to her as the door closed.

'That was weird…he was defiantly hinting at something but what? What could he possibly getting at?'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

"So you guys understand everything now right?" Naruto asked, his eyes pleading that they did.

"…No…do they eat after they go to the bathroom?" Neji inquired; his pale eyes boring into the paper he was given.

They were all gathered in Naruto's living room; Kakashi, Sasuke and Neji; the spiky blond was briefing them to make sure they knew what to do. Kakashi was lying on the black couch, reading his Icha Icha Paradise book while the other two crowed around the coffee table reading the instructions Naruto had written down.

The room was fairly large and warm, the décor matching the young man who owned it. The furniture varied from black to off black, the deep oak, woodened flooring was polished and shinned in the bright lamp light. The coffee table was a large rectangle that resided in the middle of the furniture and in front of the flat screen television that rested on the wall.

"No Neji, it's written on the schedule that they go to the bathrooms before they eat." Naruto crossed his arms while Sasuke pointed to something on the paper. "Why do the nap? They aren't babies."

The baby blue eyed young man frowned and sighed. "Sasuke…they're in kindergarten…"

"So?"

"…They're 3 year olds."

"So?"

"They're still considered babies."

"Not in my book they aren't."

"We don't go by your book Sasuke."

"Well you should."

"Why? In your book it seems like you torture kids."

"It's not torture."

"You want to deprive them of nap time..."

"They shouldn't need a nap time."

"They're 3."

"So?"

"That's torture to a 3 year old."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"No its not."

"Yeah Sasuke; it is."

"I didn't need nap time."

"Well then, you're a freak."

Sasuke looked at the paper again and frowned. "Art time?" He asked uncertain.

"Yeah. Art time; it's when they do finger painting and stuff."

"Why?"

"…Cause they like it and it's a time for them to socialize and interact with one another."

"Why?"

"Look Sasuke. Just cause you didn't like to interact when you were younger doesn't mean that other kids don't." Naruto sighed, aggravated.

"Hey, I had in-"

"Do they wear diapers?" Neji asked, cutting off Sasuke.

"Uh…some do…but most are potty trained." Naruto responded, confusion in his voice.

"Who changes them?" The brunet asked, clearly confused. "…Uh…you guys do…."

Sasuke paled, Neji froze and Kakashi continued reading.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

L again.

Are you guys getting tired of me saying that?

How was this chapter?

Should I turn it into dog food?

Or eat it myself?

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

G'day L here.

I also have another fic to maintain. It's called; _What has the world done to You. _It's featuring Gaara as the main character this time and Sakura as well. Please read it and review.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 8

All was quiet in the break room until the door opened and a male stepped in, surprising the young woman inside. "Ah! I'm sorry!" An indigo hair colored female jumped up out of the chair and bowed, blushing.

"Oh uh…for what?" The brown haired guard asked confused.

"Uhm…." The pale eyed female stared nervously at the ground.

"Hey…your Hinata aren't you? I'm Kiba Inuzka. And this is my dog Akamaru." Kiba grinned impishy at the blushing woman in front of him. "Arnt you supose to be with Sakura?" Hinata nodded solemly.

"Then….why arnt you?" He took at step towards her, Akamaru remaining in the doorway.

"I…I don't know where she is…" Hinata mumbled embarrassed.

Kiba nodded in understanding and sighed. "Well hey, its ok. This is only your first day after all…" He tried to console the nervous wreck of a woman.

"Hey…ah…how about you try Tsunade?" Hianta stared up at the guard. "Yeah, she'd help. Go ask her." Hinata bowed and took a step to the door. "Thank you for your help…erm…Mr…Kiba…San….erm…" She practaly passed out from embarrasment. "Ah, no no it's ok, just go see Tsunade."

Kiba scrated the back of his head nervously. 'Please PLEASE go before you pass out…what the hell would I do then? Like I don't have ENOUGH shit on my plate…'

Hinata bowed once again then slipped out the door.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

"…" Sakura stood in an empty patient room. "…..Where's Itachi?" She turned to face Shikamaru who in turn merely shrugged. "He's suppose to be in here right?"

He sighed and pushed off the wall he was leaning against. "Actually no; there is no rule stating that he is confined to his room. He doesn't cause trouble with any patients, doctors or guards so he's one of the lucky few that are free to roam the halls without permission"

The green eyed young woman frowned and leaned against the doorframe. 'Now what am I suppose to do? This hour was supposed to be with Itachi…' She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. "…Wait…didn't he know I was coming at this time?"

Shikamaru walked past her to stand outside the door. "I don't know…he might have been told as well as not." He sighed, tired with the young woman b in front of him.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" She asked; a small ray of hope glistening in her eyes.

"No." All hope was now lost.

After a few seconds, Shikamaru's walkie-talkie cracked to life.

"_Shikamaru? Come in Shikamaru." _A woman's voice sounded. He grabbed the walkie-talkie off his belt and glanced at Sakura.

"Yeah. I'm here Shizune. What is it?"

"_Is Sakura with you?"_

Shikamaru glanced at the woman leaning on the doorframe questioningly. "Yes; of course she is."

"_Good, can you escort her down to Lady Tsunade's office? Right away please."_

"Again? Fine." He nodded at Sakura and motioned for her to walk ahead of him.

'What did I do? Nothing as far as I could remember…Is this about that cupcake?'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

"Okay! Come on Munchkins! Gather around gather around!" A spiky, blonde haired young man stood in front of a classroom grinning at the little 3 year olds. They listened to him, and sat in a group on the orange carpet on the floor.

The young man dressed in an orange tee shirt and baggy blue jeans motioned to 3 figures in the doorway.

"Naru-Sensei? What are we doing?" Asked a little girl dressed in a baby blue dress. "You'll see in just a moment Dattebayo!" Naruto winked and draped his arm over one of the figures that now stood beside him.

"Now Munchkins; these are my friends. This is Sasuke." Naruto patted the young mans shoulder he was hanging on. "That over there is Neji." He pointed to a young man with long brunet hair tied loosely at the end that was standing on the other side of Sasuke. "And that guy over there is Kaka-Sempai…oh no, I mean Kakashi Dattebayo!"

The three year olds stared amazed at the three guys standing awkwardly in front of them. Sasuke gave a slight, awkward wave while Neji stared uncomfortably into there little faces.

"Uhm…Naru-Sensei? Whys that man with the mask giggling all creepy like?" A little boy asked innocently; finger pointed to Kakashi who was now sitting at Naruto's desk reading his Icha Icha Paradise book and giggling like mad.

Naruto paled and grabbed Kakashi's book and shoved it down the front of his shirt. "Uhm…he's just….super excited to be here Dattebayo!" The baby blued eyed young man leaned down to the man at his desk. "Kaka-Sempai, try and be a good influence. Theses kids watch and mimic what you do." He whispered then turned to face the class.

"Okay Munchkins. I have to go away for a while so I asked my friends here to take over for me." Naruto nodded at Sasuke, Neji and a miserable Kakashi.

"Naru-Sensei! Where are you going?"

" Take me with you!"

" Noooooooooooooooo!"

" Don't leave me with the creepy giggly man!"

" Don't goooo!"

" Can I come?"

" He's evillllllll!" Where just some of the cries he received from his now sobbing class.

'Wow…who would have thought he was actually loved…' Sasuke pondered as he stepped behind Neji.

'So Naruto really is a good teacher….who would of known…Wait…did Sasuke just hide behind me?' The long haired brunet looked over his shoulder to see his midnight blue haired friend ginning nervously at him.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

"There she is!" The pink and black haired doctor was met with the sight of the busty blonde's finger in her face the second she walked in. 'Uh…..' Sakura blinked confused. "Yeah…here I am…"

Tsunade repeatedly pointed her finger in the green eyed woman's face. "There she is! Here she is! There she is! Here she is!" The busy blonde yelled over and over forcing Sakura to back into Shikamaru's chest.

'Oh….my….GOD! What the hell is going on?! Is she drunk?! ARE HER BOOBS FAKE?!?! I smell alcohol…'

Shikamaru gripped Sakura's shoulders and held her close. 'Damn….she's drunk….again…' He glanced at Shizune in the corner, near the desk and frowned. She was currently closing a bottle of Vodka and making tea for a flustered Hinata.

Sakura shuddered in Shikamaru's arms and visibly paled at the sight before her. Tsunade was currently pointing and ranting at her.

"I FOUND HER!!!! She's right there! Right there! Do you see her?! She's right there! Sakura's right there! There there there THERE!!!!" The busty blonde poked Sakura's nose then promptly passed out.

Awkward silence filled the room.

No one moved.

No one spoke.

No one breathed.

"…..Uhm…." Sakura stared down at the busty blonde woman now lying passed out one the ground near her feet.

Shikamaru gently pushed the pink and black haired young woman to the side and pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"Asuma; come in Asuma." He spoke into the device.

"_Yeah? I'm here I'm here." _A deep voice responded.

"You're needed in Tsunade's office. Immediately."

"_Okay I'm on my way"_

"Oh, and bring Kurenai with you."

"…_Okay…" _Two voices, a man and a woman's echoed though the walkie-talkie.

Shikamaru smirked and turned to Shizune and Hinata. The pale eyed young woman was quietly sipping tea and nervously looking around the room. "So…why were we called here in the first place?" He drawled.

"Oh! Hinata here didn't know where Sakura was." The black haired woman answered; a strained smile on her face.

"Mhmmm…so you mixed her Vodka huh." The black haired male cocked an eyebrow at her. She blushed and looked down ashamed. "…Yes…I did…I though maybe she'd stop…say that the liquor tasted funny and switch to tea for the remainder of the day…"

Shikamaru nodded absently and turned to Sakura. "Do you want to talk to Hinata about your schedule? Perhaps make a copy of it?" The green orbed young woman nodded and was about to speak just as the door slammed open.

"Okay, we're here! What's the problem?!" A purple haired woman barged into the room with a tall man with a cigarette hanging out his mouth at her heels.

Shikamaru pointed to the busty blonde haired woman on the ground and pulled Sakura out the door.

"…Not again…" The purple haired woman groaned in annoyance.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

"Goodbye Munchkins Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled to his children and their parents as they drove off.

A little boy grabbed Naruto's pants and cried. "…Goodbye Naru-Sensei…" He mumbled.

"Hope you come back soon Sensei." The boy's father bid his goodbye. "Bye bye…" The spiky haired blonde waved at his student as his father carted him off.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

A tall, long black haired man leaned against the door. His eyes black eyes had a red tinge to it and he seemed slightly impassive towards the man in front of him.

"Itachi? So the meeting is in two days right?" A tall, slightly blue man with sharp teeth asked; a slight hint of insanity in his gruff voice.

The black haired man nodded.

"Well aren't you lucky. You have her as your doctor. What time do you see her today?"

"Right now actually. Kisame. Everyone meets at 1:00 am in the kitchen in two days understood." Itachi glared at the man sitting on the bed, munching on fish.

"Yeah yeah. I know."

Itachi looked Kisame funny. "…Where did you get the fish?"

Kisame grinned and held out the plate to him. "I know people. Want some?"

"…No thanks…" He declined a disgusted look on his face.

"What? You got issues with fish or something?" The beady eyed man accused. Itachi scoffed and opened the door. "Goodbye. Remember. Two days. 1:00 am. Kitchen." Then he left.

"…He's got issues with fish…"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

"So they need nap time?" Sasuke asked, sitting on Naruto's bed and grabbing a pile of jeans to fold. He was helping his best friend pack his suite case.

"Yes Sasuke. They need nap time." The spiky blonde head tossed some boxers into an open suite case.

"And art time?"

"Yes."

"I don't think they need art time."

"It's in the curriculum. Plus they like it."

"Naruto. I think we can cut out nap time." Sasuke stated seriously and folded an orange tee shirt to place in the suite case.

"No Sasuke. You're not skipping anything on the schedule I gave you." The midnight blue haired young man pulled the schedule out of his pocket and scanned it. "….Story time?"

Naruto nodded and continue packing his clothes.

"Why? What do you do?"

"You read them a story."

"What story?"

"Well…I usually pick 3 books and have them decide which one to read."

"Can I choose which one to read?"

"No."

"Why not? I could tell them about the time-"

"No Sasuke. I've provided books in the classroom. Select one from there."

"But I have some really awesome stories I could tell."

"You're stories; they wouldn't be able to understand." Naruto tossed a black shirt to Sasuke.

"Why not?" He began to fold it.

"They're 3."

"So? Are they stupid?" He placed it in the suite case and grabbed another shirt to fold.

"No but they can't comprehend a lot of complicated things at that age."

"So they are stupid."

Naruto threw a pillow at his best friend and grinned. "Sasuke. Just follow the rules and schedule." The midnight blued haired male frowned and packed the pillow into a duffle bag. "So you're going to visit Sakura?"

"Yup." Naruto nodded and tossed the last of his clothes he was taking on the bed. Sasuke grabbed a pair of pants and began to fold it. "Why?"

The spiky blonde shot his friend a funny look. "She sounded stressed. I'm going to try and help her."

"Did you call her?" Sasuke asked, avoiding Naruto's eyes.

"No. She called me because she didn't know her schedule yet….you know you can call her right?"

Sasuke stared at the pile of clothing and sighed. "…I'm…afraid of what she'd say…"

"Cause of what you did?"

"Yeah…"

"…You were only telling her your opinion right?"

The midnight blue haired male sat on the bed, his eyes downcast.

"…Naruto…I lied."

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

L again.

Please review and critique me.

Be it on my plot structure, spelling, grammar, my hair, character personalities.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

L here.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 9

"Fucking bitch!" Hidan screamed, thrashing in Shikamaru's arms. "Saku! Grab the walkie-talkie and call for Asuma!" Shikamaru yelled, Hidan elbowing him in the gut forcing him to lightly tasor the silver haired patient.

Sakura nodded and picked up the disguarded walkie-talkie off the floor. Her face tinted a light pink before she clicked a button and spoke into it.

"Uhm…Asuma? Asuma come in…please?" The walkie-talkie crackled to life and a man's voice broke through.

"_Yes, Asuma here…who is this?"_

Sakura's green eyes lit up in surprise. "Sorry, it's Sakur-"

"Asuma! Come to Hidan's room now!" Shikamaru yelled.

"_Okay understood. I'm on my way."_

Shikamaru grunted and pinned Hidan to the wall. "You green eyed bitch! Be a goddamn sacrifice for Jashin-Sama!" Hidan growled his face smushed into the wall. "You're a fucking virgin-it'd be fucking perfect!...Let me go motherfucker!"

Sakura huffed and leaned against the wall farthest from Hidan and Shikamaru; her face pressing into the barred window.

"Will you kindly shut your mouth?" Shikamaru drawled, driving his knee into the Jashin follower's lower back. Hidan snarled in pain. "No! I wont fucking shut up!"

"I'm here!" The door busted open to reveal a large man with a can of pepper spray aimed directly at Sakura.

"…Uhm…I'm…not…the ah…patient…" The pink and black haired doctor shot a frantic look at Shikamaru and Hidan. 'Pepper spray?! What the-?? Is there a gas leak in this place…'

"BWAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAA!!!! WHAT THE FUCK??! FUCKING PEPPER SPRAY?!" Hidan collapsed on the ground clutching his sides in hysterical laughter. "Are you….are you shitting me?! What…what the hell would that do?!" He barked out in between fits of laughter.

Shikamaru motioned for Sakura to slip out the door while Hidan rolled on the floor pointing and laughing at Asuma.

"…Really Asuma? Pepper spray?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at his fellow guard.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

The warm sun rays bounced off the hood of an orange Chevrolet Corvette and reflected back into the clear, afternoon skies. The driver of the sleek, clean car revved its engines, earning disapproving glances at passer-byres and onlookers. A midnight blue haired male leaned into the driver's window and blew the horn. "Sasuke! What the hell?" The spiky blonde haired driver scowled.

"I'm here I'm here…" A spiky silver haired, mask wearing man strolled up the street, his nose in his Icha Icha Paradise book. Sasuke removed himself from the car window and glared at the man. "Kakashi…" The blonde haired driver stuck his head out of the car window and grinned impishly.

"Well Naruto, have a good visit, and tell Sakura hi for me." A long haired brunet tapped the hood of the orange Corvette and nodded. "Oh and tell her I want an invite to see her new home soon. When she's ready; I'd hate to impose on her." He sent the baby blue eyed male a knowing look.

Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Ahhaha righhhtttt Neji…I will!" The brunet shook his head and smiled, knowing full well what his blonde friend was up to. "Well! Guys I should get going now to make it to Saku's on time!"

"Wait." Kakashi walked up to the Corvette and tossed a package into the passenger's seat. "That's for Sakura. Not you Naruto. Sakura." The baby blue eyed young man nodded and grimaced at the possibilities of what could be in the package. 'Knowing Kaka-Senpai…the newest volume of Icha Icha Paradise…panties…bras…thongs….' Naruto flushed bright red at his thoughts.

Sasuke stared at his best friend, an eyebrow raised in wonder. 'What is he-no…I don't want to know…' He slapped Naruto upside the head and leaned on the car. "Naruto snap out of it." The blonde head stared up at him stupidly and grinned. "Heyyyyyy Sasukeeeeeee…."

"…" The midnight blue haired young man deadpanned at his best friend, closed his eyes and pushed off the car. "…Naruto…go…now…"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

The green eyed doctor stared at the white, metal door in front of her; Shikamaru on her left, Kiba on her right. They were down in the solitary confinement wing; where her last patient lived. Yesterday, the last time she was here her patient, Gaara locked her inside with him and the guards out. 'Okay okay Saku…really what are the odds that something like that would happen again? ….Honestly? Pretty damn good. This place is so fucked up that I'm wiling to bet a monkey will jump out of the wall offering me a cup of tea and crumpets…Hey…where's Hinata?'

"Uh…Doc? You going in anytime soon?" Kiba asked staring down at her nervous form. "Well yeah I am!" She snipped and frowned. "Forgive me for not being all too excited to go in there after yesterday…"

"Ohhhh Doc-torrrrrrrr…" A deep, husky voice called from the other side of the door, sending shivers down the green eyed young woman's spine. "Aren't you going to come in?"

Awkward silence.

"Well…" Kiba shifted uncomfortably and stared at his fellow guard who only shrugged and nodded down at Sakura. "…That was …really….really…really….really….really….really…really…r-" Shikamaru glared at the animal lover. "Awkward."

Sakura took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's go…open the door." Shikamaru nodded and unlocked the door, gun in hand while Kiba loomed over the doctor's slight frame.

The sight they were met with was not what any of them was expecting. Sakura took one step in and froze. Shikamaru slowly, but unsurely stepped to the side while Kiba remained rooted at the doorway.

Awkward silence.

'Well……this is….very unexpected….'

'….I knew it…there IS a gas leak here…I have got to find that leak…and find out if Tsunade's boobs are fake…'

Gaara was leaning over the bathroom sink, shirtless with only his black, baggy bedroom pants on. Shaving. His red hair fell into his teal eyes as he smirked at them though the reflection of the bathroom mirror. '…He isn't allowed to have a razor blade…I'm pretty sure about that…'

Sakura's green eyes roamed over her patents body, noting juts how pale he was in the bright bathroom light and up against the white walls. Her gazed stopped at his hips, where the waist band of his black pants hugged his protruding hips and couldn't help but notice just how skinny he really was.

Sakura was about to find her lost voice and ask Shikamaru about the razor when he answered her thoughts. "He has lived here for a very long time; its only logical they make…uh…some…allowances…Kiba come in and shut the door already." Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Huh? Oh!" Kiba slammed the door behind him and laughed nervously.

"Well Doc-tor…" Gaara stepped out of the bathroom, water droplets from his freshly washed face dripping onto his well toned chest. "Aren't you going to start the session?" He purred, staring into her green orbs, entrancing her.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

"Man Saku's place is taking forever to get to…" Naruto grumbled and turned off the highway. "Really…I didn't know it was this far…" He frowned in concentration as he tried to find the street. 'Ahhh…this is taking too long…'

He ran his long, muscular fingers though his blonde hair in impatience and scowered the roads for someone to ask directions. He drove several blocks before seeing someone walking up the street. 'Heyyyy I'll ask that girl there…'

"Ah…excuse me? Miss?" He pulled along side a pedestrian walking to ask for directions. "Do you happen to kn- HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE A GUY!" Then he sped off; leaving tire makes in his wake. 'What the fuck?! That was a guy not a girl…but he was so cu-no!'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

Sakura blushed and took a seat at Gaara's desk while he sat on his bed. "Gaara? Why don't you put on a shirt?" She asked, avoiding his intense gaze. The red head smirked and stretched his muscles. "Why should I? Does it bother you Doc-tor?" His teal eyes turned smoky as he stared into her green orbs.

"No! No…uhm…so…you've been in this…institution for…erm…7 years now?" The pink haired doctor traced the edge of her white coat and stared above her patients head. Gaara smirked and reclined on his bed. "No; I've been living in solitary confinement for 7 years. I've been in this asylum since I was 4." He watched the emotions flash on her face as he said it. 'Doc-tor…so tiny one good toss against the wall and I'm positive you'd break something…your clothing…what kind of doctor are you?'

She stared wide eyed at the young man in front of her. 'He's my age! And he's been in this place since age 4?! That's outrageous!' Shikamaru shifted his position to sit on the desk beside her still fame and casually toss a syringe in the air and catch it.

"Erm…so you've never been out of these walls?" The green eyed young woman was having a hard time wrapping her head around the fact. Gaara licked his lips at her and shook his head. "Once. When I was 8." She nodded in encouragement, her eyes lighting up a bit. "Will you tell me about it?"

'When I was 8…It was a warm day…the anniversary of when I first came to this place…to my new home…I stepped outside and-' Gaara jerked his head to the side and growled. "No."

Kiba blanched while Sakura stared in shock. "No?" She repeated dumbly.

"No." He spat.

Shikamaru cautiously stood up in front of Sakura, halfway blocking Gaara's view of her. The green eyed doctor nervously bit her lower lip and shrunk behind Shikamaru. 'Wha…things were going so good…what happened? I need to find out how he ended up here…' She glanced up at the red head to see him glaring at the ceiling. 'Was it in his file? No…I don't think I read about that…maybe it's in the confidential one? Tsunade would have that for sure…but she's currently passed out so strike that out for today…'

"Get out." Gaara growled, his voice dancing dangerously above a whisper. "Get. Out. Now." Kiba fumbled with the door handle then yanked it open, shoving Sakura out then himself. Shikamaru back out slowly, glaring at the red head on the bed.

Kiba sighed and racked a hand though his messy hair. "..That was uncomfortable…" He muttered and sat on the guard desk in front of Choji.

"Mhhhmmm…" The chubby guard replied, mouth full of potato chips. "Choji you weren't even there." Kiba stole a potato chip and popped it in his mouth.

"Yeah but I can imagine. Gaara…man I would hate to be in your shoes. He scares the shit outta me…." The food lover said around a mouth off of chips.

Shikamaru strode up to the two with Sakura at his side. "You know" He began, pulling Kiba's desk chair out for Sakura to sit on then sitting on the desk next to Kiba. "He didn't act like he usually does…"

Choji frowned and leaned around the two guards on the desk. "What do you mean Shikamaru?"

Kiba shifted uncomfortably and nodded. "He usually curses and acts like a…a fucking animal…he didn't…and he did answer your question, with detail." Sakura stared at the guards in front of her, her green eyes wide with surprise. "That wasn't the normal Gaara?"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

The red headed patient glowered at the white ceiling mocking him. 'That doc-tor…that pink and black haired…green eyed…tiny…curious…beaut-fuck no. That woman; something about her…this game…this round ought to be interesting.' He rolled onto his stomach and stared at the now empty chair she was sitting in. '…Something about her…makes me want to not be an ass…I hate that.' A growl escaped his lips and he buried his face into a pillow. 'I want to actually be corporative with her…what the hell is she doing to me?...Those guards are going to make me do a fucking drug test soon…'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

Sakura inhaled the cool air of the elevator, trying to calm her racing heart. She breathed a sigh of relief when the doors opened slowly and the guard on the other side opened the gates for her. Green eyes darted this way and that, searching for any sign of Kiba and Choji before she opened the one door that lead to her red headed patient.

'Well they did say they weren't working tonight…' She slowly opened the door and sighed in relief when she saw a guard she has yet to meet sitting at the desk Choji usually sat at.

"Hello Miss? Are you lost?" The guard asked, standing to offer his assistance. "You really shouldn't be down here Miss, this is off limits to visitors."

Sakura scrunched her face in confusion. 'What's he talking about? I'm a doctor here…' She thought silently to herself before she glanced down at what she was wearing. 'Oh yeah…I took off my coat…'

She was wearing deep blue skinny jeans and a blood red tank top, she had meant to grab something to throw over it but all she had on her was her favorite Slipknot hoodie and deemed that completely inapprocate.

"Oh sorry." She sent the guard a dazzling smile. "My name is Sakura. I'm the new ah…doctor here."

"Oh! Sorry Miss Sakura." The guard gave a slight bow and smiled back. "But what are you doing down here. Are you lost?"

"Uhm…one of my patients is Gaara and I just wanted to talk to him a bit."

The guard stared dubiously at her for a few seconds before sizing her up and shaking his head. "Miss…I don't know if anyone's told you this and I don't want to seem out of place…but Miss," His voice dropped to a hushed tone. "Gaara isn't exactly like all the other patients, hence the reason he live down here in Solitary Confinement. If you got assigned to him I really and truly am sorry to hear that." His eyes showered her in pity. "But honestly, no one expects you to try and really help him. He's beyond hope Miss, and everyone here knows that."

The guard stepped up to her and shook his head. "I really am sorry that such a nice young lady got assigned to him." He nodded back to the door. "All you really have to do is the normal routine with him. There is no need for you to go out of your way like this Miss."

Sakura scowled at the man in front of her then glanced down the hallway at Gaara's metal door. 'The hell? I did not come all this way to give up now.'

She sent the guard a charming smile then nodded down the hall. "I don't want to be rude, and call me dumb but he's my patient and I'm going to do my best to help him." Sakura walked down the hall, completely ignoring the guard's stare, and up to the stark white metal door; a determined look on her petite face.

She knocked on the door and jumped in surprise when it knocked back. "Hey Gaara? It's me, Sakura…" She trailed off, losing a bit of her nerve.

Awkward silence.

'Why-oh…I have to open it…' A light blush crept its way up to her face as she unlocked the door and slowly opened it. "Gaara?" She called into the quiet, white room.

Her green eyes swept the plain room in search of her brooding red headed patient and landed on the disordered bed. Gaara lay sprawled out atop the untidy sheets, his nose buried in a book. He had swapped the black patient shirt for a tight black sleeveless undershirt but kept the black, baggy pants. "Hi." She mumbled awkwardly and shut the door behind her.

Teal eyes followed her every movement as she stepped into the room and sat in the chair. "So…Gaara…"

"Yes?" He asked, his voice low, seductive. 'Now now Pretty Doctor…you come here after hours? For what I wonder…' He adjusted himself to a sitting position on his bed and stared into her green orbs.

"I uh….thought I'd stop by…" She mumbled, trying to break eye contact.

"I can see that." A slow, sexy grin made its way onto his pale face.

"Yeah…so…uh…would you…tell me about…you know, yourself?" Sakura fidgeted in the chair.

Gaara smirked and stood up. His long, lean pale body looming over the pinkett's small frame. He leaned down to her, his nose brushing against her own. "My name is Gaara Sabuku. I am 19 years old and I am a psychotic freak." His warm breath fanned across her lips as his intense teal eyes bored into her own.

Sakura's heart was in her throat, her eyes followed his lips as he spoke, her body was rooted to the chair, and the second his lips touched her own; her brain stopped functioning.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

L again.

What do you think?

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

L.

Please review. I would like to hear your opinions no matter how harsh or sweet; every opinion counts in my bloody book.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 10

"Naru Naru!" Sakura yelled as she dashed out of her Hummer and into his awaiting open arms. "Hey Saku" He mumbled, hugging her close to his chest. "I missed you…" She whispered. "Missed you too…Let's go inside, it's chilly out and I'm in a t-shirt." The spiky blonde pulled her though the open front door and helped her remove her coat.

"Oooooooo you have a doctor's coat Dattebayo!" He grinned, hanging up both her outside as well as doctor's coat. "Yup!" She chirped, looking around. "You seem to have got in well enough…" She noted he had cleaned up the living room a bit; the scattered manga magazines and books as well as the blankets and pillows on the chairs were now in their proper places.

"Yeah; found the key in the random penguin statue on the front stairs…weird place to put the spare key by the way…" He walked into the kitchen and pulled out two mugs from the cupboard. "That key is for you." She smiled and tilted her head to the side, leaning against the counter.

'He looks so at home here…like this is the usual…' Sakura smelled the scent of Hazelnut coffee drifting from the kitchen. "Naru Naru? How long have you been here? Hope I didn't keep you waiting…" She asked, removing her shoes and dropping them on the floor.

"Not that long, maybe and hour? Hour and a half." He walked out of the kitchen to see her drop her shoes and scarf. "Saku! Come on, put 'em where they belong!" The spiky blonde scowled and shook his head. "Really Saku, you're like a child." He admonished. "Go take your bath; food and coffee will be waiting when you're done."

She giggled and kissed his cheek on her way out. "Thanks Naru Naru…I don't know what I'd do without you…" Naruto ginned and slapped her ass. "You certainly wouldn't be happy." He picked up her disguarded objects and placed them in their respected homes. "Now for dinner…"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

The pink and black haired doctor sighed contentedly and sunk into her bubble bath. 'Naru Naru…you know me too well…' A lazy smile crawled its way onto her tired face. 'Wonder what's for dinner…' She closed her weary eyes as her mind drifted off. '…Gaara…I was so close…I suppose everything cant be simple as talking though…I mean this was only our second…well technically first real session…and there isn't any trust between us; you don't trust me and I don't trust you…' She rubbed her eyes and sighed. "Perhaps if I didn't have Shikamaru and Kiba go in with me he'd talk a little more…"

She stretched lazily into the bubbles and let grin make its way onto her face; this one filled with pure bliss and culpable pleasure. "…Gaara…" She let the name roll off her tongue and blushed at the warm feeling curling in her stomach.

Unconsciously she licked her lips, thinking back to the intense kiss they shared before she rushed out of his room, leaving the door wide open. Blindly she ran back down the hall and into the guard before he gaped at her and hurried to relock the red head's door before he got out.

Heat rushed to her face as she realized what exactly she was doing. 'Shit! I'm basically fantasizing about my own patient!' She breathed deeply before opening her eyes and staring up at her newly painted white ceiling. '…Epic fail at life right now…'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

The baby blue eyed male leaned against the counter and watched the Soba cook. 'Saku…you're worse off than I thought…you have circles under your eyes…and your body…it's so tired and fragile…' He removed the Melon-pan from the oven and bit into a fresh Anpan. 'I think, yeah, you're defiantly staying home tomorrow…'

"Naru Naru is that Mochi I smell?!" Sakura shouted from the hallway.

"Yeah, go change and hurry back so we can eat!" He strained the Soba noodles and added extra flavoring.

"Okay!"

Sakura hurried to her bedroom and threw on black short shorts and a pink and black tank top then a black AFI sweater she found laying atop her bed. She quickly passed a comb though her long locks and doubled it up in a messy bun; her fringes and several other stands falling free and framing her flushed face. 'Yeeee! I get home cooked Mochi!' The pink and black haired young woman dashed out her bedroom door and embraced her best friend.

The spiky haired blonde laughed heartedly and rubbed her back with one hand, his other balancing the plate filled with Melon-pan. "Hungry? Or do you just miss me so much?" He lightly teased her.

She smiled sadly and buried her face in his chest, inhaling his unique scent. "Mmmmm both…"

Naruto smiled forlornly and nodded. "Okay…" He began his voice husky with emotion. "Let's eat then we'll talk." She nodded; face still buried in his warm, comforting chest.

"…." She didn't move. "…I made Mochi…" In an instant she was seated at the table; stuffing her face full f Mochi. Naruto chuckled and sat opposite her. "Slow down or you'll choke." The green eyed doctor blushed and swallowed the mouthful. "Naru Naru you're the best cook ever."

The spiky blonde grinned and nodded towards the rest of food. "Eat up; I made all your favorites."

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

A young man in an orange mask sat in his brightly lit room happily drawing something on the floor. "Tobi likes Cheery!" He proclaimed to his empty room. "Cheery brought Tobi crayons and paper! A whole lotta paper! Of all different colors! And Cheery let Tobi have chocolate cookies!" He nodded excitedly and scribbled on the paper. "Tobi can't wait to see Cherry tomorrow!"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

A tall, lean, midnight blue haired young man sulked on a king sized bed. "Sasuke…you are such an ass…" He chided himself, tossing his cell phone on a pillow as he got off his bed and walked into the kitchen. 'Naruto gave me her number…all I have to do is call…how fucking hard is that...? Pretty damn hard for a fucking Uchiha…' The chicken ass poured himself a cup of coffee and glared at the house phone sitting innocently on the counter.

"Come on Sasuke…Shit, I'm talking to myself…when the hell did I start to feel such guilt?! Its just Sakura…all I need to do is…apologize…apologize for what?" He walked out of the kitchen and stared out the large glass window into the late evening sky.

He watched the clouds glide slowly through the sky, the multicolor reflecting back onto the ground and rebounding out; creating a mixture of excitement and happiness combined with sadness in the sky. Sasuke watched desolately, feeling the emotions pour out of his silent body and merge with the scene in front of him.

'Okay so I lied…why did I lie…'cause I'm an asshole that's why. There was…there is no logical reason for what I did…I'm just an ass…' Moonlight shone through the clouds, shinning down on his depressed form. 'She must hate me by now…'

Sasuke walked away from the window and into the obscurity of his bedroom.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

Two male figures sat on a porch, drinking and eating after a long, hard, stressful day at work.

"So Shikamaru…" A man with a giant dog at his side began, munching on a piece of bread began. "What do you think of Sakura?" He turned to face the man lying beside him, eating a stick of dumplings.

"Kiba…Let's not start this again…"

Kiba sighed and drank his tea. "Why are we drinking tea again?" He frowned down into the cup tea. Shikamaru sighed and finished chewing his last piece of dumpling.

"Because Ino made it." The pineapple headed male glanced over his shoulder into the brightly lit living room to see a young woman with bleach blonde hair pulled up into a high pony tail chatting on the phone and painting her nails.

The animal luver petted his dogs head and bit into his Mochi. "I don't get how you can be with Ino…she's so loud and annoying…right Akamaru?" The dog at his side barked and licked his bowl clean.

Shikamaru shrugged and yawned. "She's not as bad as she seems; she just acts like a bitch to you Kiba."

Kiba grunted and gulped down the rest of his tea. "…Why me? I didn't do anything to her." The pineapple head sat up and took a mouth full of his Soba noodles. "Come on man, tell me." Kiba begged, pouring more tea for himself and Shikamaru.

"You called her fat." Shikamaru mumbled after he swallowed. "Then she came home, crying and bitching to me about how she needed to go on a diet." He ate another mouthful of noodles.

Kiba remained quiet and scratched behind Akamaru's ears. 'Funny…I don't remember calling her fat…a bitch defiantly…but not fat….since when does she take what I say to heart anyways?'

"Since when does my opinion count so much?" Kiba grumbled before digging into his Dango.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

Naruto sighed and turned off the alarm on the bedside table. 'Jeeze Saku…you passed out right after we finished eating…it's a good thing I moved out all the dishes when I did.' He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Saku; see you in the morning…"

"Ugh…" The green eyed doctor mumbled and buried her face in a pillow. "Stay with me…" She grumbled before falling back to sleep. The spiky blonde nodded and tucked the many blankets around her small, exhausted frame. He left the room to turn off all the lights around the house and then returned to Sakura's room in his pajamas; which consisted of a black wife beater and baggy, flannel pajama pants. "Night Saku." He whispered before snuggling down into the black silk sheets.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

"Pretty Doctor yeah…Sakura…" A blonde haired male reclined on his bed and tossed a clay ball up and down. "Who would have thought that you'd be the one yeah…you are one hell of an actress I'll give you that yeah…" He ginned and closed his eyes and continued to toss the ball up and down. "It's been so long…Sakura…so damn long yeah...Sasori no Danna…"

'You may not know art yeah but you are smart yeah…'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

"Doc-tor…" The red headed threat to society sighed and closed his tired teal eyes. 'You are an interesting doctor…why the hell you got assigned to me is Tsunade Oba-San shitty mistake that she will regret very soon…' He smiled a small, malicious smile as he thought back to earlier that day. 'Her lips were so soft…and she tasted sweet…delectable…'

He rolled onto his side and stared at the blank white wall. Munching echoed down the hall with was the only sign that Choji was still guarding. 'Damnit…they better switch shifts soon…'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

L;

Short but sweet this chapter.

What do you all think?

Is it becoming cruddy?

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

L Here.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 11

_A midnight blue haired young man stood in front of her doorway; blocking the exit. "Sasuke…" A pink and black haired young woman glared at his form. Sasuke shifted slightly and leaned in. "Sakura…" He began in a soft, gentle voice. "What is it?" The green eyed young woman glanced behind him to see a full moon out. "Listen…I-"_

"Come on Saku…time to wake up…" A male's voice echoed though her dreams.

"Mmmhhuuuu..." The green eyed doctor groaned and snuggled further under the warm covers. "Wakey wakey Saku..." The voice called again.

The spiky blonde sighed and sat on the edge of the bed and stared down at the floorboards. 'Saku…damn you've been overworking yourself…that woman…what was her name?' He rubbed his forehead then closed his eyes. '…Shizune! Right…she told me that you have some of the worst patients to work with…I know its only your fourth day working but under the circumstances, I think its only right that you get a day off…' He glanced at her snoozing form on the bed. '…Not that there's much you can do now anyway…since I already called you out for the day…' He softly snickered at what he did.

Sakura shifted and groaned into the pillow she was clutching. 'Okay...okay…time to get up….gunna be late for work…' She opened her eyes and saw orange. 'Uhhhh….' Her mind went blank at the sight of orange.

"'Mornin Saku…bout time you woke up." The spiky blonde grinned down at her.

She blinked stupidly up at him. '…Since when-' "Naru Naru!" She jumped into his arms and inhaled in his unique scent. 'I thought it was a dream…I didn't think… you really came here…' He rubbed her back soothingly and hummed into her ear.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Naruto pulled away from Sakura's warm body and held her at arm's length. He ruffled her hair and leaned forward to kiss her forhead.. "Okay Saku; go get ready for the day. I'll go make breakfast." The baby blue eyed young man grinned easily at the green eyed doctor in his arms as he stood and gave her a gentle shove towards the bathroom. She nodded sleepily and stumbled into the large bathroom.

She yawned widely as the door shut behind her and she began her morning routine; at a rather leisurely pace. Idly she wondered what the time was.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

The smell of pancakes and eggs wafted though the air, as the sound of coffee perking echoed though the house. The spiky blonde cook expertly flipped the stack of pancakes in the air and grinned as it landed in the plate beside the stove. 'Heh…she's going to be pissed when she realizes what I did…' He poured more batter into the pan that was cooking pancakes. 'But she really does need a day…or two…off.'

Naruto's cell phone went off, breaking the calm silence in the house. 'Damn…really? Already? It's not even lunch time…'

He patted his pants pocket and groped for his ringing cell phone."Hello?" He answered, his low voice filled with mystification.

"_Naruto!"_

"Yeah? What is it Kaka-Sempai?"

"_You didn't tell me I have to change diapers!"_

Naruto hung up on Kakashi and put his cell phone on silent. '…I don't need that right now…Shit; my eggs!' He turned off the stove and sighed in relief. "Ahhh…they didn't burn…"

"I'm late!" Sakura appeared in the doorway clad only in a towel, her wet, matted hair clinging to her face. The baby blue eyed man blushed at the sight and waved a spatula in the air. "Heh; no you aren't…"

The green eyed doctor growled and pointed to the clock in the kitchen. "It's 11:00 am! I was supposed to be in work by…like hours ago!" She stamped her foot and felt the air rush out of her lungs as the flooring jumped up to meet her.

"Saku!" Naruto dashed forward and caught her just before her ass hit the ground. "Heh, be careful, you forget you just got outta the shower? Go change." He picked her up and gently shoved her back down the hallway. "I called out for you today." He casually waved over his shoulder and flipped the pancakes cooking on the stove. "So no work clothes okay?"

She glared at the baby blue eyed man over her shoulder and adjusted her towel that slipped slightly when she fell. "…Fine…" Her face flushed. 'How can you call out for me?! That's my job; you can't just…I mean…c'mooooonnnnnnn!'

Naruto finished cooking breakfast and placed everything on the table. He poured two steaming hot cups of coffee then leaned against the counter and frowned. 'Jeeze…how long are you going to be?'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

Sakura tossed a pair of jeans over her shoulder only to groan. "Ugh! Where is it?! Where are you?!" She was digging though her closet clad only in her red underwear and bra. "There you are! Why were you hiding from me?" She pulled on a back and white striped long sleeved shirt and a black and gray doll like dress. The green eyed doctor stood in front of her full length mirror and fixed the pleats on the dress then zipped up the zipper in the front. She nodded at her reflection then grabbed the brush and combed through her long locks. 'Hmmm…going out so…up!' Her long fingers worked though her hair and pulled it all up into an elegant bun on the top of her head. 'Yeah…that's cute…'

"Sakuuuuu…Hurry upppppp I finished cooking 7 minutes ago!" Naruto whined from outside her door. Sakura frowned and swung open the door to reveal an annoyed blonde staring down at her. "…"

She walked past him to sit at the table and drink the cup of coffee. He sighed and followed her actions. "You know; you can't be angry at me. I'm only trying to help."

"Yeah well you had no right to call me out from work today." She retorted, staring down at the delightful breakfast in front of her.

Naruto sighed and crossed one leg over the other. "You're right; I had no right to do that without your consent." She nodded and avoided his intense gaze. "Though you really should know better than to push yourself so hard." The spiky blonde picked up a fork then began to eat his pancakes.

"…Sorry sorry Naru Naru…" She mumbled before shoving a huge piece of pancake into her mouth. He smirked at her and nodded. 'Still as cute as ever huh Saku?'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

A young man with an orange mask on his face sat on the floor of the hallway crying and screaming his lungs out while several nurses tried to calm him down to sedate him. Some guards stood around the scene watching and restraining other patients. Earlier they tried to grab him and hold him down but they always got thrown off before they could fully control him.

"TOBI WANTS CHERRY!" He screamed at a nurse and grabbed her arm.

The nurse whimpered in pain but maintained a semi-straight face. "I'm sorry Obito; she is not here today…" She spoke, her voice soft. The mask wearing patient froze for a second before screaming again; he threw the nurse aside and dashed down the hallway.

"Shit!" A tall guard with a cigarette in his mouth grumbled before chasing after him.

"Tobi!" He called. "Tobi come back here!"

"No! Tobi wants Cherry!" Tobi shrieked as he ran down the hall; then crashed into another patient.

"Ouch yeah!" A blonde headed young patient yelped as he got knock onto the ground with Tobi on top of him. "What the hell yeah?!" The crystal eyed young man growled up at the body atop him. "Get off me Tobi; I'm not gay yeah!"

"Sorry Deidara-Sempai!" Tobi scrambled off him and grabbed his arm. "Cherry's not coming today Sempai!" Deidara snatched his arm away from his mask wearing friend and picked up the scattered clay statues that he dropped when he was knocked down.

"Who's Cherry yeah?" He mumbled, his back now turned.

"Tobi's doctor!" He sobbed into his arms.

Deidara scowled and picked up a piece of clay. 'Stupid Tobi! He ruined m-Doctor? Isn't his doctor…?' He turned around and stood up. "You mean Sakura yeah?"

Tobi nodded. "Sakura lets Tobi call her Cherry…"

'She's not here?' Deidara turned around to walk away, leaving Tobi behind. 'Why isn't she here? That's weird yeah…better tell Danna…'

"Wait Deidara-Sempai!" Tobi called and tried to run after him; only to trip over his feet.

"Gotcha!" A guard called before he jumped on top of him to stick a sedative in his arm.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

A midnight blue haired male woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. He rubbed his eyes and glared at the clock beside his bed. The young man grabbed the phone to answer it.

"What do you want." He growled into it.

"_Good morning to you too sunshine."_ A male's voice responded.

"Kaka-"

"_Before you continue, yes I know its Sunday but I'm calling to remind you of something."_

"…"

"_Sasuke? Are you still there?"_

The midnight haired male sighed and glared at the wall in front of him. "What?"

"_Tomorrow is Monday."_

"…" Sasuke stared down at the comforter in his lap. "…I know…did you just figure this out or did someone slip you a cheat sheet?"

"_Don't get smart with me Gaylord; remember Naruto asked you to help out so be at my house early."_ Then the phone line went dead.

Seconds passed before what Kakashi said registered in his brain. "….Shit!" Then he fell out of his bed and onto the floor. 'Why did I agree? Why did I give up my time to help him out?! What the hell! He called me gay! The lord of the gays!'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

A young red headed man sat on a stool in the art room hunched over, painting something. His hands worked over his creation with ease and grace. Red, blue, green, pink, black; various paint colors adorned the table top along with brushes of varying sizes and bristle structure.

The door opened to reveal a blonde haired young man with a high pony tail upon his head. He walked in and shut the door behind him. The crystal eyed male laid his clay sculptures on a table before walking over to the working red head.

"Sasori no Danna?" He called as he sat opposite the red head. Sasori looked up and nodded. "Pretty Doctor isn't here today yeah." Deidara stated; his hands working over a piece of clay that once sat forgotten beside the red head.

Sasori frowned and stared at the blonde opposite him who was now hunched over, molding a piece of clay. "Sakura is not here?" Deidara shook his head.

'Interesting…' Sasori cocked an eyebrow only to resume his painting.

After a few minutes Deidara interrupted him. "Danna, what are you making yeah?" He eyed Sasori's creation with distaste. The red head glared at his friend. "A puppet of that stupid guard that is always with our darling Doctor." He held the puppet up for Deidara to see.

The puppet was not yet completely finished; the structure was built and resembled Shikamaru but he was not yet entirely painted. The face was painted with a bored expression and the eyes closed; just like the real Shikamaru. The puppet's attire was pretty similar along with the hair.

"Well Danna, that's pretty good yeah. You are going to blow him up later?" The crystal eyed male asked innocently. Sasori scowled at him and gently placed the puppet back down to dry. "No, I am not. Blowing up my puppets is not art Deidara. The puppet itself is art."

"No! Blowing them up is art yeah. That one moment....that's-"

"No, the actual creation is-"

"When it changes t-"

Sasori glared at his friend and was about to say something when Deidara's stomach growled loudly. "…Let's go eat yeah…I skipped breakfast…" He grumbled despondently while Sasori simply nodded.

Outside the art room door, Deidara spun around to face Sasori. "Pretty Doctor yeah; you don't like her do you Danna?" Sasori scoffed and walked past the blonde. "You have to admit, she's sexy yeah…" A blissful look came over his face as he became lost in his thoughts. 'Much like when she was younger…'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

Two figures strolled down the sidewalk; snow danced from the sky and covered the ground. The one in front smiled happily and skipped down the sidewalk while the tall one walked behind, amused at the one leading the way.

"Saku…where are we going?" The spiky blonde called as he trailed behind Sakura. The pink and black haired doctor giggled and spun around. "Uhm….I don't know…I haven't had time to see this place…so I thought now's a good time as any!" She grabbed his sleeve and tugged him along. "With you!" Naruto smiled and shook his head. 'Of course.' He grinned and picked her up around her waist. "Well let's go Dattebayo!" The two laughed and skipped and ran down the sidewalk; mentally noting where everything was.

They stopped on a bridge overlooking the water. The green eyed doctor pulled her coat closer and buried her nose in her soft, checkered scarf. Naruto breathed in a breath of cold air and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his body. "Nice view right? Hard to believe it's snowing already." He whispered into her ear. She nodded and snuggled closer to him. "Mmhmm…pretty…" Idly she wondered if any of her patients ever witnessed anything so beautiful.

The water was calm and at certain points, ice was starting to form. The snow was falling heavier, covering everything in a soft, white blanket. The bridge was devoid of anyone but them. Slight wind blew the snow out to the water forming a little whirlwind of white fluffiness.

'Naru Naru's right, just last night it was clear. Now everything's covered in snow….so beautiful. I wonder if Gaara has ever been out in the snow…has he ever seen anything so…breathtaking…'

"Saku?" His cut though her thoughts. "It's getting really cold; how about we head back now?" The green eyed doctor nodded and smiled out at the water. 'I hope…yeah…one day, I will show him something this beautiful. Everyone deserves a chance to walk free…if only for a moment.'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

L again.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

L here.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 12

A woman with blue hair dressed in a white sundress stood on a balcony filing her nails as the soft afternoon wind blew though her short locks. The slight wind took the flower from her hair and tossed it to the ground. She glanced down at the flower that now lay at her feet and blinked. 'It's time.' She picked up the flower and walked into the bedroom; closing the balcony doors behind her. The blue eyed woman sat at a small round table that had blank sheets of paper scattered atop it, covering every available space. 'Only a few more days left…' She began to fold origami with the papers as the afternoon sun shinned though the closed balcony glass door.

Wind blew though an open window and scattered some papers off the table top onto the ground. Amongst the papers was a photo of the blue haired woman and several men. Scribbled over it was a message that read; _Dear Konan, we are sorry things turned out this way but in a few months (give or take a year possibly) the mission will be complete and we will all be reunited with no worries. All we need is the woman. Soon as she is located you will be notified and things can and will go back to normal. –Members of the Akatsuki_

"Soon…soon everything will be done and we can all move on…" Konan poured herself a cup of tea and reclined back into the chair. She stared out at the evening sky, an impassive expression resting on her face. 'She amounted to so much more than I ever thought she could…'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

A tall, lean young man with spiky blonde hair and sparking baby blue eyes sat on the counter top, grinning at a young green eyed, and pink haired woman lying on the couch in front of him. The young woman scowled up at him and threw a pillow at his face which he caught.

"Hey the black in your hair is really washing out now isn't it?"

Sakura looked at her best friend over the back of the couch. "Yeah…I don't think I'll dye it back though…" Her green eyes darted to the panda calendar hanging on the wall and a look of concern flashed on her face. "Look; don't get me wrong Naru Naru but you plan on staying how long?" She asked, running her fingers though her long locks and tumbling over the back of the couch.

"Ah, does it matter?" Naruto asked as he tossed the pillow in the air.

"Yeah…it kind of does…what about your job?" She mumbled over her shoulder.

He jumped off the counter to lean against it; pillow in arms. He shrugged nonchalantly and scratched the side of his cheek. "I've got it covered Saku. Sasuke, Neji and Kaka-Sempai took my place for awhile."

Sakura immediately shot up and leaned over the back of the couch to gawk at him. "You left Sasuke, Neji and Kaka-Sempai in charge of little kids?" She asked dubiously. The spiky blonde nodded casually. "Uhhhh…don't you think they might…you know…kill them!"

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Ah, no. Sasuke might be the one to fuck it up but Neji will stop him…Kaka-Sempai…well he'll be too busy reading his books to cause too much trouble. And they all have my number…as well as yours." He walked over to her and patted her head. "I'm here for you Saku. For your well being. I know that my kids will be fine. Did you forget about Iruka-Sama?" Sakura nodded and flopped back down on the couch. "He'll check in on them once a day knowing him."

A few minutes of comforting silence passed before Sakura rolled off the couch and onto the ground. "Ouch…" Naruto peaked over the back of the couch to see her sprawled out, face down on the ground. "…Any particular reason…?" The green eyed doctor slowly shook her head and sighed.

"So…you're taking the day off tomorrow as well." Naruto declared then tossed the pillow on top of Sakura and walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

A busy blonde woman sat behind a huge wooden desk glaring at the papers and folders in front of her. Beside her stood another woman with black hair and a stuffed pig in her arms; on the other side of her stood a nervous woman with indigo hair.

" Shizune…" The busy woman growled softly. "Why wasn't Sakura here today?" The black haired woman yelped and scooted away from the busty blonde. "W-well Lady Tsundae…you see…a young man called her out today…he said she wasn't feeling well…well more like you know…she was exhausted…and said she…more than deserves a break …" Tsunade nodded and poked a stack of papers.

"Hinata." Shizune whispered and motioned to the other woman. "You don't have to stay here you know." She sent the young woman a sympathetic look

The pale eyed woman blushed and looked down at her feet. "Yes but…I'm…ah…assistant…a…"

Shizune smiled gently then nodded and motioned to the tea. "Then have some tea if you insist on staying, it'll relax you."

'She does deserve a break…but I cant shake the feeling something suspicious is going on in my hospital…that the patients are up to something…and that only began when Sakura came…Pein has been more secretive and quiet than ever. Itachi's been roaming the halls more and more…that's completely out of character; and Tobi, the poor guy's been a total mess when ever Sakura isn't around…' Her head collapsed into her arms as she groaned mentally. '…Deidara and Sasori…have been sticking together like goddamn glue…all that were transferred have been acting strange. Why? What are they up to? Sakura is somehow a part but where the hell does she fit in? '

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

A red headed male with teal eyes glared at the ceiling. He lay agitated on his bed with his arms folded behind his head. Books of various sizes lay scattered about the bed, some open others closed. He unfolded one arm to grab a book half on his leg and brought it up to hold above his face. '…And he dies…how predictable…and no Doc-tor tomorrow…'

He tossed the book to the side and stretched his tight muscles. 'Where is Sakura anyways? Don't tell me she's this weak…one kiss and she's fallen apart…' He glared at the white metal door; it was what divided him from the outside world. 'Not that I give a shit, the world is pathetic and filled with useless people.'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

"Sasori no Danna I need more clay." A blonde headed male stood atop a table sticking clay to the ceiling. Below him sitting on a stool a red headed male sat staring up at him with mild interest. "Deidara…why are you doing this again?"

Deidara shrugged and grabbed the piece of clay Sasori handed him. "Cause Danna; this might be the last…." He paused and stared straight ahead. "…What day is it again…? Oh well…this may be the last whatever day it is today day we are here yeah."

Sasori deadpanned at his friend's logic but said nothing. 'He is right though; this would be the last Saturday we will be here.' He glanced up at the excited blonde sticking clay to the ceiling. '…Though that is pointless…' The red head picked up a paint brush and began to paint a picture on the table top. 'Might as well do as I please.'

Deidara poked the clay piece he just added. 'Ah…Pretty Doctor…Ima really miss you yeah…it's not that I don't like you its just that we have been looking and waiting for you for almost a year now…poor Konan has been waiting for us all this time…you are the key we need…if there was some other way we…okay maybe they wouldn't take it…and granted if I didn't meet you I wouldn't of objected but now that I have met you I-'

"Deidara you got clay in your hair." Sasori noted.

The crystal eyed blonde froze and slowly crawled off the table to look at his reflection in the barred glass. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screeched and ran out of the art room.

Sasori sighed and slowly stood up. "I should go explain to the guards before they sedate him…again."

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

A midnight blue haired male sat on his front stairs glaring at his black Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano parked in the driveway. He was dressed in casual semi baggy blue jeans and a black wife beater under a white dress shirt. A man with long brunet hair strode up the walkway to stand in front of him.

"You know Sasuke; glaring at your car won't make you feel suddenly not guilty." The pale eyed man spoke, glancing at the innocent car. Sasuke scowled at the young man in front of him. "Shut up Neji."

Neji sighed and sat next to him, his eyes trained on the setting sun in front of them. The two sat in slightly awkward silence for a few minutes before the pale eyed man spoke. "What exactly did you do to Saku?" Sasuke glanced at the young man beside him and scoffed.

"What are you talking about?" Neji shrugged and leaned against the post. "…I lied…to both Sakura and Naruto…"

"No details? Just go see her. It's obvious you can't live with this, its killing you on the inside. So go visit her and explain." Sasuke stared at him like he just proclaimed his undenying love to him. "Or you can remain miserable. Your choice. Give her a call."

Sasuke mulled over this before pulling out his cell phone and hitting speed dial. The pale eyed man smirked and looked up at the night sky. "Shit!" Sasuke spat.

"What?"

"I got her voice mail…"

"Well leave a message."

"….Fine…"

'Jeeze…isn't that common sense?' Neji frowned at the midnight haired young man talking nervously into his phone.

"So…uh…S-Saku….ra…yeah it's Sasuke. Naruto gave me your house number…but I sorta lost it so I called on your cell…I guess I missed you or something 'cause I got your…you know voice mail…"

Awkward silence.

"So…yeah…I'm ah…sorry for…what I did and said…it was really wrong…I shouldn't of uh…be-ma-uh….hurt…yeah hurt you like that….I hope I didn't hurt you too badly…how'd the bruises heal up??? Good? I'm really sorry about that…I feel like absolute shit for…well hell I fucking attacked you didn't I? And the things that I said…it was all 'cause I didn't want you to go and well…you went…well you left I mean…can you call me back? P…Please?"

Awkward silence. .

"Though if you don't…it's understandable…but it would be nice…you know…if you did…cause I really….I miss you Saku…"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

A silver haired man sat on his balcony laughing like a manic reading his Icha Icha Paradise book. 'Oooooohhhhhhh that is the perfect position!...I have to get the movie!' Below him on the sidewalk stood a little boy staring up at him with his mother a few paces behind, searching though her purse.

"Mommy? Why is that man laughing like that? Is he okay?" The little boy asked and pointed to the silver haired male giggling like a psychopath under the moonlight.

"Oh my! Don't look at the strange man honey!" The mother cried and picked up her son and ran across the street.

Next door; a little girl sat on her mothers lap on the balcony. Her mother was having tea with one of her friends and chatting while she read a book.

"Mommy?" The little girl asked innocently.

"Honey in a minute okay." The mother patted her head and proceed to pour honey into her tea while the woman continued talking.

"Mommy?" The little girl asked again, her eyes staring past her mothers shoulder.

"Yes honey?" The mother asked, looking down at her.

"Why is that man over there giggling at his book?" She pointed to the silver haired male next door. The mother turned around and gasped at the sight she saw; she covered her daughter's eyes while her friend stared, mouth agape.

"Honey! Don't look at that man!"

"But mommy…I don't laugh like that when I'm reading…."

"Go inside!" The mother ordered.

"But is that man okay?" The little girl asked from inside the doorway.

"No honey. No that man is not okay. Go watch TV, mommy will be in soon."

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

L again

Did anyone figure out what Sasuke did to Sakura?

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

L here.

This chapter is kind of letting everyone have there piece. Except Kakashi. He had his turn last chapter. And Neji. He, well along with Sasuke went to the gay bar.

Hey; that ought to be interesting…What do you think? A little mini side story of Sasuke's and Neji's adventure at the gay bar?

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 13

A red headed young male patient sat on a bed in a stark white room reading a book. He was currently in his room located in the Solitary Confinement wing of Kyoto's Insane Asylum. The teal eyed man leaned forward and grinned. The sound of footsteps echoed off the walls out in the hallway.

'Meal time…good, I was starting to get a little hungry…'

The footsteps stopped outside his door. "Gaara." A man's voice muffled though the door. The red head dropped the book at the side of his bed and he reclined on the sheets. 'Kiba…I won't make trouble for you today…you don't interest me at the moment…' A click was heard and the door opened to reveal a young guard. He was dressed in the usual attire for guards; semi baggy pants, a black shirt, belt with several compartments hanging off and he wore a grey and black hoodie. "Gaara, here's your lunch. I will be back in an hour to collect your tray."

The red head nodded and watched as Kiba placed the tray of fried fish, crackers, bread, apple juice, milk and an apple on the desk covered with books. 'Man…he has it made in here doesn't he? All 'cause he is feared…well hell if I went on a rampage for everything I'm sure I'd make sure I liked my food before I decided to go kill myself…' Kiba glanced at the dangerous red head lying on the bed watching him. 'Hell yeah…everything would be just the way I like it for fear of that…that sentence before didn't make sense did it?'

"Kiba." Gaara called in a deadly low voice.

"Uh…Yeah?" The animal lover replied nervously.

"Why isn't my Doctor here today?"

Kiba kept his eyes on the teal eyed young man as he shifted closer to the door. "Sakura? Well that's personal…I'm not at liberty to discuss that with….you…" Gaara snarled at him and sat up. "I think I have a right to know why my Doctor hasn't been seeing me for two days."

"Ah…" Kiba placed a hand on the door to open it but before he could; Gaara had his knee in the small of his back and his face shoved into a wall. "Listen to me Kiba." The red head growled. "Originally; I didn't plan on putting you through hell today. You on the other hand refuse to cooperate with me." Kiba gasped in pain and gave a painful nod in which Gaara roughly released him.

"Okay okay!" The dog lover gasped for air and slumped against the wall as Gaara calmly walked over to the tray and picked up the apple; only to turn around and sit back down on his bed.

"See…Sakura has been feeling stressed and over whelmed…so this guy saw that and decided to call her out for two days…so she can relax and not be as stressed and stuff…."

The red head's eyes bore into the wall in front of him. 'Doc-tor…are you cracking so soon? And here I thought this would have been fun…I thought you would be a challenge…and you are extremely easy on the eyes so what happened? I haven't even begun to play my little game with you and you're already backing out…'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

A tall, lean, black haired man leaned against the window pane in the hallway gazing down at the snow covered lawn; the lunch time sun shinning down, glistening against the snow. His face was impassive and his body posture was relaxed yet refined. Beside him stood an even taller man; his deep blue hair was wild and unkempt. He sneered down at the snow with disgust. "Itachi, I'm growing sick of waiting already. She's not even here today. Again. That's two days in a row."

Itachi sent a sidelong glance to the man beside him and stepped away from the window. "Kisame; stop your complaining. Remember tonight. I'm going to go get something to eat now." With that he walked away from his odd friend in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Right lunch!" Kisame caught up with Itachi. "You think they'll have fish?" The black haired male remained silent. "Well hell if they don't I don't know what I'll eat…would eating chicken be wrong? I think it'd be wrong….what are you going to eat?" Kisame looked down at the silent man walking beside him.

"Ita-"

"Kisame shut up. I am tired of your incessant talking. I will eat what ever I want. My eating habits are no concern of yours."

Kisame snickered and slowed his pace. 'Well I guess he's horny today or something…no need to be such a bitch…'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

"Deidara." A red headed male scowled up at the young blonde male sitting atop his shoulders. The crystal eyed male was currently seated atop the red head's shoulders staring out the window, sketching a picture of a squirrel outside.

"What is it Danna yeah?"

"Would you mind hurrying it up?"

"Why? Is something wrong yeah?"

"Other than the fact that you are currently sitting on my shoulders, using my head as a table, and constantly shifting positions?" Deidara 'hnn'ed at him and shifted so that he was a bit higher.

"Sasori no Danna; you of all people should understand yeah." The blonde muttered, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth in concentration.

The red head beneath him sighed and shifted so that he was higher. "Thanks Danna." Sasori grunted and repositioned his hands on Deidara's knees so he had a better grasp. "Couldn't you have done this….at a lower widow? Like the ones in the hallway?"

Deidara shrugged and shook his head. "This has the best angle yeah…"

Sasori remained quiet for a few minutes before shifting again. "Why me?" The crystal eyed man patted his head before continuing to sketch. "'Cause Danna; you sort of understand art yeah."

'Right now…I wish I don't…why am I friends with this idiot again?' Sasori glanced up at the young, blonde man on his shoulders. '…Right…there is no logical reason for this relationship other than the fact that he is insane and he's roped me into his own little world…'

"Thanks Danna yeah…I'm done. You can put me down now yeah." The red head grinned evilly and dropped the blonde on the ground. "Ouch yeah! What the hell?!" Sasori turned around and smirked at the crystal eyed young man lying on the ground clutching his head. "I'm not a step stool nor am I gay Deidara. So next time, find some other man to do it."

Deidara gawked up at the man above him. "I'm not gay yeah!"

Sasori smirked and raised an eyed brow. "Oh? Your not?"

"Yeah!"

"So you are."

"No yeah!"

"No?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes?"

"No yeah!"

"So yes?"

Deidara jumped up and kicked Sasori in the shin. "I'M NOT GAY YEAH!" The red head hopped around laughing and crying out in agony.

"I'm not fucking gay yeah…" Deidara muttered, pouting and walking away; clutching his sketch pad to his chest.

"I…I'm sorry Dei…Deid…" Sasori laughed and hopped after the now depressed blonde.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

"TOBI WANTS CHEERY NOW!" A mask wearing patient screamed, running down the hallway with cookies, pudding and milk clutched to his chest. He barreled past nurses and guards and right into another patient. The two males crashed to the ground sending cookies flying everywhere.

"What the fuck?!" The silver haired patient growled as he clutched his head and leaned against a wall. "Tobi is sorry…Tobi just wants Cheery!" Tobi curled into a ball, crying and rocking back and forth.

"…The hell?"

"H…h…h…" Tobi began to hyperventilate.

"Out of the way Hidan." A guard ordered, pushing his aside and allowing a nurse to get to Tobi.

"You asshole; I was the one that got knocked down and you fucking order me to-" The guard immediately stuck a needle into Hidan's arm and sedated him.

"…He shouldn't be allowed out of his room…" The guard muttered before he propped Hidan's limp body up against the wall.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

A man with orange reddish hair sat in the biggest chair in the recreation room shrouded in darkness. He was currently staring at a picture a woman with blue hair. A white flower was placed delicately in her hair and she wore a light blue dress. The moon was shinning in the background, clouds floated behind her as she sat atop the balcony railing, one leg intertwined in the bars so she wouldn't fall. A calm expression graced her face as she stared back into the camera, her lips curved into a soft, gentle smile.

"Konan." The man murmured softly, a finger trailing over the edge of the picture. 'Soon…very soon…only a matter of days…then we will be back…I will be back. The Doctor is the key…she has two choices; she can come peacefully, or we can force her. Either way we will complete this mission and be home to you.' He tucked the picture into the pocket of his pants and sighed. '…It's time for lunch…' He glanced at the doorway then into the fireplace where a small fire was crackling.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

A pink haired young woman sat on her couch next to a young blonde man. They were both curled up on the couch; staring at the television screen watching a movie. The green eyed young woman sighed in contentment as she ate a stick of Pockey.

"Saku you're going to get F-A-T if you keep eating like that…" The baby blue eyed young man warned and leaned over to poke her stomach. "Bleh!" She slapped his hand away and jumped off the couch as the ending credits rolled. "Heh heh…just you wait; you'll gain 10 pounds in no time."

"Shut up Naru Naru! Its not like you're a health addict!"

Sakura walked into her room and dived onto her bed. 'Ahhhh…Naru Naru was right to have me take today off as well…Who would have thought I'd be so tired?'

: Meow: Meow: Meow: Her cell phone sang; signaling she had a voice message. 'Naruto…you changed my….' She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. 'now who would have called me?" She unlocked her phone to see Sasuke's picture and missed call written across the screen.

"Sasuke?"

"Saku! Did you fall asleep again?" Naruto called from her doorway. The green eyed doctor turned to face him, her face filled with confusion. "Uh…Saku? What's wrong?"

"I have a missed call from Sasuke…" She held out her phone for him to see. The spiky blonde walked in and sat on her bed next to her. "Well listen to it." He nodded at her cell phone.

"…No you listen to it."

"Uh…no you. It's your phone."

"But I think you should." She placed the cell phone on his lap.

Naruto shook his head and gave it back to her. "Your phone, you listen to the message."

"How do you know it's my phone? It could be yours…"

"…Sakura."

Sakura hung her head defeated and put the phone on speaker then hit play message.

"_So…uh…S-Saku….yeah it's Sasuke. Naruto gave me your house number…but I sorta lost it so I called on your cell…I guess I missed you or something 'cause I got your…you know voice mail…"_

_Awkward silence._

"_So…yeah…I'm ah…sorry for…what I did and said…it was really wrong…I shouldn't of uh…be-ma-uh….hurt…yeah hurt you like that….I hope I didn't hurt you too badly…how'd the bruises heal up??? Good? I'm really sorry about that…I feel like absolute shit for…well hell I fucking attacked you didn't I? And the things that I said…it was all 'cause I didn't want you to go and well…you went…well you left I mean…can you call me back? P…Please?"_

_Awkward silence. ._

"_Though if you don't…it's understandable…but it would be nice…you know…if you did…cause I really….I miss you Saku…"_

Naruto and Sakura sat in complete silence for a few minutes before he broke it. "So…when did her call?" The spiky blonde glanced at the green eyed doctor beside him to see her staring at her cell phone lying innocently on the bed. "…Uh…sometime late last night I guess…"

Naruto turned to face her fully. "Saku…will you tell me what exactly happened that night between you and Sasuke?"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

L again.

Review.

Your opinion is important.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	14. Chapter 14

L here.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 14

The spiky blonde sat opposite the pink and black haired doctor on her bed. She twiddled her fingers and bit her lip nervously before taking a deep breath and began her story.

"Well…you see Naru Naru…I told Sasuke earlier that day that I got offered an amazing job and that I didn't think I could pass up an opportunity like that…" The green eyed doctor stared down at her hands; Naruto placed a reassuring hand atop hers and gave an encouraging smile.

"You know you can trust me Saku…I just want to know what happened…"

She nodded and began again. "Well as you know; I got offered the job and I had one week to make my decision. I told you immediately on the day that I was offered."

"And that incident happened on the last; the day you were to leave." The baby blue eyed male added in.

Sakura nodded and poked his hand. "So I told him when I had lunch with him and he…first was like… 'The hell? You really think you can move and live on your own?'" Naruto sighed and shook his head at her words. "Then he was 'Go ahead. Let them see how crappy you really are. I won't save your ass or reputation.' And then he finished eating…." She bit her lip and stared down at their now intertwined hands.

"Oh Saku…he-what an ass…I'm sorry…" Naruto pulled her close and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "How did he end up at your house?"

The pink and black haired young woman nodded and pulled out of his arms to grab a pillow and hold it close. "…It was late at night…I was just finishing packing up some boxes and stuff when the doorbell rang. So I open it up to see Sasuke standing there with a stuffed panda in one hand a black and pink roses in the other….So naturally I was surprised..."

Naruto smirked at that image of Sasuke and shook his head. 'Sasuke buddy…you ar-'

"He looked so…depressed and stressed but I was still mad at him from earlier…"

"Uhh huuhhh…you let him inside? Orrrr…" He let his voice trail off, a troubled look on his face.

Sakura shook her head 'no' and poked the bed covers. "He pushed his way inside…claiming he needed to see if I was really leaving…when he saw all the boxes…it was as though he saw red." She ducked her head and snuggled her nose into the pillow. "When I closed the door and walked into the living room…he had tossed the roses in an open box and the stuffed panda was half in half out another…"

She inhaled a shuddering breath and continued shakily. "He heard me come in and spun around to glare at me…he started screaming at me…things like; 'I cant believe your actually going! You know you'll just end up back here…why bother?! You just going to abandon all your friends like that? I can't believe what a bitch you are…' Then he…he…he...h-" Her voice broke off at the end as she collapsed into a fit of tears.

Naruto held her close as the sobs wracked her body. "Shhhh shhh….It's okay Saku…" He cooed to her. "I'm here now. I'm sorry he was such a dick…If I had known I would have kicked his ass…"

'Damn Sasuke…what the hell were you thinking? And to be even more of an ass you lied to me…it doesn't hurt to trust one person you know…' He glanced down at the pink and black haired young woman sobbing into his chest. '…We grew up together…we were all there together…we support each other…we catch each other when one falls…why would you do that to her? Why? I though you luved her…I thought you wanted the best for her like I did. Where did you go wrong?'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Five patients stood gathered around a dark kitchen; a tall slightly blue man was sitting atop a counter munching on something whilst another repeatedly slapped his hand away from various dishes.

"Cut that shit out Itachi!" The slightly blue man growled.

"…Stop eating fish…your breath makes me want to kill you." A tall, lean man with long black hair pulled into a pony tail snipped.

"Go get yourself laid by your litt-"

"Kisame; finish that sentence and I wi-"

"Both of you silence." A man ordered as he appeared in the doorway and glared at them all. Before him stood five other patients. A blonde haired man with his hair pulled into a high pony tail, a red headed male, a gruff looking man with blue tinted skin and a black haired male that looked as though he hasn't slept in awhile and a sliver headed man.

"Sorry Leader." Kisame muttered before he took a bite of a piece of fish.

Pein nodded and leaned against the now closed door. "…As you all probably know; the woman we have been looking and waiting for has finally arrived. Her name is Sakura Haruno. I believe you all have her as your new doctor." All nodded silently. "You all should know what you need to do, though I do realize some of you have a short memory…or attention span." He looked pointedly at the blonde male who was currently sticking clay into a burner on a stove.

"Deidara." The red headed male shoved his friend gently. "Huh? Oh…sorry…"

"…As I was saying, everyone just relax; get to know her try and gain her trust. Hidan." Pein glared at the silver haired male. "You are not allowed to sacrifice her. If everything goes as planned we won't need to kill her or harm her in anyway. She should cooperate with little problem and if she does; no blood would need to be shed. Understood?" Everyone nodded.

"…So…that's it?" Deidara asked inquisitively.

"Shut up!" The red headed male slapped him upside the head.

"Ouch! That hurt Danna, yeah!"

"Show some level of respect!"

"Well it doesn't matter now yeah!"

Sasori looked at where Pein was once standing to see it empty. "…He left?"

"Yeah." Kisame bit into another piece of fish.

Itachi sighed and slapped the fish out of his hand. "Where the hell are you getting all that fish?!" Hidan gaped at the gruff man in disbelief.

"Sasori no Danna?" The crystal eyed male asked as they both exited the kitchen; leaving Itachi, Kisame and Hidan inside.

"What is it Deidara?" Sasori checked the halls to see it clear.

"Well…so all we need to do is gain her trust again? Pein will take care of the rest?" Sasori sighed at hearing his friend address the Leader as Pein but otherwise ignored it. "Yeah; we gain her trust, he explains, she clears us, everything's good."

'…No…what if she doesn't understand? What if she resists? Then it's not good anymore…then we shed blood…'

"Hey Deidara…didn't you notice Tobi was missing from the meeting?"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

A young red headed man lay dejectedly on his bed staring up at the white ceiling; he wore his black version of patient attire minus the shirt. His hands were folded behind his head and his feet propped up on a pile of pillows at the bottom of his bed.

'…I'm bored…Doc-tor should be back tomorrow…or today rather…that should make things more interesting…I think I'll try and take a nap…rest up a bit if I could…'

The crunching of potato chips echoed down the hall.

'…I thought they changed shifts…what the hell happened?!'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Sun shinned down on a young man sleeping in bed; his midnight blue hair sticking out from under the covers. He shifted, rolled onto his stomach and groaned in annoyance. 'Its morning already? Shit I barely slept…'

The chicken ass headed young man sat up and ran a hand though his locks. He glanced around his room to see everything in its proper place; save for his cell hone. '…Right…I called Saku last night…' He reached over to the end of his bend to pick of the dissguarded phone. '…No messages…texts…voice mail? Nothing...?'

"…She could at least send me one text…" He grumbled as he got out of bed and made his way into the kitchen to check his house phone. "Though it's only been a few hours…maybe she's been working…"

"…No new messages…"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

A young man dressed in his guard uniform leaned against a bedroom door. His black hair was pulled up into a ponytail on top of his head; giving the appearance of a pineapple. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Ino…hurry up. I want to change." He hollered though the door to the young woman on the other side.

"Shut up Shika! I want to look good!" The female yelled back to him.

"Troublesome woman…" He muttered before the door opened to reveal a young woman with bleach blonde hair pulled into a high pony tail dressed in a short, deep purple mini dress with purple stilettos.

"What was that?" Ino asked then flipped her hair over her shoulder and spun in a circle. "Weeelllll…what do you think?" Shikamaru nodded and walked into the bedroom. "You look fine as usual Ino; its just dinner. No need to make it a big deal." He shut the door behind him.

"…IT IS A BIG DEAL! WE'RE GOING ON A DATE!" Ino shouted at the door.

'…Troublesome woman…'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

"TOBI WANTS TO SEE CHERRY NOW!" A masked patient screamed and jumped on the back of a random guard.

"Guha!" The guard stumbled before regaining his footing. "…Tobi…please get off of my back…"

"NO! TAKE TOBI TO CHERRY NOW!"

'…I don't get paid enough for this crap…' The guard took Tobi back to his room and locked the door. "Nurse? Tobi is acting up again…"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Disturbing giggles emanated from the closed door a long haired brunette stood in front of. He shifted uncomfortably then finally worked up enough courage to open the door.

"…Kaka-" The sight he was met with stunned him.

Kakashi was sitting in his living room on a sofa surrounded by piles and piles of Icha Icha Paradise books scattered about the flooring.

"Hey Neji!" The silver haired male called before giggling and blushing.

"…"

"Anything you need?"

"…" Neji shook his head and slowly backed out the door. '…I'll…come back with…Sasuke…' More maniacal laughed radiated from the door. '….Yeah…with Sasuke…'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

A busty blonde woman sat at her desk sipping a glass of Sake. She glanced at the pile of papers sitting on her desk and heaved a heavy sigh. It was morning and there was already a pile of paper work to be completed. '…How the hell can I concentrate when I know some of my most dangerous and lethal patents are planning something and I haven't a clue as to what?" The busty blonde glared at her door that just creaked open.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked none too nicely.

"Calm down Tsunade." A woman with purple hair entered and took a seat in a chair. "I just came to talk."

"Hello to you too Anko…" Tsunade mumbled before pouring herself another cup of Sake.

"Yes well as I'm sure you know; some of the patients are planning something. I don't know who, what, where, how or when but I have my suspicions."

The busty blonde raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Oh? What are your suspicions?"

Anko sat up and stared out the window. "I believe it has something to do with the new Doctor. Sakura Haruno."

"So do me…but what is what I don't know."

"…Me either…does her records say anything? Anything weird? Out of the ordinary?"

Tsunade sighed and buried her head in her arms. "Everything about that woman is out of the ordinary!"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

L.

Anyone read my profile?

Here's a little tid bit of advice: Don't try to balance on a bowling ball. No matter how fun it seems don't do it. You will get hurt. I attempted it today and damaged my ankle. (Read my profile)

On a more important topic, no one wants to read about Sasuke and Neji's adventure at the gay bar? From the last chapter at the top?

How was this chapter?

Was it what you expected?

Is it horrid?

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	15. Chapter 15 Kindergarten teaching

L here.

50 reviews. Thank you all who have submitted reviews, added me as their favorite author (for having read my other stories), added this as their favorite story, subbed to me; as some of you know I do respond to reviews and such. Bloody hell; I am astounded with the reviews and responses to this story.

That being said; here is a bit of a side story with Kakashi, Neji and Sasuke dealing with Naruto's class of kindergartners.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 15 

It was early morning, the sun was out and warm, the skies were clear and cloud free, and all the little children were now in school. In the parking lot of the local preschool sat three parked cars. A black Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano, a sliver Mercedes-Benz SL and lastly a black Cadillac CTS-V; their owners were currently inside, preparing to teach a class full of kindergartners for the very first time.

"So…what do we do now? Sasuke?" A long haired brunette stood in front of a class full of kindergartners along side a midnight blue haired young man and a silver haired male reading his Icha Icha Paradise book.

The rustle of paper was the only sound head as a young man pulled a sheet of paper out of his back pocket. "…Well…it says on the schedule that we introduce our selves to them…" The midnight blue haired young man glanced at the innocent faces staring up at them then stepped behind the pale eyed male. "You go first Neji."

"Wha-?" He spun around to face Sasuke. "Why me? Why not you, you lazy-"

"You want Kaka-Sempai to go?"

Both males looked over to the silver haired male sitting at Naruto's desk giggling and blushing. Several children were staring at him in wonder; some laughing, others welling up in tears at the absurd sight.

"Fine…" Neji grumbled, turned around to face the kids and gain their attention. "Okay…I'm Neji…" He began slightly nervous.

"Good morning Neji-Sensei." All the kindergartners chimed at once, unnerving the young man.

Neji stared back at the class and inched to the side to reveal Sasuke. "…And uh…this is Sasuke…and that guy over there" He pointed to Kakashi who waved at the class, his nose still buried in the book. "Is Kakashi."

"Good morning Sasuke-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei."

Sasuke nodded awkwardly at the class. 'Naruto taught them to have such respect? I thought they would have been…rambunctious…disrespectful…evil!' He stared at their tiny faces scrunched up in curiosity and happiness. '…He'd make a good father…he didn't screw them up…'

"Well…it says after introductions it's time for music…" Neji read off of the schedule.

"Music?" The midnight blue haired male repeated indecorously.

"Sasuke-Sensei! It's when Naru-Sensei puts on music and we all dance, sometimes he even sings for us…and plays the guitar!" A little girl piped up, a blush covering her cheeks.

'Naruto can sing? Last time I heard him sing he was drunk and he broke a window when he tried to hit the high notes…' Neji smirked and wondered around the room; he found several kiddy cds and a guitar in the closet. '…' He placed a cd with the words _for Neji and Sasuke _scribbled over it.

"Well…I guess this is what we're supposed to play for them…" He muttered and sat atop a counter near Sasuke.

As soon as the song Soaring came on the children began to sing in tune with it; surprising Sasuke and Neji. Some stood up and began to dance, others just sat in their seat singing, sawing side to side in tune with the music.

The pale eyed young man sat awe struck at the sight. Not one child screamed, got out of hand, or hurt another. They were happy, singing, dancing, but in control of themselves. 'Amazing…he has taught them self-control…how to have fun without hurting themselves or one another…the idiot does have a brain…'

"The next thing on the list is art…" Sasuke mumbled and looked around the room. "Where? How? Art? Why? I thought-"

The song ended and the children stared up at the two males. "Sensei…are we going to go to the art room now?" A little boy with brown hair asked.

"Art room? Neji repeated confused.

"Yes Neji-Sensei…It's down the hallway. After music, Naru-Sensei takes us to art and we paint and have fun." The little boy grinned impishly up at him.

"Oh…" Neji jumped off the counter and opened the classroom door. "Let's go then…Kaka-Sempai come on."

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

In the art room, the children were all seated on the floor at table's finger painting. Their clothing was covered and their hair pulled back. Kakashi was seated on the floor reading his Icha Icha Paradise book whilst Sasuke and Neji walked around the room, looking over various kid's shoulders.

"Neji…Why are we doing this again?" The chicken like hair male grumbled, scowling at a little girl's picture.

"Because it is on the schedule."

"...Uwah!" The little girl Sasuke stood behind began to well up in tears at seeing Sasuke frown at her painting. She hiccupped and rubbed her eyes. "Whaaaaaaa!" She burst into tears.

"Good job Sasuke!" Neji glared at the frozen male and bent down so he was now at eye level with the little girl. "Uhm…it's okay…it's uh…okay…" He mumbled uncomfortably as he patted her shoulder. "N-N-N-Neji-Sensei!" She cried and jumped into his arms; in which he fell backwards in shock, holding the weeping little girl close to his chest. "Wha! Uh…" He rubbed soothing circles on her back and stared wide eyed up at Sasuke. "Uh…Get me…tissues! Yeah tissues!" He ordered as he sat cross legged on the ground, girl in arms.

Sasuke retured with a box of tissues and glanced nervously at the staring class. "…Go…back to work…don't bother with us…finish your paintings…" He ordered the rest of the class.

Neji took the box of tissues and held it out the now sniffling girl. "There…you…feel better…right?" A pleading look passed though his pale eyes. "Yes Sensei…thank you…" She sat in her chair and grabbed a new piece of paper to begin a new painting.

"…This is going to be a hard day…" He mumbled as he stood up and stared down at his tear soaked shirt. "…I'm going to go change…" He glared at Sasuke. "Don't make any more kids cry…"

The black eyed male gazed at the class. '…Easier said than done…how the hell do you do this Naruto? They're always watching you…staring at you…smiling at you…it's fucking disturbing!' A little boy tugged on his pant leg. 'They're always telling you things…like we're stupid or something…I can read.' The little boy tugged on his pant leg again. 'If I want to skip art then I will! I don't need them telling me that it's-" The little boy tugged harder on his pant leg.' That jarred him out of his thoughts."What do you w-uh need?" He stared down at the little boy annoyed.

"I need to go to the bathroom." The little boy stated matter-of-factly.

'…The hell?!' Sasuke took a step away from the little boy. "…Okay…."

"Naru-Sensei usually-"

"You better not say he goes with you 'cause guess what kid; that's not gunna happen today." He sneered down at the little boy

"…" The little boy stared up at Sasuke with fear in his eyes.

"Sasuke!" Neji reappeared next to him with a fresh, tear free shirt on. "Why did you threaten the poor kid?" The midnight haired young man glared at his pale eyed friend. "He needs to go to the bathroom."

"…" Neji stared down at the little boy. '…Oh shit…'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

It was now nap time; all the babies were fast asleep clutching their little blankets, stuffed animals, pillows. Kakashi glared at the two males slumped on the ground.

"You two are evil…" He growled and stalked over to Naruto's desk and began to read his Icha Icha Paradise book. "You didn't do anything else so stop complaining." Sasuke muttered, glaring at the sleeping children.

"Yeah be glad all you had to do was take the kid to the bathroom." Neji sighed and rolled his shoulders.

"…What's next? After nap time?" The silver haired male grumbled his nose in his book.

"Bathroom then lunch." Sasuke snickered at Kakashi.

"…"

'Deserves it for not helping out…' The chicken haired male closed his eyes and reclined against the wall. 'Shit I'm tired…and the days not even over…kids are a handful…'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

"Neji-Sensei, I can't open my juice." A little girl blushed and held up her juice pouch for Neji to open. "Oh…" He took her juice and opened it. "Here you go…" The little girl giggled and took the juice. "Thank you Neji-Sensei!" She chirped before running off to sit with her friends.

Kakashi chuckled at the sight and stuck his nose back into his book. 'Ohhhhhh that's something new…is that a new position? It must be! I haven't heard of it…wonder how good it feels…I got to get the movie!" Suddenly his book was ripped from his hands. "Wha?! I was reading that!"

"No you were giggling like a psychopath in front of the kids that are now waking up! I don't want them crying again and your peculiar laugh makes them cry!" The long haired brunette glared daggers at the silver haired male in front of him.

"Don't deprive me of my happiness." He glowered at the younger man. "You get this back at the end of the day." Neji waved the book over his shoulder as he walked out the door. '…!' Kakashi collapsed to the ground hyperventilating.

"Shit! Neji what the hell did you do?!" Sasuke yelled, running over to Kakashi's side. "Watch your mouth Sasuke!" Neji reprimanded, reappearing in the doorway. "I took away his Icha Icha Paradise book for the day.

Sasuke gawked up at the pale eyed man. "…What?"

"…Are you high?"

"No! What the-what gave you that idea?!"

"You never! Never take away his book!" Sasuke rushed past him to retrieve Kakashi's book, leaving Neji alone with a hyperventilating Kakashi, and a classroom full of anxious children.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

"Story time…" Sasuke sat in front of the babies, a story book in hand; he looked nervously at the kids in front of him. "…So….today, we'll uh read… Okkyo-chan to Kappa by Setsuko Hasegawa…"

The children smiled and cheered happily. 'Damn…why me? Why why me?!' Sasuke smiled a strained smile and began to read the story.

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Okkyo. Her real name was "Kiyo" but everyone called her "Okkyo". One summer day, she was playing in the river which ran behind her house, when a Kappa named Gataro suddenly showed up." He paused for a moment to look at the kids faces to find them enthralled. ""It's the Kappa Festival Day but no one seems to want to come. You be our guest, okay?"

Okkyo changes into her summer kimono with the red goldfish pattern, and after wrapping up some cucumbers (a kappa favorite) in a cloth as a gift for the kappa people, she enters the water with Gataro."

Neji stood off to the side leaning against the wall watching Sasuke read to the babies. The silver haired male sat on the ground, his nose once again in his Icha Icha Paradise book. 'Who would have thought Sasuke to actually be good at this? He hasn't made a kid cry yet…and he's pretty good at reading the story…' Neji nodded absently at his friend.

"-This entrance into the Otherworld suddenly opens at the edge of a perfectly everyday world. The little girl slips into the Otherworld when invited, without a second thought. Even for an adult like me who can't help being concerned about the danger of such innocence, the exquisiteness and beauteous appeal of the otherworld is somehow overwhelming and I can't help feeling spellbound as well. By forgetting everything about where she really belongs, Okkyo becomes one of the kappa children. Will she ever be able to return to her own life, the land of humans? As I watch with bated breath, I feel captivated by the charm of this fantastic world. Before I realize it, I find myself losing touch with the border between reality and fantasy and may well discover myself wandering through the story along with little Okkyo…"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

"Tomorrow you read the story to them…" Sasuke muttered watching the kids bustle around the classroom gathering their things to leave. "Oh? But why? You were so good today." Neji smirked and helped a little girl button up her coat.

Sasuke glared and helped a little boy tie his shoe. "…I did it today. You do it tomorrow."

"Good bye Sasuke-Sensei!" A little girl with pony tails waved to the midnight blue haired male before running into the arms of her mother outside. Sasuke gave an awkward waved to the little girl before another glomped onto his leg then ran off. "Bye Bye Sasuke-Sensei!"

The long haired brunette snickered and waved to some of the departing babies. "Bye; have a good afternoon."

"BYE BYE NEJI-SENSEI!"

"GOOD BYE CREEPY GIGGLY SENSEI!" A little boy yelled then jumped into his father's arms.

"…That must have been you…" Both Neji and Sasuke stared at Kakashi who had his nose in his book and was once again, giggling.

'…I don't want to do this tomorrow…' Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh as he locked the front door and turned to walk to his car in which Neji was leaning against. 'This is…I give Naruto credit...I refuse to do this everyday…'

"Don't think about skipping this tomorrow." Neji stated as he pushed off Sasuke's black Lamborghini Murcielago. "…Wouldn't dream of it…" The midnight blue haired young man muttered as he opened the driver's door and sat down. "I mean it. Be here on time."

'Yeah yeah…fuck you; I'll be here when I want to…' "I will okay so shut up and let me leave already…" Sasuke revved the engine and sped off as soon as Neji backed away from the vehicle.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

L again.

This was Sasuke, Neji, and Kakashi's first day dealing with the babies.

What do you think?

Next chapter will pick up where it's supposed to. This was done on the account of reaching 50 reviews.

I understand that many of you are wondering about this being a luv story of Gaara and Sakura. I intend this to be more a life lesson sort of story with a little romance, horror, drama thrown in. In the very last chapter; when this story is finally complete. It will explain everything.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	16. Chapter 16

L here.

The story about Sasuke and Neji's adventure at a gay bar is up; it's called _Gay Bar Fiasco. _

It's just for fun, please let me know if it's so bloody horrid that you want it to die; that way I can take it down.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 16

An orange mask wearing patient sat on top of a counter near a window watching the snow fall from the sky. His one visible eye was glued to the flakes as they danced to the ground, covering the lone path to the hospital in white. He rocked back on his heels to sit cross-legged, clutching an orange pillow to his chest. "Cherry should be here today…that's what they said…Cherry will be here today…" He reached a hand out to touch the cold glass, following the path from the car park to the doors. 'Can Cherry walk though the snow? What if Cherry cant? Then…then Tobi wont see Cherry again today!'

A nurse approached his slightly hunched figure, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Tobi?" She called softly. "Tobi, why don't you go play? Or draw? I'm sure Sa…uh…Cherry! Will be here soon enough." Tobi turned to face the nurse and grabbed her hand.

"CHEERY CAN'T GET THOUGH THE SNOW!" Tobi screamed, pulling the nurse closer so that she was face to face with the glass. "SEE?! IT'S TOO HIGH! CHEERY WON'T MAKE IT AGAIN TODAY! TOBI THOUGHT SNOW WAS NICE BUT SNOW IS REALLY EVVVVIIIILLLLLL!" He bawled, attracting everyone's attention.

Another patient, with long black hair pulled into a pony tail at the nape of his neck entered the room to see Tobi fall off the counter top and onto the floor in a sobbing mess. '…Why do they continually let him out of his room…?' He slowly approached the mask wearing patient, arms crossed. '…He causes more trouble than Deidara…'

A guard entered the room; he wore the usual attire but he also had a specialized belt that held a gun amongst other weapons. His hair was drawn up into a high pony tail on his head, giving it the appearance of a pineapple. He heaved a heavy sigh before walking further into the room, stopping beside the other patient. "Hey Itachi; you want to try and talk to him before I do?"

Itachi glanced at the guard beside him before looking back at Tobi. "No Shikamaru. Go right ahead."

Shikamaru slowly approached the sobbing patient on the ground and bent down to his level. "Ahhhh….Tobi, its okay…" Tobi let out a wale as Shikamaru patted his back. '…Troublesome…'

He sighed, stood up and caught a glimpse of pink outside. "Tobi…let go of my pants…"

"Why?" The mask wearing patient sniffed.

Upon closer inspection, Shikamaru saw that Sakura was slowly making her way up the path along side a spiky blonde headed male. The green eyed doctor had her long jacket zipped all the way up; and her nose was burred inside a black scarf. The young spiky blonde she was with was dancing his way up the path, presumably because of the cold. 'Who is she with? Is that the man Shizune spoke to?' He watched as the spiky blonde grabbed Sakura's arm, forcing her to run with him to the front door. "Tobi; I'll be right back." Shikamaru stated before he exited the room; leaving the nurse with Itachi and Tobi.

As Shikamaru entered the front room, the pink and black haired doctor entered with the Spiky blonde at her side. She immediately shed her coat and scarf when she entered; leaving her in a simple black v-neck men's shirt that hugged her curves, paired with a black skirt that went down to her knees with a slit going up the side and black, fury boots. She turned around to smile at the blonde that stood in the center of the room covered in snow. "Come on Naru Naru, take off your jacket. You're getting snow everywhere." The baby blue eyed young man laughed. "Sure sure." He walked over to her to hand her the coat and scarf. "So…which way?" He wandered over to the archway that led to the patient's wing.

"Ahhhhh…I need to sign you in…let me find Tsunade…"

"G'mornin Sakura." Shikamaru called, walking towards Sakura. "How was your days off?"

The green eyed doctor smiled. "Good good. This" She motioned to the spiky blonde standing in the middle of the hallway. "is Naruto." Naruto waved to the guard. "Hi Dattebayo!" He cried; a huge grin plastered on his face.

'…You're kidding me right?' Shikamaru observed the young man in front of him. Naruto wore a simple, tight fitted black long sleeved shirt with casual, semi baggy blue jeans; a bright orange checkered belt hugged his hips, keeping his pants in place. He had a green crest, the color of Sakura's eyes, hanging off a chain dangling around his neck. Whisker marks adorned his cheeks, highlighting his bright baby blue orbs. 'Is this guy for real? He comes to a mental asylum looking like that?' Shikamaru nodded at Naruto then glanced at the clock on the wall. "Saku; how about I get Naruto signed in and you can go see Tobi? He's been anxiously waiting for you; in fact he's in the next room."

Sakura turned to face Naruto, a blush adorning her cheeks. "Ehhh go ahead Saku; this is your job after all." The baby blue eyed young man grinned and picked her up in a giant hug. "See ya in a while Dattebayo!" The green eyed doctor nodded and kissed his cheek. "Yup, see you guys soon. Thanks Shikamaru!" She waved to the two, and grabbed her doctor's coat on her way out. With that she disappeared down the hall and into the room Tobi was in.

The sight she was met with was not one she expected. Tobi was throwing a temper tantrum, Itachi was staring impassively out the window, and a nurse was hyperventilating in the corner. '…What…happened…?' She stepped inside, the door clicked behind her causing all eyes to land on her.

"…CHERRY!" Tobi tacked her to the ground in a giant hug. "TOBI MISSED CHEERY SO MUCH!" He buried his mask wearing face into the side of her neck as best he could. Sakura awkwardly hugged him from her cramped position on the floor and rubbed soothing circles onto his back. "D-d-d…did Cherry miss Tobi?" He whimpered.

"Of course I missed you…now why don't you tell me why the nurse over there is hyperventilating?"

Tobi glanced at the nurse and back at Sakura. "…Tobi is a good boy…"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

"So…" Naruto drawled, sending a sidelong glance to the man he was walking next to down a long hallway. "You work with Saku huh?" Shikamaru sighed but grunted a 'yes' as he opened a white door. 'Finally…Shizune.'

"Hey Shizune." A woman with short black hair turned around to smile at the two young men. "Hello Shikamaru. What can I do for you?" She glanced at the clock and frowned. "Shouldn't you be with Sakura? Is she not here today?"

Shikamaru shrugged while stepping further into the room and took a seat at the coffee table beside a book case. "She's here. This is her…friend? Boyfriend? Brother? I don't know…this is the guy you talked to on the phone." He motioned for Naruto to have a seat.

"Hello Lady Dattebayo!" The spiky blonde grinned at Shizune.

'Sakura has a-no….wait who is this??' The black haired woman smiled a slightly panicked smile. "So…how are you acquainted with Sakura?" She asked as she gathered 3 tea cups and poured some hot tea.

Naruto shrugged and picked up 2 sugar cubs. "Thanks Dattebayo!" He tossed the 2 cubs into his tea. "Hmmm…How do I know Saku? Or what is my relationship with her?" He stirred his tea and sent her a charming smirk.

Shizune let out a nervous laugh as she added a sugar cube to her tea. "I didn't mean to come off so rude…I apologize…I'm just…curious…"

The spiky blonde laughed out loud. "Don't worry about it. Saku and I…we grew up together…We've known each other since probably before we were in diapers. We aren't dating but I do however luv her and she loves me. Isn't that all that you two were wondering about?" He sipped his tea, a smirk glued to his lips.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

"Pein…" A woman with blue hair held a white flower in her hands mumbled as she sat at a small desk in a bedroom. Atop the desk sat a treasure box filled with photos of various men. 'Hopefully soon…real soon then we can all be together again…we just need Sakura. All we need to do is make her to understand…'

A picture of a pink haired woman dressed in a tight black mini dress and combat boots floated off the table and onto the ground. '…Sakura Haruno…you held such promise…then you broke just before you reached the top…it could have been you and me, two of us. The best of the best…with us all together… The Akatsuki could have ruled…you crushed our dreams…well really Kakashi did but still…yet Pein still shows you mercy. You could have had the world at your feet; all the clothing, shoes, food you wanted yet you gave it all up.' She picked up the photo of Sakura. '…If you come back…things will be…I could….we could…just come back…finish what you started…I know that we all will welcome you back with open arms.'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

A silver haired male stalked out of his room, a scowl pasted to his face. 'Why can't I sacrifice the bitch?! She'd be the perfect one! Jashin-Sama would make all this shit go away!'

"Hey Hidan!" A patient with blue tinted skin grinned and approached the silver headed patient. "Whatcha doing?"

Hidan glared at the male. "What the hell do you want Kisame?" He growled. Kisame shrugged and fell in step with the silver haired male.

A few minutes passed in silence. Hidan thinking of various ways of sacrificing Sakura while Kisame thought of an assortment of foods to eat.

"Hey…" Kisame began, looking at his surroundings. "Where am I?" He was now in the basement of the facility surrounded by lit candles and bloody knives. "How-when?! Hidan!"

"Yes?" The Jashin-Worshiper asked as he wiped a knife clean of blood.

"…How did we get down here?"

Hidan grinned a devilish grin. "…Leader said I couldn't sacrifice the bitch…never said anything about you…."

"…"

The Jashin-Worshiper laughed maniacally.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

A midnight blue haired young man stood on top of a bridge, watching the sun rise. '…Saku…it's ridiculous how much I miss you…' He pulled out his cell phone to check his messages.

None.

He heaved a heavy sigh and stared vacantly into the water below the bridge. "I suppose it's to be expected…I wouldn't want to talk to me either…"

An Old Man walked up next to him; his shoes echoing though the still morning air. "Nice morning isn't it?" The Old Man asked; his voice deep and rumbling.

"…No…its crappy, cold and miserable."

"…" The Old Man raised an eyebrow in surprise at the acrimony. "What happened to you? Didn't get laid last night?"

"…Who the hell are you to judge me _Oyaji-San?" _

_The Old Man laughed a hearty laugh and leaned on the bridge. "My name is Jiraiya; and I'm not that old."_

_"Sasuke."_

_"Well Sasuke. What troubles you?"_

_"…None of your business Oyaji-San."_

_"….I said I'm not that old…" Jiraiya's smile turned strained. _

_Sasuke raised an eye brow at the man beside him and scoffed. "Riiiggghhhtttt…then I must be a panda…."_

_'Damn kids! You try to be nice and this is what you get! They turn around and bit you in the ass…' Jiraiya scowled at the young man beside him. "…You'd make one hell-of-an ugly panda kid…" _

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

"Deidara! Come back here!" A red headed male yelled down the hallway to a young blonde man that was stalking away.

"No! Sasori no Danna you are mean yeah!" The blonde turned around to stick his tongue out and pull his lower eye lid down with his pointer finger.

Sasori sighed. "Deidara, Come back here. We'll talk."

"NO! You promised that I could-"

"Shut up!" Sasori dashed over to the blonde and clamped a hand down on his mouth. "Watch what you say and where you say it!" He whispered harshly.

Deidara licked Sasori's hand, a smirk growing on his face. "Oh be quiet Danna. I'm going to go see if Pretty Doctor is in today yeah….AND DON'T FOLLOW ME YEAH!"

"Wait! Deidara!" The red head reached his non-licked hand out to grab his friend but was too late; Deidara had already sped off down the hallway.

'…EW…he licked my hand…' Sasori sighed and watched his friend's retreating figure. '…I know I promised but really; I think I'd be best to start explaining to Doctor Haruno…you'll most likely get off on a tangent about art…'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Naruto strode down the hallway; this time walking beside a different guard. This guard had short black hair and facial markings much like himself. They both hummed a semi-happy tune as they made there way down to the cafeteria.

"Kiba was the name right?" The spiky blonde asked, glancing into the library.

"Yup. My names Kiba." The guard nodded a grin on his face. "So why'd you come here man? I mean this is a mental hospital…not exactly the place to…you know be."

Naruto shrugged and craned his neck to catch a glimpse of a patient being restrained. "Saku works here…that's a good enough reason as any."

Kiba sighed but continued walking. "You get a bad feeling don't you?"

"…Yeah…" Naruto looked at the animal lover beside him. "…Something's going to happen…I'm not sure what but…there's a lot of animosity in the air here…"

"I hear ya buddy…I hear ya…"

The baby blue eyed young man walked past a patient with long black hair pulled into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. 'Who is this guy…?' The patient had a hint of redness in the cornea of his eyes and deep lines under his eyes. Naruto stared at the patient while he simply stared unemotionally back at Naruto.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked when they passed. "Yeah?"

The spiky blonde glanced over his shoulder to see the back of the patient. "Who was that guy?" Kiba looked over his shoulder to see who he was asking about. "Him? That's Itachi. He's pretty cool…quiet…mysterious; don't mess with him though."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Why? He has a reputation? Is he violent?"

"No, actually he is one of the lucky few that can roam the halls whenever they like. But that doesn't mean you should try and piss him off."

"…Oh…" 'Something's not right about him…plus he seems eerily familiar…like I've met him somewhere before…but I don't remember exactly what…or where…'

"Why are you asking?" Kiba opened the door to the cafeteria and the both took a seat at a table near the barred window. Naruto looked around but saw nothing of interest, his gaze landed on the snow falling outside.

"No reason. He was just walking and seemed cool."

"…Oh…well yeah…anyways. Want something to eat? We have coffee…" Kiba offered as he got up.

"Nah, you go ahead. I'm good for now."

The animal lover shrugged casually. "Okay, be back in 5 minutes."

Naruto nodded. "I'll be here…"

Naruto watched his form disappear around the corner in search of coffee. 'Ahh…something's really unsettling about this place…or rather the patients…' He recalled his encounter with a previous patient; a tall, lean man with reddish orange hair. The patient completely ignored his existence and went about his business but something was off about him. The way he moved. 'It was as though he knew who I was and he was…observing me? No…no he…he was…remembering me? No! What was it? I never met him before; that I know for sure…but he somehow…Ahhh…this is too weird…where's Saku?'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud scream started the blonde as he ran past the basement door on his way to find Sakura. 'What the hell yeah?'

Suddenly Kisame leaped out from behind the door, tears streaming down his face. "DEIDARA! SAVE ME!!!!!!" The blonde headed young man stared wide-eyed at the crying blue tinted man in front of him.

"…"

"HIDAN IS TRYING TO SACRAFICE ME!"

At hearing that, Deidara yelped and ran back down the hallway in the same direction he came in. "SASORI NO DANNA!" He shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"….YOU LEFT MEEEEEE!" Kisame cried out.

"SAVE ME DANNA! SAVE ME!" Deidara screamed as he ran down the hallway and right into Sasori. "Danna!" He jumped and hid behind the red head. "Save me Danna! Hidan is trying to sacrifice us again! Remember last time?! He got meeee! Me! He almost sacrificed me!" The crystal blue eyed patient shuddered in remembrance. "NEVER AGAIN!"

"DEIDARA YOU TRATIOR!" Kisame shook his fist in the direction Deidara ran off in.

A man dressed in the standard patient wear strode down the hallway to stop in front of the open basement door. "Hidan." The man spoke as the silver haired male climbed up the stares; knife in hand. "No sacrificing the other members." With that, the man continued walking down the hallway.

"Thank you Leader!" Kisame thanked before he raced down the hallway, in the direction of Itachi's room.

"…" Hidan stared heartbrokenly at the knife in his hands. "…All…all I wanted was to sacrifice someone…"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

L.

How was this chapter?

Review.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	17. Chapter 17

L.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 17

The pink and black haired green eyed doctor slugged her way down the hall. She clutched her doctor's coat close to her small frame as she absently made her way to the cafeteria; her eyes trained on the snow dancing outside. 'Awwww…it looks so beautiful out…' Her hand slid down to the coat pocket and her fingers brushed against the letter Tobi wrote her. 'Poor guy…he's so sweet…I should bake him some more cookies…and bring him some more crayons; this time a variety pack. And paper.' She breathed in the cool air of the hallway, letting it calm her tired, achy body. 'Ahhhh Tobi sure did a number on me…I figured he'd miss me but I didn't think he'd miss me that much. Who knew he was so strong? He bruised my body and went through two boxes of tissues…and I STILL don't know what happened to that poor nurse…' She walked right into something solid yet oddly squishy.

"Wha?!" The green eyed doctor stumbled backward clutching her nose.

"Good morning to you to Sakura." A busty blonde woman smiled eerily down at the doctor rubbing her nose. "Ah! Tsunade! Sorry!" She blushed bright pink and slowly backed away from the busty blonde. 'Holy Crap! DAMNIT! ARE THOSE REAL OR NOT?!'

"It's okay Sakura." Tsunade laughed as she stepped forward to wrap an arm around Sakura's shoulders and forcefully drag her down the hallway. "So you've been out for a few days…" She glanced down at the young woman's slight frame. "And it seems Tobi has taken his toll on you….so tell ya what hun; just go visit Gaara and call it a day."

Sakura gaped up at the older woman walking beside her. "I…I-I'm sorry…what? Just visit Gaara? Why?" She shifted uncomfortably at the thought of seeing him so soon. 'There's no way…there HAS to be a catch…I haven't worked for two whole days! She must be up to something…they seem like they're real…but her boobs are just so huge!'

"Because that was the main reason I took you on. Now go. I'm giving you a break here; I'm in the holiday spirit." Tsunade shoved Sakura in the elevator, slid in her pass card and pressed the button for lower level. "See? Even elevator access. Now go see to Gaara and I'll go meet this friend of yours…Naruto was it?"

The pink and black haired doctor sighed dejectedly. "Yeah, Naruto. I think he's in the cafeteria…So I just go see Gaara then Naru Naru and I can go home?"

The busty blonde nodded as the elevator doors shut. 'Oh Sakura…don't think it'll be so easy…you still have much to learn about Gaara…this is why I'm giving you permission to do this…' Tsunade turned to walk down the hall in the direction of the cafeteria. 'Naruto…I suppose I should at least say hi since I just told Sakura I would…'

Tsunade entered the cafeteria; she stood at the door and immediately spotted a spiky blonde young man sitting across from Kiba who was drinking coffee and munching on Oniguri. Kiba seemed to be trying to force the spiky blonde to eat one but he kept refusing. "Hello Kiba." She calmly approached the table, a smile on her face.

"Ahhhhh…heh heh hey Tsunade." Kiba grinned while the busty blonde twitched at his disrespect to her. 'Really? He can't show me SOME level of respect?' She turned to face the spiky blonde. "You must be Naruto; Sakura's friend?"

The baby blue eyed young man grinned a foxy grin as he scratched the back of his head. "Yup. That's me. And you are?" He slid over a bit in the seat to make way for the busy blonde to have a seat. "Tsunade." She stated as she sat down. "I'm Sakura's boss."

Naruto nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"So…Tsunade…any particular reason you here?" Kiba asked around a mouthful of Oniguri.

'…I think a piece just fell out of his mouth…' Naruto cringed at Kiba disgusted.

'…' Tsunade leaned away from the table; a look of repugnance on her face. "…Kiba…don't talk with your mouth full."

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Sakura stepped out of the elevator, a frown on her plump, pink lips. '…Ahhh…last time I was here it was when we…' She looked to her right to see an empty hallway; she looked to her left to see the same. 'Damn…and the place is deserted…' The green eyed doctor heaved a heavy sigh and began to walk down the hallway. 'I was right!' In front of her stood two stark white doors; a key card lock on the handles. 'All I have to do is slide my access card…' She pulled the card out of her coat pocket and slid it though; turning the red light green. 'That green light….damn! I forgot to ask about Gaara's collar!'

"Hey Sakura." A man with swirl like tattoos on his face greeted as soon as the door shut behind her. "Oh!" Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "Hi Choji. How'd you know I'd be here so early?"

Choji stepped forward to take the clip board from her hands. "I had a heads up. Would you like something to eat before you see…HIM?" He held out a bag of potato chips to the green eyed doctor.

Sakura smiled awkwardly but shook her head. "Thanks but no thanks Choji." She began walking to down the hall to Gaara's room. 'Someone sure likes food….'

"Ah, don't forget to remove your chains, hair accessories, necklaces, nail files, pens. You know; sharp stuff." Choji walked to the desk then turned to face her. "Oh right." Sakura removed the necklace she was wearing; it was an orange gem attached to a long chain. "That's all…"

"Okay..." Choji took the necklace and placed it on a tray on the desk then the two walked down the hallway, side by side. They stopped in front of Gaara's door. "Do…you mind if I stay out here?" The pudgy guard asked nervously.

"…Huh?" Sakura asked confused. 'He wants me to go in there by myself?! What kind of guard is he?!'

"Well you see; usually Shikamaru would go in with you but he's not here…I guess Lady Tsunade didn't find him in time…Then Kiba would go in with you but I guess he's with your friend…"

Sakura scowled at the door in front of her. 'Does EVERYONE know about Naru Naru? Really? And what kind of guard are you? You're basically forcing me to go into the room with…with…with HIM! AFTER LAST TIME!"

"…If you really…really want me to…I could go in with you…"

The pink and black haired doctor deadpanned at the man beside her. "...No no…I'll go in by myself. Open up the door if you will." She nodded at the door. 'Really what kind of help would you be anyways? If Gaara decided to do something I bet you'd run off screaming like a girl and leave me to fight for myself…not that I can't but still! Isn't that your job? To HELP the doctor? Not leave them hanging?' Choji opened the door slowly to a stark white room; a tuff of red was on the bed. Sakura stepped in and the door shut behind her. 'Better not piss him off…no ones here but me…'

"G'Day Gaara!" Sakura chirped as the door shut behind her; locking her inside with the testy red head. He lay on his bed, a book resting on the bridge of his nose; his eyes following her every move as she took a seat at his desk. '…How odd…he usually says…well something…'

"…Erm I was off for a little bit; but I'm back now. So how about we get started?" The pink and black haired doctor stared expectantly at the young red headed man lounging on the bed. "…Sakura…"

"Yes?"

Gaara grinned felinely at the green eyed doctor, the book now resting on his chest.

"What bra size do you wear?"

'…What. The. Hell.'

The teal eyed young man sat up on his bed, his grin growing. "C'mon, let's have some fun Doc-tor….you were gone for a few days after all. Don't I deserve a little treat?" He placed the book on the bed sheets.

Sakura took a deep breath to calm her pounding heart. 'Okay what's going on?! My heart doesn't act like this! This isn't the first time I've been hit on! What the hell is going on!?'

"Doc-torrrr" The red head sang as he stood up and walked over to her frozen form on the chair. "Cat got your tongue?" He stopped in front her and bent down so his forehead was resting on hers. "Last time you were so talkative…" His breath fanned across her face, his lips brushing across her plump ones. "Are" He licked her bottom lip, his empty teal eyes boring into her bright green orbs. "You" His tongue pushed her lips open further. "Afraid?" He lightly bit her lower lip, earning a slight moan from her otherwise unresponsive body. 'Interesting…'

Sakura's eyes opened wide in surprise. 'Did I just moan? Did I just MOAN?! Oh my…I JUST MOANED!' She stared up at the red head hovering above her; his forehead still against hers, his eyes staring into her soul. "You didn't answer my question." Her eyes followed his lips as he spoke. "Are you afraid?"

The pink and black haired doctor found herself answering his question without a second thought. "Yes."

Gaara inwardly smirked as he lightly kissed her lips. "Of me?" He asked, his breath dancing across her lips.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Shikamaru sighed as he walked into the cafeteria, a look of worry dancing in his eyes. 'Where is she? She was supposed to be with Tobi then…Naruto?' A spiky yellow caught his attention. "Naruto?" He called, now standing at the table.

"Yes?" The baby blue eyed young man grinned.

"Hello Shikamaru." A busty blonde woman smiled up at the confused guard.

"Tsunade?" The pineapple headed guard asked slightly taken aback at seeing Tsunade.

'Do I get no respect around here at all?' The busty blonde smiled a strain smile. "So Shikamaru-"

"Oh! Hey Shikamaru!" Kiba grinned and lightly punched him in the arm. "Didn't see ya there buddy. Why are you here anyways? Shouldn't you be here with Sakura?"

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade bellowed, her voice echoing throughout the cafeteria.

"…" Silence resounded off the walls; the only sound was Naruto as he slid down in his seat.

"…Uh…Sorry…" Kiba awkwardly muttered.

"…Sorry…" The entire cafeteria spoke at once, their voices low and uncomfortable.

"As I was saying." She took a sweeping glance around the cafeteria to see everyone immediately start moving again, this time much quieter. "Shikamaru, I've been meaning to tell you that I told Sakura she could leave early."

"Really?" Shikamaru glanced at Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm in the holiday spirit so I told her she could just visit Gaara then go home."

"…Who's with her if I'm not?"

The busy blonde shrugged nonchalantly. "Probably Choji."

"Choji? He'd never go in Gaara's room!"

"Well then I guess no one." She turned her head to look at the spiky blonde listening intently at their conversation. "Are you and Sakura dating?"

"Huh? What? No, is she going to be okay? Being alone with this Gaara guy?"

Shikamaru heaved a heavy sigh, his eyes closed in frustration. "I'm going to go find her now…"

"Wait! Can I come?" The baby blue eyed young man stood up, his torso leaning over the table as his neck craned around the busty blonde in attempt to see Shikarmaru's leaving form.

"Sure sure go ahead." Tsunade muttered.

"No." Shikamaru cut in half-way across the cafeteria.

Kiba reached his arm across the table to lightly push Naruto back. "Don't feel bad, Gaara's not a guy to be messed with is all." A look of worry flashed through the baby blue eyed young mans eyes. "Oh! Not that Shikamaru can handle him; it's just….it's best it's just him and Sakura okay? Hey! How come she's barely ever here yet she still gets paid?"

Tsunade glared at the guard sitting opposite her. "Because she's an excellent doctor and I'm her boss as well as yours. Got a problem with that?"

"….No…" Kiba mumbled in a small, fearful voice. 'PLEASE DON'T FIRE MEEEE!'

Naruto nodded and sat back down. 'Yeah, I understand but that still doesn't mean I won't worry. This place is creepy as fuck and now I hear Saku is alone with some guy that's not supposed to be messed with? Theoretically Shikamaru is to be able to handle him yet he seems like everything is too much work for him to do…' He looked at the busty blonde woman beside him. 'And she's in charge? She smells of Sake! Saku….why the hell would you choose to work here?'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Gaara licked the green eyed doctor's plump lower lip as she ran her long, elegant fingers though his hair. He lightly bit her lips, asking for entrance which she eagerly gave him. 'Sakura …you are one hell of a good kisser…I'll give you that much…' She moaned in pleasure as his tongue grazed along her tongue. 'I hate the feeling that you give me…I can barely control myself…but I want to! I don't want to hurt you…for once I don't want to hurt…I just want…want…happiness…' He lightly bit her tongue, gaining another moan.

'What am I doing? Why can't I stop? Why does it feel so good? What's wrong with me?' Sakura pulled him closer, her back sinking into his bed. 'Why can't I stop myself?' The red head pulled her doctor's coat half-way off, his hands running along her back, caressing her soft skin. He abandoned her lips to kiss and nip his way down her neck, leaving small blotches of red marking his trail. Sakura groaned in pleasure, her legs intertwining with his. She pouted when he continued down, kissing her collar bone, she tugged on his collar, pulling him down to kiss her. 'Why don't I want to stop?'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

L here.

The chapter's kind of short I know.

Things come up.

People change.

Not referring to me.

How was this chapter? Good? Bad?

Review.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	18. Chapter 18

L.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 18

A young man with midnight blue hair sat on the hood of his black Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano; one knee was drawn up to his chest, his other leg dangled off the edge; he was hunched over staring at his touch screen cell phone. He tapped the screen and a picture of a young woman with pink and black hair popped on the screen. "Saku…" He mumbled, his thumb gently tapping an arrow key. The screen flashed and a much younger version of the pink haired woman appeared. She appeared to be 15, 16 years old; her bubble gum pink hair was pulled up into a high pony tail while her fringes gently framed her face, she was wearing tight fitted black and grey short gym shorts and simple black tee shirt that proclaimed her luv for Green Day. Knee high black and white stripped socks paired with black and white converse graced her legs; in the picture she was leaning forward into the camera showing the peace sign. A huge Cheshire cat grin was on her face while in her arms she clutched a stuffed panda to her chest. '…I'm such an ass…' He leaned back, holding the phone up to his eye level. 'But why haven't you called? You cant be that busy that you cant check your messages…Naruto's with you…but…maybe I should call him…' Loneliness flashed in his midnight blue eyes before he took a deep breath and hopped off the hood of his car, the early morning rays of sunlight reflecting the sadness.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

A sliver haired man sat in a classroom at a desk reading his favorite series; Icha Icha Paradise. Disturbing giggles echoed off the empty classroom walls as he read.

A little baby boy peaked into the classroom, determination written on his little face. "I knew it! Creepy-Giggly-Sensei…" He mumbled; he leaned back out and turned to another little boy behind him. "That's the Sensei I told you about! He's Kakashi-Sensei…all he does is sit there reading that weird book and giggle…"

"Eherm…" A young man with long brunette hair pulled into a loose pony tail stood behind the two baby boys, arms crossed. "What do you two think your doing? Its recess…go outside and play. Or do you two need to be put in time out?"

"Sorry Neji-Sensei!" The two little boys chimed together then bowed before running down the hall and out the door to the playground.

Neji sighed in annoyance and ran his hand through his hair. "Where's Sasuke? He's supposed to be watching them…" He looked in the classroom to see Kakashi hunched over in a laughing fit; the book on the ground face up showing a picture of a woman in a very provocative position. "…." The pale eyed young man closed the door and walked outside without saying a word.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

The pink haired doctor moaned in pleasure as the red headed male above her kissed his way down her neck again; his right hand cradling the back of her head as his left rubbed her lower back. She massaged his scalp, her left hand draped over his bare back, pulling him closer to her body. "G…Gaara..." She whispered, rubbing her thighs against his legs.

The red head above her breathed in her scent and held her closer. 'Sakura…you…your…'

'This…this is wrong…' Sakura opened her hazed eyes as Gaara lightly bit into her bare shoulder. "Ah!" She gasped in pain, her hand tightening in his hair. 'I have…I have to stop! This is…this feels so good…' The red head gently licked the spot he bit; his left hand shifting lower down her back. "Gaara…" The hazy eyed doctor called his name. Gaara 'hummned' and continued. "Gaara…stop…" She lightly pushed his shoulder away; but the red head continued. "Gaara…" The pink and black haired doctor squirmed his arms, craning her neck away from him. "Gaara, I said-" The red head grabbed her chin and forced her to turn her head back to him; then he crashed his lips to hers, silencing her protests.

'You need to shut up and enjoy this already…' Gaara released her chin to play with strands of her hair. "Doc-tor…why don't you just sit back and relax?" He whispered in a seductive tone. Sakura blushed bright red and avoid his smoldering gaze. 'Awww…he can KISSSSSS!' Her gaze landed on the stark white door; with no handle on the inside. '…' Gaara followed her gazed and heaved a heavy sigh. 'Damn…' He closed his now dull teal eyes and shifted so that he blocked her line of vision. "Sakura…" He began; his voice low and husky. "Let's continue…" He bent his head to capture her swollen, pink lips.

Footsteps were heard walking down the hall, followed by Shikamaru's voice. "Choji…why aren't you with Saku? And watch it; your getting potato chip crumbs everywhere…"

The two froze.

Gaara hovered above the green eyed doctor; sent a fleeting glance at the door then bent his head to capture Sakura's swollen lips in an intense kiss. "Mmmm…." She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. '…Shit….shit…SHIT!' She wriggled out of his grasp to sit up in his bed, clutching her doctor's coat to her chest.

"Gaara!" She fixed her clothing, her anxious green eyes darting back and forth from the door to the annoyed red head sitting in front of her. "What? You were enjoying it." He watched as she redressed her slight frame, her face still flushed. 'Damn…I was so fucking close too…'

"I don't see why we can't continue…" He reached forward and caught her right wrist as she began to button up the front of the white doctor's coat.

"Because!" She slapped his hand away to continue dressing. "I am" Her fingers struggled with the buttons. "Your" She glanced helplessly at the door. "Doctor…"

"Where's the key ring? You didn't loose it did you Choji?" Shikamaru's voice echoed through the door followed by the crunching of potato chips.

Gaara sighed and stared at the green eyed young woman sitting in front of him. Her hair was slightly tousled, her lips were swollen and slightly agape, her green eyes were filled with worry and dread. 'Shit…and I actually like her…why do bad things happen to bad people?' He leaned in close to her to brush some fringes out her face. "Relax okay." He quickly buttoned up the front of her coat and fixed her hair then righted himself on the chair at the opposite end of the room before the door burst open.

"Saku!" Shikamaru cried in relief; he rushed to her side to immediately begin checking her for injuries, Choji remaining at the doorway. "I'm sorry I wasn't here. I wasn't informed that you would only be seeing two patients today." He grabbed her chin to tilt her head upwards. 'What the hell? She looks like…' Sakura avoided his analyzing gaze to look at her red headed, teal eyed patient sitting quietly in the corner.

'…Gaara…' She took a deep breath then smiled at Shikamaru. "I'm more than fine Shikamaru." She stood up, a smile on her swollen lips. "I think we're done here." She turned back from her place at the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Gaara…"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

"Danna? Are you listening to me yeah?" A young man with blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail and crystal blue eyes followed a red head with brown eyes down a hall way. "Sasori no Danna?"

"What Deidara? What do you want from me now? I already explained to you why I am going to be the first to talk to Sakura. Should I do it again? Because you will probably go off on a tangent about art and get the poor woman confused. What more could you possibly want? You are wrong about art. Art last forever. I previously apologized for calling you gay but the more you continue to talk I begin to question it. And why are you following me? You hardly ever go to the library." The red head snipped at the blonde; continuing to walk.

Deidara fumed; he jumped on Sasori's back, rubbing clay into the red heads hair. "I'M NOT GAY YEAH!"

"GET OFF ME DEIDARA!"

"NO YEAH!"

"I'M NOT A FREAKING PONY!"

"I NEVER SAID YOU WERE YEAH! YOU SAID I WAS GAY!"

"AND JUMPING ON MY BACK IS SUPOSE TO PROVE WHAT?!"

"…I'M NOT GAY YEAH!"

"THE HELL?!"

"I READ YEAH!"

"RIGHT NOW I DON'T GIVE A FLYING COW IF YOU THINK YOU'RE A FAIRY PRINCESS! GET OFF ME!"

"I'M NOT ANOREXIC!"

"WHAT THE-"

"Eherm…" A young man with black hair pulled into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck stared at the sight before him. Deidara was on Sasori's back who was walking in circles screaming at each other. "…."

"….H-hey…Itachi…." The two mumbled awkwardly.

Itachi cocked an eyebrow at the two then continued walking. "Carry on." Silence echoed off the hallway walls as the black haired male left.

"…ART IS A BANG YEAH!"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

'How the hell is there so much paper work? We don't even have that many patients!' A busty blonde woman sat at her desk staring at 3 stacks of paperwork. '…I need some Sake…" She reached into a draw to pull out a bottle of Sake.

"Lady Tsunade!" A woman with short black hair opened the door to bring in another stack of papers. "You better not be drinking again. You have too much work to do."

The busty blonde grumbled in annoyance. "Shizune, where do all these papers come from? We don't have that many patients! And let me have my Sake!" The black haired woman took the Sake bottle and hid it behind her back.

"You have so much paper work because you never do any of it. No Sake! Have dome tea instead." Shizune walked to the counter and poured the Sake down the drain then began to make some tea.

'Damn you Shizune!' The busty blonde glared daggers at the sink. "…I met Naruto today…."

"Oh did you? What do you think of him?" Shizune asked over her shoulder as she poured two cups of tea.

"Ehhh he's alright…awfully protective of Sakura though." The sound of tea pouring echoed though the room. 'My poor Sake….poor me….'

"Yes I agree. I asked him if they were dating and I got the most interesting of responses." She turned and walked back to Tsundae who was glaring at the opposite wall, she placed the tray on the desk filled with stacks of papers.

"Oh?" The busty blonde picked of the cup of tea that was placed in front of her and grimaced. "What'd he say?"

Shizune sipped her tea an took a seat beside the busty blonde. "He laughed then said, 'Saku and I…we grew up together…We've known each other since probably before we were in diapers. We aren't dating but I do however luv her and she luves me.'" She quoted, a small smile rested on her lips as she remembered. 'Awwww to have such a strong bond with someone…they care so much for each other…it's so sweet!'

'Is no one here normal? Besides Shizune and myself?' A giggle erupted from the black haired woman beside her. '…Why the hell did I take this job?'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

A young man with sliver hair slicked back sat in the corner of his room curled up in a ball cuddling a bloody stuffed bear. The room was dark save for a few lit candles at sat atop a make-shift altar that was covered in blood and candle wax. Sniffling was heard from the young silver haired man.

"...Bob…all I wanted was to sacrifice someone for Jashin-Sama…why does no one understand? Why? Leader-Sama said I can't sacrifice Sakura…so I tried to sacrifice Kisame….then he said I can't….I cant! Why? Why? I'm so confused…he knows I need to sacrifice someone…why would he do such a thing?! Bob?" The sliver haired male hugged Bob the Bear tighter. "I would sacrifice Deidara…but then Sasori would come and rescue him…" He platted the bears head. "Bob…I think they're both gay...or at least Deidara is…but I still can't sacrifice anyone! What?" The silver haired young man held the bear close to his ear as though the bear were talking. "That's a really good idea Bob…Tsunade…sacrifice Tsunade…" Then he began to chuckled maniacally; which soon turned to laughter.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

L here,

How is the story thus far?

Do you want to throw me out the window?

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	19. Chapter 19

L.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 19

A young woman with pink and black hair hustled down the hallway. Her doctors coat gliding behind her, the click of her boots echoing off the white walls. She blew at the fringes falling in her eyes as she tied up her long hair in a high pony tail. 'That was so…unexpected? Pleasurable?' Pink dusted her cheeks as she remembered what happened only 10 minutes ago. 'Ahhhh…this-that is so wrong! He's my patient and I'm his doc-psyc-this is so unprofessional!' A glazed look came over her eyes as she thought about her red headed, pale skinned, insomniac patient. 'His body is just so….eeeekkkk! And his lips! Hhhhuuummmmm! So delicious! Ahhhh….NO! This is bad! This is wrong! When did I start thinking like this?!'

"Sakura? Are you okay?" A young man in a guard's uniform brought her from her thoughts.

"Huh?" The green eyed doctor blinked in confusion.

"Sakura…you were giggling and blushing like a high school girl in love…is everything okay?"

"Oh…" Sakura blushed and took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm fine Shikamaru…just thinking…about…" She stared down at the flooring. 'Ugh! I can't say 'I was just thinking about my patient! You know; the red headed one that has to live in the solitary confinement wing of the hospital because he apparently can't play nice with the other patients.' Whaaaa he'll think I'ma whack job! Then he'll tell Tsunade and then not only will I be fired; I'll…they'll…probably lock me up in here too!' She turned to face the man walking beside her; a look of concern in his eyes. "I was just thinking about the food Naru Naru will be cooking for dinner! Did you know what an excellent cook he is? He's like the best! Yeah! The best!" She laughed nervously. 'God I'm such a freak…'

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really? Okay then…as long as you're okay…anyways Tsunade said you can go home now." The young doctor beside him nodded. 'I somehow doubt she was thinking about food and giggling like that…it has something to do with Gaara….whatever. That's too troublesome. Besides it's not part of my job description.'

"Uhm…yeah…so have you seen Naru Naru? I mean Naruto? I can't leave without him." Sakura smiled a soft, nervous smile.

"No, I'll go look for him. Why don't you go to the lobby and get ready to leave? Maybe say goodbye to Tobi first?" Shikamaru stopped walking at the intersection of the hallways.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Okay. Yeah. I'll do that. Do you know where he is?"

"He should be in the art room. Go that way." He pointed down the hall. "Then take the first left. You'll get there a lot faster." She nodded; a look of bewilderment on her face. "It takes you past the library is all; shorter than walking though the patients wing."

"Okay thanks Shika." A bright smile graced her lips as she trotted down the hallway in the direction he pointed out.

"Ahh…troublesome…are all women so troublesome? Or is it just me?" He mumbled before beginning his search for Naruto.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

A woman with short blue hair stood in front of her walk in closet studying her clothing. She scowled at the window as she saw it beginning to snow once again. 'Darn…now I have to figure out what jacket would go with…' At the corner of her eye she caught sight of a white dress. 'Yes! That will work…now if I can find my baby blue scarf and white jacket….' She grabbed the white dress and laid it down on her bed. "Oh!" Hanging on a hanger by her bedroom door was the white jacket she was looking for. It was stark white and went down to about her hips. The buttons held a metallic shimmer to them and there were two pockets in the front that zippered closed. 'Perfect!' She took the jacket off the hanger to place on the bed near the dress. 'My baby blue scarf should be in the closet…' He hand reached up to play with the white flower in her hair as she strode over to stare into her closet again. 'Why is it I can never find my scarves?'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the_

Sakura walked down the hall, looking for the art room. 'Wonder why I never took this route? He's right…it is much faster…' As she walked past the library, the door opened to reveal two of her patients. One had blonde hair that was pulled into a high ponytail on his head and bangs that fell in front of his left eye. The other had short red hair and a bored look on his face; that was until he saw her.

"Why hello there Doctor Haruno." The red head began in a smooth voice.

The pink and black haired doctor took a step back in surprise. "Oh! Sasori, Deidara. How are you two?"

"Hey there Pretty Doctor, it's been awhile yeah." The crystal blue eyed young man grinned a devilish grin at the young woman in front of him.

"Yeah; I know…" She shifted uncomfortably.

Deidara walked up to Sakura and bent down to her eye level. "So how has my Pretty Doctor been doing yeah?" He asked, his breath fanning across her lips.

"Deidara." Sasori began as he stepped up beside the blonde and yanked him back. "Doctor Haruno; I need to speak with you right away."

A look of surprise flashed in her eyes before she calmed her nerves. 'Wha-really?!' She nodded, a small smile dancing on her lips. 'This is unbelievable! Perhaps giving him some space really opened him up to me!'

Sasori shoved his friend back into the library before he turned to Sakura and held open the door for her to walk ahead of him. "If you would please. No one else is in the library."

She nodded in understanding and walked inside. "Are you sure you would like to speak here?" Her gaze landed on Deidara who was now sprawled out on one of the four couches in the middle of the library. "We could talk in private if you like."

The crystal blue eyed male chucked and motioned for her to take a seat. "I know about what he's going to tell you yeah. So just sit down, make yourself comfortable yeah."

"He knows." Sasori stated before he took a seat on the couch to the right side of Deidara. "….Oh…." Sakura bit her lower lip as she sat opposite the blonde. "Well okay…"

The red head closed his eyes and began to speak. "Sakura, do not overreact. In fact don't react at all until I am done. I will explain everything to you."

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

An orange mask wearing patient proudly held up his picture in front of him. "Tobi is a good boy! Tobi drew Cherry a pretty picture!" He gingerly placed him picture back down on the table next to another one. "And Deidara-Sempai's picture is pretty too!" He swung his legs back and forth excitedly under the table. "Tobi can't wait until he sees Cherry again to give Cherry Tobi's picture!"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

A patient with slightly blue skin heaved a heavy sigh as he slowly made his way down the hallway in the direction of his room.

"Lousy kitchen staff…" He mumbled. "All I wanted was some food…one fish would have been good…"

"Kisame." Another patient, this one had black hair that was pulled into a loose pony tail at the nape of his neck called.

"ITACHI!" Kisame screamed. "YOU WONT BELIVE WHAT HAPPENED! THEY WONT GIVE ME ANY FISHHHHHHH!"

Itachi stared at the man in front of him. 'This is why I avoid having to talk to him…'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

A young woman with long indigo hair sat at a huge wooden desk stacked high with papers. Various folders with patients names scribbled on the front graced the flooring as she thumbed though the stacks, attempting to organize the mess.

"I'm really sorry about this Hinata…" A woman with short black hair apologized as she came though the huge oak door. "I brought some tea." She smiled an apologic smile before setting the platter down on a small table and opening the one window that was not barred.

"It's quite alright." The pale eyed young woman smiled a gentle smile. "I'm more than happy to help out Shizune."

Shizune sighed, a small smile dancing on her lips. 'Oh you are too sweet….no wonder you got stuck doing Tsunade's dirty work…' She poured two cups of tea then placed them on the small clearing on the desk Hinata created. "Do you happen to know where Lady Tsunade ran off to?"

Hinata shook her head. "I'm sorry, no I don't." She added 1 sugar cube to her tea. "Thank you for the tea…."

"It's quite alright." Shizune nodded absently as she stirred her cup of tea. 'If I know Tsunade…she's off either gambling or…well who am I kidding? She's gambling…' A breathy sigh escaped her lips.

"Is something the matter?" The indigo haired young woman placed a gentle hand over hers. The black haired woman smiled a small smile. "No no nothing nothing."

"You are welcome to talk to me if you need to…I'll defiantly listen to whatever it may be you need to talk about." Hinata tilted her head to the side, kindness showing in her pale eyes.

Shizune bit her lip. "Thank you Hinata…but what's bothering me isn't anything for you to worry about. Thank you for the offer though."

"Okay. I'm here if you ever decide to talk though."

'Yeah but my troubles are with Tsunade…and there nothing to mess around with…why would you go off gambling when you are in so much debt?!'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

'Awww man oh man! Where's Saku?!' A spiky blonde headed young man scowled as he checked her office for the third time. 'You'd think that finding a doctor with pink hair would be easy…'

Shikamaru sighed in relief when he spotted the spiky blonde he was looking for. "Naruto!" He called down the hallway. 'Good think too…I really didn't want to go looking all over the hospital for this guy…'

"Hey Shikamaru! I've been looking for Sakura Dattebayo!" Naruto dashed to stand in front of the pineapple headed guard. "Please tell me you know where she is!"

"Uh yeah…I came looking for you to tell you that she's done with Gaara and you two can go home now…something wrong?"

The baby blue eyed man scratched the back of his head nervously. 'I don't think telling this guy that some freaky patient just threatened to kill me if Saku and I don't meet one of his friends at some café and he just happens to know all of Saku's past which means he's probably been stalking her or something…yeah…not such a good idea…' He grinned at the man in front of him. "Nothings wrong...just wanted to find her and see if she's done but I guess she is. Where is she now?"

"She's either with Tobi saying goodbye or in the lobby. Follow me; we'll go to the lobby and sign you out." Shikamaru began walking; the spiky blonde at his side. 'Something's defiantly going on…and it has something to do with Sakura…Naruto knows what's going on as well…if anything he knows more than she does…' He closed his eyes and sighed. 'But that's none of my concern…'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

Shadows danced though the dimly lit room as a man opened one blind covering his window. The white snow building up on the window sill showed his reflection. He had multiple facial piercing and semi-short reddish orangish hair; his eyes were different than others, the irises held an odd design to them. Almost hypnotic.

The man moved away from his window to sit on his bed. He was a patient; but unlike the others, he was calm, collected. His being here was shrouded in mystery. His gaze landed on a single photo that was lying on his pillow. 'Konan…' It was a picture of a woman with short blue hair and a white flower in her hands. 'Things are going as planned…soon…soon things will finally be back to normal.'

A knocking was heard at his door.

"Pein? It's Lady Tsunade. I'm coming in."

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

Itachi found himself in the lobby, watching as Shikamaru signed Naruto out and helped him locate his and Sakura's coat. He took a seat near the window sill and made himself comfortable. 'It's hard to believe that Sakura is the same Sakura from the past. She's grown into a very different person than expected. Not to mention this man here. Naruto Uzumaki; who would have thought that they grew up together…she gave no hints that she knew anyone outside the Akasuki.' His eyes landed on the snow falling outside, covering the ground yet again in another blanket. 'She has become one of the most sought after physiatrists…I knew she'd amount to great things I just never thought it'd be this way…too see her again…and she doesn't even recognize me…' A lazy smirk found its way upon his face. 'That is adding insult to injury.'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

L again.

If you don't review I won't know what you liked, or hated about my story this far. I can't read you mind. I really can't. It may seem like I could but I can't. I don't have that ability.

What do you think?

Any ideas about what will happen?

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	20. Chapter 20

L here.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 20

A young patient with rusty red hair lay on his bed staring up at the white ceiling above him. A lazy smirk danced on his lips as he though back to the days events. 'Sakura…' He rolled on his stomach and inhaled her unique scent she left on his bed. 'Strawberries…why am I not surprised?' His teal eyed closed in contentment. 'This is going to be fun…she is a good opponent…' He licked his lips, tasting the strawberry lip-gloss left on his lips from earlier. 'Oh yes…this is going to be fun…and in the end; I will win our little game…'

"…I always do…."

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

"Sakura you were once a member of the Akasuki; in fact you were one of the top members. You left right in the middle of one the most important assignments. You have the information we need that can set us all free. Members of the Akasuki are here; in this asylum. Deidara and I; Leader, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Hidan; we are all members. We are all trapped in this place because you hold one critical piece of information. All we ask is that you help us to get out of here. We will get what we are after. You can either cooperate with us or we can force you to and then kill you after." A young man in patient wear stared dead at the pink and black haired doctor seated on the couch next to him. Her eyes opened in surprise and fright at his words, her mouth hung agape. "You don't remember do you?"

Silence sounded off the library walls.

"Of course you don't, otherwise you wouldn't be here today. The information you hold is very important. Do you remember that much?"

Sakura blinked in confusion and stared down at her fuzzy black boots. 'The Akasuki?? Aren't they…aren't they a gang or something??? I was never-I don't…it can't be true! Help? They need my help? Information? How can I have information about them if I don't remember them?!' She looked up and locked eyes with the blonde sitting in front of her; he wore an easy grin on his face. 'H-h-no! No way…he is-was-is so sweet! A little perverted but sweet…he's in the Akasuki???'

"Sakura." Sasori's voice cut though her thoughts.

"…That's impossible." She mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"You have the wrong person…I was never in…in a gang."

Sasori sat back in the couch and crossed his legs. "Oh? Are you sure?" The green eyed doctor bowed her head. "I was never in a gang."

"We aren't a gang Doctor…we're an organization. And you were one of out top members…you honestly don't remember?"

She shook her head. "Sasori, she's really serious yeah." Deidara cut in, leaning towards Sakura. "Listen Sakura; do you remember long long ago yeah…back when you were in high school yeah?"

She nodded slowly, her befuddled green eyes glued to the ground.

"Look at me yeah. I won't bite." Her head slowly rose to meet his crystal blue eyes. "Okay yeah…back in high school, you were still a member, you left when you started college…before you left; you had an account yeah, a bank account. Remember yeah?"

'…A bank account?' Her plum pink lips pursed in concentration. 'I remember! I had a lot of money in there! How can I forget that?!' Deidara grinned at his red headed friend. "So you do remember. The money in that account is the money everyone entrusted to you for safe keeping; because no one would have ever guessed that you were a member. We need the account information; or rather we need you to access that account and take out the money." Sasori took over talking.

Sakura nodded in understanding. "Okay…running with you two for a minute; that I was a member and all that money belongs to you guys…"

"You still don't believe us?" The blonde patient scowled.

She breathed a heavy sigh. "This is really far fetched you know…"

"But you remember the bank account." Sasori stated.

"…Yeah…"

Sasori stood up then motioned for her to do the same. "Everything we said is real. There is a café not far from your house called "Oasis" go there at 3'O clock with Naruto and meet a woman with short blue hair. Her name is Konan, do you remember her?"

Flashes of a teenage girl with short blue hair smiling and laughing danced behind her eyes. '…Konan…' A teenage version of herself alongside the blue haired girl flickered in her mind; the two appeared to be friends, smiling and hanging out, listening to music and sharing clothing. 'Konan?'

"You two were close friends in high school."

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

The busy blonde woman took a seat on the bed opposite the patient she came to see.

"Pein." She began in a calm, collected voice.

"Lady Tsunade."

'Oh yeah; the one person that gives me some respect is this guy…' Tsunade sat up straight to stare directly at the man she was speaking to. "I know you're planning something…whatever it is stop it."

Pein shifted in his seat; slouching down a little bit to put his legs up on the desk. "What makes you think I'm planning anything?"

"It involves Sakura. Stop it, she is a kind person who only wishes to help people. Leave her alone and stop whatever it is you are planning. It's pointless now anyways now that I know about it."

"Know about what?"

Tsunade scowled in annoyance. "Don't play games with me Pein. Don't."

He shrugged nonchalantly, his eyes trained on the snow falling outside. "Wouldn't it be nice to go outside for once? The snow is quite beautiful don't you think? Falling so freely, without a care as to where it may land."

The busty blonde glanced at the falling snow, exasperation flickering in her gold orbs. "Snow falls freely because nothing holds it back; no grievances, no chains binding it to anyone or anywhere."

"True true…"

Pein leaned back in his chair to see beyond the bars in the window. 'Pretty good Tsunade…but there's nothing you can hold on me, you only have suspicions. No proof.'

Tsunade stood up and made her way to the door. "Pein…whatever it is you are planning…if anyone gets hurt, I will not hold anyone back. If they choose to go after you, you are on your own." She shut the door behind her. 'Sakura…be careful…'

'Hopefully, I won't have to resort to violence and she won't get hurt.' Pein stood up to stare out at the snow. 'Snow falls freely because nothing holds it back; no grievances, no chains binding it to anyone or anywhere…smart move Tsunade.'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Sakura staggered into the lobby, still reeling from her encounter with Sasori and Deidara. Her face was pale, sweet beaded on her skin and her fringes clung to her forehead; her green orbs were diluted, attempting to wrap her head around the new found information. 'Me…a member of the Akasuki…atrocious! Unbelievable! I would never-'

"Saku!" The spiky blonde rushed to her side to pick her up in a bear hug. "You okay? What happened?" She sighed then breathed in his calming scent, wrapping her arms around his neck. "…Nothing Naru…let's go home…"

"Sakura…" Shikamaru began, his voice worried as he made his way over to the two; her jacket draped over his arm.

The green eyed doctor turned to face the guard, leaning on Naruto. "I'm fine Shika…see you tomorrow?"

"…Yeah…" He motioned for her to turn around so he can take off her coat. "…You sure you okay? Did something happen?" She shrugged out of her doctor's coat. "I'm okay, really." Worry flashed in her green orbs. 'I can't tell him what happened…I myself don't even believe it…a member of the Akasuki…in high school…that was only a few years ago…'

Shikamaru helped her into her long grey, black jacket and wrapped her scarf around her neck. "If you insist…see you tomorrow Sakura…" She nodded a forlorn smile on her lips.

Naruto wrapped an arm around the pink and black haired doctor's shoulder to lead her out the doors. '…She knows…they told her…'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

A woman with blue hair pursed her lips as she admired the white and blue flowers on her dresser. She lifted one white flower off from the rest then walked to the window to stare out into the snow. '…I wish you didn't leave Saku…you and I were-we…you changed…did I?' White snow billowed across the balcony, covering everything in white snow.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Deidara stared at the red headed friends back as they walked down the hall. He trailed behind the red head; dragging his feet in thought. 'Pretty Doctor yeah…you'll do the right thing yeah? You don't want to die right? Pein would kill you yeah…he'd get what he wants then kill you yeah…even though he cares deeply for you…it's you or us…and you left so long ago…'

"Deidara." The red head stopped in front of a door, his hand resting on the handle.

"What is it Sasori no Danna?" The blonde asked absently.

"This is your room."

"Oh…"

Deidara stepped forward and nodded at the door; Sasori opened the door for his friend then followed behind him. "…What's on your mind?"

"What do you mean yeah?"

Sasori stared at his blonde friend and watched as he settled down at the desk to draw. "…You hardly ever draw Deidara. I'm not stupid."

The crystal eyed patient took a deep breathe then nodded at his bed. "Take a seat yeah."

Sasori sat down then looked expectantly at the blonde. "…You didn't know Sakura from before yeah…you came two days before she left....you wouldn't know how she was…" Deidara stared down at the scares on his hands. "She was always a good nurse yeah." A tired smirk made its way onto his face. "She always knew what to do when someone hurt themselves yeah…always….only once did she panic…" His crystal eyes flickered to Sasori. "It was when this happened yeah." He held up the palms of his hands for him to see the long scars running along it. "We were in my room, sculpting; she was an amazing artist did you know? She sucked at sculpting but she could paint yeah. We were sculpting and we stated messing around yeah…throwing clay at one another….then I fell on a knife yeah….the knife we used to cut open the packets of clay…anyways she froze yeah…froze…she was so worried about me…" He blinked back the tears brimming in his eyes. "…She's still the same yeah…still the same deep down…"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Sakura immediately stripped off her coat, scarf and shoes as soon as she stepped though her door.

"Saku!" Naruto scolded and picked up the disguarded items. "You can put these things wear they belong you know…" He watched as she completely ignored him and rushed into her room. "…Okay well I'll just be out here…making some lunch cause we…you know…didn't eat…"

No response.

'Well I get that things are…hard but…oh well…I'll let her think for awhile…'

The pink and black haired doctor rummaged though her room, looking for a specific book. 'Crap crap crap! Where is it?! It's here…somewhere…I know it is…it should be if…AHHA!' She dived into the pile of papers and mini books on her bed when she caught a glimpse of a pink bankbook. "This is it!" She sat on her bed and flipped open the book. There in her neat handwriting were all the transactions written. "…So he wasn't lying…its true…" Her green eyes darted to the clock at her bedside and read the time. "…1:30…" Her plump pink lips pursed. '….I should go…we should go…'

"Naru Naru?" Her small voice called his name as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"…A patient of mine…told me something interesting before I left…and I think he's telling the truth…"

The spiky blonde leaned his elbows on the countertop to give her his full attention. 'They did tell her…' He closed his eyes and braced himself for what she was about to say. "Go on Saku."

Sakura took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "….I…in…we…I…tell you later? Its…its still mind boggling for me…but…but will you come with me to Oasis? It's a little café not far from here…I need to meet a woman…"

"…What? Saku…." His voice warned her to tell the truth.

"Naru…Naru in high school I knew this girl…she was a few years older than me…I met her freshmen year and she was a Senior…we were really good friends…anyway…I need to meet her for 3'O clock at Oasis and…will you come with me?" Her eyes turned pleading.

Naruto bit his lip then took a deep breath. "Of course I will Saku." He embraced her small, nervous frame. 'I only hope you know what you're doing…this sounds like something grim and important…"

"Ah! I never called Sasuke!"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

L here.

Review.

How was this chapter? Horrid? Do you want to beat me with a stick?

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	21. Chapter 21

L here.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 21

Silver hair swayed back and forth as the cold wind blew. White snow flakes danced though the air, riding on the wind currents. A man with silver spiky hair sat on a bench near a playground reading an orange book. Every once in awhile, disturbing giggles erupted from the silver haired male and the little babies would all stop climbing the monkey bars, making snow men, swinging on the swing sets to stare at their mask wearing sensei.

"See? I told you he's creepy!" A little brown haired boy whispered to a little girl at his side.

"Is he okay?" She asked, holding her little mitten covered hands to her chest.

"I don't know…." The little boy eyed her carefully. "Why do you care?" His tiny nose crinkled in distaste. "You don't like him…do you?"

The little girl blushed pink and stared down at the snowman's bottom half they were building. "No!" She patted the snow. "He's our Sensei!"

"Stop talking about me." The silver haired sensei spoke from behind his book.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

The mask wearing patient sat on the bed in his brightly lit room scowling at the paper in his hands. "No…." Came his muffled voice as he scanned the letter for the 7th time.. "No…."

_Tobi,_

_We have confronted your doctor Sakura Haruno about her identity and her past. You must remember her from before do you not? Regardless if you don't, we will be leaving this place soon. In a few days actually; she is the key and she will help us. You must give this letter to Deidara when you have completed reading it and grieving. He will destroy it. Do not, I repeat do not, try and destroy this yourself. _

_If you have questions ask Deidara._

_-Leader_

Tobi crumpled the letter in his hands and took a deep breath. "DEIDARA-SEMAPAI!" He screamed then ran out his door in search if the blonde haired patient.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Children laughed and played in the distance while a young man with midnight blue hair stared forlornly at his cell phone, his back to the clear, white sky; the snow having paused its dancing to gently float down in a majestically wonder around the depressed young man. '…No calls…no messages….' He heaved a heavy sigh and opened the door to his black Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano, his eyes downcast.

"Sasuke." A young man with long brunette hair pulled into a lose ponytail grabbed his elbow to pull him back. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home." Sasuke growled then yanked his arm out of the pale eyed male's hands. "Leave me alone Neji."

"No." Neji shut the car door then grabbed Sasuke by the back of his black jacket to drag him to the playground. "You get to leave when I leave."

"...My phones in my car!" The midnight blue haired young man scowled when Neji ignored him and proceeded to pull him along like a dog. "…I said my phone is still in my car."

"I heard you."

"Let me go get it."

"No….you don't need your phone to watch kids Sasuke."

"Yes I do Neji so let me go." His voice turned deadly.

"Sasuke. Kaka-Sempai is alone watching the kids. Will you just cooperate with us and stop your pinning over Sakura for 2 more hours?"

"…I'm not pinning…"

"Yes you are." The pale eyed male smirked. "You defiantly are."

The chicken ass male snarled then yanked his jacket out of the pale eyed males grip. '…I want it on hand in case she calls…' Then he stalked over to the playground and glared daggers at the small children.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

A patient with blue tinted skin leaned against the guard station waiting for a certain pineapple headed male to come out. Soon, the door clicked open and the black haired male stepped forward.

"Kisame?" The guard asked surprised as he fixed his jacket.

"Shikamaru Nara." The patient replied coolly.

Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably and tried to side step the patient. "Well…I'm on my way out Kisame so I'll see you tomorrow." Kisame blocked his path. 'What the hell? Too many freaky things are going on today…is it something in the water here?'

"Listen to me and listen well guard." The blue haired man leaned down in Shikamaru's face. "I want my fish and the cooks won't give it to me. Now that makes me mad. Do you know why?"

Shikamaru leaned away from the fish obsessed patient. "Kisame…this is not my problem. Take it up with the head chief." He drawled.

"I want my fish."

"Again. Not my problem."

"I WANT MY FISH!"

The lazy guard sighed and pushed Kisame aside. "Go back to your room Kisame."

"SHIKAMARU!"

"Good bye." Shikamaru gave a half wave over his shoulder as the door locked behind him.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

A patient with long blonde hair pulled into a high pony tail on his head sat on the ground leaning against a wall in the hallway across the window. In his hands he held a small sculpture of his pink haired doctor. His head bowed down, staring at the flooring. 'Damn…' He bit his lower lip in concentration.

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!" A loud voice echoed down the hallway until it reached his ears.

"…The hell?" Deidara looked up, his eyes scanning for who called his name.

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!" The voice grew louder.

The crystal eyed patient visibly paled. '…Oh no…not Tobi…'

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!" Tobi screamed as he barreled down the hall in search of his best friend.

"…Shhhiiiiittttttt…" Deidara scrambled up from the ground just as Tobi turned down the hallway and ran right past him.

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI! TOBI NEEDS TO SPEAK TO YOUUUU!"

The blonde patient stood pressed against the wall holding his breath, praying Tobi didn't turn around. 'What the hell is going on today?! Why is he looking for me?! I didn't even do anything this time!' He watched the mask wearing patient turn around and stare at his frozen form. '…Crap…'

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!" Tobi screamed then dashed over to his blonde friend. "TOBI GOT THIS SEMPAI! WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!"

Deidara leaned away from Tobi and took the crumpled sheet of paper he shoved into his chest.

_Tobi,_

_We have confronted your doctor Sakura Haruno about her identity and her past. You must remember her from before do you not? Regardless if you don't, we will be leaving this place soon. In a few days actually; she is the key and she will help us. You must give this letter to Deidara when you have completed reading it and grieving. He will destroy it. Do not, I repeat do not, try and destroy this yourself. _

_If you have questions ask Deidara._

_-Leader_

'…Leader…you jerk…' Deidara growled then stalked off, Tobi at his heels. 'Sasori no Danna! This is harassment! Harassment I say!'

"Deidara-Sempai? Sempai?? What's going on? Tell Tobi!"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

The pink and black haired doctor sat on her living room couch next to her baby blue eyed best friend. Her pink hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, fringes framing her apple shaped face. Nervousness was written on her face and in her green eyes. In her hands she clasped her pink and black rose covered cell phone. Next to her, her best friend wrapped an arm around her shoulders in attempt to comfort her. 'I can do this…I can do this…' She chanted to herself.

"…I can't do this…" Her voice was low and raspy.

The spiky blonde frowned and rubbed soothing circles into her back as he mumbled encouraging words to her. "Yes you can Saku…"

"No I can't! Naru Naru you do it!" She tossed her phone onto his lap as though it was covered in acid.

Naruto stared at the phone lying in his lap. "…We really aren't going to do this again are we?"

Sakura blinked her large, green eyes innocently. "Do what again?"

"…Don't play dumb. We already went though this; just pick up the phone and call him." He handed her back her cell phone. "No more games."

The green eyed doctor pouted. "I wasn't playing games…I really did forget about him…"

"…Well…that's nice…" Naruto placed the cell phone in the palm of her hand. "Call him."

Sakura took a deep breath and hit speed dial. She held the phone to her ear and listened to it ring. After a few rings, her face turned pale. "Oh no!"

"What? What is it?" Naruto leaned in to her worried.

"It went to voice mail!"

'….Really…?' The baby blue eyed male rubbed her arm. "Well leave a message Saku…"

"….Right…" She bit her lower lip then took a deep breath.

"…Hey Sasu…ke…I got your message…yeah, I missed your call…looks like you missed mine too huh? Well…yeah….so…." Her green eyes glanced at the spiky blonde sitting next to her. "So I'm calling you back…like you asked…the ah…bruises…healed….I was scared; a little…I never saw that side of you…okay that's a lie I have…but it was never towards me…" Her hands clutched the phone. "Well…yeah…I called back…so….yeah…."

Naruto patted her back. "…That was a very unproductive message…" He mumbled then pulled her into a hug.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

The red headed patient growled as the door to his solitary confinement room clicked open. 'Who the hell…? They didn't knock….' He pulled the white covers over his head and curled into the pillows. 'Get out already…'

"Gaara?" A deep male's voice called.

'Maybe if I don't answer they'll go away.'

"I know you're up."

'…Shit…' The red head scowled and sat up in bed. "What to you want Asuma?" He spat, rubbing his eyes.

"To make sure you're still alive." The guard answered smugly, leaning against the door frame.

"And why wouldn't I be?" The red head sat up straighter and glared at the guard.

"You didn't notice your lunch is late?" Asuma cocked an eyebrow then placed a tray full of food on the desk.

Gaara glared daggers at the guard before speaking, his voice low and deadly. "Leave. Now."

"….Fine oh fine…" Asuma backed out of the room then locked the door behind him. "…I didn't think he'd get that pissed…"

An arm landed on his shoulder followed by a sigh. "I told you Asuma. You don't mess with Gaara…kidding or not." A chubby guard shook his head in pity.

Gaara stared at the steaming tray of food sitting innocently on the desk. '…I was thinking of Doc-tor dear…she got into my head…I didn't even realize lunch was so late…' He scoffed and tossed the sheets off of his body. 'What the hell is she doing to me?' His eyes closed as he remember the scent she left on his sheets, the way she called his name when he bit then licked her skin, her plump soft lips. 'She makes me want to control myself…she makes me not want to be a monster anymore…she makes me want happiness…'

"This is not the way things are suppose to go…" He growled and glared down at the white sheets covering his legs. 'Fuck.' His pale hands went under the sheets as his face contorted in envenom. 'Just thinking about her is giving me a fucking boner.'

Gaara closed his restless eyes and took deep, controlling breathes. His mind wondering back to Sakura once again. 'Her soft skin…so tempting and tasty. They way her creamy thighs brushed against my legs…her soft hands…'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

L again.

Leave a review and you get a surprise.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	22. Chapter 22

L.

Last chapter was a filler sort of.

Comments, review, and criticism are wanted.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 22

A young woman with short blue hair wearing a long white jacket and a baby blue scarf wrapped around her neck entered a quaint little café. The inside was warm and comforting compared to the cold, brutal wind and snow outside. The waiters and waitresses were all dressed in dark blue and black uniforms; the women in dark blue skits and white blouses and the men in dark blue dress pants and white dress shirts. Sugary sweets mixed in with the smell of freshly brewed coffee greeted her at the doorway. Customers were scattered about the café, talking softly amongst one another; some were on laptops others on cell phones. The air was calm and relaxed; no one was in a hurry to leave.

"Miss? May I seat you?" A waitress asked the blue haired woman.

"Yes. A window seat please. I will also be joined by two other people." The blue haired young woman gave the waitress a soft smile as she began to unbutton her coat.

"Okay. Follow me if you will." The young woman followed the waitress to a window table; situated in a more quiet point in the café. "Is there anything I can get you?" The waitress placed down three menus.

"Tea will do for now."

The waitress nodded then left.

'Sakura…you better show…' The blue haired young woman touched the white flower in her hair. '…I miss you…I miss the times we spent together…it's been about 3 years since I last saw you…'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

A young man with midnight blue hair stalked to his black Lamb black Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano to yanked open the driver's door. Frustration was written on his face as he pointedly ignored the pale eyed brunette male following him. He sat down in the driver's seat and started the car; just as he was about to shut the door, the pale eyed male grabbed the door.

"Sasuke."

"Neji."

Neji scowled and closed his eyes. "You can't be mad at me."

Sasuke glared at the young man in front of him.

"You promised Naruto you would help out."

Silence.

"Will you say something?"

"…Neji. You. Are. A. Pain. In. My. Ass." With that said, Sasuke shoved him away from his car, shut the door, then revved the engine and gunned off; leaving Neji lying on the ground confused.

'That idiot! What the hell is wrong with him? It's not like I was completely ignoring the little…people.' Sasuke gritted his teeth as he turned down the street to his home. 'Acting like I'm sort of incompetent fool….he's the fool. Fucking control freak…No wonder Hinata moved away from him…'

Sasuke parked in the driveway and grabbed his cell phone. 'Someone should start bitching to him….see how he feels…' He hopped up the stairs two at a time and unlocked the doors. '…I'm hungry, forgot to eat…damn…and I need milk! Shitttt…' Cold wind blew at his back, sending the flurries everywhere. '…Since Saku left everything's just been shity…maybe I should just go visit her…' He pulled the coat collar close to his neck and stepped inside. 'I'll just get the milk later…'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

A silver haired patient stalked down the hallway, grumbling to himself. "Damn doctor…damn guards…" His eyes flickered over to the window to see the snow falling outside once again. "Fucking snow…fucking cold…fucking music!" Screams and yelps echoed down the hallway, catching his attention. "…What the fuck…?" He turned down a hallway just in time to see a masked patient being thrown into his arms by a blonde haired patient. "Don't ever touch me again yeah! Leave me alone yeah!" Then the blonde flipped him off and walked away.

"Hidan!" The mask wearing patient in his arms cried.

The silver haired male scowled then tossed the young man onto the floor. "Shut the fuck up Tobi." He snarled.

"…But….but…but Tobi is a good boy…" The patient sniffed and curled into a ball.

Hidan raised an eyebrow at Tobi then walked away. "…Idiot…" Then he continued his wandering though the halls. 'Hell I know I was asleep for awhile but what the hell is with everyone? Where is my bitch anyways? I need a sacrifice for Jashin-Sama…'

"Hidan." A voice called from the shadows.

"And who the fuck are you?"

"….Hidan don't be an ass." The voice muttered before walking over to a window.

"Fuck you Itachi."

"Please don't."

"…"

Itachi stared out at the snow falling gracefully from the sky. Hidan stepped up next to him and glared at the snow.

"She has been informed."

"The bitch?"

"Yes. Therefore you have no hope of sacrificing her."

Hidan scoffed at the statement and crossed his arms. "I can find someone else…though she would have been the perfect sacrifice…" His voice turned dark and menacing. "She's a virgin…Jashin-Sama would have loved that! Unlike all the other whores around…a green eyed virgin…" Itachi slowly scooted away from the Jashin-Worshiper.

"SHE'S MY BITCH AND I CANT EVEN SACRAFICE HER!" Hidan collapsed to the ground and pulled a knife out of his waistband. 'WHY DO BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO BAD PEOPLE?!" He screamed at Itachi.

The black haired patient now stood at the opposite end of the hallway, away from the sacrificing obsessed patient. "I'm not sure why but I believe it has something to do with karma." He answered slowly, his voice jaded. 'I hate being the messenger.'

"WHYYYYYYY?!?!?!"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

The pink and black haired doctor walked alongside her best friend; the spiky blonde young man. She looped her arm in his as the wind blew though her long locks causing her to hold her furry black hat to her head. The baby blue eyed male buried his nose into his orange and black checkered scarf and pulled the green eyed young woman closer to his body. The two let out a nervous laugh as the little café Oasis caught their attention from across the street. People bustled by the café, some going in others walking right on by. Sakura bit her lower lip then took a deep breath to clam her frazzled nerves. The baby blue eyed male patted her hand resting in his before puffing a breath of cold air and pulling her across the street.

"You ready Saku?" He whispered in her ear.

"Uhm…It doesn't matter either way Naru Naru…whether I'm ready or not this is happening right now." Her green orbs glanced up at him. "But you being here makes this a lot easier…thank you." The baby blue eyed male smiled a heartwarming smile down at her anxious face. "No problems Saku….lets go in." He opened the door for her to walk in then closed it behind him.

Sakura walked in and looked around for the woman she was to meet. Immediately her gaze landed on a young woman with short blue hair and a white flower stuck in it sitting near the window. The woman had token off her jacket and was wearing a white dress. Her head was turned to the side, looking outside at the snow and people walking back and forth. In front of her sat a steaming hot cup of tea with a plate full of sugar cubs and a mini milk carton.

"…Konan…" She breathed the name as her eyes turned glassy.

Flashes of a teenage version of the blue haired woman danced before her eyes.

"Miss?" A waiter called to the green eyed doctor.

Pictures of a teenage version of herself and Konan flashed in her mind. The two studying together, sharing clothes, painting each others nails.

"Saku?" Naruto stared confused at his best friend as she stood in the café, a glazed look in her eyes.

Memories of double dates and movie nights flooded her brain.

"Is your girlfriend okay?" The waiter asked Naruto. "Uhhh…She's not my girlfriend and I'm not sure…" He tapped her shoulder. "Saku?"

Home made movies of the two girls along with Deidara and Itachi replayed themselves in her mind.

"Saku?" Naruto tried again.

"He's right…" She mumbled.

"Saku? Are you okay?"

"Naru Naru…" She blinked and stared at her best friend. "They weren't lying…" Tears began to well up in her large green orbs.

"Erm…" The waiter cleared his throat in attempt to clear the awkwardness.

Naruto turned to face him and scratched the back of his head. "Oh right! It's okay. We're here to meet someone." He leaned around the waiter. "And if I'm not mistaken that's her over there."

Sakura stepped forward and began to walk to the table, Naruto behind her. Her steps were slow and chary, as though trying not to break the atmosphere. "…Konan…?" She called when she finally reached the table, her voice small and curious.

The blue haired young woman turned to face her, eyes wide in surprise at the sight she saw. There was her long time friend, Sakura. "S…Sakura?" She stood up. "Is that you?"

The pink haired doctor nodded stiffly. "…Yeah…it's me…"

"Oh!" Konan gasped and picked her up in a giant hug. "Its you!" She sniffed and unsuccessfully blinked away the tears.

"Ah?!" Sakura's breath hitched in her throat; she tapped Konan's shoulder to let her down.

"Sorry." She set the young woman back on the ground and dried the tears in her eyes. "Sit down sit down." Konan nodded at the two empty seats at the table. Sakura and Naruto nodded and took off their coats then hung them over the backs of the chairs.

'This isn't awkward at all.' The spiky blonde undid his scarf and removed his black gloves. 'Aw crap…nosey people.' His baby blue eyes scanned the café to see some eyes glued to the scene.

"Saku, take a seat." He fixed her coat and pulled out a chair; he took the seat nearer the window while Sakura sat opposite Konan. The blue eyed woman took the opportunity to take in her old friend's appearance. Her hair was still pink but now had faded black highlights; she didn't grow in height or weight but her bust size certainly grew. 'She looks different but still the same…' Her face was heart shaped and held a certain glow that captured the warm sunlight and reflected it a thousand times over; filling her heart with the warmth she hadn't felt in years.

"So…" Sakura bit her lower lip in nervousness. "…Sasori and Deidara told me to come…"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

A young woman with long indigo colored hair sat in the break room reading a large book. She had a cup of tea in her one hand while she balanced the book on her lap with her other hand. 'Oh Sakura…are you okay? I hope you are…things have been weird here…not that things have ever been normal…but still…' Her pale eyes turned worried as she thought about the different scenarios that could be keeping Sakura away from work. 'Oh…I do hope nothings seriously wrong…'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

"Lady Tsunade…you really shouldn't drink so much. It's not good for your health." Shizune chided as she cleared the desk of the plates and tea cups.

A busty blonde woman sat at her desk drinking Sake glaring at the stacks of papers standing around her office. "Shizune? Why is there so much paper work?" She sipped her cup of Sake. "It never ends…and lately there seems to be more than usual…"

"Well…that might be due to the fact that you always put off doing the paper work." Shizune poured herself a cup of tea then sat in a chair in front of the desk.

"Meh…" Tsunade poured another cup of Sake then turned to look out the window. "…The snow…"

"Pardon?"

"The snow…everyone has been staring at the snow lately…"

"…Okay…perhaps you have had enough Sake…"

"Have you ever wondered why?

"Why?"

"Why we ended up here."

"…No…"

"…Life has a funny way in teaching us all lessons don't you think? Sometimes it takes us years to learn…but in the end…we all learn a lesson…"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

L again.

Reviews are encouraged greatly my little duckies.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	23. Chapter 23 Halloween excitement

L.

Happy Halloween; get all the good candy while you can.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 23: Halloween excitement

The busty blonde woman stared at the young physiologist in disbelief. In front of her stood the pink haired doctor with bags overflowing in her arms and on the ground next to her was her guard holding several pumpkins with an annoyed expression on his face.

"…You want to what?" The busty blonde woman repeated. "Sakura…"

"Lady Tsunade; I would like to have all of my patients celebrate Halloween." The green eyed doctor stated; a small smile on her plump pink lips. "I have everything I'll need." She nodded down to the bags in her arms and on the floor. "Candy, pumpkins for carving and the tools necessary; all of them are safe. Some arts and crafts, cookies, cupcakes, cake, ice-cream; some costumes for them to dress up in. All I need is a room." Sakura let out a nervous breath and stared anxiously at the busty blonde in front of her. 'I really should have asked before I went and got all the supplies….and baked all those cupcakes and cakes! What if she says no? Then what am I going to do with all theses things?!'

Tsunade took a deep breath and closed her golden eyes.

"Tsunade…" The pineapple haired guard began, shifting the pumpkins in his arms.  
Let her do this. It's obvious she really wants to. Besides it might to the patients good to celebrate." He bit his lower lip as a pumpkin rolled out of his arms and onto his foot. "And then I can finally put these absurdly sized pumpkins down…" He muttered as he glared at the innocent pumpkin on the ground.

"…" The busty blonde shook her head and poured herself a cup of sake. "It seems like you'll do it regardless of what I say…so go ahead. You can use the front room." She took a gulp of her sake. "Bring me a piece of pumpkin pie before anyone dies okay."

Sakura smiled then scowled at the busty blonde. "No one is going to die Tsunade."

"What happened to respect around here? And go take your retardly sized pumpkins somewhere else…you better not be putting those in the pumpkin pies."

The green eyed doctor huffed then picked up the bags on the floor. "My pumpkins aren't retarded and the pies are already made!" She glared at Shikamaru. " Hurry up! You have to get the rest from the car."

"…What?!" He cried as she walked out of the room. "…Why me?"

A young woman with short black hair picked up the pumpkin from the ground, a pity smile on her face. "Hey Shikamaru."

The pineapple headed guard heaved a heavy sigh as he followed Sakura down the hallway. "Hey Shizune." He drawled.

"Would you like me to call Kiba to help you two?"

"…Yeah..." His muscles groaned in pain as she placed the pumpkin on top of the ones in his arms. "Hurry...before I get crushed to death by pumpkins…" One of the pumpkins rolled down off of the pile in his arms to crash into his face. "…Death by pumpkins…at least my gravestone will be original…" He muttered before he walked into a wall.

"SHIKAMARU! DON'T DAMAGE THE PUMPKINS!" Sakura's voice echoed down the hallway.

Shizune laughed softly before pulling out a walkie talkie. "Kiba?" She strolled alongside Shikamaru as he walked down the hallway to the front room.

Crackling echoed though the walkie talkie before his voice came though. _"Yeah, what is it Shizune?"_

"Can you go to the front door to help Sakura with something?"

"_Sure sure. What is it?"_

"She is going to throw…a bit of a party for her patients and she needs help with taking the supplies out of her car."

"…_Where's Shikamaru…?"_

"He's…erm…" She glanced at him as he picked up the pumpkins and made his way down the hallway ahead of her to the front room. "…He's helping her set up…"

"…_Oh…"_

"Go help her."

"…_Fine…I'm on my way."_

"Thank you."

"_Yeah yeah…"_

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

Sakura nodded at their confused faces as she removed the supplies from the bag. "All you need to do is go to all my patients and tell them to come." A young woman with indigo hair nudged the two guards aside as she gathered the empty bags. Sakura pouted at Shikamaru. "Plllleeeeaaaasssseeee? I need you two to go get them….I have to finish setting upppp…"

Kiba blushed and turned on his heels then stomped out the door. "Fine! Come on Shikamaru!" Shikamaru heaved a heavy sighed then followed after his friend.

"Heh…" The pink and black haired doctor smiled at the indigo colored young woman. "Hey Hinata?" Her voice turned sugar sweet.

"Y-yes?" The pale eyed female stopped what she was doing to look at the green eyed young woman, a look of fear in her pale eyes.

"Would go mind calling Naru Naru for me and telling him that I am here and to come?" Sakura gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"O-of course!" Hinata blushed. "B-but doesn't he know you're here?"

"Well…he knows…but we were supposed to meet up and then come here but then I realized I forgot to ask so…"

"…Oh…" Hinata nodded, a blush glued to her rosy cheeks and pulled out her cell phone. She then took a seat away from Sakura at one of the refreshment tables she was previously setting up.

The phone rang for a few times before someone answered. _"Hello?"_A deep voice echoed though the line.

"H-hello!"

"_Uhm…Hinata? Is that you?"_

"Y-yes…uhm…S-Sakura told me to call you…"

"_Saku? Oh don't tell me she's at work already."_ He sighed, exasperated.

"Y-yes…she is…she is throwing a p-party for her p-patients…"

"_Wha-oh no…"_

"Y-yea…uhm…so so you…"

"_Oh well I was on my way already…thanks Hinata! I'll be there soon Dattebayo!" _

"O-okay....N-Nar-" The phone line went dead before she could finish. '…He hung up!'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

Sakura laughed in excitement when she saw a young male with spiky blonde hair step though the door; bags in hand. "Naru Naru!" She called as she jumped into his arms, causing him to drop the bags and catch her instead.

"Hey Saku." He mumbled before kissing her forehead. "I got some more costumes Dattebayo! You can be an Eskimo! I got the costume!"

"Oh….Okay!" She bent down to inspect the bags. "What are you going to be Naru Naru?" Her fingers touched something pointy.

"I'm going to be…A PIRAET!

Sakura laughed then stood up, holding some bags in her arms. "Okay…"

Naruto laughed heartedly before grabbing the rest of bags to follow her to the table. "I got one for Hinata, Kiba and Shikamaru too Dattebayo!" His baby blue eyes scanned the room and spotted the pale eyed young woman emptying a bag full of candy. "HI HINATA!"

The indigo haired female yelped in surprise; dropping the bag she was holding to the floor. "O-o-oh…h-h-h-hi…"

The spiky blonde laughed as he walked over to help. "I got you a costume! You get to be….dun duh na na! A JOKER!"

Laughter echoed off the walls as Kiba and Shikamaru walked in. "Y-you got H-Hinata a-a-a Joker costume?!" Kiba asked between fits of laugher. "Oh this I gotta see!"

The baby blue eyed male turned to face to two chucking guards. "You two get to dress up to." A sinister smile made its way onto his face. "Shikamaru gets to be a giant Chocolate Chip Cookie." Kiba burst out into another fit of laughter while the pineapple headed male scowled. "And Kiba gets to be a giant Milk Bottle." His laughter immediately died off while Shikamaru began to chuckle.

"Okay okay!" Sakura clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Lets all change into costumes before everyone comes down!" She beamed at the spiky blonde and gave them all thumbs up. "Grab your costumes from on the table" Naruto pointed to the table where she had laid out all of their costumes. "And meet back here in 20 minutes."

Moans and groans were heard from the group but everyone slugged their way over to the table to get their costumes.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

"Why is Tobi looking at the guards wearing cookies and milk?" An orange mask wearing patient asked as he poked Kiba's giant Milk Bottle. Sakura giggled as she danced over to her patient and handed him a cookie. "Hi Tobi."

"Hi Cheery!" He gave her a big hug then stared at her costume. "What is Cherry wearing?"

Sakura smiled then took his hand to walk him over to the table where some of the patients were already sitting. "Today is Halloween; a day when everybody can dress up. So today I get to be an Eskimo. What do you want to dress as?"

Tobi shook his head at the table in front of him. Different costumes were laid out on the table top. "Tobi doesn't know…this is new to Tobi…" His voice was small and insecure. The green eyed referee patted his shoulder. "It's okay. How about a Cowboy? Do you want to be that?" She held up a cowboy costume for him.

"….Okay!" He took the costume from her then darted out the door to change.

A giggle escaped her lips as she watched him run out the door. Her green eyes fleeted around the room to look at everyone. Hinata had eventually worn the jJoker costume after much convincing from her part. She looked fantastic in it too; it was a full suite and was black, red and white. On her head sat a hat with the bells and on her feet were flats that were pointed at the tip and had bells attached to them. The pale eyed young woman was currently filling up the candy bowls, her back mask sitting on her forehead.

Two of her patients had pulled up chairs and were currently sitting near the window, their feet propped up on the windowsill. One had black hair and the other blue. 'Itachi and Kisame…at least their here…' Itachi has chosen to be a Sailor; he wore a white sailor suit and hat, the hat sat lopsided on his black hair. Kisame was wearing a Peter Pan costume; complete with a tiny green hat on his head and brown shoes on his feet.

A young patient with silver hair slicked back glared at the group sitting on the floor in front of him. A young male wearing an orange mask laughed happily while the pink and black haired doctor dressed as an Eskimo handed him a pumpkin to carve. He gawked at her costume. She wore a black long sleeved velvet dress that went down to her thighs with a baggy hood. Along the edge of the hood, the cuff lets and end of the dress was fur; there were little pom pom ties that hung off the hood that enabled her to pull the hood tighter around her or looser. Her white black laced boots went up to just under her knee and along the top was covered in fur. On her hands rested white furry, mittens. '…The hell is going on here??' He shook his head and scowled; his eyes glaring daggers at the white petticoat that peaked though under her dress.

"You motherfuckers want me to what?" He spat.

"Hidan! Watch your mouth!" Sakura scolded and handed him a pumpkin. "Sit down and carve a pumpkin!" He stared at the pumpkin she placed in his hands. "…Cave a fucking pumpkin…? Are you high?"

The green eyed doctor ignored his remark to admire the work of her red headed patient. "That's amazing Sasori!" She picked up his carved pumpkin to hold it to the light. It was carved in the image of a fox, whiskers and all. "Is that a fox?"

"Pretty Doctor yeah! Look at mine!" A patient with long blonde hair grinned as he shoved his pumpkin in her face. "It's better than Sasori no Danna's own yeah?" He draped his arm over her shoulder and smirked at the red head. "What do you think yeah?"

Sakura smiled and held his pumpkin up to the light. "It's beautiful Deidara." Her fingers traced the smooth carved lines to follow the shape. He had carved it in the shape of a carved pumpkin within a carved pumpkin. "That's so…so…" Deidara leaned down to rest his chin on her shoulder. "Artistic yeah? Look close; you can see a person in the very middle yeah." She stared into the pumpkins mouth; at the center of the smallest carving was an outline of her sitting on one of the two teeth. "Oh my! Deidara!"

"Yeah?" He turned his head so that his lips were only centimeters from her own.

A tinge of pink dusted her cheeks as she bit her bottom lip and placed his pumpkin down on the table. "Well, I should go help Tobi."

Sasori grabbed the blonde by the back of his shirt before he could follow the referee. "Sit down Deidara." The crystal blue eyed male sighed but sat down. He eyed his friend's costume. "Sasori no Danna yeah….your costume is-"

"Deidara." He warned.

The blonde chuckled as he stared at the costume. Sasori was dressed as a large Purple Cat. Covering his red hair was a hood with cat ears on top; on his feet were giant paws and on the table next to him were giant paws for his hands. 'This is the best Halloween ever yeah!' He leaned back to see a long cat tale attached to the back of the costume. 'Best yeah!'

"All I was going to say was your costume is-"

"Deidara look at you." Sasori glared at the male sitting next to him.

Deidara looked down at his costume. He was dressed as Mario from Super Mario Brothers. Blue overalls with yellow buttons, red long sleeves and brown shoes; the only thing he was missing was the mustache. On the table beside him sat the red hat the he was supposed to be wearing. His crystal eyes darted back up to his friend. "But Danna…you're a giant Purple Cat…I'm Mario…"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

Shikamaru glared down at his giant Chocolate Chip cookie costume Naruto forced him to wear. '…What did I do to deserve this?'

"YO HO HO AND A BOTTLE OF RUM!" The spiky blonde shouted as he and Tobi danced around the room tossing candy into the air. The guards eyes skitted over the room, looking for the pink and black haired Eskimo; but she was no where to be seen. '…Where could she be? Getting the ice-cream perhaps?' He tried to walk, and succeeded in falling down.

"Ouch!" A males voice cried. "Get off me Shikamaru!" Kiba growled from under the giant Cookie. "….I can't…"

"Why not?!" Came his muffled voice.

"…I can't move…"

"What?!"

"I've fallen and I can't get up!"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

The green eyed Eskimo made her way downstairs to the solitary confinement wing of the asylum. In her hands she held an orange trick-or-treating pumpkin container and a bag full of candy.

"Hey Sakura! Nice costume." A rather rotund guard smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"Hi Choji." She stepped up to the desk he was seated at. "This is for you." The bag of candy jingled as she placed it on the desk. "And I'm going to see Gaara."

"Okay. Be careful." His voice echoed down the empty hallway as she walked away; towards her fiery red headed patient's room. 'Okay….gunna visit Gaara…' She bit her plump lower lip before nervously knocking on the door. Blood rushed though her veins and pounded in her ears as she pictured her patient. Rattling of keys resounded in her mind as she slowly unlocked the door then stepped inside. "Hi Gaara…its Sakura…"

"Hello Doc-tor." The red head greeted from his seat at his desk. Books were halfway hanging off and some were scattered on the flooring, he sat in a sea of literature, an enlighten expression resting on his pale face. She shut the door behind her then held out the bucket filled with candy to him." I brought candy!"

"…What are you wearing?" His dull, almost teasing teal eyes fleeted over her anxious frame.

"…See…its Halloween…so I dressed up as an Eskimo…" She took a seat on his bed, candy bucket still in her arms.

"Oh…" He stood up and sat beside her on the bed, then draped his arm over her shoulders. "So you brought me candy?"

"Yup!" Pink dusted her cheeks at their close proximity.

Gaara gently turned her head to face his then gave her and Eskimo kiss. "You know Sakura…" His breath fanned across her lips causing her heat to beat faster. "I really loathe you." Surprise and panic flashed in her eyes and face. "But" He slowly licked her bottom lip. "I can't stop thinking about you." Relief flooded though her veins before he captured her lips in a chaste kiss. "I loathe you for that." Confusion danced in her eyes as he gently pushed her down onto his bed, cradling the back of her head and tenderly kissing the tip of her nose, her cheeks, and her eyelids.

Sakura closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his touch, his kisses, his body above her. Her heart beat wildly in her chest with each move of his body on hers; he knew exactly where to kiss and what drove her body crazy with need.

A soft moan escaped her swollen lips when he nipped the hollow beneath her ear then licked it. "Gaara…" She moaned his name.

'Sakura…I detest you. But thanks for bringing candy to me.'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

L.

What do you think?

Was it horrid?

Completely out of character?

Do you all want to have me walk the plank?

Chapter 24 will pick up as normal.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	24. Chapter 24

L here.

Over 100 reviews! Thank you.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 24

All was quiet and peaceful in Kyoto's Insane Asylum before a scream broke through the doors a nurse opened. "WHAAAA!!!! TOBI WANTS CHERRY!" His voice reverberated down the hallway. "TOBI WANTS CHERRY NOW!"An orange mask wearing patient clung to a nurse as she walked through the door and down the hallway. His panicked cries vibrated off the almost empty hallway.

"Tobi!" The nurse turned to him aggravation dripping in her voice. "Will you please control yourself? Sak-Cherry already left for the day. Don't you remember that you saw her earlier?"

"SOMETHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO CHERRY!!!!!" He grabbed the nurses face and shouted in it.

"What? Tobi please let go of me." The nurse tried to brush him off only to have him painfully grip her shoulders and shake her.

"NO! CHERRY IS IN TROUBLE! SOMETHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO CHERRY!"

"What?" A busty blonde woman came around the corner with another woman with short black hair.

"Lady Tsunade!" The nurse laughed nervously, beads of sweat started at her hairline and ran down the sides of her face. "Shizune! I'm sorry he's so loud…it's just h-"

"Tobi did you just say something is going to happen to Cherry? Your doctor?" Tsunade walked up to the erratic mask wearing patient and carefully pried his hands off the anxious nurse.

"YES!" He now clung to the busty blonde. "SOMETHING BAD COULD HAVE ALREDY HAPPENED! TOBI DOESN'T KNOW! TOBI JUST WANTS CHERRY TO BE SAFE! TO BE SAFE! TOBI MISSES CHERRY! TOBI LUVES CHERRY!" He turned to Shizune then collapsed on the ground hyperventilating.

Tsunade kneeled beside the collapsed patient. "Shizune; go get his medicine and a paper bag." She pulled his hyperventilating form up. "You." She nodded at the frozen nurse. "Prepare his bed. More pillows, blankets and get some cookies and milk." The nurse darted off to fetch the requested items.

'Sakura…now? There moving now? Pein…you sneaky bastard. You better not harm Sakura. My hands may be tired now but…' Her golden eyes stared down at the patient in her arms. 'To make sure Sakura is okay I'm almost positive Tobi will talk…' She blew at the fringes in her eyes. 'Things are coming to an end…' The falling snow outside the window caught her attention before Shizune crouched down near Tobi and placed the paper bag over his mouth. "Or a new beginning."

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked as she helped Tobi sit up better, she then injected his medicine to calm him.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

The bedroom was dim and quiet; allowing every sound made to resonance off the walls. Cold wind blew against the window, creating a hollow sound indoors. Snow had been falling all day, covering the city in a heavy white blanket. A midnight blue haired male lay on his bed staring at his cell phone. He tapped the screen and it lit up.

"….I…I got a message!" He stared wide eyed at the screen. "From Saku!" His fingers fumbled over the screen to play the message. Soon her nervous, child-like voice came though the cell phone speaker.

"…_Hey Sasu…ke…I got your message…yeah, I missed your call…looks like you missed mine too huh? Well…yeah….so…." Her green eyes glanced at the spiky blonde sitting next to her. "So I'm calling you back…like you asked…the ah…bruises…healed….I was scared; a little…I never saw that side of you…okay that's a lie I have…but it was never towards me…" Her hands clutched the phone. "Well…yeah…I called back…so….yeah…." _

Relief flooded though his veins when he heard her voice. 'She called back…she called back…she called back…' Excitement soon turned to depression. Blankets, pillows and sheets fell off the bed when he sat up. 'This isn't going to work…Neji was right…never thought I'd say that line.'

"I'm going to see her." He affirmed before getting off his bed and walking to the closet.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

A red headed patient stared up at the stark white ceiling above him. Haunting sounds of wind blowing echoed eerily down the empty hallway outside his solitary confinement room. His face was a mask sorrow and deliberation. 'Do wounds ever really heal? When you hurt someone…do they ever really forgive you? Forgetting the pain in the past…and the wounds that never heal…they say that you should move on…but does anyone really do?'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

The green eyed doctor smiled apprehensively at the blue haired woman in front of her. She bit her plump lower lip and gripped the black gloves in her hands tighter. 'This is so awkward…'

"Saku…ra…." The blue haired woman began uneasily as she picked up her steaming cup of tea. "It's been…awhile. How have you been?"

Sakura bowed her head, causing her long fringes to fall in front of her eyes. "Konan…could we get to the point of this?" Her voice was small.

Konan sighed but nodded. "…Okay…you remember the bank account you held for…for us?"

Pink hair bobbed in acknowledgment.

"We need you to take out the money."

"…Why?"

Konan stared down into the tea. "…Because we are in a bit…of a bind."

"I mean…why do I have to do it? Why don't you?"

"Because you are the only one that has the account number and codes…don't you remember?"

Silence.

"Saku…ra…"

Silence.

"Speak to me! I can't know what your thinking if you don't tell me!" Her voice became panicky.

Sakura sniffed and bite her lower lip, the sounds of the café became a distant murmur in the background. "…I-I don't remember really…what happened…" She collapsed into a fit of tears; the spiky blonde next to her rubbed her back soothingly. "I-I…you all s-say that I-I was a m-m-mem-b-ber….but I don't! I d-d-don't remember!" Shock then regret flashed though Konan's eyes before she began to apologize profusely.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Saku…ra…I really am I had no idea! I mean…I did but I didn't…I"

The baby blue eyed young man pulled the pink haired doctor into his arms to soothe her racking body. "Konan…why don't you explain what happened." He spoke, his voice leveled.

The blue haired woman nodded then took sip of her tea before beginning her story. "You see…I am a member of the Akasuki; it's an organization. Very quickly you climbed the ranks and became one of our most valued members. You didn't perform a lot of the…laborious tasks…you participated in a lot of the planning and medical department…Pein thought you were just simply magnificent. The way you could respond to an emergency situation was like no other…you never panicked. Not once in a crisis situation did you panic…" Tears welled in her eyes as memories danced in her mind. "You were best friends with Deidara and Itachi…you three always use to hang out together. Though Deidara and Itachi never really use to get along; when you came along they…they grew to tolerate one another…"

Awkward silence.

Blood rushed to Konan's ears as she listened intently to the stillness in the air, the café no longer existing in her eyes as she concentration wholly and solely on the young woman in front of her.

A small gasp of realization was heard from Sakura before she pushed away from Naruto to stare into the snow falling. "I remember them…" She whispered. "I remember Deidara and Itachi…when I wasn't at Naru Naru's house I was at Dei-chan's…painting and…just hanging out…" A glazed look came over her green orbs as she reminisced. "…I never went home…never…"

"Saku?" The spiky blonde brushed some fringes away from her face. "What do you mean you never went home?" Confusion evident in his low voice.

"I was either at your place…or Kaka-Sempai's…or Sasuke's…or Dei-chan's or Itachi-Sempai's…"

Konan smiled as she listened to the young doctor speak; pride welling in her chest. 'She remembers! The old nicknames…the blissful times…'

"…I spent a lot of time avoiding home…"

Konan's heart fell out of her chest when Sakura's words reached her ears.

"Why? I thought that when you left my place…you were at home…you always had clean clothes on…smelled nice…never did you look as though you were…"

"Because…because…" Sakura trailed off, bewilderment written on her face.

"You never went home because of you father." Konan cut in, resting a reassuring hand atop the green eyed young woman's own. "Do you remember?" Sakura shook her head in bafflement.

"Before you do" The baby blue eyed male leaned forward. "Explain why Saku has no memory of all of this." He wrapped his left arm around Sakura's shoulders. 'Because I'm confused as hell…'

The blue eyed woman nodded in understanding and waved the waitress over. "What can I get for you miss?" The waitress looked at Sakura and Naruto. "Some tea perhaps?"

"Can we get two more cups of tea and a few buttered croissants?" Konan glanced at the pink haired doctor and her spiky blonde headed friend. "And a variation of pastries. Thank you." The waitress nodded, wrote down the order then walked off.

The blue haired woman took a sip in her tea ten began. "The reason you don't remember was because…of several reasons…which are really complicated and I can't explain it to you well…" She stared out at the snow covered streets. "…You broke down…and ran away from us…from your home…the only thing you focused on was Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi…they gave you normalcy…something we couldn't give you…they gave you a type of protection we couldn't offer…at the time we were a family yes but we were constantly working, forcing you to double and triple check everything…Pein wanted to control your future…Itachi wanted to conceal you from the truth…Deidara pulled you away so that it would all be forgotten." Her head hung in shame. "…I'm sad to say…we drove you away…we tried to help you with your father by giving you places to stay and hide so you wouldn't have to go home but we should have done what Kakashi did." Her voice trailed off as she stared into Sakura's green orbs.

"W…What did Kaka-Semapi do?" Sakura asked quietly.

"You don't know do you? Do really not remember?" Konan rested a hand atop hers. "We should have token legal action and adopted you. One of us should have adopted you as our daughter." She stared down into the tea as tears welled in her eyes. "We failed you…we failed you when you needed us the most…" Silent sobs racked her body as the waitress returned with their order.

"Is…is she okay?" The waitress asked as she placed the tray filled with tea, pastries and croissants on the table.

Naruto stood up to help remove the items from the tray. "Yeah, don't worry about it Miss." He gave her a charming smile. "Thanks for the concern." He rested a hand on her shoulder before casually blocking her view of Konan and Sakura.

"Uh…" The waitress nodded dumbly, a blush on her face. "Y-yeah…okay…g-good bye…c-call if you need any…thing…" She slowly walked away, glancing back at the spiky blonde.

"…I…I'm adopted…." Sakura mumbled, shocked at the information she just leaned. "I'm adopted by…by Kaka-Sempai…."

"…Yes…" Konan sniffed and dried her tear stained face. "He adopted you…I'm sorry…I…if I had thought of it I would have done it myself." She took a deep breath to calm her frazzled nerves.

"Kaka-Sempai is my legal father?"

Konan nodded slowly.

"I was a member of the Akasuki…"

Nod.

"I was best friends with Deidara…"

Nod.

"And Itachi."

Nod.

Awkward silence.

"Kaka-Sempai adopted me."

"Yes…he did…" Konan mumbled softly.

Sakura nodded slowly, her mouth slightly agape. 'All that they said was true…I mean I suspected but…hearing this…hearing all I've forgotten it's preposterous! It's too much…too much…' She closed her worried eyes and let the dark fissure in her mind swallow her restless mind.

"Hey, you okay Saku?" The baby blue eyed male rested an arm on her slumped shoulder. "Saku?" He shook her gently, watching in shock as her limp body flopped forward onto the table top.

"Oh…my…she fainted!" Konan reached across the table to shake her unmoving form. "Saku!"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

A black haired patient with a pony tail at the nape of his neck sat hunched over his desk in his room flipping though old papers and pictures. 'Sakura.' His long, graceful sifted though the papers to pull out a picture of him and his pink and black haired, green eyed doctor. The picture was worn and treasured.

In the picture they were much younger. Sakura's hair was solid pink and her eyes were vibrant green. She wore his favorite black The Rasmus tee shirt with black skinny jeans and dirty white Vans. He wore a black long sleeved slim fit tee shirt with semi- baggy worn blue jeans and beat up Vans. They were at Konan's house in her living room; she was sitting on his lap eating strawberry flavored ice-cream while he ate plain vanilla.

'You haven't changed have you…yet you are different. Konan is suppose to convince you to re join us…follow your gut and don't Sakura. Go back to Kakashi. Give Pein the money and turn your back to us.' A single tear rolled down his cheek and onto the photograph. 'Don't return to the past…don't make the mistake that would only lead you down the path of self destruction. You deserve better than what we can offer you.'

Another picture slipped out from the stack; it was one of Sakura franticly running away from a silver haired male. 'Hidan always did want to sacrifice her…'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

L.

Reviews are God's gift to authors just as fish are to penguins.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	25. Chapter 25

L.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 25

Late afternoon sun shinned though the open window, casting a cool shadow in the otherwise dark room. A silver haired male laid on his king sized bed with an orange book draped over his face. His silver and black bed was half way made; the silver sheets slightly crinkled with his body weight and the black cover thrown carelessly over the bottom half of the bed. Silk black and silver pillows covered the entire top half where he was laying; all arranged carelessly.

'Naruto better have given Saku her gift…' He rolled onto his side, away from the sunlight. 'And she better come back and visit me…soon....never noticed how much a person impacts you life until they leave…'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

A patient with long blonde hair sat atop a stood in the art room across his red headed friend as his hands worked over a slab of clay. Quickly and precisely his scarred hands sculpted square after square, rectangle after rectangle. His crystal blue eyes were intense; in deep thought though his hands worked over the clay.

"Deidara." The red headed patient spoke, raising his head from his painting. "What are you doing?"

The blonde in front of him continued to work, without missing a beat his hands began to mold the pieces together.

"Deidara." The red head called again; this time putting down his paint brush to stare at his friend. "…Deidara." His voice grew slightly annoyed.

"Yeah?" Deidara finally responded absently.

"Deidara." The patient spoke, his voice dull.

"Huh?" The crystal blue eyed male looked up at the red head in front of him. "Sasori no Danna! When did you get here yeah?"

"…I've been here for the past few hours with you…what are you sculpting?" Sasori glanced down at the blonde's hands to see him still working, only slower.

Deidara grabbed at piece of clay and rubbed it along the bottom of the structure to reinforce the base. "This yeah? It's a house Danna…the house that Sakura and I were going to live in…me, her and Itachi yeah…before…but maybe if she comes back it will happen yeah…" Sadness then hope shown in his crystal blue eyes before he poked a slab of clay then glanced up at Sasori. "What do you think of the porch yeah? Big enough?"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

The spiky blonde strode into the living room to find a woman with short blue hair in a white dress sitting on the couch staring at her hands. Her coat and scarf was draped over the back of a chair, her boots by the door. He took a seat next to her and let out a long, heavy sigh. "She's sleeping now." His voice cut though the awkward silence.

"That's good." The blue haired woman mumbled before shifting uncomfortably. "Naruto…" She began twiddling her fingers. "About….Saku….ra…"

The baby blue eyed male stood then walked to the kitchen. "Look Konan; before we get started would you like some coffee?" His voice was laced with apprehension and fatigue. 'I need a cup of coffee before diving into this story again…'

Konan turned to see Naruto glide around the kitchen grabbing the necessary supplies for making coffee. "Sure." He nodded at her before pulling out two giant mugs from a cupboard.

'I never knew how much Saku went though…this is my opportunity to find out exactly what happened and I need to be vigilant…' A loud yawn escaped his mouth as he added water and clicked the 'on' button on the coffee percolator. 'Damn…long day and its not even time for dinner…crap! Dinner…maybe we should just skip it tonight…'

The low roaring sound of the coffee filled the stillness in the air and the fresh smell diffused from the kitchen and made its way into the living room.

The coffee peculator clicked off, signaling the coffee was done. "How do you take your coffee?" His deep voice called from the kitchen. "Or should I just bring the sugar and milk?"

"Just bring the sugar and milk….do you need help?"

"No thanks." The spiky blonde answered as he set a tray filled with sugar, milk and two mugs of coffee on the coffee table. "Here is yours." He handed her a mug then sat down on the couch.

"Thanks." She fixed her coffee with two lumps of sugar and a little bit of milk then sat back against the couch; coffee in hand. "I suppose…I should start from the beginning right?" Her voice was unsure as she asked.

Naruto sipped his coffee then nodded. "That would be nice…"

"Yeah…" She took a sip in her coffee then stared at her lap. "But first…can I ask some questions?"

The baby blue eyed man frowned. "Questions? For what? I think you ought to be answering my questions instead seeing that you made her faint in the café then I had to carry her back home."

"I know I know it's just…I want to know how much of Saku…ra you know…about."

Naruto leaned against the cushions and let out a long sigh. "We've known each other since we were born. We did everything together; we were and still are the best of friends…The years have only brought us closer together."

Konan nodded; a small smile on her face. "Good…like I said before; I met her, her freshmen year in high school…her father was…was not a good father; though I'm sure you know that." She glanced at him to see him nod. "He would always talk down to her, tell her she was worthless and would amount to nothing. He would constantly say she was nothing without him."

"I know that…but what I want to know is how could I not know she wasn't going home? I thought…I was there with her though everything…when did she stop going home?" He scowled as he tried to understand how he missed that fact.

"…The middle of her freshmen year…when she and Deidara became really close…she stopped going home." Konan bit her bottom lip. "Deidara was 16 at the time; a junior. They became real close because she took all advanced classes…I was a senior, age 19…I started school a bit late."

Shifting was heard from down the hall.

Silence filled the room.

The baby blue eyed male listened intently before speaking. "She's still sound asleep, continue." The coffee swirled in the mug before he took a gulp.

"Right; they grew to be close friends. Best of friends actually. Just about every day that she wasn't with you, Sasuke or Kakashi she was with him. She actually joined the Akasuki before really getting to know him or Itachi…I was the one to tell her about the organization; she actually me them though me then got to know them though the classes."

"Wait; so she joined you all freshmen year?"

Blue hair bobbed as she nodded, sipping her coffee.

"How could I not know?"

"Well…we did tell; ask her not to tell you all…"

"Why?" His voice sounded broken. 'And she listened? She didn't tell me about her not living at home…about these guys…why? I thought we told each other everything…'

Silence fell between the two.

"Now is not the time for the silent game Konan." Naruto hung his head as he spoke.

"…Your past was questionable."

"…How bad was her home life? To leave and not tell me…? Why did she leave? What happened?"

"He…he was an awful man…like I said he verbally and mentally abused her…and she is the type of person that cant take that kind of thing…she left because it was too much for her psyche to handle…and we all gave her a place to go…our doors were always open to her…no matter the time; day or night…one am or two pm. She was welcome anytime at my place, Deidara's, Itachi's even Leader welcomed her precious self to his home anytime she needed somewhere to go…"

Naruto scowled at the blue haired woman beside him. "Why would you do such a thing? Just because you gave her a place to hide doesn't mean he wouldn't go looking for her at some point…you should have token legal action…" Realization then dawned on him after he spoke. "Which is what Kaka-Sempai did…how? When? Why? I-h…he…"

Konan gave him a small sad smile as she placed her now empty mug on the coffee table. "Kakashi realized the damage we were doing before any of us did…she was our little doll before she knew it. We worked her broken body and mind until she cracked…and we never realized it till it was too late…he found out about us when he followed her one day from his house…" A smile came over her tired face as she spoke. "It was a cool, autumn afternoon. She had left her jacket at his house and he followed her to Deidara's…it was then that everything ended and began. He barged into Deidara's house without knocking and marched right up to Sakura who was hiding behind Deidara and Itachi. She was so afraid of Kakashi…."

"Afraid? Why?" He sat back up to look at her.

"Afraid that he would be upset with her actions…that night…he took her back to his place where he told him everything…from beginning to end…and that night; after she fell asleep in his bed from crying her eyes out, he decided to adopt her as his own daughter."

The spiky blonde stared at the blue eyed woman in shock. "K…Kaka-Sempai really took Saku in as one of his own?"

She nodded sadly. "In two days he had the papers organized….and in three days he had us agreeing not to see her or contact her anymore…" Tears welled in her broken eyes. "H-he said the morning…after she told him e-everything…she-she had no memory of…of us…or her…her father…" Naruto rested a nervous hand on her shoulder to try and soothe her. "He said…it was her…her way of getting over the p-past…."

"…So she just…forgot about her father…and you all?" Words mumbled in perplexity.

She nodded solemnly.

"…It broke my heart…to know that I could have helped her…I could have adopted her as my own and helped her…kept that man away from her and still have her as my own…"

Naruto stood then began to pace the room. "But she simply forgot? But she didn't forget about me or Sasuke…and what about Kaka-Sempai? How could-I mean…"

"She blocked out all the bad in her life…we were bad…we pushed her and pushed her…" She sat back against the cushions and rubbed her eyes. "Deidara pulled her away so that she could forget in pain…Itachi tried to hide the truth from her…allowing her to hide in her own world…Leader-Pein…he tried to control everything about her…he kept her like he would a doll…she didn't have to do anything for her self …"

Confusion flashed in the males baby blue eyes. "Truth? Conceal? What the hell really happened?"

"Itachi didn't want her to know the truth about anything…he wanted her to remain innocent; in a way she still is…" A small smile danced on her lips. "…It was a self defense mechanism what happened to her…that she forgot us all…she was on the brink and Kakashi saved her…and he simply told her that he was her best friend as was you and Sasuke…he never told her that he adopted her and she no longer had to worry about her father..."

Naruto sat down on a sofa near the couch she sat on. "…She went though so much…and I never knew…"

"…Kakashi said…that she must have overheard him while she slept…"

"What?"

"That when he was calling his lawyers…she must have heard what he said an in her mind she…she whipped us and her father out...blocked us out in her mind…"

"Why?"

"He said that he said she needs to forget her past…to forget her dad…forget us…"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Moon light shown into the dark bedroom, showering a beam of light onto the otherwise black bed. The young pink and black haired doctor shifted in her slumber; her face scrunched in uncertainty as she dreamt. The black covers rose and fell in sync with her steady breathing.

"Mhhhuuummm…Kaka…Sempai…"

_A teenage version of herself dressed in her pink and black long sleeved and long pants pajamas sat in the middle of Kakashi's bed; in her arms she clutched one of his pillows to her chest as he stood across from her holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk. His pajama pants hung loose at his hips and his long sleeved black shirt clung to his muscles. _

"_Saku…" His voice was gentle and soft. "I'm not upset with you okay?" He sat beside her on the bed and placed the plate of cookies in her lap. "Will you tell me what's going on?"_

_Fear flashed in her eyes at the sound of his question. _

"_All I want to do is help you Saku…help you…" He rested a hand on the small of her back. "Eat a cookie, you must be hungry." She nodded and slowly picked up one cookie and brought it to her lips to take a small bit out of it. "You know Saku…" Her green eyes darted up to his bare face. "I will adopt you…"_

"_Kaka-Sempai?!" Cookie crumbs fell from her mouth as she tried to speak. _

"_I'll adopt you if you tell me what's going on." He brushed some fringes from her eyes. _

"…_Okay…"_

"_You'll tell me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Everything?"_

_Pink hair swayed as she nodded her head. "Those guys you met; they are part of the Akasuki as am I." She took a bite out of her cookie and Kakashi sat back against the headboard. "I no longer live at home…I live with Dei-Chan and Itachi-Sempai's. Naru Naru doesn't know….I left home because…he kept calling my worthless and that no one wants me…that I cant make it in the world on my own…I should be grateful to him…" Her voice became panicky as she spoke. "He said I will amount to nothing and that I should just give up at life…I can't…I can't…please don't make me go back…please…" Tears slid down her pink cheeks as she crawled over to him and collapsed in a fit of tears on his chest. _

"_Saku…"_

"_Please Kaka-Sempai! Don't make me go back!" Her small hands fisted in his black, long sleeved, shirt. _

"_Saku I won't." He rubbed soothing circles on her back. "I won't make you go back."_

Sakura rolled over in bed so that the moon light now fell on her face. In the light, her glistening tears slid down her face as she slept.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

L.

What do you all think?

It's a bit different.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	26. Chapter 26

L here.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 26

A patient with silver hair slicked back sat in the corner of his room cradling a bloody stuffed bear to his chest. Dim light from the candles resting on his alter illuminated the dark room.

"Oh Bob…" He cried, his voice broken. "I haven't sacrificed anyone for Jashin-Sama in such a long time…." His bloody arms wrapped around Bob the bear; covering the bear in more fresh blood. "What was that Bob? Yeah…there is the Tsunade plan …but…wait…your right! I should….I will! I shall! Bob you fucking genius!" The silver haired patient tossed the bear into the air then jumped up to catch him. "I can't believe I didn't think of it myself!"

He placed Bob on the altar, and then blew out the candles. "Thank you Bob! Jashin-Sama…you're going to get your sacrifice today!" He then dashed out the door; knife in hand.

"**Tsunade here I come you fucking old hag! Come out come out wherever you are!" **His maniacal laugher echoed down the hall and into the snowy night.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from_

A young male with midnight blue hair styled like a chickens ass glared at the murky, darkening sky as he sped down the highway; leaving angry drivers in his wake. Heavy wet snow pounded against the windscreen, clouding his already blurry vision.

"Damnit! Of all times to fucking snow…." The male growled as he merged into the middle lane. '…Shit…when…where am…' He glanced at the touch screen cell phone lying innocently on the passenger seat beside him. Cars honked at him as they sped by; aggravated at his indecisive speed. "I can't go faster when I don't know where the hell I'm going!" His voice was slightly unnerved and frustrated.

As if sensing his frustration, heavier snow beat down methodically against the dark windscreen. '…Why does the world hate me…?' He swallowed his pride and grabbed his cell phone from the seat. His fingers fumbled over the screen then he clicked the speaker button when he heard ringing.

"…Pick up your phone Naruto…" He growled as he flipped off another driver he overtook.

"…_Hello?"_ A male's voice sounded though the phone after a few seconds.

"Naruto."

"_Sasuke?"_

"Yeah, hey Naruto…where…where does Sakura live again?" Sasuke bit his lip and glanced out the driver's window at the snow falling on the highway.

"_What? Sasuke you okay buddy?"_

The midnight blue haired male rolled his weary, apprehensive eyes. "Naruto…just tell me where she lives."

"_Why? Where are you anyways? You're voice sounds weird…distant perhaps…?" _

Sasuke took a deep breath and flipped on the indicator. "Naruto. Will you hurry up and tell me before I pass the damn exit already."

"…_Wait…you're on your way? Here? Now?"_

"….Yeah…"

"…_Why?"_

Sasuke growled into his cell phone. "Naruto!"

"_Get off at the exit with the giant buildings. They're…white I think…"_

"What do you mean 'You think?' You should know. Give me specific directions you imbecile. If you make me get off at the wrong exit I swear I'll-"

"_You'll what? Pay attention or else you will get off the wrong exit…You know…I'll just send you the directions that way if you get lost you can't blame me…"_ Naruto grumbled then tapping was heard before the faint sound of chucking. _"Check your phone in a minute okay."_

Sasuke sighed but muttered a 'yeah.'

"_Soooo….why are you coming now all of a sudden?" _

"Naruto…"

"_Yeah?"_

"Shut up."

"_Still as mean as ever I see…You really should have called Sasuke. She's asleep now…has been for a few hours actually."_

A beep was heard from Sasuke's cell phone before the screen flashed. "I think I got it." His thumb glided over the screen and opened the text message. "Yeah got it. Thanks. I'll see you soon." He muttered before hanging up.

The chicken ass male drove in agitated silence for a few miles before he re-read the text message. "…Shit!" He cut off two drivers as he quickly merged into the far right lane. "…I can't believe I missed the fucking exit…"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from_

Sasuke took a deep breath; inhaling the cold, calming air. He walked up to the front door and stared at the woodened barrier in front of him. 'Come on Sasuke…be a man. You're here. You came.' He raised his fist to knock on the door. 'I'm a fucking freak! I stalked her here!' His face paled as shuffling and low voices came muffled though the closed door. '…I thought Naruto said she was asleep…' The chicken ass headed male leaned closer to the door. 'The hell? Who is that? That doesn't…' The door suddenly opened to reveal a spiky blonde headed male with confused baby blue eyes staring back at him.

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto? Who is it?" A woman with short blue hair asked as she peered around the spiky blonde.

"Naruto." Sasuke growled as he righted his frame against the door pane. "I told you I was coming."

"Yeah…" Naruto stepped aside and nodded to the living room. "Come on in I guess…uhm…Konan…" He looked nervously at the blue haired woman who was now buttoning up her long white jacket as Sasuke stepped into the living room.

"I'm okay; I'll just be leaving now. Goodnight and thank you." She gave him a small, anxious smile as she tied her baby blue scarf around her neck and took a backward step through the open door, past the annoyed chicken ass haired male.

"I'm sorry about this." Naruto took a step outside the door and looked up at the snow falling from the gloomy night sky. "I'd give you a ride…"

"No no it's quite alright, besides you have more company." Konan nodded at Sasuke who was now removing his shoes and jacket in the living room. "Besides my hotel isn't far from here. Anyways I should get going…" Her weary eyes stared up into the night sky at the snow falling. "It's beginning to snow a bit heavier…you should get inside before you get sick." A tiny smile fell upon her lips as she stared at the simple slim fitted black long sleeved shirt he was wearing.

"Ah yeah you're right…" Naruto scratched the back up his head and chuckled as cold wind blew the white snowflakes around them. "Goodnight, be careful." He waved as she walked down the snow covered path and onto the sidewalk.

"Goodnight Naruto. Tell Saku…ra thanks and I'll see you two soon." Konan waved goodbye before her blue hair disappeared down the white sidewalk, into the dark night.

The spiky blonde closed the door and locked it; he heaved a heavy sigh before turning around to face the midnight blue haired male. "…Hey Sasuke."

"You've been here what a week and you already have a girlfriend?" The chicken ass male grumbled as he strolled around the living room; taking in his surroundings.

Naruto shook his head before taking a seat on the couch. "Sasuke…why are you here and what do you want?"

The midnight haired young man shrugged and leaned against the kitchen counter; opposite the baby blue eyed male. "I came…because…" He took a nervous glance around the room. "…She got a nice place I see…."

"Sasuke…it's late…she's asleep…obviously you're not thinking straight…why don't you take the guest room for the night and I'll sleep with Sakura okay." Naruto stood up and took off the living room lights. Sasuke scoffed but leaned off the counter. "I'm thinking just fine…"

"Yeah yeah…this way." The spiky blonde led him down the hallway and opened a door. "This is the guest room okay. I'll be over there." He nodded a few doors down to another room.

"Why do you get to sleep with her?" Sasuke muttered as he flipped on a light in the guest room; illuminating the spacious room.

"Because if she woke up next to your ugly mug she'd have a heart attack." Naruto smirked at the scowling male beside him then nodded into the room. "Goodnight stalker. See you in the morning."

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the_

The pink and black haired doctor groaned in irritation before rolling over onto her stomach, away from the beam of sunlight shinning in her face. 'Awhhaaa…what's going on…?' Muffled voices echoed down the hall and into her dimly lit room. Her tired green eyes roamed over the bedroom before landing on her bedroom door that was slightly ajar open.

"Mhnn…Naru Naru…?" The pink and black haired young woman tossed off the many blankets to stumble out of bed and over to the door. 'Who else is here? Hnnnn…my own house and I don't even know who's in it…' She leaned half way out the door and listened to the voices, her brain still laced with sleep.

"-What do you mean you want me to leave?" An angry male's voice growled. "I drove all the way down here to talk to her!"

Shuffling was heard before another male's voice began speaking. "Keep your voice down! She's still asleep!"

'…Naru Naru…?' The green eyed young woman leaned further out into the hallway. 'Who's he talking to?'

"Would you…just go take a walk or something…" Naruto's voice spoke exasperatedly at the other male.

"Why should I?" More shuffling was heard before the unknown male continued speaking. "It's fucking snowing again…I'm not going walking out there."

'…His voice…no way! Sasu…Sasuke? Unbelievable! How can he…that inconsiderate-!' The pink and black haired young women slammed open her bedroom door and stalked down the hallway to the living room.

"You inconsiderate chicken assed haired jerk!" She screamed and shoved the midnight blue haired young man over the back of the couch he was leaning on; causing him to tumble onto the couch and roll onto the ground. "What the h-"

"Sakura!" The spiky blonde grabbed her before she could jump over the back of the couch. "Hey hey calm down Dattebayo! I told him he could spend the night okay?" He stood in front of her, blocking her view of the midnight blue haired male. "Calm down Dattebayo!"

"Wha-why?!" Confusion clouded her green eyes as she craned her neck to see past her baby blue eyed best friend.

"Cause…Sasuke why don't you explain your unexpected visit?"

"What?" Surprise and panic flashed in the males midnight blue eyes. "Wha-how about we eat first?" He stood up unsteadily. "I'll pay…"

The baby blue eyed young man shook his head then shoved Sakura down the hallway. "You go take a shower and change your clothes." He then spun to face Sasuke standing unsurely in the living room. "And you…you get to help me make breakfast."

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the_

A young woman with blue hair lay on her bed in her hotel room staring up at the white ceiling above her. Images from the night before danced in her mind as sunlight streamed in from the glass door. She had slept in her clothing from the night before, only removing her long white jacket and baby blue scarf which she left discarded on the flooring.

"…Why do bad things happen to bad people…?" She mumbled before turning over, away from the sunlight.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the_

A mask wearing patient sat on his bed in his room munching on cookies whist a busty blonde woman sat in the chair at his desk talking to another woman with short black hair. The young male patient stared hopelessly out the window at the heavy snow falling.

"…Cherry…" He mumbled worriedly.

"Tobi." The busty blonde called his name, her voice stiff and laced with authority. "Tobi I need you to tell me why you think Cherry is in trouble."

"…Tobi just knows….Tobi just knows…" The mask wearing patient curled closer to the wall.

"Lady Tsunade…" The woman with short black hair stared apprehensively at Tobi. "Perhaps we should leave him be for awhile…"

"Tobi is a good boy….Tobi is a good boy…"

The golden eyed woman took a deep breath and turned to stare out the window. "Shizune…"

"Lady Tsunade?"

"Things are at the point at which I can no longer control."

"…My Lady?" Shizune laid her hand on Tsunade's shoulder.

"The snow is falling harder…covering the ground in its white furry…"

Silence covered the room before Tsunade's confussed voice broke though. "…Did you just hear someone call my name…?"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the_

The sound of a pot clattering to the flooring echoed throughout the silent house. The two young men in the kitchen stared at one another. One aggravated and weary, the other anxious and jittery.

"Sasuke…" The baby blue eyed male turned to face the stove and stirred a pot. "Why don't you…just….get us all something to drink."

The chicken ass haired male nodded and bent to pick up the pot he dropped. "Sorry…I…my hand slipped…" He picked up the pot and turned around and walked into the spiky blonde haired male.

Awkward silence.

"Sasuke….just…go sit in the living room…"

"…Sorry Naruto...I just…" Sasuke glanced at the pot in his hands. "What should I-"

Naruto snatched the pot out of his hands. "Just give it to me." He shook his head in annoyance and turned back to the stove; his baby blue eyes watching as the midnight haired young man walked around the counter.

"…I'm nervous Naruto…" He began, his eyes trained on his hands.

"I can see that…" Naruto mumbled dryly.

"…Yeah…sorry for uh….dropping the pot…on your foot…"

"…Three times…" The spiky blonde added in.

"…Yeah..."

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the_

L here.

How is the story going?

Tell me if this chapter is horrid and needs to be re-written.

I wrote this but I still have the flu therefore not everything makes logical sense.

Reviews are the best chocolate in the world.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	27. Chapter 27 Thanksgiving confusion

L here.

This is just a lighthearted story about Thanksgiving. Happy Thanksgiving everyone, hope you all eat a hearty meal and enjoy whatever it is you do as a tradition or so.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 27 Thanksgiving confusion 

It was a cool, autumn evening, the wind was slightly biting yet the mood alone was enough to warm the cold air and beckon anyone into the holiday atmosphere. On a street filled with white snow and yellow lights sat one house in particular; it was a bustle with commotion. Warm, appetizing scents filled the air, radiating out of the kitchen; pumpkin pies, apple cider, various turkey flavors all mixed into the intoxicating, exciting ambiance.

"Sakura! Why are you wrapping the food up?" A young man with midnight blue hair asked, confusion was written on his pale face as he walked into the kitchen buttoning up his black dress shirt. "Aren't we going to eat soon?"

"Sasuke this is for my patients. We're having Thanksgiving at the Hospital." The pink haired doctor glared at the chicken ass haired male as she covered a dish filled with mashed potatoes. Her knee length, long sleeved black and pink dress flowing as she moved in the kitchen.

"Why?" He asked absently as he poured himself a cup of coffee then strode up to the spiky blonde removing the turkey from the oven. "Why are we going to the hospital for Thanksgiving? Isn't this the time when you stay home? And eat? With friends and family?"

"We as in Naruto and I are going. You weren't even supposed to be here so you can go home and have Thanksgiving at your house." The green eyed young woman shoved Sasuke out of her way as she walked by him on her way to the sink.

"Saku…" The spiky blonde placed the turkey on the counter. "He's here; he's coming just ignore him okay? Don't stress about him just focus on the good food; that I made…and your patients."

Sakura took in a deep breath and breathed out. "Yeah…your right Naru Naru…"

"Don't forget the paper plates and pack a few good ones for Tsunade and Shizune okay." Naruto reminded her.

"…Oh shit…" The green eyed doctor froze in the middle of packing the various flavors of pies.

"Saku?" Naruto stared at her frozen form. "Oh no…please tell me you did didn't you…?" He bit his lip in worry. "You did remember didn't you? This isn't another reply of the Halloween party is it?" He massaged his forehead with his forefinger and thumb.

"…Naru Naru…I forgot…" She stared at the pumpkin pie in her hands.

"Forgot what?" Sasuke asked confused. "What'd you forget? Plates? Napkins? Forks?"

"Sasuke…" The baby blue eyed male stepped forward to hand Sakura her phone. "Finish packing the food while I see about the turkey and ham. Saku call Tsunade and see what can be done."

Sakura nodded dumbly and sulked her way into the living room. 'Darn! How can I forget?! Again?!'

"Hey-hey! What am I doing? I-" The midnight blue haired male scowled at the food in front of him. 'How come I'm packing food? I should be eating this shit!'

Sakura took a deep breath as she sat on the sofa and scrolled down the screen for her boss's number. 'I really hope she's in a good mood…maybe I should call Shizune instead?' Her fingers stopped and hovered as the name 'Tsunade' appeared on her screen. 'Well…she is my boss…' She clicked the name and waited as it rang. 'Please pick up…please be in a good mood…please pick up….please be in a good mood.'

"_Hello?"_ A woman's voice rang though the phone.

"Lady Tsunade?"

"_Yes…Sakura? Is that you?"_

"Yes…it's me ma'am…"

"_Well Happy Thanksgiving to you."_

"Thanks! Same to you ma'am."

"…_.What's wrong?" _Tsunade asked; annoyance and concern in her voice.

"Nothing! Why do you ask?" Sakura played with the hem of her dress.

"_It's in your voice. Now tell me what's wrong. Something must be bothering you for you to call on Thanksgiving."_

"Well...you see…" The young doctor blew at the fringes in her face before speaking again. "It being Thanksgiving….this time when you spend time with family and friends got me thinking…that…we…I should maybe…if you'd let me…"

"_What is it Sakura."_ Tsunade spoke all-knowingly.

"?" Sakura blurted out.

Awkward silence.

"…_What was that? And this time slower so I can understand."_

The pink and black haired doctor breathed out a nervous breath. "Would you please allow me to have a Thanksgiving meal for all my patients?"

"_Today?"_

"…Yes?"

"_This is rather short notice you realize." _

"I know I know…"

_"….You already cooked food for them didn't you?"_

"…Yes…"

"_You forgot to ask me didn't you?"_

"…Yes…"

Tsunade heaved a heavy sigh._ "What am I going to do with you?"_

"….Say yes and next time I'll remember?"

"_I doubt that you would…but you can do it so-"_

"Yes! Thank you Lady Tsunade!" Sakura cried out excitedly.

"_-long as you bring me some food."_

"…What?"

"_I want some food so bring it to my office when you're eating. Show me some luv." _

"Uhm…sure…of course…"

"_And Shizune. Bring some for Shizune too."_

"Shizune's at work?"

"_Happy Thanksgiving Sakura." _Another woman's voice sounded though the phone.

"Hi Shizune! Lady Tsunade?"

"_What?"_

"Are you in your office holding her captive and getting drunk?"

"…_Bring me my food."_

"I'll be sure to let you know when were carving the turkey so you can join us." A sly smile danced on the young doctors lips.

"_I just want my food." _

"Thank you Lady Tsunade. I'll see you soon." Sakura hung up with a smile on her face.

"Judging from your face I take it she said its okay." The spiky blonde asked from the kitchen. He was currently wrapping foil around the ham whilst Sasuke carried the bags out to her car. "Yup! She just wants some food…" Sakura made her way to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. "She and Shizune are working today I guess…"

"Why am I the only one working?" The midnight blue, chicken ass haired male grumbled as he walked pass the two talking with bags in his hands.

"Because you came and stayed here uninvited." Sakura stuck her tongue out at his departing back.

"I came to apologize!" He scowled as he made his way to her hummer and placed the bags in the trunk. 'I come all the way out here to make amends and this is how I get treated! Like a fucking pack mule!' He blew at the fringes in his eyes. '…I know that I acted like an asshole…but she could treat me a little better.' The cool autum wind blew through the trees, making him shudder. "I should have grabbed my jacket." His breath fanned in his face as he made his way back to the house. 'Though when I think about it….I wouldn't really want me around either…shit I really fucked up…'

"I think that's everything Naru Naru…just bring the turkey okay?" Her voice was the first he heard as he opened the door.

"Do you have your phone?" The baby blue eyed male asked as he came though the kitchen, turkey in hand. "Oh hey Sasuke. Just grab the ham on the counter and you're done." Naruto grinned at the male and walked by.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

The pink and black haired doctor stared up at the gigantic building standing in front of her. At first glance it was a business building though in actuality it was Kyoto's Insane Asylum. 'It's hard to believe I work here…that this is my dream job come true….'

"Hey Saku…did you call Shikamaru?"Naruto cut into her thoughts.

"…Shit…"

"Shikamaru?" Sasuke repeated from the backseat as he climbed out. "Who's he?"

"I'll call now…" The green eyed young doctor mumbled as she placed the phone to her ear and waited. "Before we unload the food let me sign you guys in okay?"

"_Hello?" _A male's voice echoed though the line.

"Hi Shika!" Sakura chirped into the phone as she led the two young men into the mental hospital. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"_Thanks and same to you."_

"So…how's your day going?" She asked, leading them though the lobby and to the front desk where a nurse sat reading a magazine.

"_What do you need Saku?" _

"Why do you assume I need anything?" The nurse stood and bowed a nervous smile on her face as she stared at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Good day and Happy Thanksgiving Miss Sakura." The nurse addressed the pink and black haired doctor.

"_Because you just asked how my day was."_

"Hi! Can you sign these two in for me? Thanks." Sakura smiled at the nurse then walked over to the door near the desk. "Shikkaaa...are you oh so busy today?"

"…_Why?"_

"Well…I'm having a Thanksgiving dinner here at the hospital and it'd be nice if you and Kiba came…"

Shikamaru sighed and grumbled a bit. _"I'm supposed to go to Ino's parent's house for dinner…troublesome woman…"_

"She's welcome to come along too! There's going to be great food; Naru Naru cooked! And Lady Tsunade and Shizune are here and and and…"

"_Shikamaru! Hurry up and change!" _A young woman's voice echoed though the line. _"Give me one minute okay Saku?"_

"Okay." She chirped as she removed her long coat and hung it up alongside her hat and scarf.

"They're signed in Miss Sakura." The nurse spoke as she walked up to the front desk. "Thanks."

"Is he coming?" Naruto asked as he leaned against the wall and stared at Sasuke glaring at the flooring.

"I'm not sure yet. Can you two get the food out of the car and I'll set up the room? It'll be the same one as last time."

"_Saku?"_ Shikamaru's voice came through the line.

"I'm here."

"_We'll be there."_

"Thank you! You're the best!"

"_Yeah yeah…troublesome woman."_ He mumbled then chuckled. _"See you in half an hour Saku."_

"Okay thanks." Sakura smiled as she hung up the phone and walked into the front room to see tables and chairs all ready set up. '…That Tsunade…thanks…heh…you already knew I was going to do something for Thanksgiving…'

"Saku? Is that you?" A males voice asked from in the door way. "What are you doing here on Thanksgiving?"

Sakura turned around to see a young man dressed as a guard with red upside down triangle tattoos on his face. "Kiba? What are you doing here?"

"Working." He stuck his tongue out at the word. "My shift's over soon though…why are you here?"

"I'm giving my patients a Thanksgiving meal." A smile crept its way onto his face as he heard her talk. "So you have a whole mess of food?"

The pink and black haired doctor nodded happily. "Naru Naru and Sasu…ke are bringing the stuff in right now." Just then, the baby blue eyed male walked in with his arms full of bags. "Hey Kiba." He grinned a fox like grin.

"Hey Naruto." Kiba waved at the spiky blonde. "Mind if I stay for dinner then?" He asked Sakura who was now digging though the bags in search of table cloth.

"No of course not; but don't you have somewhere to go after work?"

"Ehhhh…my sister wants me to come to her house but it's too far…I'll be driving for two and a half hours before I reach her house and I don't really want to go at all…"

"Oh… like I said you're more than welcome to join us." Sakura smiled at the guard. "Sooo…you can help bring the bags in?" Her vibrant green sparkled with mischief. "We made a lot of food; more than enough to go around." The tattooed guard sighed but smiled. 'That sneaky little doctor…'

"Of course I'll help Saku." He turned and walked out the door. 'When you put it that way…how can I refuse…'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the_

The smell of turkey and ham wafted through the halls of the hospital; attracting nurses and doctors and sometimes a few wandering patients. Two of the green eyed doctors very own patients wandered into the room. One was a young male with long blonde hair; the other a young red headed male.

"Sasori no Danna? What's going on yeah?" The blonde headed male asked as he entered the room and saw Kiba and Sasuke arguing.

"Listen you stupid chicken ass emo pretty boy! Don't tell me what to do! I-"

"Who do you think your calling a 'chicken ass emo pretty boy' you mutt?!" Sasuke glared daggers at the guard in front of him holding a folding chair in his hand.

"Okay you two stop this now! It's Thanksgiving; let's all just take a deep breath and relax." Sakura cut in. She turned to the doorway and saw her two patients standing there awkwardly. "Deidara! Sasori! I'm so glad to see you two!"

"Hey Pretty Doctor yeah." The crystal blue eyed patient grinned a federal grin at her. "What's going on yeah?"

"Hm? Oh it's Thanksgiving today silly! So I decided to have a Thanksgiving dinner here for you guys." The green eyed doctor smiled at the two patients towering over her small frame. "Will you two do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Sasori asked, slight annoyance in his voice.

"Will you two go tell Tobi and the others to come down here in about half an hour?" She stared up at the two patients, her eyes pleading. "It'll really help me out…"

Deidara shrugged and nodded. "Okay Pretty Doctor yeah; Danna and I'll go get 'em yeah." He grinned and tugged on the red head's arm. "Let's go yeah…Itachi is all the way in the library yeah."

"Let go of me Deidara…I don't want to go running around looking for her other patients." Sasori scowled at the blonde on his arm. "You can go if you want but don't drag me."

"But Danna!"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the_

"Saku…I'm tired and hungry! Let's eat now!" Sasuke whined from his seat at a table.

"Will you shut up emo ass?" A patient with spiky dark blue hair, and blue tinted skin growled from across the table. "You're giving me a fucking headache."

"You know….Tobi thinks Mr. Emo Boy looks a lot like Itachi…" A mask wearing patient remarked from his spot at Sakura's side. "Does Cherry think so too?"

"Hmm…" The pink and black haired doctor stared at the two males in question. "You know…your right Tobi…the two do look a lot alike…"

"Sakura…please do not say such ludicrous things…it insults me." A male with long black hair pulled into a pony tail at the nape of his neck remarked. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat near the head of the long table they created.

"Cherry? When are we going to eat all the yummy food you made?" Tobi asked tugging on her arm.

"I didn't make all this food Tobi; Naruto did. And we'll eat as soon as Lady Tsunade and Shizune get here okay? They should be here soon…" Her green eyes darted to the open door. "Shikamaru went to get them…" Just then someone entered the room; heels clicking.

"Uhm…hello there…" Sakura greeted awkwardly. 'Who is she???'

"Hi, thanks for inviting me and Happy Thanksgiving." The mystery young woman smiled as she entered.

"Saku…that's Shikamaru's girlfriend. Ino. You told him to bring her with him remember?" The spiky blonde whispered in her ear.

"I did? Then where has she been all this time? He's been here for at least half an hour…" She tapped Tobi's shoulder. "Hey Tobi, why don't you go sit at the table? I'll be there in a minute okay."

Naruto smiled at the mask wearing patient and handed Sakura a spoon for the mashed potatoes. "They came separately. Apparently she had to change her entire outfit when he told her they wouldn't be going to her parent's house but instead here. Go say something!" He gently shoved her towards the long haired blonde young woman in a light purple dress.

"H-hello again…so you must be Ino right?" The green eyed doctor smiled awkwardly at the young woman in front of her.

"Yeah…are you Sakura?" Ino smiled.

"Yup. Sorry for the inconvenience...I had everything planned out but…"

"It's okay…this is the first time I've actually been in this place…imagine that." Ino laughed slightly. "I kind of got lost on my way in; the nurse told me to go right soon as I entered the hallway but I got a little distracted when I heard someone scream…"

"Ah yeah…that happens a lot around here…anyways thanks for coming on short notice and I hope you enjoy yourself." Sakura laughed lightheartedly and gestured to the table then made her way back to Naruto's side. "Thanks Naru Naru…" She mumbled.

"Yeah but uh…don't you think she looks a bit like your patient Deidara?" The baby blue eyed male asked; amusement in his voice.

"We're here we're here." A busty blonde woman declared as she entered the room. "So you can stop grumbling under your breath Shikamaru."

"Troublesome woman." The guard complained as he walked in behind her with another woman in tow. "I got them here as you asked. Both Tsunade and Shizune."

"Whatever happened the respect around here?" The busty blonde woman asked as she took her seat at the head of the table. "Come on everyone sit down so we can say thanks and eat." She glanced at Shizune, Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru still standing by the door.

Sakura smiled then nodded as she and Naruto took their seats beside Ino and Sasuke. 'Ah Lady Tsunade…you certainly are something.'

"Okay…Lord we thank you on this day…well this night for all this food that Sakura and Naruto has prepared for us all. We thank you for their generosity and for getting us all together for a meal that we know will be good. Thank you for helping us though the year and for all the help I know you'll give in the future…thanks for helping the patients make progress to the point that no one ever expected. Most of all…thanks for sending Sakura to me. Without her I know none of this would have happened. I know that the patients that have made progress wouldn't have I know that this meal never would have been and I know that…that she is the one that has made the biggest difference in this here hospital. Thank you Lord…thank you for sending her precious little soul here for us all. Alright! Let's eat. Who's carving the turkey?" Tsunade immediately reached for the dish of mashed potatoes.

"Hey Sasuke! Carve the turkey already!" Naruto handed the midnight blue haired male the knife and an empty plate. "Hurry up so we can get turkey. I'll cut the ham."

Ino giggled at the sight around her. Shikamaru was helping Sakura pass out drinks while Sasuke angrily carved the turkey and Naruto cut up the ham. Several patients were picking at the various dishes while others helped pass around the dishes. Tsunade was arguing with Shizune about having some Sake. Then her gaze landed on the patient in front of her. It was a male with long blonde hair much like her own and bangs covering his left eye. "Oh my God! You look just like me!" She screamed, catching everyone's attention.

"See told you they looked a lot. Even she said it." The baby blue eyed male chuckled as he poured a cup of soda for a sliver haired patient.

"What the hell yeah?!" Deidara stood up and sized up Ino. "I look better than you yeah…my hairs silkier."

"What?! No way! My hairs more beautiful than yours will ever be!"

"Oh yeah?! Wanna g-"

"Deidara." Sasori cut in and grabbed the blonde by his arm and yanked him down into the seat. "Calm down and eat."

"Who wants turkey?" Sasuke grumbled passing the plate to the patient that looked eerily like him.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the_

The pink and black haired doctor laughed as she placed three large slices of turkey atop a plate full of food. 'Oh this went better than I had hoped…' She grabbed the thongs for the ham and picked up two pieces and placed them on the plate. 'I hope Gaara likes this…I really don't know what he eats or not…' Her silver haired patient appeared at her side with a evil smirk on his lips. "What do you say to me sacrificing you today?"

"No Hidan…not now. Not ever." Sakura absently patted his shoulder as she picked up the foil to wrap the plate of food.

'…I'm pretty sure if I convince her to willingly be sacrificed Leader will understand.' Hidan nodded. "Come on…this would be a good thing you'd be doing."

"No Hidan. I like living very much…" The green eyed brushed past him and walked up to the spiky blonde. "Hey Naru Naru? I'll be back okay? I'm going to go give this to my last patient."

"Huh? Why didn't they come then?" Naruto asked, pouring himself a glass of water.

"He's…in the ah…he's not like the others…I really can't tell you…but I'll be back in awhile…" Sakura smiled nervously and kissed his cheek.

"Okay okay." He hugged her close then laughed. "Did you tell Sasuke?"

"Nope."

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the_

Sakura rapped on the door to her one and only patient in the solitary confinement wing of Kyoto's Insane Asylum. Shuffling was heard on the other side before a slightly irritated male's voice echoed though the door. "What is it?"

"Hey Gaara…it's me…Sakura…Can I come in?" Her voice was slightly nervous and panicky.

"….Yeah."

Relief flooded her veins as she unlocked the door and entered to see her red headed patient sitting on his unmade bed staring at her. "Hi Gaara…" She spoke softly as the door shut behind her.

"What that?" He nodded at the foil covered plate in her hands.

A smile danced on her lips as she walked over to his desk to put the plate down."It's Thanksgiving today." She smiled at his lazy form on the bed. "So I decided to have a Thanksgiving dinner here…but you can't come up with everyone so I decided to bring you some of the food." Her green eyes sparked as she gazed at him. "I hope you like the food…I mean I don't kno-"

"Sakura. Come here." Gaara ordered from his spot on the bed. The pink haired doctor blushed but slowly walked over to the bed. "You talk too much." He mumbled before pulling her down on top of him. "You should learn to shut up." His crashed his lips to hers, bruising her pink lips in the process.

Sakura blushed heavily as he pulled her slight frame down against his. 'Gaara…I know this is wrong but it feels so right…' She gasped for air as he left her lips and kissed his way along her jaw line down to her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips when he bit into her collar. 'Gaara…what's going to happen in the future?'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the_

L again.

Critique is the best gift for the holidays.

Reviews are how I know what you're thinking.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	28. Chapter 28

L here.

I will be posting a Christmas story soon. The title is An act of Benevolence; check it out if you will.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 28

The pink haired, green eyed doctor giggled as her red headed patient kissed his way up her neck and licked her lips. 'This feels so…amazing…I can't believe how…' Her eyes went hazy and her heart pounded in her chest as he tangled his fingers in her long tresses and pulled her closer. 'Ahhh…I-know…this is wrong…but feels-' A gasp escaped her lips as he roughly pulled her body up and rolled so that he was on the bottom and she was lying on his stomach.

"Gaara?" The pink and black haired doctor mumbled her red headed patients name as she turned her head away from his searching lips.

"Mmm?" He kissed her cheek and pulled her closer into his bear, warm chest.

"I-I should g-go…' Her green eyes stared into his throat as she mulled over the thought of leaving him and returning to everyone else. "I don't want you to. Don't go." He held her tighter in his strong arms.

"I-I know…" A blush heated her cheeks as she replayed his words in her mind. 'That…that's the first time he's said anything like that to me! That he doesn't want me to go…ohhhhhhhhhh….' She snuggled down into his arms and sighed. "I have to…there are people waiting for me…" Suddenly his once relaxed body went ridged and his breathing became shallow. "Gaara?" Her voice was small and full of concern.

"Who?" He breathed out.

"W-what?"

"Who?" He repeated slowly. "Is waiting for you?

Confusion danced in the young doctors green eyes but she answered. "Uh…Lady Tsunade…Shizune….Shikamaru…Naruto…."

"Naruto?" Frustration showed though his strained voice. 'Shikamaru?' She shut her eyes as he swallowed then moved her off of his chest.

"…Get out." Gaara muttered and turned away from her form.

"W-what?" Sakura stared at his shirtless back. "Why?"

"I said get out."

The green eyed doctor fixed the collar of her dress then tucked her legs under her. 'W-what just happened? We were just…and then…now…he wants me to-'

"GET OUT!" The red head bellowed; the muscles on his back flexing.

Sakura squeaked and scurried off the bed; groping on the ground for her shoes. "G-Gaara calm down…what did I do?" Her green eyes gawked up at the moody patient hovering above her on the bed.

"I said get out…" Gaara turned his head away from her fumbling form on the ground. "Get out already." His voice was emotionless, coldhearted.

'This…what's wrong? All I said was…oh shit.' The young doctor took a deep breath and stood up then fixed her disheveled self. "Gaara." She began, sitting beside his ridged form. "I'm your doctor. Please tell me what's wrong? What did I do so that I won't do it again? I only want to help."

Gaara shifted uncomfortably away from her body. "You want to help?"

The pink and black haired doctor nodded. "Yeah."

"Then get out."

"Bu-"

"Get out."

"Wh-"

"Get out."

"Gaara!"

"GET OUT!" He screamed, his body shaking in anger. "GET THE HELL OUT NOW!"

Sakura hiccupped and scurried to the door, her eyes trained on her patients shaking form. "Gaara…." She reached an arm out to him only to have him slap it away.

"I SAID TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" He slammed her up against the door, his face contorted in distraught.

"I-I want to he-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" His normal dull teal eyes showed bright with breaking restraint.

"Ah…ah…" Sakura bit her lip as tears welled up in her eyes. "I-I…" She released a breath she was holding when he ripped his taunt body away from hers and moved to a corner in his room. "Gaara…I'm sorry…I really am…"

"Go." He mumbled from his crouched position in the corner.

The pink haired doctor debated then stepped forward. "No…I want to help…tell me what's wrong…you can trust me…I-I love…you…" She held her hand out to him, an edgy smile on her lips.

Gaara spoke no words as he jumped up and shoved her against the wall near the door; his eyes wild, his body ridged.

Sakura let out a blood curling scream; alerting the guards outside the door.

"Sakura!" A guard with short brown hair called as he burst into the room with another rather rotund guard at his side. He glowered at the sight he saw and pulled a needle filled with anesthetics out of a pocket on his belt. The young doctor gasped for air as her patient held her up by her throat, ignoring the two guards attempting to pry him off of her.

"LET HER GO GAARA!"

"K-Kiba…" Sakura coughed and reached for his form. "H-h-he…" She gasped for air.

"GAARA YOU BASTARD!" Kiba rushed forward to punch the red head in the jaw then stab the needle into his arm. The pink haired doctor squeaked as she crashed to the floor, gulping down much needed oxygen and turned to Choji who was at her side. Choji patted her back and looked at his partner.

The psychotic red head began shaking silently on the ground. "I-I told her…to get out!" Suddenly he began chuckling then his chuckling soon turned to mad laugher.

Kiba grounded his teeth as he stepped away from the laughing patient. 'Bastard…' He walked to Sakura's battered form on the ground and picked her up. As the three left the room, the maniacal laugher died down and the red head collapsed into a motionless heap on the ground. Kiba glanced down at the frail green eyed doctor in his arms; her eyes were downcast, her small arms were wrapped around her body, and her face was sullen. '…Fucking bastard…'

"Kiba…are you going to report him?" Choji asked as he walked beside him.

The brown haired guard took a deep breath to control his anger and stared directly down the hall. "…I don't know."

Choji glimpsed back at Gaara's door. "You don't know?"

"We'll tell Shikamaru…and let him decide."

"You know…this is what Tsunade feared…"

"No; this is what Shikamaru was concerned about…Tsunade feared no one would be able to help Gaara."

Choji scoffed. "No one could help that bastard…just look at what he did to the one doctor that actually cared about his sorry soul."

Kiba heaved a heavy sigh as he walked up to the door and waited for Choji to open it. "What a crappy end to a good Thanksgiving." He muttered.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

A silver haired patient craned his neck down the hallway to see it empty. He slowly crept up to a giant wooden door then cracked it open. 'Hahaha you old hag! Just wait till I get my hands on you!' The door creaked as he slid into the deserted room.

"Tsunadeeee." He sang quietly and shut the door behind him.

"Oh Laadddyyyy Tsunadeeeeee." The silver haired patient crawled along the flooring to her desk.

"Come out come out where ever you areeeeee." He sat on the floor near her desk and pulled a knife out of his pocket. "I have a surprise for youuuuuu." He licked the blade then began laughing hysterically. "Tsunade Tsunade Tsunade…come here come here come here!" The patient chocked out whilst laughing as he settled himself under her desk to lie in wait for her.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

A guard with his hair styled like a pineapple stared back at his fellow guard in disbelief. In front of him stood a guard with the unconscious pink haired doctor in his arms and a bruise forming on her neck. "Kiba…what?"

The brown haired guard sneered then glanced down at the young woman in his arms. "Shikamaru; don't you think we should make sure she's okay first?"

"Right right…it's just," Shikamaru took Sakura out of his arms and into his own. "What the hell happened? I mean-" He then began walking in the direction of the medical wing of the hospital. "Who did this?"

Kiba shook his head and opened the door that lead to the medical wing. "It was…Gaara…" He then nodded at a nurse in the station and motioned to the cataleptic doctor in Shikamaru's arms. "I heard screams and when I got there…I think he was trying to choke her or something…" A sigh was heard behind him before he opened another door and led the two down another hallway and into a quiet room with a bed. "Here…" He pulled down the blankets for Shikamaru to place her in the bed. 'I think Sakura only fainted due to lack of oxygen and sudden stress but I still want Hinata to take a look.' Shikamaru laid her form on the bed then moved her limbs into the recovery position then gently rolled her body towards him. "…We need to tell Tsunade…you need to tell Tsunade." Shikamaru pulled the covers up to her chin then pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"Wha-no! I'm not biting that bullet!"

Shikamaru ignored the man beside him to speak into the walkie-talkie. "Shizune?"

Crackling was heard on the line before a woman's voice came though. _"Yes? Shikamaru is that you?" _

"Yeah, it's me I was wondering if you can tell me if Hinata is around the medical wing."

"_Why? Is something wrong?"_

"I just need her to conform something."

"_Oh well…hold on a moment."_Shuffling was heard on the other end of the line.

Shikamaru paced in the room beside the bed whilst Kiba sat in a chair staring at the motionless pink and black haired doctor.

"_Shikamaru?" _Shizune asked.

"Yeah?"

"_She is; she's in the study room actually; the medical one." _

"Okay thanks Shizune."

"_No problem. Tell Sakura the food was delicious and thanks for inviting us."_

"I will."

Scuffling was heard on the other end then another woman's voice came though. _"Shikamaru; where's Sakura?" _

"Hey Tsuande." He drawled.

"_..No respect in this place anymore…"_ She grumbled.

"Ahhaha…she was actually bringing Gaara some of the food from the dinner…"

"_Oh? What a good doctor is she…I tell y-"_

Shikamaru sighed before walking over to the door. "Yes well; I need to go find Hinata so goodbye." He heard her mutter something about respect before he clicked off the walkie-talkie and turned to face Kiba. "I'm going to get Hinata to check and see if she only passed out because of lack of oxygen." Kiba nodded, his eyes trained on Sakura's breathing.

'I swear…this woman is more trouble than she's worth. On Thanksgiving none the less…' He glanced down at the watch on his wrist. '11:57pm and now I'm going to have to listen to Ino's bitching about how late it is…troublesome women…'

"Shikamaru -S…San?" A woman's voice called his name as he opened the door to the medical study room.

"Hey Hinata…how convenient that you're here." He shook his head and motioned for her to follow him. "I need your help with something; you're versed in the medical field right?"

The pale eyes woman blushed and nodded. "I…I actually just got my n-nursing license," She followed after the pineapple haired guard. "So uh…uhm…why do you need me?"

Shikamaru sent a fleeting look down at the indigo colored hair walking beside him. "She is currently unconscious; I just need you to check and make sure she's okay and nothing else is wrong with her." He carefully examined her expression.

"W-wha…h-how…wh...she is u-unconscious?" Hinata gasped softly. "W-why?"

The pineapple haired guard sighed and stopped in front of the room. "She's in here…" He opened the door for her to enter before him. "Kiba's in there as well."

Hinata blushed and bowed then made her way over to Sakura's unconscious form lying on the bed. "W-what happened?" She asked as she pulled the blanket down to rest on the young doctor's stomach. Kiba stood up and walked to her side and watched as the pale eyed woman opened the draw in the side table beside the bed and pull out a stethoscope. "You see…" He glanced his friend leaning against the door frame behind everyone. "She was uh…well…choked…then passed out…" His eyes followed her movements as she laid the stethoscope on the pink and black haired doctor's chest to listen to her heartbeat. Surprise and worry flashed in her eyes as she gently pulled open Sakura's eyelids. "Choked?!" Kiba let out a gush of air then shook his head. "Is she okay?" He stared down at Sakura's form. 'If she's not okay Tsunade will have a fucking bitch fest…'

"She's breathing just fine…she should wake up in awhile…all her vitals seems okay…" Hinata bit her bottom lip in worry. "Though…you two should t-tell someone…someone c-close to her…"

Shikamaru nodded. "She's right." He drawled. "In case something happens; they'll know she had a past injury."

"I'm not giving that message." Kiba backed away from the two.

"I'll go tell Naruto." Shikamaru shook his head at Sakura's lifeless form on the bed.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

A male with long brunette hair sat in the living room a man with spiky silver hair. He kicked off his shoes and reclined on the sofa. "So you want some coffee or beer?" A male's voice called from the kitchen. '…It's Thanksgiving…and I'm spending it with Kaka-Sempai…does anyone else think this is pathetic or what?'

"Neji; coffee? Beer?" Kakashi leaned out of the kitchen to look at the pale eyed male laying on the couch.

"…Beer…I need the comfort…"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

A spiky blonde male watched as the young pink and black haired doctor stirred slightly on the bed. 'What the hell were you thinking Saku? You're not that stupid are you?´ He looked on as she groaned in pain and rolled onto her side. 'Gaara…that's his name right? What did you do to piss him off? I know you've been hiding something from me…something serious…I think it's about time you tell me.'

The door clicked open as a male with spiky midnight blue hair entered the room. "…Naruto." He greeted stiffly.

"Sasuke." The baby blue eyed young man nodded in acknowledgment. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go home."

Sasuke scoffed and leaned against the wall; a sneer on his face. "I already said I'm not going home until she-"

"I meant Sakura's home idiot."

A tinge of pink found its way onto his cheeks before he slid down the wall and onto the floor. "So…how's she doing? What the hell happened?"

Naruto sighed and stared at her sleeping form on the bed. "She's sleeping soundly now…and…what happened is none of your concern Sasuke so go home like I told you to."

"No. I'm staying. I have as much right as you do to know what's going on here." Sakura let out a gush of air and rolled onto her stomach.

"No you don't; she doesn't even like you."

"Shut the fuck up b-" Suddenly all the blankets and sheets fell off the bed and tumbled to the ground. "Would you two kindly shut your traps?" The green eyed doctor snapped at them. "All I keep hearing is 'go home' 'no I don't want to' 'no one likes you you emo fag!' You two are unbelievable!"

Naruto and Sasuke stared at her outburst. "S-Sakura? You okay?" "What's wrong?"

The young doctor ran her long fingers though her hair then collapsed back into the bed. "Just go away…"

Sadness flashed in the male's baby blue eyes before he stood up. "Sasuke. Leave now."

"What?!" The midnight blue haired male derided. "Hell no I-"

"Get out now before I call security."

Sasuke glared at the spiky blonde before slowly walking out the room.

"Sakura." Naruto began slowly. "Tell me what the hell happened and what you have been hiding." He sat at the foot of the bed and watched as she pulled some of the blankets back up. "I know you've been hiding something from me but I let it go. But not anymore. I want the truth and I want it now. Whatever it is your doing is obviously dangerous and I need to know what it is."

Fear and worry passed in her green eyes before she breathed a heavy sigh. 'Should I tell him? Would he be mad? I don't even know what to do with Gaara now…I don't even know why he's so pissed at me…AND I BLURTED OUT THAT I LUV HIM! HOW STUPID CAN I BE?!' Her eyes darted up to the spiky blonde sitting in front of her; then she shut her eyes and let out a shaky breath. "Okay…time to be an adult about this…"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

L again.

How was this chapter?

Crappy?

Do you all want me to delete it immediately?

Review with what you think and your answer to the question.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	29. Chapter 29

Happy Holidays from L.

I wish you all Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year.

The holiday themed story; _An act of Benevolence_ is up. Please read it and review.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 29

"So Neji…" Kakashi began; placing a bottle of water on the oval coffee table and sitting on the couch. "Whatever happened to that girl you were talking to? The one in the coffee shop?"

Neji stiffened at the sound of Kakashi's voice; his pale eyes trained on the dish of peanuts resting atop the table. "What girl are you talking about?" His voice was gruff and curt.

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled at the corner. "You know; the brunette. I saw you talking to her a few days ago." He leaned back, stirring his drink.

"She…wasn't my type." He mechanically leaned forward and grabbed a few peanuts.

"Oh? She seemed pretty interested in you." The silver haired male chuckled and kicked his feet up into the coffee table. "From what I saw she was even playing with your hair."

Neji stiffly nodded and avoided eye contact. "Yeah…my hair…"

"So…you weren't interested in her? Not the least bit? Her breasts were pretty big…you could have do-"

"KAKASHI!" Neji threw some peanuts at the silver haired male. "SHUT UP ALREADY!" He fumed, anger blazing in his pale eyes.

Kakashi chuckled softly and dusted peanuts off of his shirt.

Awkward silence.

"You really weren't interested?" The mask wearing male began again, a mischievous glint in his one visible eye.

The pale eyed young man heaved a heavy sigh. "Okay okay…so you saw me. I was interested in her but all she wanted was to know how I took such good care of my hair."

Awkward silence.

"…Oh…" Kakashi glanced at the television, a desperate need to change the topic. "Want to watch a movie?"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

The hallway was completely empty save for the lone male passing up and down, irritation radiating off his body in waves. 'The hell I'm always the one being left out for?' A midnight blue haired young man stopped pacing and slumped against a wall and stared at his feet. 'I try and I try and what the fuck do I get in return? Shit…I get shit I-'

"Whhaaaa! Where's Cherry?! Where's everybody?! Tobi's scarred!" An orange mask wearing patient screamed as he ran down the hall and tripped on the chicken ass styled hair males foot.

"Whhhaaa!" Tobi fell on the floor sobbing.

'…The hell…?' The midnight blue haired male stared down stupidly at the patient lying on the ground near his feet.

Tobi wailed; rubbing his knee and rocking back and forth on the floor. "CHERRY! TOBI NEEDS CHERRY! CHERRRYYYY!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Would you shut up you stupid bastard?" Tobi stared up shocked at the male hovering above him.

"W-w-w-wh…YOU SAID BAD WORDS!" He sobbed then scurried away from him. "W-WHO ARE YOU?! TOBI SEE'S A STRANGER! STRANGER DANGER!!!!" The mask wearing patient yelled, pointing to the chicken ass hair styled male.

"I'm Sasuke you idiot…you just saw me at the dinner." Sasuke scowled at the patient. 'What the hell is wrong with these freaks? I know this is an asylum but hell…'

Tobi gasped and covered the one eye hole on his mask. "TOBI HAS A STALKER! TOBI IS SCARRED! TOBI NEEDS AN ADULT!!!!!"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke roared, stepping menacingly towards the terrified patient.

"SASUKE! What the fuck do you think you're doing asshole?!" A guard with red triangles on his face grabbed his shoulder back; and shoved him to the ground.

"Tobi are you okay?" Kiba slowly approached the terrified patient wailing on the ground.

"WHHAAA! KIBA! TOBI IS SCARRED! TOBI NEEDS AND ADULT!" Tobi bawled; curling into a ball.

'Shit…what the hell did this bastard do now?' Kiba heaved a heavy sigh then kneeled down before the orange mask wearing patient. "Tobi? Why don't you go back to your room?"

Tobi vigorously shook his head. "TOBI WANT'S CHERRY!"

'Aw hell Sasuke you bastard you scarred the poor kid shitless…'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

The pink haired doctor settled down in the bed and stared down at her hands. Her green eyes darted to the male sitting at the bottom of the bed; though she did not dare reach his intense gaze. 'How do I begin? 'Naruto…I'm having intercourse with one of my patients'…NO! no no no…'Naruto…I am in love with one of my patients'…well…maybe? Naru Naru…' The spiky blonde shifted slightly on the bed, gaining her attention.

"Saku…" His deep voice was warning.

"Okay okay…Naru…I am…I think…I feel…that I am in love with someone…" Her green eyes remained on his right hand that was lying atop the covers. She watched as his fingers curled slightly then relaxed.

"Who is it? Do I know him?" He relaxed his once ridged form and leaned forward a little, radiating warmth and concern.

Sakura bit her lower lip and fumbled with the bed sheets that pooled at her waist. "You…you sort of know about him…a little bit…"

Naruto furred his eyebrows in bewilderment. 'I know about his a little bit? So I haven't met him? Who could it be? Kiba? No…Shikamaru? No; he's dating that annoying blonde woman…'

The green eyed doctor glanced up at his face to see confusion staring back at her as he gaped at the space above her head trying to think of who it could be.

"Naruto." Her voice was soft, filled with fret. "It's Gaara."

Naruto stared into her poignant green eyes to see it full of shame. "Saku….isn't he you're…"

"He's one of my patients." A single tear trickled down her flushed cheek.

"Saku…" He moved closer to her and hugged her close, wrapping her small, defeated frame in his comforting arms. "What have you gotten yourself into huh?" His right hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Tell me what you were really thinking when this began." He whispered into her ear.

"I….I don't know." Her fingers tangled themselves in the front of his shirt. "It…just sort of…happened…"

Naruto bit his lower lip in thought and rested his chin atop her head. "Saku." He began his voice soft and gentle. "These things…you can't allow them to just happen understand? This is your job you're talking about. Your dream job. Will you really risk it all for a relationship with a patient? Your patient? Risk your job for a man you hardly know?" A sob racked her body as she listened to him speak. "Saku…I don't mean to be harsh but really what were you thinking? What if someone found out? I don't know how these things work but I'm pretty sure that this is against some sort of rule…No one knows right?"

Sakura shook her head and buried it further into his chest.

"Are you sure?"

Silence.

Then she shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

Naruto nodded and rubbed her back. 'If no one knows…this should he easier…what am I even suppose to do? Does she want to continue this relationship? Can you even call it a relationship? She shouldn't…but if this is what she wants then…' Another sob racked Sakura's body and left her gasping for air and control of her body. 'She needs to tell Tsunade…and be upfront about this situation.'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

A busty blonde woman heaved a heavy sigh as she opened the large, woodened door to her office. Her fingers lingered on the door handle before she turned to the woman beside her. "Shizune?" She glanced back at the woman behind her to see her scribbling something on a clipboard in her arms.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?" The woman with short black hair asked, stepping in front of her and opening the door.

"I want some Sake and find out what happened to Sakura…she was at the dinner then left to carry food to Gaara then never returned." Tsunade strode into the room, pausing in the middle of it to look around then proceeding to her desk.

"Yes, okay." Shizune bowed then began to walk back out the door.

"I HAVE YOU NOW YOU OLD HAG!" A silver haired patient screamed as he jumped out from under the desk, waving a knife madly. "YOU WILL BE MY SACRAFICE FOR JASHIN-SAMA!"

"LADY TSUNADE!" Shizune shrieked, throwing her clipboard at the silver haired patients head.

"HIDAN!" The busty blonde grabbed his arm with the knife in it.

"OWWWWWW!" Hidan cried, dropping to the floor, clutching his head in pain as the clipboard clattered to the ground beside him. "WHAT THE FUCK? WHO THE HELL THROWS A GODDAMN CLIPBOARD AT SOMEONES FUCKING HEAD?!" He glared at Shizune who was sitting on the ground, long tears running down her face.

Tsunade shook her head and grabbed the walkie talkie off her desk. "Asuma?"

Crackling was heard before a deep voice answered. _"Yes? Lady Tsunade is that you?" _

The busty blonde nodded absently. "Yes it is me Asuma." She sat behind her desk as stared at the cursing silver haired patient on her floor. "I have a problem here in my office."

"_What is it?"_

"Hidan tried to sacrifice me…again."

"_Again? Who stopped him this time?" _Laughter was evident in his voice.

"Shizune." Her golden eyes flickered to said woman on the ground.

"_Really?"_

"Yes. Bring Anko with you; she's a bit shaken up."

"_Okay. We'll be right there." _

Tsunade nodded then put down the walkie talkie and smirked at the patient on the ground in front of her. "Hidan…when will you give up? I thought we talked about this last time."

The silver haired patient growled. "Shut the hell up you goddamn hag!"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

A red headed patient lay unconscious on the ground in his solitary confinement room. The only sounds were the sounds of his heavy breathing and the click of the guard's shoes as he walked back and forth, up and down the hallway.

He grimaced in pain but otherwise remained unmoving.

"_Oh Gaara-kunnnn…" A young, mother like woman cooed as she tucked the baby red head into bed and kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight honey. Remember that no matter what; mommy loves you and will always be with you…no matter how far away we are or whatever happens." Gaara nodded and clutched his mothers arm. _

"_Mommy?"_

_His mother smiled a soft smile and reached behind her to pull out a small switchblade. "Mommy got this for you okay? Keep it with you at all times." Gaara nodded and took the switchblade from her palm. "Now…mommy is going to have to go away for a little while…"_

"_No Daddy w-"_

_His mother hugged him tight and rubbed soothing circles onto his small back. "Mommy is going to try and take care of Daddy so he will never hurt again okay." A tear slid down her face as she buried her nose in his hair. "Mommy loves you no matter what people say okay…be a strong boy and never give up hope." _

_Gaara stared up at his mother; confusion shinning in his eyes. "Hope?" He repeated softly._

"_Yes…Never give up hope honey…never…it is what will save your life. Remember that you must protect yourself once mommy is gone okay? That's why mommy gave you this." She held up the switchblade for him to see then placed it in the palm of his tiny hand. "Mommy will do her best to protect you…" Sadness flashed in her eyes before she stood up. "I love you honey." Was the last words she said before reaching under the bed and pulling out a butchers knife and walked out of the room, locking the door behind her. _

"_Mommy?" Gaara called, holding the switchblade close to his chest. "Mommy?" He repeated softly before a loud, anguish filled scream cut through the night. "Mommy?!" _

Gaara woke suddenly gasping for air before recognizing his surroundings and collapsing back onto the ground.

"…Mommy…" He mumbled softly; staring forlornly at the white walls surrounding him.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

L here.

Also feel free to read my holiday themed story _An act of Benevolence_.

Reviews are the best Christmas gift you can give.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	30. Chapter 30

Greetings from L.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 30

A spiky blonde headed young man heaved a heavy sigh as he draped a blanket around the pink haired doctors sleeping form in the backseat then scooped her up in his muscular arms. "Hey Sasuke, grab her coat would you?" He adjusted her limp body in his arms before walking up the front path to her house, the midnight blue haired male trailing behind. "The house key is in my pocket; grab it?" Naruto turned to face Sasuke, his head pointing at the door.

"...What? Who me?" Sasuke stared wide eyed at the blonde in front of him.

"Yes you. Who else? Sakura? Just get the key Sasuke, its cold out." Naruto grumbled, annoyed his lazy friend.

"Fine fine…" The midnight blue haired male grumbled and slowly pulled the house key out of Naruto's pocket. 'I am defiantly abused here…' He quickly opened the front door and stepped inside; letting the door slam shut in Naruto's face.

"…Sasuke you idiot! Open the door!" The spiky blonde glared daggers at the closed door in front of him.

"I did." Came Sasuke's muffled reply from inside.

The pink and black haired doctor groaned uncomfortably in her slumber and shifted slightly. "Open the goddamn door and hold it open for me genius!" Naruto snarled, pissed off.

A click was heard before the door opened and Sasuke held it open. "You didn't have to be a dick about it…" He muttered and shut it behind the spiky blonde as he walked in.

"Yeah I did asshole." Naruto growled and made his way into Sakura's room to place her in bed. 'Crappy night…" He pulled off her boots and chewed his lower lip in contemplation. 'Should I? She usually does for me…' He scowled and quickly undressed her and changed her clothing to pajamas. 'I swear…the things I do for this girl…' He buttoned the remaining four buttons on the front of her shirt and quickly tied the drawstring of her black Pirates of the Caribbean bedroom pants then covered her with the blankets. 'Get some sleep Saku…you'll need it.' He adjusted the pillows then kissed her forehead and shut the bedroom door behind his back.

The baby blue eyed male rubbed his temples as he slugged down the hallway; sounds of clinging pots and pans echoed down the hall from the kitchen. "What are you looking for?" He asked as he stripped off his jacket and hung it on the back of the couch and switched on the lamp.

"Uhhhh…coffee." The midnight blue haired male answered; his head stuck in a cupboard filled with kitchen utensils.

"…You really think it'd be in there?" Naruto deadpanned at his friend and untied his boots. "Make instant. It's easier." He rubbed his eyes then picked up the house phone off the counter and sat on the sofa.

"Where's the instant coffee?"

'How do you survive on your own?' The spiky blonde glanced at Sasuke over his shoulder. "…Where most people keep it…?"

Awkward silence.

"…The fridge…"

Silence.

"…Oh…" Sasuke replied and opened the refrigerator door to pull out the bottle of instant coffee.

"Yeah…" Naruto nodded and took a deep breath. 'Hopefully he can handle making it…no…to call Tsunade and tell her about…maybe I shouldn't tell her about Gaara and Saku…I really shouldn't but it would be better for Saku if she knows beforehand therefore she doesn't overreact and scare the living shit out of her…' Cursing was heard for the kitchen but he ignored his friend. '…How hard is it to make instant coffee…? Anyways…I should call now and have Saku go in tomorrow morning and tell her herself.'

Naruto nodded absently as he scanned the phone for Tsunade's house number and clicked the button. After a few rings she answered.

"_Hello? Who are you and what do you want?"_ Her gruff voice sounded through the phone.

Naruto mentally groaned. "Yes; hello Lady Tsunade it's Naruto." He absently played with the couch pillows.

"…_Naruto? What do you want? Is Sakura okay?"_

"Yeah, she's fine. Listen do you have a minute to talk?"

Shuffling was heard on the other end before she responded. _"I suppose…how did you get my home number?" _Suspicion laced her voice.

"Ahhh from Sakura…" He closed his eyes. 'Yeah…this isn't creepy at all…'

"_Oh… What do you need to talk about?"_

"…Sakura…"

"_What about her?"_

"Remember when she left to carry some food for Gaara?"

"_Yeah."_

"Well something happened…"

"_What?"_

"He…I suppose you can say he attacked her." Naruto cringed at how he phrased it.

"_He…he what?! Is she okay?! Does she need to go to the hospital?" _Tsunade panicked.

"Don't worry she's doing okay; Shikamaru and Kiba saved her."

"_Well if she's fine then why did you bother me?" _She growled; obviously annoyed at being called with pointless information.

"She…she believes…she is in…" The baby blue eyed male took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "She is in a relationship with one of her patients. Gaara."

Awkward silence.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Uhhh…Tsunade? Lady Tsunade?"

Silence.

"Are you there?"

"_Gaara? As in Sakura and Gaara?"_

"Huh? Yeah…I believe so…"

"…_.THAT'S MAGNIFICANT!" _

"Uhm…yeah so I-" Then the phone line went dead.

Naruto stared at the receiver in his hand before shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. 'This woman...she hung up on me!' He heaved a heavy sigh before leaning back into the couch and tossing the phone up into the air then catching it. 'I think I'll call Shizune and…yeah…she might be of more assistance.'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

The short blue haired woman tossed and turned in her sleep; anxiety etched onto her face. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she jerked her head to the side as she dreamt.

"_Konan…Konan?" A pink haired girl called as she ran down the long hallway after the young woman. "Where are you going? Can I come?" She asked, pausing next to her. _

"_Saku…" Konan began; her face gentle and calm. "I have some things I need to do. Why don't you go find Deidara and Itachi? I'm sure they'll play with you." She smiled and patted the young girl on her head. _

_Sakura pouted, upset with the woman in front of her. "I'm not a little girl." She bit, her voice soft. "I'm 16 years old!" She turned her head away from her and stared at the painting on the wall. It was a scene from the Cherry Blossom Festival they all attended a few months prior; it was painted from atop a hill, giving the artist a vantage point in which he saw everything. In the painting the wind was blowing, sending the Cherry Blossoms up into the air and dancing though the night sky, below were numerous people sitting and laughing on the river bank; making their way to the festival. Below the painting was the artist signature; Sasori. _

"_I know I know." Kind eyes appeared in front of the pinkett's green orbs. "I only mean that Deidara and Itachi would be more…entertaining…I promise though that when I get back we can hang out."_

"_Stop talking to me like I'm a child."Sakura snipped, a bit aggravated. _

"_So you don't want to hang out with me later?" Sadness shown in Konan's blue eyes._

_A pink tinge dusted Sakura's cheeks as she chewed on her inner lip. "Ehhhh…movie?"She glanced up at the blue haired woman under her long lashes. _

_A small smile appeared on Konan's lips. "Yeah, okay movies." She grinned then walked away. "I'll see you in a few hours Saku. Go find Deidara and Itachi."She gave a backward wave and walked down the stairs and out the front door. _

_Sakura chewed on her bottom lip as she watched the blue haired woman leave. _

Konan woke with a gasp as she shot up in bed, her breathing labored. Her eyes darted around the dark room, slowly remembering where she was. "Saku…" She mumbled, relaxing back into the warm bed sheets. "I'm sorry…" Were her last words before exhaustion claimed her tired body once again and trapped her in the past memories of blissful innocent times.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

The silver haired patient sat huddled in the corner of the solitary confinement room he was now locked in as punishment for attempting to sacrifice Tsunade. His body shook back and forth as his hands clung to his legs and he stared straight ahead at the white walls. "Oh Bob…" He began; his voice low. "Oh Bob…Bob…" The sounds of pacing guards echoed through the locked door. "I failed…I failed to sacrifice her…Oh Bob! Whatever will I do?!"

Hidan jumped up and began searching the empty room for Bob the stuffed bear. "BOB! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He shrieked and began clawing at the padded white walls in his epic search for Bob.

Loud banging was heard on the door before a guards voice came through. "HEY! Hidan! Quiet down! You're stupid stuffed bear isn't in there!"

Hidan froze in the middle of the room.

Silence.

"…!!!!" He broke down into a sobbing mess on the floor.

"Psycho bastard…" The guard muttered before walking away.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

The pineapple headed guard sighed as he watched Ino comb her long hair in her vanity mirror in their bedroom. He rubbed his forehead then picked up his book on the side table and began to read.

"Hey Shikamaru?" The long haired blonde asked over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" He didn't look up from the passage he was reading.

"About Sakura…" Her baby blue eyes gazed at his form on the couch through the mirror.

"What about her?" He casually fixed the pillow supporting his back.

"Isn't there something off about her?" Ino carefully watched his reaction; her body slightly tensed.

"Yeah." He flipped the page in his book.

"Shikamaru..." Her voice was warning.

Shikamaru heaved a heavy sigh and looked up to meet her gaze. "Yeah there is something off about her but I don't know what it is nor do I care. My job is to guard her. That is it. Now if you don't mind Ino I would like to finish reading this chapter before bed." He drawled

Ino pouted but nodded, knowing when to drop the subject. 'Something's off about her…she has an aura of…of what? Danger, arrogance, mystery? Yeah…maybe…' She chewed on her lower lip and slowly brushed the end strands of her hair. 'She's too sweet…too innocent…' Her orbs flickered to the man lying on the bed reading. 'He doesn't care…he knows but he doesn't care…' She sighed an exasperated sigh and stood up then clicked off the lights on her vanity. 'Whatever.'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Moonlight shone through the barred window and onto the peaceful, slumbering face of Itachi. For first time in a long while his face was relaxed and calm. His sunken eyes were closed, and his body was tranquil. He rolled onto his side and buried his face into the pillow; his mind far away in long forgotten yet treasured memories.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

L.

Reviewing is helpful. Your opinion on what you liked about each chapter is how I know what you like and dislike.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	31. Chapter 31

L here.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 31

"_Hey Saku, would you like some ice cream?" Itachi offered; his head ducked inside the freezer. _

"_Huh? Oh yeah! Strawberry please." The pinkett smiled at the camera in front of her face. "Aw Konan, I think you have enough don't you?" Sakura playfully batted the Nikon camera away from her. _

"_No, just one more. You look so cute sitting on the counter top." The blue haired young woman snapped another picture of the pinkett as she hopped off. _

"_But you've token at least 37 since I got here…and it's only been half an hour…" Sakura pouted and Konan took another picture. _

"_So?" She took a few steps back then grabbed a poinsettia flower from the table then handed it to the pinkett. "Uh…hold this…" Konan grinned and took another picture. _

"_Leave her alone Konan." Itachi muttered as he walked behind her and grabbed a spoon. "You're pissing me off too." _

_Konan scoffed and snapped one last picture of Sakura before placing her camera on the counter. "Fine…you'd think having someone want to photograph you is a complement." She muttered under her breath as she walked out of the kitchen. _

_Sakura laughed then hopped off the countertop. "Oh Konan; it is flattering." She gratefully accepted the cone filled with Strawberry ice-cream Itachi offered her. "It's just you take so much." The pinkett smiled and licked the ice-cream. _

"_Yeah yeah…" Konan answered from her spot on the couch. "Take out some vanilla for me thank you." _

"_Hn." Itachi glared at the wall separating Konan and himself. _

"…_I'll do it." Sakura reached in the freezer and pulled out the container of vanilla ice-cream. "Cone or cup?" _

"_Cup." Konan mumbled, fumbling with the battery of another camera. "A lot please." _

"_Okay." The pinkett stuffed a spoonful of vanilla ice-cream into her mouth then smiled innocently at Itachi. He looked at her shocked then shook his head as he ate his chocolate ice-cream. _

Itachi stirred from his dream; awakened by the sound of light footsteps running past his room. He rose from his slumber, eyes hazy with sleep. The light from the moon shone brightly into his room; one beam of light reflecting off his pillow.

He rubbed his tired eyes and stared at his door, the shadow of a man seeping under. Stillness hung in the night air until the shadow moved slowly; bending and slipping a note under the door then walking away.

Itachi glared at the innocent white note glowing in the darkness of his room then rolled onto his stomach and reached under the bed to retrieve a single photograph.

In the photo was Sakura, Deidara and himself. It was taken before Sakura left them.

Before Kakashi adopted her as his daughter.

Before she forgot him.

Before she forgot about the Akatsuki.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

The silver, spiky haired male laid on the middle of his king sized bed, snoozing. His left arm was hanging off the bed, clutching his favorite Icha Icha Paradise book in his fingers dangling mere inches from the ground. The room was grey and airy, having left open the heavy curtain that blocks out the moonlight. The man sighed in his sleep and moved slightly, causing his fingers to lose grip of the book, letting it plunge to the ground beside the bed.

"_Kaka-Sempai? You have a doctor's appointment? Really?" The pinkett asked again from the hallway. _

_Kakashi nodded, pulling on his shoes then smiled at her. "Yes Saku. I'm going to go get my blood drawn and a check up." He motioned for her to walk over to him. "You can stay here okay? I have plenty of your favorite movies you can watch, or you've left quite a few of your books here you can read." He affectingly tousled her hair. "I should be back in time for lunch." _

_Sakura's cheeks dusted pink as she stared down at her bare feet. "Yeah okay…" She quickly hugged him before darting off down the hallway and back into his room. "I'm going back to sleepppp!" Her childlike voice echoed down the hallway back to him. _

_Kakashi chuckled and left, locking the door behind him. He strode down the pathway to the sidewalk and began the short walk down to a Café. Before he reached the Café, he pulled out his cell phone and scrolled down the list of contacts and clicked the call button. _

_After a few seconds of ringing, someone answered. _

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey Sasuke." He answered casually. _

"_What's up Kaka-Sempai?" Sasuke asked around a yawn._

"_Can you come over?" Kakashi stopped in front of the café and glanced around at his surroundings. It was a quiet afternoon few people were going inside the café; preferring to sit outside and bask in the warm afternoon sun. _

_Sasuke groaned and sighed. "Why? I just woke up…"_

"_Sakura's at my house right now. I have a doctor's appointment to keep and I had to leave her home alone." _

"…_Oh. I'll be there in 20 minutes." Then he hung up. _

_Kakashi chuckled before slipping his cell phone back into his pocket and entering the Café. Inside he was assaulted with various coffee scents and sweet dumplings. He walked to the back of the café, avoiding a waitress trying to get his attention and took a seat across from a man wearing a hat and shades. _

"_I am Kakashi remember? I called you last night about the papers." Kakashi waved another waitress away. _

"_Right." The man took off his hat but left the shades on. "How is she? Sakura was it?" _

"_She remembers that I said I would adopt her." _

"_Huh…here." Her slipped Kakashi a small stack of papers. "Fill these out and I'll get right on it." Kakashi nodded and began filling in the blanks_

"_So how's your wife? It's been awhile since we all went for a drink." Kakashi casually asked, skimming over a sheet before filling in the required information._

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

A patient with long blonde hair was fast asleep in his bed. His room was semi dark, having left the hallway light on allowing the reflection of light to seep under his door and into his room. In his hand sat a small clay sculpture of a bird.

"_Dei-da-ra…" Sang a pink haired teen as she hung from a low branch in a tree. "_ I'm hungry…"

"_Yeah yeah." He muttered until her saw where she was. "Sakura! Get down from there!" He ran to the tree and tried to jump and grab her legs. "Sakura!" _

"_Shut up Deidara." A young man with long black hair pulled into a pony tail at the nape of his neck snipped as he stood up from his spot on the ground. "She is fine." _

"_Itachi! What if she falls yeah?!" _

"_And what if she doesn't?" Itachi retorted. _

"_Bu-"_

"_But what?" Sakura asked as she jumped down from the tree limb. "I'm hungry. Can we order pizza or something?" She pouted childishly up at Itachi. _

"_You're always hungry." He ruffled her hair but nodded. "What do you want? Plain cheese? Vegetarian?" _

"_Uhhhh…."_

"_What about me yeah?" Deidara asked, stepping beside Sakura and scrutinizing her body. _

"_What about you? And stop looking for bruises!" She chided him. _

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Sasuke groaned in his sleep as he rolled onto his stomach, his room jet dark having completely closed the blinds and door. Not a single shred of light reflected into the room. He violently tossed a pillow against the wall, flipping onto his back, his face contorted in pain.

_The midnight blue haired young man quickly jogged up the pathway to Kakashi's house and rapped on the door. "Sakura?" He called. "Sakura open up it's me Sasuke." He waited a few seconds before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a spare key for the house. _

_He quickly opened the door and walked inside. "Sakura? Sakura where are you?" _

_Scuffling was heard from Kakashi's room as Sasuke made his way down the hallway. He reached Kakashi's door and lightly knocked on the door. "Sakura? You in there?" _

_No response._

_He quietly opened the door and smiled at the sight he saw. Sakura was under the silky, black quilt, only her pink hair peaking through at the top. Her right pajama covered leg was thrown off of the bed, half hanging off._

_Sasuke shook his head but placed her foot back beneath the warm quilt then took a seat at the edge of the bed. "You're so lazy…" He mumbled and rubbed his eyes. "I got outta bed for this?" _

_After a few minutes he kicked off his shoes and crawled under the blankets next to Sakura and fell into a deep slumber beside the pinkett. _

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Darks_

It was the middle of the night; moonlight was slipping though the slit in the heavy curtains, casting an eerie glow into the bedroom where two slumbering forms rested. The spiky blonde groaned in his sleep, tossing his long, muscular arm over the exhausted doctor's stomach.

_It was a regular summer's afternoon, the warm summer rays bouncing off the green grass, cool afternoon breeze gliding off the rooftops and into sunny backyards._

_A spiky blonde male sat with a pink haired girl on the grass in his backyard under a shaded tree munching on various desserts. They were in simple summer wear, the baby blue eyed male in orange cargo pants and a simple black tee whilst the pinkett was in black short shorts and a white and baby pink doll top. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun atop her head, some fringes fell framing her full face. _

"_Awww Saku! You ate all the Pockey!" The baby blue eyed male pouted at the pinkett. _

_Sakura laughed and shook her head. "No I didn't Naru Naru…you were eating all sooo…" She pulled a box of chocolate Pockey from her back and handed it to him with a big grin on her face. _

_Naruto laughed and took the box from Sakura's gentle grip then ripped it open. _

_Suddenly Sakura's laughter died down as the once gentle wind turned into fierce whipping gusts and the sunny afternoon became overcast. "Naru Naru?" She asked confused, a mystified look in her green orbs. _

"_Saku I'm right here." Naruto stared at her, glancing up at the sky to see it a mixture of dark clouds and sun._

"_Where?" Sakura turned to the side searching for him._

"_No Sakura, in front of you. I haven't moved…are you okay?" He reached to grab her arm only to see his fingers go though her wrist. "Wha…?"_

"_Naruto?!" Her cries became panicky as she whipped her head from side to side searching for her friend. "Where are you?! Naru? Naru Naru?!" _

"_Sakura?!" Naruto tried to grab her shoulders only to go though them once again. "Sakura! Sakura!" He called._

"_Naru…Naruto?! Where are you?! Your voice! You sound so far away!" Sakura stood up, taking in her darkening surroundings. "I don't see you Naru Naru!" She began to stumble around in a small circle. _

_The spiky blonde stared hopelessly up at the pink haired girl hovering over his form. "Sakura…" He mumbled and reached again to grip her fingertips but went through them. "Saku…" His voice shook._

"_NARUTO!" She shrieked as the ground below Naruto opened up into a dark abyss. _

"_AAHHH! SAKURA!!!" He screamed, reaching for her as he fell into the empty abyss. _

"_WHERE ARE YOU?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU NARU NARU! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sakura collapsed onto the ground, above the hole crying. "Where are you?" Her voice was broken as she sobbed above Naruto's form. "Why…" She began in a whisper. Her tears slid down her face and crashed onto the ground above his head. "Why did you leave me here…all alone…" _

Naruto jerked awake in a cold sweat and sat up in bed, staring down at the pink and black haired doctor deep in sleep beside him. Her breathing was even unlike his irregular heartbeat as he gulped air down; trying to calm down. He groped blindly under the cover of the night for her immobile hand, calming down when his fingertips brushed against her wrist.

"I didn't Saku…" He whispered softly. "I didn't mean to…to leave you…" He wiped the sweat away from his forehead and stared up at the full white moon. "I didn't know Saku…believe me I didn't know…"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

No light shown into the dark, white Solitary Confinement room Hidan slept in. The psychotic, heart-broken patient scowled in his sleep and tossed his arm over his head then flipped onto his stomach, groaning in pain as his elbow hit the wall in the dark room.

"Sakura…you bitch!" He growled, muffled in his slumber; his mind lost in the memories of freedom he once had.

"_Sacrifice…sacrifice yourself for Jashin-Sama!" A younger version of Hidan screamed as he chased a small, pink haired girl, waving a knife in the air. "Sakura you bitch! Come on!" _

_They were in a meadow field filled with healthy green grass, enormous trees and warm sun shining up above. In front of Sakura was the picnic blanket Konan had set up and laid out various snacks and drinks. "Konan!" She screamed and dashed forward into the safety of her warm, caring arms._

"_Sakura?" She cooed softly, rubbing soothing circled onto her back. "What's wrong?"_

"_YOU BABY! BE A SACRAFICE! WHAT THE FUCK IS-"_

"_Fuck you Hidan." Deidara spat, annoyed at the silver haired male as he kicked him to the ground. He grinned easily at Konan as ran his long, slender fingers through the ends of his long blonde hair. "You okay Saku?" He walked up to the sobbing young girl and patted her pink hair. "He's just an asshole yeah. Don't mind him." _

_Sakura sniffed and buried her face in the crook of Konan's neck. _

_Deidara pouted and sat down on the picnic blanket and stared at the blue sky above. It was a beautiful, breath taking blue with fluffy white clouds adorning it. "Fucking Gay-Ass Blondie!" A growl interrupted the comfortable silence that once rested. _

"_Shut up Hidan." A young man with jet black hair pulled into a low pony tail at the nape of his neck called as he snapped a picture of his crumpled form on the ground. _

_Hidan scoffed and rolled up into a ball in the field. "Why am I always the victim?" He mumbled quietly to himself as the wind blew softly though the field, sending loose wildflowers up into the air, dancing on the light air currents before falling back down to the earth and kissing it. _

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

L.

Reviewing is not a form of punishment.

This is a bit different than usual. What do you think?

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	32. Chapter 32

L.

I've changed all previous chapters, added more content. I suggest you re-read the story before reading this chapter.

I do apologize for the long wait and I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 32

"Come on Saku. Time to wake up." Naruto called softly as he opened her bedroom door, flooding the dim room with light. He chewed his lower lip in deliberation before stepping into the room, closing the door behind him and clicking on the bedside lamp. He adjusted the blankets falling off her bed before walking around to the window and drawing open the blinds, submerging the room with white light reflecting off of the blanket of snow outside.

"Mhnn…" Sakura groaned in annoyance as she slowly stirred awake.

"Saku." Naruto cooed softly as he turned around to see her rub her eyes and slowly sit up, glaring at the white snow behind him. She scoffed and turned to her side, blocking the light from her eyes. "You're going to be late you know." He looked at her amused. "Come on get up." He leaned down and ripped the blankets off of her. "I'll make a hot pot of coffee; you go take a shower and get dressed."

Sakura pouted and closed her tired eyes but got up nonetheless. She heaved a heavy sigh and yawned loudly. 'Work…that does not sound appealing to me…' The blankets fell from her waist as she trudged out of bed and stretched. 'I really don't feel like going back to that place after last night…'

She walked to the bathroom, ignoring the cold flooring and clicked on the bright light and stared at her reflection. Her long pink hair was a mess, filled with tangles from the night before and matted to her face. Dark circles surrounded her tired eyes and black mascara and eyeliner was smudged and smeared down her blotchy cheeks. 'Well that isn't pretty…' Her long fingers reached up to her face and pulled at her baggy eyes. 'Not pretty at all.' She traced the outline of her lips with her black fingernails, noting the discolored pink lipstick and her swollen lower lip.

She heaved a heavy sigh and turned away from her reflection. 'I don't have time for this…' Pink hair swayed as she stripped off her clothing and quickly hopped into the shower; reveling in the warm waters magic as her tight muscles slowly eased and the make-up from the evening before was washed away, down the drain.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

"She awake yet?" Sasuke asked, pouring coffee into a deep mug.

The baby blue eyed male nodded absently and walked to the fridge. "Yeah. She is."

"What's on your mind?" He asked, leaning against the counter near Naruto.

"Nothing."

Sasuke eyed the male in front of him and smirked. "Really?"

"Yeah." Naruto brushed past his friend to place the carton of eggs on the counter.

"Are you sure? Because I'm the master of sulking and you my friend, are sulking."

"So? Sasuke move your ass so I can make breakfast okay." The spiky blonde lightly kicked his friend in the leg, leaving an outline of his footprint on the males black dress pants.

The midnight blue haired male scowled but stepped aside.

Awkward silence.

Naruto glanced to his side to see Sasuke staring at him as he flipped a stack of pancakes onto a dish. "Seriously Sasuke; when are you leaving?"

"What do you mean?" The midnight haired male asked, offended.

"I mean what the hell are you doing with your life? You show up here without any warning, insist on staying, basically stalking Sakura around. What the fuck are you doing?" He grabbed two plates filled with pancakes and walked around the counter to put them on the table. "If you're trying to apologize do what normal people do: by a card and flowers and get on with your life. Cause right now you're just being a creeper."

"Stop talking so loud." Sakura demanded as she walked into the kitchen, a look of distain on her face. She slumped into a chair and buried her head in her hands.

"You okay?" Sasuke ventured, silently questioning her attire; deep blue skinny jeans and a black and pink plaid semi-dress shirt. 'Is that allowed?'

"Do I look okay?" She sneered, her face contorted in aggravation.

"…No." He mumbled and sat opposite her and pushed his mug of coffee to her slumped form.

The green eyed woman glared at the mug in front of her before slowly looping her fingers through the grip and lightly tapping the edge. "I have to go to work in half an hour." She mumbled, her eyes vacant.

Naruto stepped up behind her and placed a dish filled with hot pancakes and syrup then rubbed her back. "What's wrong Saku?"

"I don't want to go; don't feel like it."

He hummed lightly before sitting beside her and folding his hand, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "Just go and take it easy; I'm sure that all your patients would talk about is the great time that had yesterday. Bet they'd just complement you on what a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner they had."

Sakura chewed on her inner cheek as she slowly cut the pancakes and based them in syrup. "Yeah…I guess…" She chewed on piece and her depressed demeanor immediately changed to a lighter one. "This tastes delicious Naru Naru; what'd you do differently?"

The baby blue eyes male chuckled and poured syrup on his stack of pancakes. "That's my secret sweetheart." He winked at the pinkett looking at him expectantly. "Just savor every bite."

"Oh shut up you suck-up." Sasuke twisted his mouth in distaste and stabbed his stack of pancakes.

"Have some manners Sasuke." Naruto chided the brooding male. "Anyways Saku, I think I'll drive you to work today okay?"

The pink haired doctor looked up at her best friend confused; her mouth filled with pancakes and her cheeks were budging out. She flushed red in embarrassment and struggled to swallow before speaking. "Why?"

Naruto shrugged and took a gulp of his coffee. "I think you're still tired and I'd feel a lot better if I could at least drive you to work today."

"That's a good idea; I'll go too." Sasuke interjected, munching on a piece of pancake.

"No." The spiky blonde sent a knowing glare at his friend.

"What?"

"I said no Sasuke. You didn't help with breakfast and all I'm doing is dropping Saku to work. You can stay and clean up."

"What?!" The brooding midnight haired male stared dubiously at the spiky blonde simpering at him.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

The green eyed doctor stared at the bank book lying innocently on her bedside table. 'Do I take it? I think I should…' She shifted uncomfortably in her bedroom boots. 'I could give it to Sasori and Deidara…that way I don't have to see Konan again…'

"Saku!" A deep voice called from down the hall. "Hurry up. It's time to go."

"Okay Naru Naru!" She answered, grabbing the book and shoving it into her jean pocket.

The two arrived at Kyoto's Insane Asylum a few minutes before Sakura was scheduled to start working. The building was quiet as per normal; the entire perimeter was covered with white snow, no one having bothered to shovel anything except for the driveway and parking lot.

The pink haired doctor opened the car door and stepped out before turning to face her best friend in the driver's seat. "Okay so I take it you'll pick me up after work?" Sakura asked, her voice soft and breathy with the cold wind blowing all around; creating a whirlwind of white all around the parking lot.

Naruto chewed on his lower lip before unbuckling his seat belt and removing the key from the engine. "You know what? I think I'll walk you inside Saku." He sent her an easy grin before opening his door and quickly slinging on his coat before locking the doors and offering her his arm. "Come on before you're late."

Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. 'Oh Naru Naru, you worry too much.'

They walked in silence to the front door, enjoying the peaceful scenery they were offered. The white of the snow was a beautiful contrast to the Cherry Blossom trees still standing strong and the vast blue sky up above.

"Hey Sakura! Naruto!" A woman's voice called out to them from the front door.

"Shizune?" Sakura asked, burying her red nose in her black scarf. She looked at the woman standing in the front door, waiting for them. Her face was flushed red with the cold, she wore only a long, dark blue skirt and beige turtle neck sweater. In one arm she held a cup of steaming hot coffee and in the other a clip board.

"Good morning Sakura." She greeted as they reached the front door. "Hello again Naruto." She smiled a warm smile.

" 'Morning Shizune." The spiky blonde greeted, a slightly nervous grin on his face.

"Well don't just stand there you two." She glanced behind them at the snow. "Come inside."

Sakura nodded and stepped into the building and began removing her coat and scarf; Naruto behind her. "Naru Naru? What are you doing? You said you were just dropping me off." Sakura sent him a questionable look.

Shizune stepped between the two and took their jackets. "Actually it's a good thing he stuck around." She sent the baby blue eyed male a knowing look. "Lady Tsunade would like to speak to the two of you."

The green eyed doctor frowned as she slipped on her doctor's coat and picked up her clipboard with her patient schedule. 'Oh no, don't tell me she's angry already…'

"Go right on ahead." The black haired woman called from behind the nurse's station. "She's expecting you."

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

"Sasori no Danna!" A blonde haired patient scowled down at his painting. "Something was supposed to happen by now; what's taking so long?" He whined.

His red haired friend sighed and looked up. "I don't know Deidara but next time I leave to go get my latte from Starbucks I'll find out okay."

Deidara stared at him completely befuddled. "What?"

Sasori deadpanned at his friend. 'What an idiot…' He shook his head and sighed. "I cant leave therefore I don't know what the hell's going on Deidara."

"Oh…well why didn't you just say so yeah?" Deidara asked, annoyed.

"Because-just work on your painting Deidara." Sasori glanced down at his friends painting and smirked. "Your color scheme is completely off by the way."

The crystal eyed male snarled and narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about Danna?"

"Simple. Where have you seen a green sun?" The red head leaned on his elbow.

"At the ocean yeah. Duh Danna." The blonde haired male grinned maliciously and picked up his paint brush.

"The sun isn't green."

Deidara's grip on the paintbrush tightened.

"Even at the ocean it isn't green."

Crystal orbs opened wider in aggravation as his jaw flexed.

"Maybe it's your gay mind messing with your color perception but I can assure you that the sun is not green. No matter where it is." Sasori leaned forward, a smug look on his face. "But that does explain why you think art only lasts for a second. Your gayness I mean. Because everyone else but you seems to know that art, indeed, lasts forever. While you on the other hand thinks it only lasts for a minute and then blows it up." He shook his head in mock shame. "But it's okay Deidara. I understand that you're confused a-"

"FUCK YOU DANNA!" Blonde hair whirled as Deidara swung his fist at his friend and punched him square in the jaw.

Sasori flew off of his stool and landed on his back with a sickening thump. His brown eyes stared up shocked at the heaving blonde towering over him as his hand rubbed his reddening jaw.

"I AM NOT GAY YEAH! I AM NOT CONFUSED AND I AM NOT A WOMAN YEAH!" Deidara kicked Sasori in the ribs before the door burst open.

"Deidara!" The guard rushed inside and grabbed the blonde by his long blonde hair.

"Ouch yeah!" The baby blue eyed patient tried to punch the guard but only succeeded in tripping over a stools leg and falling into the guard.

Sasori chuckled from his position on the ground. "Epic fail Deidara. Epic fail."

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

Sakura and Naruto sat in the lounge chairs in front of the busty blonde woman. Her office was airy and light, having opened the blinds and lighted some incense; though piles of papers sat atop her desk, and beside it.

Tsunade sipped a cup that smelled suspiciously of Sake as she stared back at them, a twinkle in her golden eyes. "Well?"

"Well what Lady Tsunade?" The pink haired doctor asked, twirling a strand of her hair in her fingers. She pulled at the strand, noting the once faded black was now completely gone from her hair. Only a few parts of her hair at the ends had a hue of black mixed in.

Shuffling of papers was heard from the woman in front of her. "Don't you have something you would like to tell me?"

"Pardon?" Sakura met the gaze of the blonde in front of her.

Tsunade's face fell a little before she continued. "Nothing at all?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Nothing regarding you and a patient?"

Awkward silence.

"What?"

"A certain red headed male patient of yours?" Tsunade tried again.

Pink eyebrows furred in confusion. "You mean Sasori? I have nothing much to tell you about him…except for the fact that he doesn't like me."

The busty blonde woman frowned. "What?"

Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead at the two females.

"Sasori doesn't seem too keen on me Milady; though I hardly thought that was something you wanted to know about." Sakura fiddled with a piece of thread unraveling from her jeans.

Tsunade gulped down her Sake and poured herself another cup. "Oh, well…that was not to whom I was referring to Sakura."

"…Oh…" Sakura's face flushed pink in embarrassment. "Then who?" She racked her memory, trying to remember another one of her patients with red hair.

Golden eyes studied the pink haired young woman in front of her; starting from the top of her natural pink hair and traveled down to the faded black tips. She studied her heavily made up face and the silver locket heart adorning her neck to her plaid shirt and casual blue jeans.

Tsunade sighed and took a deep breath. She relaxed her features and smiled gently. "I'm talking about Gaara."

Sakura's face paled and her heart raced with the possibilities that her boss could be implying. She let out a breath of air and avoided her bosses searching eyes. 'Gaara? Gaara?! What does she know? How does she know? This is bad…THIS IS BAD! What do I do? Tell her? Brush it off? What?!' She took a deep breath in attempt to calm her nerves.

"Huh?" Was all that came out of her panicked mouth.

Golden eyes shinned with pride. "Sakura why not just tell me the truth? I know you want to be-"

"Lady Tsunade." Sakura gushed, her face flushed pink. "What are you talking about? There's not much to say about Gaara…you know…"

Beside her, Naruto cleared his throat all knowingly. 'Oh…' She glanced at his face staring at her. 'So this is what it's about…I need to come clean huh…' Her pink hair swished in her face as she shook her head then looked up at her boss.

"How did you find out?" Sakura's voice was calm, collected. 'This is what Naru Naru thinks is right huh…' She tucked a strand of her pink hair behind her ear. 'I trust him…I'll tell her…I'll tell my boss.'

Tsunade glanced at Naruto to see him gesturing wildly to keep her mouth shut. "I am the-your-Sakura I'm your boss." Was all she said; confusion dancing in her eyes as she discreetly shrugged at Naruto.

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm her still racing heartbeat and the blood roaring in her ears. "Lady Tsunade, I, Sakura Haruno am in-"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" An earth shattering scream pierced through the anticipated silence.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

L .

Please leave a review with your thoughts on the improvements and your favorite parts because that is how I improved on what I originally had. I referenced your reviews and built on what you remarked upon.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	33. Chapter 33

L.

For those of you who do not know, I have re-written this story. Before reading this chapter I recommend re-reading it from the beginning. Otherwise just re-read the last chapter for it was updated and is now a chapter instead of an update.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 33

A pink blur whirled down the hallway in the direction of the scream; darting past patients, nurses, guards and doctors. She darted over spills and limp bodies on the ground as she flew down the long, winding hallways before she ran into a large, woodened door. "Tobi!" Her breathless voice cried as she pounded on the library door.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru stopped behind her, bending over to catch his breath. "What-what is it?" He managed to breathe out.

The pink haired doctor pounded her fist against the closed door. "I don't know! It was Tobi screaming; I know it was-I'd know it anywhere." She turned around and inspected her surroundings. "But I don't know why he's in the library!" Her panicked gaze landed on the white snow build up on the ledge outside the window.

"Calm down." Shikamaru rested a hand on her shoulder and looked at the locked door. "Tobi! Are you in there?" His loud voice resounded through the door.

"WHHAAA!" Tobi's muffled scream answered his question.

"Tobi!" Sakura grabbed the door handle and tried to turn its knob. "It's me! Sak-Cherry!" She wrung the knob. "Open up!"

"Saku!" Naruto grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from the door. "Calm down." He mumbled soothingly into her hair.

A crowd of curious patients, nurses and guards began to gather around the scene the pink haired doctor was making. Murmurings of confusion, panic, and snide remarks raced though the mini crowd and dispersed down the hallway. Shikamaru turned around and scowled at the few guards loitering around. "Do your goddamn job!" He barked, a dark look in his eyes. 'You're getting paid to control the patients and you just standing there!'

Shock found its way onto the guards faces before they realized what was going on. "Yes sir." Was muttered before action took place. They began to round up patients, grabbing their arms and pulling them away from the frantic doctor.

"Tobi! Why's the door locked?!" Sakura kicked the door then whirled to face Shikamaru. "Why's the door locked?!"

"Sakura!" Spiky blonde hair intercepted her glare. "Stop yelling and calm down. You're acting irrationally." He waved his arms to attempt to block the poor guard from the pinkett's view.

The pineapple headed guard's eyes opened wide and he took a step back. "I don't know Sakura. KIBA!" He bellowed, turning to look for his fellow guard. "Kiba! Why's this door locked?" He gestured to the locked door.

A male guard with red triangle tattoos on both his cheeks stepped out from the restless crowd and shrugged. "I don't know, I wasn't in this hallway." He glanced at the locked door. "Who's in there?"

"Tobi!" The pink haired doctor scowled and glared at the door. "Open it!" She demanded, glaring flaming daggers at the ineffectual guard.

Kiba stepped back a bit, nervous and flustered about what he should do. 'Holy shit…they're blaming me!' His eyes darted from person to person. 'I don't even work this wing!' He gulped before chuckling awkwardly. "Hey uh, what about Tsunade?"

"What?" Shikamaru eyed his friend. 'What the hell?'

"I mean shouldn't she be here? Where is she?" Kiba scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "I'm…not sure what to do in this situation…that door is only suppose to lock in case of an emergency…and even then…" He trailed off.

Naruto scowled and turned his back to Sakura before she could speak. "This is a mental hospital…don't do you know, have keys?" He knocked on the library door again. 'And where is Lady Tsunade anyways? I could have sworn she was right behind Sakura and me…'

"I don't care how you do it just open the bloody door!" Sakura kicked the locked door again, cringing when the pain settled into her bones.

Awkward silence.

"WELL?!" Angry green eyes glared at the remaining silent guards standing around, having already escorted the wandering patients back to their respected rooms.

"R-Right!" Kiba laughed uncomfortably before running off down the hallway.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

A midnight blue haired male paced the house restlessly, glancing sporadically at the clock mocking him on the wall. 'How long does it take to drop her off at work?!' He paused in front of the window and stared out at the white snow. 'She still won't talk to me…' His once angry eyes turned disheartened as his icy heart began to melt and the pain started to settle in.

"Why won't she talk to me?" He murmured as he turned his stiff gaze away from the white landscape to the darkened living room. 'I came all the way here just for her…'

"…Why do bad things happen to bad people?"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

"Okay okay I got the keys!" Kiba yelled as he sprinted down the hallway, Akamaru at his heels. "It took a while! This door hasn't been locked; it wasn't even supposed to lock!" He grinned at Sakura as she wrung her hands, glancing panicky at the key hole.

"Well hurry up!" She managed to spit out, chewing on her inner cheek, Naruto at her side.

Kiba nodded as he jammed the key into the key hole and turned. "This should do it…" He turned the knob and scowled as it clicked back into place.

"…Why isn't the door open?" Naruto's deep voice pierced the silence that had settled.

"Uhh…gimme a minute…" Kiba tried the key again, this time with a little more vigor. He wrung the door knob, this time it popped open with a loud click.

"Move!" Sakura shoved the triumphant guard to the ground as she charged into the darkened library. "Tobi!"

"Saku!"

"Sakura!"

Two males looked at one another before awkwardly shrugging and barging in after the fiery pink haired doctor. They ran in to see long pink hair vanish in one of the darkened isles of the library.

"Okay…well I'll just wait here then…" Kiba nodded to himself as he watched Naruto and Shikamaru run past him on the ground, Akamaru licking his cheek. "Don't mine me…" He mumbled and stood up, dusting off his pants and patting his dog's head.

"Saku you idiot!" Naruto chided under his breath as he ran after her, Shikamaru at his side. The two followed the darkened isle to the end, blindly feeling their way down and following the sounds of the young doctors sprinting.

The sound of a door being pushed open reached their ears followed by the flooding of a bright white light at the end of the dark lane of books. "Tobi!" They heard her voice echo.

"Tobi are you okay?"

Shikamaru and Naruto paused and glanced at one another, a stupid, relieved grin on their faces. "Guess he's okay." Baby blue eyes sparked as he ran his hand though his spike blonde hair.

"Yeah."

Comfortable silence fell upon the two as they walked up to the closed door. As soon as Naruto turned the doorknob, a loud scream was heard followed by maniacal cackling.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE TONIGHT BITCH!"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh as he came out from the bathroom and blinked at the dark hallway. 'I feel so alone…' He scratched the side of his cheek as he made his way into the kitchen and stared at the mess before him. 'Oh yeah…I was supposed to clean that up wasn't I…'

His depressed eyes glanced around at the pots and pans filled with water and left over's scattered atop the stove, the half empty coffee cups and used napkins lying around before shrugging and turning back down the hallway. 'Fuck it…'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Naruto and Shikamaru rushed into the room and gaped at the sight they saw. Sakura was in front of Tobi who was desperately clutching her leg. He was a sobbing mess of tears, a half broken mask, and various bruises that were starting to form on his arms.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru rushed forward and grabbed the bawling patient. "Wha-"

A dark voice came out of the shadows of the book case. "Unless you want to die-"

"NOOOOO!" Tobi wailed and bit Shikamaru's hand.

"Tobi!" Sakura grasped at her patient and keeled down beside him. "Are you okay?" She cooed gently.

"LISTEN TO ME GODDAMNIT!" A silver haired patient stomped out of the shadows and waved a sharp knife around at the people in the small room. It was lit brightly enough, though the areas with the bookshelves were dark and dreary.

"Hidan what the fuck are you doing?" Shikamaru drawled, rubbing his hand where Tobi bit him and walking forward to stand in front of Sakura and Tobi.

"Obviously I'm trying to sa-"

"Sakura!" Blonde hair blurred as he dashed to the pink haired doctor's side and wrapped an arm around her. "You okay?"

"STOP FUCKING INTERUPTING ME!" Hidan screamed and threw the knife to the ground in rage.

Awkward silence.

"Oh…sorry…you can proceed with your uh…ranting…" Naruto mumbled.

Hidan smiled and nodded. "Thank you." He cleared his throat and picked up his disguarded knife. "No where was I?"

Shikamaru eyed the silver haired patient in front of him and took in his appearance. His shirt was ripped down the middle, farthing the v-neck and he was barefoot. His uniform was stark white and clean, contrary to his normal look; no blood was on his body. Neither his face nor feet had a speck of the red liquid.

"Hidan," The guard scratched his forehead. "What were you doing?"

"Ah yes! I was going to sacrifice the brat." He grinned maliciously. "I'm positive the idiot is a virgin."

"NOO!" Tobi sobbed and scrambled behind Sakura and Naruto. "No! Not Tobi! Not again!"

"SHUT UP!" Hidan clutched his head and kicked the bookcase to his right down; destroying the shelves in the process.

"Hidan." Shikamaru grabbed his arms to restrain him. "Sakura, get out of here with Tobi." He ordered coolly, having dealt with this before.

Sakura grabbed Tobi's arm and pulled him to the door, Naruto at her side. "Naru Naru take Tobi with you." She ordered as soon as they opened the door and pushed them though. "I need to see to Hidan." She stated before they could object. "It's my job."

"Saku no." He reached his arm out to grab her. "Don't be stupid," His baby blue eyes stared directly into her green orbs. "Shikamaru can handle him, now lets go."

She stepped back out of his reach and shook her head. "No Naru; I want to try and help him."

"Whaaa noo…" Tobi tried to grab her before the door clicked closed, separating them.

"GET YOUR VIRGIN ASS OVER HERE!" Hidan's voice boomed behind her.

"Sakura get out!" Shikamaru growled, wrestling with the patient.

The pink haired doctor walked up to the two struggling and scowled before kicking Hidan in the gut. "Hidan!" She began, her voice crisp and filled with authority.

He looked up at her from his crumpled position on the ground.

"Sakura," Shikamaru stood up and glared. "I told you to-"

"Give me a minute and go stand outside the door." Green eyes turned into slits.

The pineapple headed guard stared at her for a moment before sighing and leaving. 'Troublesome woman….its not my fault if you get killed…'

"Now Hidan." Sakura looked down at him and crossed her arms. "What the hell were you doing?" She asked, as he stood up and turned his back to her.

Awkward silence.

"Spe-"

"I just needed to sacrifice someone!" Hidan whirled and turned his wrath on the petite pinkett. "And right now I don't give a flying fuck if Leader said I can't sacrifice you!" He pounced on her, knocking her on the ground, the knife cutting into her throat.

"Gaaahhhh!" She screamed and fought against Hidan; his much larger body pinning her to the ground.

"Shut up bitch!" He drove the edge of the knife deeper into the side of her neck. "Be a good goddamn sacrifice for Jashin-Sama!"

"Noo!" Green eyes flashed in panic before she punched the silver haired patient in the jaw, momentarily stunning him. "Leemmee goo!" She squeaked and wriggled her way out from beneath his form then flipped over, shoving the fallen books away from her as she scrambled to get up and away from her psycho patient.

Hidan blinked then clutched the knife in his fist and grabbed her leg before she could crawl away. "Not on your life bitch!" He yanked her back to him and grabbed a fist full of her hair in his fist. "You are going to be a nice-" Sakura grabbed the nearest book and tossed it over her shoulder and into Hidan's face. "Motherfucker!"

She took this opportunity to crawl away far enough to turn around and see Hidan clutching his bloody now, knife still in his hands. 'Oh shit oh shit oh shit!' his eyes were dark and brooding, his shoulders were hunched foreword as he stood on his knees.

"Uh...Sorry…" She mumbled, her hand inching to the side to grab at a book lying beside her.

"Oh you will be Bitch. You will be."

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

"Shizune!" The busty blonde woman called, relocking the main door that led to the Solitary confinement wing of the hospital.

"Yes Milady?" Shizune glanced around, her eyes darting from one lock to another. 'Every time I come down here it feels creepy…I have no idea how Sakura does this every day…' She chewed her lower lip, following her boss through the intricate maze of hallways before pausing in the middle of a long, white hallway.

"Oh; Lady Tsunade!" A males voice echoed down the hallway followed by the screeching of a chair. "I didn't know you were coming down today."

"Choji." Tsunade nodded at the guard who was stationed at the opposite end of the hallway.

"Ma'am…" He trailed off, obviously bewildered to the fact as to how they appeared in the hallway without passing him.

"We took the long way down." Shizune offered up, shifting uncomfortably.

"We're going to see Gaara. Make sure no one enters." Golden eyes turned sharp as she gave Choji a pointed look before walking up to Gaara's door and knocking.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

L.

Thank you for reading.

Please leave a review with your thoughts on the improvements and your favorite parts because that is how I improved on what I originally had. I referenced your reviews and built on what you remarked upon.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	34. Chapter 34

L.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 34

"Neji." Kakashi called, his deep voice rumbling in his chest, as he crouched on the ground in front of a little boy holding out his shoe to him.

"What is it Kaka-Sempai?" He replied, annoyed as he re-braided a little girls long blonde pony tail.

"How do you think Sasuke is doing?" He idly wondered aloud, taking the small shoe and putting in on the ground for the kid to step into it.

At this question Neji tensed up; his jaw clenched and his hands shook as he tied a pink ribbon at the end of the little girl's hair. "I'm busy right now." He gritted out.

Kakashi quickly tied the little boys shoe and patted him on the head. "Oh really? It takes that much concentration to tie a little bow?" He glanced over to him, amusement dancing in his lone visible eye.

"Yes. Yes it does."

"Hmmm…" Silver hair swayed as he nodded. "So your sudden need of concentration has nothing to do with the fact that Sasuke left to go see Sakura without telling you?" Kakashi casually pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise book and sat on the nearby bench.

"No." Neji flexed his jaw as he scanned the little children playing on the playground; quickly doing a head count.

"Okay."

"It has nothing to do with him."

"Okay."

"What he did was not selfish at all."

"Of course not." Kakashi flipped a page in his book.

"He didn't have to leave a message."

"Nope."

"He didn't have to give a days notice."

"Defiantly not."

"I mean just not showing up and leaving a note stuck to my car was sufficient."

"Yes it was."

"Doesn't bother me at all."

"No it doesn't."

"Taking care of children isn't that hard."

"You're right."

"It's not like he did anything."

"No he didn't."

"…But…"

"But."

"It's hard!"

Kakashi glanced up at the man beside him.

"I don't even like kids all that much! All they do is eat and sleep and go to the bathroom and talk…at least he use to entertain them…its hard! I don't know how Naruto does it…" He collapsed onto the bench and buried his hands in his hair.

'And he's cracked…' Kakashi inwardly chuckled and flipped the page; tuning out the male beside him breaking down.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Two young male patients strolled down the deserted hallway at a leisurely pace; enjoying the quietness. One glanced around, noting the lack of life but chose to ignore the fact.

"Danna?" He spoke, his deep voice penetrating the stillness of the air. He turned around as he walked, folding his long, tanned arms behind his head. "What's with the ahhhh…" He bobbed his head in the direction of the end of the hallway. "- of guards yeah?"

The red headed patient scowled and shrugged. "I don't know Deidara. I don't know everything in the world you know." His brown eyes swept the white hallway as they turned the corner.

"Ahha! So you admit it yeah!" Blonde hair whirled as Deidara skipped to the middle of the long hallway that lead to the library. "Finally! The great, almighty Sa-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" An ear piercing shriek erupted from the walls within the library.

Awkward silence.

Sasori and Deidara exchanged a glance before edging away from the library.

"As I was saying-The great, almighty Sa-"

"Shit! Mother fu-that fe…" The same voice interrupted Deidara once again.

Sasori heaved a heavy sigh and ran his porcelain like fingers though his rusty red hair. "Deidara, I think we need to go see what's in the library." He muttered, proceeding to the darkened entrance of the library.

"No, I don't think we need to do that Danna." Crystal eyes scanned the darkness then glanced down the empty halls.

Sasori ignored his blonde friend and walked in.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

A flash of pink danced in front of Hidan's face before his kissed another hard cover book. "FUCK!" He sneered and tackled his doctor, ignoring the throbbing in his face.

"No Hidan STOP!"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

"Kiba?" Sasori drawled, uncomfortable with the scene in front of his eyes.

"It's not what you think…"

"Oh yeah?"

"It looks like you were…erm…having fun with the table…yeah…" Deidara snickered crudely and tore his eyes away from the awkward guard.

"I accidently walked into it." Kiba breathed out, clutching his leg.

"That's what we all say."

Awkward silence.

"I think you meant 'that's what they all say' Deidara." Sasori corrected him.

"WHHAAA! NO! HIDAN NO! BAD HIDAN BAD!" Sakura's voice reached their ears.

Awkward silence.

Kiba stared dumbfounded in the general direction her voice came from. "What…"

Sasori stared, befuddled and a bit disgusted. "The…"

"Fuck…?" Deidara cringed and began walking down the aisles looking for the pink haired doctor.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

"_Lady Tsunade! Pick up Lady Tsunade!" _Tsunade's walkie-talkie crackled to life as she knocked Gaara's door.

'What is it now?' She scowled and picked up the talkie. "What?" Her golden eyes glared at the door in front of her.

"_There's a problem at the library."_

"Well can't you take care of it?"

"_I'm busy."_ His voice was struggled as he replied. _"Just go and help."_

"I'm in the middle of something m-"

"_CHERRY IS IN TROUBLE!"_ Tobi's voice screamed though the walkie talkie.

"What?!" She shrieked.

"What?!" Gaara's dark voice was muffled though the white, metal door.

Tsunade and Shizune exchanged a look before the busty blonde women moved away from the door, leaving the younger woman to speak to the red headed psycho.

"Shikamaru. Explain." Tsunade's voice was low and threatening.

Shuffling was heard on the other end followed by a loud thump and a groan of pain_. "CHERRY IS IN TROUBLE!" _Tobi repeated, panicked.

'Tobi..' Tsunade mussed, annoyed. "Tobi put Shikamaru back on." She seethed.

"_BUT BUT-"_

"Tobi." She warned.

More shuffling was heard before the guard came back on, his voice strained_. "Tsunade just go to the library. Sakura is-well in trouble."_

"Explain." She paced.

"_Hidan in there trying to sacrifice her. Again."_

"What's he doing in the library? Why was her there alone he is suppose to be supervised at all times."

"_I know but I was not in that, that sector."_

The blonde doctor groaned and massaged her forehead. "Okay okay…well you mean no one is with her? Where are you?"

"_She's alone. I'm with Tobi and I sent Naruto to go get Pein."_

Confusion past in her golden eyes. "Pein?"

"_Tsunade!"_ He snapped. _"Go do something! I'm trying to get Tobi in his room. I sent for Pein because he's the only on Hidan will listen to." _He breathed.

"Hnnnnnn…" Tsunade pursed her lips.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune called, her face flushed and panicked. "He's…he's-"

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" He growled, punching the door causing it to shake cautiously.

"Shizune get away from that door!" Tsunade rushed forward and grabbed her elbow. "Okay I'm on my way Shikamaru." She pulled the young woman back and towards the exit.

Choji stood in shock at his desk, waiting for orders.

"Choji, make sure he doesn't escape."

"Yes!" He hastily replied.

In her haste, the busty blonde woman dropped her walkie talkie; it clattered to the cold, hard white flooring as she and Shizune fled up the stairs; away from the solitary confinement wing of the hospital and up to the library.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

Shikamaru shoved Tobi in his room and quickly locked the door and grabbed a passing guard by his shirt collar. "You stay here and make sure he doesn't get out." He ordered and pushed him against Tobi's door.

'I've got to get back to Sakura.' He darted down the hall, glancing down the hallways searching for the spiky blonde male on his way. 'Could he have already found Pein and brought him back?' His calculated eyes scanned the empty rooms as he ran past them. 'No…everything looks identical…he couldn't have; not that fast anyway…'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

"You're Pein right?" The spiky blonde male asked as he barged into the patient's room.

The man seated at his desk scowled at his intruder. He was currently in mid-scribble over a sheet of white paper and was not pleased with the interruption.

"You're coming with me." Naruto pushed forward into the middle of the room. "Come on come on!" He waved at Pein.

"What do you want." Pein responded, placing the pen he was writing with down and reclining back into the chair.

"For f-just come with me! You need to stop Hidan!" Naruto snarled, his patients wearing thin.

Realization appeared in Pein's eyes before quickly fading away as he stood up and brushed past the seething blonde haired youth in his room. "Where are they?" He asked calmly.

"Library." Naruto answered, one step behind the patient.

'Hidan you idiot.' Pein made a few quick turns down the hallway before he appeared in front of the library. He walked in, pausing at the sight he was met with.

"Deidara. Sasori." He greeted stiffly.

"Pein!" Deidara jumped up.

"Leader." Sasori stood up and slapped his friends head, muttering something about having respect.

"What are you two doing in here?" He asked, his voice emotionless.

"We have no time for this!" A blonde flash passed him and disappeared into the darkness in the depths of the library.

"Looking for Sakura." Kiba answered, grimacing in pain as he stretched his leg out on the couch.

"But it's hard in the dark." Deidara spoke up; scowling as he slowly felt his way through the air. "This was easier on the ground…" He mumbled beneath his breath.

"…It might help if you opened your eyes." Pein stated and brushed past the blonde in the direction of Naruto.

Awkward silence.

"Oh…"

"Blonde moment." Sasori muttered and pulled his friend in the direction their leader went.

"What about me?" Kiba cried out, struggling to sit up with his injured leg.

"Busy." The two patients answered though the darkness.

"Oh…" He sulked.

Deidara and Sasori burst into the small room in time to see Pein shove Naruto out of his way and approach Hidan; who had Sakura up against a wall, chocking her.

"Hidan." Pein stated, his voice cold. "Release her." He ordered.

Shock flashed in the patients eyes before he snarled, tightening his grip on the pinkett's throat. "No." He breathed. "NO!"

"I said release her." Pein repeated.

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because…" His voice broke.

Pein glared at the silver haired male.

"…Because of Bob…"

Awkward silence.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"BOB! HE'S MY TEDDY BEAR AND HE'S THE BEST GUY ON EARTH! HE HAS THE BEST IDEAS AND HE SAID IT'D BE A GREAT IDEA TO SACRAFICE THIS BITCH OKAY?!" Hidan broke down, releasing his grip on Sakura's throat as he spun around in rage.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

L.

If you don't review I don't know what you liked or disliked.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	35. Chapter 35

L.

Anyone celebrating today?

It is 4.20.

Know what I am referring to?

Uploaded early in light of this unofficial holiday; to anyone commemorating today.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 35

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Gaara kicked at the locked door encasing him in his solitary confinement room.

"I KNOW YOU JACKASSES ARE OUT THERE LISTENING SO OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" He proceeded to pound on it with his fist; rubbing the skin raw."TSUNADE YOU OLD HAG! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE!" His teal eyes were blood red and pulsed with anger and frustration.

"Gaara! Calm down! She's not here!" Choji's nervous voice sounded though the door.

Gaara seethed in rage and started to pace the room. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"NO!" Was his response followed by footsteps walking away.

Gaara pounced on the door and starting punching at it profusely. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR CHOJI! OR WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'LL KILL YOUR MOTHERFUCKING ASS!" He growled and head-butted the door then fell back, blood seeping out of the fresh wound.

He snarled in frustration, clutching his new wound and cursing his bleeding knuckles. 'Damnit! Damnit damnit!' Teal eyes glazed over as he stared at the door still locked in place. It was now dented and caked in his fresh blood but was not moving in the least. 'Sakura! Goddamnit I need to get to her.' He chewed on his lower lip as he shakily stood up. 'As much as I hate this I…' He shook his head and glared at the door.

Red hair flashed as he dashed towards the dented door; throwing his entire body weight into it. "Fuck!" He cursed as he once again fell back. His teal eyes scanned the door for a weakness.

But saw none. It was virtually impenetrable.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Sakura collapsed on the floor, her small hands clasping her heart as she gulped down some much needed air, her green eyes wide in fear. 'Holy shit!'

"Hidan!" Pein chided, glaring as Naruto held the psychotic patient back up against the wall. Naruto had his elbow up against his neck, forcing him to cling to the wall for support.

"THE BITCH NEEDS TO DIE!" He bellowed; fighting against the spiky blonde restraining him, his eyes trained on the pinkett on the ground.

"Saku get out of here!" Naruto yelled; struggling to keep the larger man away from her.

The pink haired doctor scurried away from the chaos, crawling on her hands and knees in the direction of the open door. She scurried past Pein and out the door into the dark salvation that was the library. 'Oh my-I almost died!' She stumbled to her feet and began fumbling her way through the dark.

She numbly ran though the dark, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. 'My life! My…no hell what am I going to-'

"Shit!" Someone ran into her small frame and threw her back to the ground. "Sakura? Is that you?" A familiar voice asked through the dark.

"Sh-Shikamaru?" She stuttered; frozen in fear. 'NO! It could also be Hidan!' Her body acted on its own, slowly inching away from the predator.

"Yeah-where-who-?"

"Hidan-uh….Pein…Naru…Naru….oh GOD!" She gasped and gulped down more air to try and calm herself.

'Damnit…am I too late? Where the hell is Tsunade?!' He stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Okay got it. Go find Kiba; he's near the entrance to the library okay? I'm going to go help with Hidan." With that he shoved her in the direction of the library.

She blindly nodded and ran though the isles of books until she stumbled into the light filtering in from the open door. Relief flooded her veins as she spotted the familiar outline on the couch. 'Kiba…oh thank God Kiba…' A slightly psychotic laugh rumbled up from the depths of her soul until it tumbled out of her mouth.

"Sakura!" Kiba yelled surprised and hobbled up to help her. "What happened? You okay?" He asked, quickly checking her for any wounds.

Pink hair swayed as she nodded numbly, swaying slightly as she tilted her head back to look up at the dark ceiling and let out a chuckle.

"DIE BITCH DIE!" Hidan's voice echoed down through the dark to meet her.

'NO! He got away!' Sakura panicked and ran out the open door; leaving the injured Kiba behind she darted down the hallways, past the many guards leaning against white walls until she was in the solitary confinement wing. She ignored Choji yelling at her and sprinted until she stood panting in front of her favorite red head's door.

"GAARA?!" She called, pounding her small fist against his door without hesitating.

Almost immediately after her cry was answered. "SAKURA?!" His deep voice barked, close up against the door.

"GAARA!" She sighed relieved then hurriedly unlocked it and pushed herself inside; right into his waiting arms.

"Sakura?" He mumbled into her sweaty hair and held her close. "What happened?" His teal eyes scanned over her head then began running his hands in soothing circles over her small back as he kicked the door closed behind her.

'What the fuck happened?'He noted her disheveled look and the side of his lip twisted up into a snarl. Her hair was a mess and her make-up was caked onto her face, mascara and eyeliner ran down her cheeks giving her the appearance of a raccoon and her clothing was stained in various shades of red and tears. 'What the hell happened?!'

She hiccupped once, before bawling into his chest, her sobs wracking her small frame. Gaara held her close, kissing her hair and forehead and doing what he could to console her. 'Holy crap…what do I do?' He glanced down at the pink haired guard crying in his arms. 'I…never…' Then he scowled and buried his nose into her hair and inhaled her scent. "I'm sorry for whatever happened." His deep voice rumbled in his chest as he spoke. "I don't know if I can help but I will try." He spoke from his heart.

Sakura nodded then buried her face deeper in the crook of his neck; allowing the tears to fall freely, staining his black uniform with her salty tears.

After a few minutes she sniffed and laughed a dry laugh as she leaned away from him.

"You okay?" Gaara asked, running his pale hand down her arm and gripping her tight at the elbow.

She shakily nodded and wiped the tears away.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Hidan fought violently against Shikamaru and Naruto; thrashing his limbs and biting at their flesh in attempt to break free from their iron hold.

"LET ME GO ASSHOLES!" He screamed; tossing his head back and roaring like a lion.

"Hidan shut your mouth and calm down." Pein ordered, his voice cold.

The sliver haired patient growled but settled down a bit; relaxing his back and slumping to the grounds. But Shikamaru and Naruto dared not release him.

"What do-what to do?" The spiky blonde asked, scowling as he adjusted his shoulder against the wall.

"Hidan you dick!" Deidara rushed forward and kicked him between the legs.

"Oh…Shit…" Naruto mumbled and instinctively closed his eyes and legs. 'That hurts like a b-'

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Hidan cried, yanking his arms out of the restraints to hold his balls in pain. "YOU BITCH!" He seethed.

Sasori snickered and shook his head before stepping forward and grabbing his blonde haired friend by the pony tail. "You went a little too far Deidara."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Awkward silence.

"Well what do we do yeah?" Deidara asked, glancing at Pein who was staring mercilessly at the silently crying Hidan on the flooring.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" A busty blonde woman bounded in fuming. "I LEAVE YOU IDIOTS ALONE FOR-"

"Sakura isn't here." Pein stated matter-of-factly then easily strode out of the room.

"What. The. Hell." She separated each word, her golden eyes sweeping the room for the pink haired doctor. "Where. Is. She."

"I don't know." Shikamaru answered, nudging the silent patient with his boot. "Shizune. His medication now." He ordered, nodding at Naruto to release his death grip.

The black haired woman nodded and knelt beside the motionless Hidan and stuck a syringe into his arm. "Done." She nodded to herself then turned around to see no one standing behind her.

"…"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

"What the hell do you mean you don't know where she is?!" Tsunade barked, glaring at all of the guards standing in front of her. They were all gathered in the lobby; the hospital was put into maximum security mode. Meaning no one gets in or out under any circumstances. All guards on duty were called as well as those now checking in for their shift.

"W-w" On guard stuttered, terrified at the irate woman in front of him.

"Did you look?" She growled threateningly.

"No…" He shrank back.

"Well then of course you wouldn't know where she is would you?!"

The poor guard nodded dubiously and glanced at the entryway; trying to plan his escape and resignation letter in his mind.

"So shut your ass and start looking!" Tsunade snarled in his face.

"They say that what you're looking for is always in the last place you look for it!" One guard piped up.

"Of course it is." Shikamaru drawled. "Because why the hell would you continue to look for something you've already found?"

"…Well…" The brave guard looked sheepishly at the ground.

"Exactly. Now shut up and look for Sakura."

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Sakura sniffed as she dabbed the white handkerchief at her eyes and took deep breaths to calm her frazzled nerves. Her green eyes swept the room and noted the dented door and blood stains. "Gaara?" She quietly asked, clutching the front of his black shirt in her shaking hands.

"Yeah?" He asked, running his fingers though her long pink hair to sooth her.

"There's uh…your door…" she trailed off.

"Yeah."

She gently took one of his hands in her own and gaped at the raw skin and dried blood she saw caked onto his knuckles.

"It's nothing, its fine." He mumbled, seeing her expression and duly regretting her seeing it.

"Bu-"

A loud knock interrupted her followed by the door opening. "Sakura?" Choji slowly entered the room; a single syringe clutched in his hands. "Are you okay?" He asked, blocking open the door with his foot. "I uh…will you…are you…"

"Does she look okay to you idiot?" Gaara asked, his voice low and seething.

Choji took a sharp intake of breath at the sight he saw. Sakura was seated on the flooring in front of Gaara hunched forward, her back turned to him and Gaara staring at him with death in his eyes. He chewed on his lower lip for a moment before squinting in thought. 'What the hell is going on here today? Is she giving him a-no! Nooo…she was angry before right? That's why she ran past me like that…or maybe it was...she was horny! Maybe that's-"

"What the fuck do you want fatty?" Gaara hissed, jarring the guard out of his thoughts forcing him to drop the syringe.

"W-"

Sakura laughed a soft laugh as the syringe tapped her leg. She picked it up and twirled it in her fingers. 'Right right…I keep forgetting I work in a mental hospital…' Her green eyes analyzed every aspect of the simple syringe she now held in her hands. 'This is what we use to help the patients…it's suppose to help them! But is it re-'

Suddenly the room erupted into chaos; the door flew open with such forced it knocked Choji down to the ground, startling the pink haired doctor. "Shit!" He cursed.

"SAKURA!" A males voice sounded though the room.

She whirled around in panic; her eyes filled with tears and plunged the syringe into her patient.

"SASORI!" She screeched, panicked as tears welled in her shocking green eyes.

The red headed patient gasped in pain and fell to his knees; his arms moving robotically to his neck where the syringe protruding out of his neck. His brown eyes stared dumbly at her, shocked.

"Sasori!" Sakura kneeled down in front of him, her hands ghosting over his head and neck in panic. 'Shit shit shit! I stabbed him! AWWWWW SHIT!'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

L.

Please leave a review with your thoughts and predictions of the ending.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	36. Chapter 36

L

Re-read the end of the last chapter.

Slight adjustment due to the fact that this chapter was misplaced and I winged it.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 36

"Where's Sasori?" Tsunade scowled as she surveyed the people standing in front of her. 'Goddamnit I knew this would happen! I shouldn't have let the patents look for her…' Her golden eyes flickered over the long, blonde headed patient inching his way to the back. 'They claimed they only had the intention of finding her and I went with that…I should have known better! But no one can find her and this is a asylum after all…someone disappearing in here is never good…'

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune placed her petite hand on her shoulder. "What should we do now?"

"Deidara!" The crystal eyed patient twitched at her tone. "Where's Sasori?"

"What's with the accusing tone yeah?" He asked, crossing his arms and frowning. "You're acting like we had this planned or something…"

"Well didn't you?" She accused.

"No yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"No Yeah!"

"So yes?"

"N-Ahhh you old-NO! Sasori no Danna did not plan this!" Deidara exploded and stomped off down the hallway.

"Where are you going?!"

"To look for him yeah!"

"Where?!"

"Where he said he'd look for Sakura!"

"Where was that?!"

He ignored her.

"Answer me!"

"THE SOLITARY CONFINMENT WING!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"HE'S THERE?!"

"YES YOU OLD BAG! THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" He flipped her off and left.

"GODDAMNIT!" She cursed and grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt. "GO AFTER HIM!" Then she threw the spiky blonde in the direction of Deidara.

"What the-what about you?" Naruto stumbled after the patient.

"I'll be there in a few minutes!" Her golden eyes scanned over the crowd of guards and glared daggers at a few selected candidates. "You!" She pointed her finger at Kiba and snarled. "Get your ass down to the solitary confinement wing where you're supposed to be!"

"You ordered me to help-and I'm injured!" He pleaded.

"I don't give a flying shit!"

"But-"

"Hobble your ass down there or you're fired!"

Kiba heaved a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. 'Why do bad things happen to bad people?' He shook his head as he began to hobble his way down the hall; teetering on one lone crutch.

Suddenly he was knocked down by a strong force running into him. "TOBI CAN'T FIND CHERRY ANYWHERE!" The masked patient announced to the crowd.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

"Who let Tobi out of his room?" Shikamaru asked slowly, gripping the patient by the back of his shirt.

"Well…you see…he-and-we-uh…" The guard nervously stuttered, wildly making gestures as he tried to explain what happened.

"What did I tell you?"

"To uhh…not let him out…."

"Exactly. And what did you do?"

"See the thing is I didn't let him out…"

"Oh?"

"LET ME GO! I NEED TO HELP CHERRY!" Tobi wiggled in Shikamaru's grip, trying to get loose.

"He escaped."

"How?"

"…He uh…"

"TOBI IS MAGICAL! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI IS A MAGICAL GOOD BOY!"

Awkward silence.

"He's a magical good boy." The guard repeated dubiously.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

"I didn't mean to…I didn't mean to…" Sakura repeated mindlessly as she stared at Sasori's broken form lying in front of her.

"Sakura calm down." Gaara's deep voice reverberated off the still walls and he pulled the motionless doctor into his arms and stared at Sasori. 'What the fuck do I do?'

Sasori gasped for air as he tensely reached for the syringe in his neck.

"DON'T PULL IT OUT YOU IDIOT!" Sakura bawled and dove for him; pushing him backwards onto the ground. "Ohh Shiiittt…" She hiccupped and stared down at the pain stricken patient beneath her.

"SAKURA!" Gaara yanked her lifeless form off Sasori and placed her on the ground; several feet away.

"Sakura! Sasori no Danna!" Deidara's voice echoed down the hallway and into Gaara's room.

"Hnnn…" The teal eyed patient eyed his doctor the fellow patient in distaste. 'This isn't good…'

Seconds later Deidara barged into the room, just barely missing stepping on his friend lying on the ground.

"Danna!" Deidara dashed to his side; grasping the syringe causing Sasori to gurgle in pain. "Oh shit! Sorry!" He pulled his hand back as though it burned him. "What the fuck happened yeah?" He asked, glancing around the room and seeing the grief stricken Sakura and emotionless Gaara. Crystal eyes studied the young pink haired doctor, seeing her hunched form, shocked eyes and motionless body. 'No…no…she didn't…couldn't…'

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled, conforming his suspicions before she turned into a sobbing mess.

"S-you didn't…no..no no you didn't…" Deidara stood up and walked in front of her then picked her up by the shoulders. "You-you're the doctor here! Fix him yeah! Befor-"

"D….Dei…dara…" Sasori gasped, reaching a shaky hand out to his friend.

"D-yah?" Blonde hair whirled as he dropped Sakura and scurried to his side.

"G-get the…book…" He rasped, clutching the gushing wound on his neck.

"Book?"

"The bank book!" Sakura chirped, tears pouring down her blotchy face.

"SAKURA!" Naruto rushed in and gaped at the sight he was met with. "What happened?" He whispered, not daring to move an inch from the doorway.

The pink haired doctor rocked back and forth, shaking her head in distress. "I'm so sorry…" She whimpered.

"S-Saku…?" Naruto gaped at his best friend. 'She..wouldn't…couldn't…' He shook his spiky blonde head before re-focusing on the problem at hand. "Okay okay…" He mumbled, crouching down beside Sasori and inspecting the protruding syringe. "Okay I can't pull it out…it's what's keeping you alive right now actually…" He mussed, gently taking Sasori's hand and feeling for his pulse. "You're ah…pulse…it's dangerously low…"

"No shit!" Deidara spat, his hands twitching in aggravation as he paced the room. "He's fucking dying yeah!"

"Calm down!" Naruto snapped and took a deep breath. "Okay Sasori? I'm going to apply a small amount of pressure near the wound to see if it helps okay?"

"Don't touch him!" Deidara dived into Naruto, knocking him back onto the ground.

"I need to do something or he WILL DIE!"

"Shut up you two." Gaara growled, looming over the two. "You." He pointed to Deidara. "Let him do what he can."

Deidara growled but got up nonetheless and walked to Sakura quivering on the ground.

"H-here…" Sakura mumbled, shifting to pull the little bank book from her pocket. "T…take it…" Her lower lip quivered, on the verge of tears again.

Deidara nodded, reaching over to accept the book and clutching it in his hands. "Danna…I'll go get Tsunade okay yeah?" He made a motion to stand up but was stopped short by Sasori's ragged breathing.

"N-no…"

"No?" Deidara repeated.

"G-give the book…to…to…P…Le…" Sasori gagged, trying to ease the pain.

"Pein. Got it." Crystal eyes hardened in realization of what his friend meant. 'This is more important than anyone of us.'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

"Choji you lazy guard!" Tsunade's booming voice echoed. "Do something productive!" Tsunade's brash voice echoed.

""I'm s-"

"Go help Kiba get down here!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Choji nodded and ran off in search of Kiba.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

Tsunade quickly made her way down the white hall to Gaara's room; the scowl on her face deepening when she reached to see the door blocked wide open. "W-S" The busty blonde barged in and began babbling.

"Do something Tsunade!" Sakura screamed; burring her face in Gaara's pillow.

Tsunade took in the scene surrounding her; it was straight out of a horror movie. The solitary confinement room was a mess of papers, blood, blankets, bed sheets and pillows throw askew; several people were crammed in scattered about, her doctor was a sobbing mess on the floor clutching a bloodied pillow, her hands were caked with dried blood with her patient trying to console her. Naruto was beside a half-dead Sasori, his hands covered in his blood as he tried desperately to stop the bleeding out of his neck; Deidara was nervously pacing the room, occasionally stepping in a pool of blood.

"Okay." She clapped her hands and flipped the superhero switch within her. "Move." Her golden eyes darted to Deidara who was just about to step in front of Sasori; he veered right and onto the bed. "Naruto apply more pressure, Sakura get me something to wrap his neck with, Deidara go fetch Shizune and tell her we need the surgical ward cleaned and prepped, Gaara go fetch Shikamaru." She ordered.

Everyone cleared the room, doing as they were told save for the pink haired doctor. "Sakura do as I said." She stated once again, moving over Sasori's unconscious form.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, curling into a tiny ball in the coroner.

"Sakura."

"I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry…"

Tsunade sighed and turned away from the sniveling doctor to focus all of her attention on Sasori. 'I didn't expect-well actually none of this is expected…' She grabbed a piece of cloth and placed it around Sasori's neck; trying to absorb as much blood as possible.

"Stop." He breathed, weakly grabbing at Tsunade's hand.

"What?" She scowled. "Don't talk Sasori, just relax everything wil-"

"Stop." He rasped again, closing his eyes in pain and greedily gulping down air. "Let me…be…" His brown eyes glazed over.

"No…what?" Naruto mumbled, furring his eye brows as he slowly moved his bloodied hands away from the wound.

Tsunade's eyes hardened as she slowly stopped working over Sasori. "Stop Naruto."

"What?"

"I said stop trying to compress the wound." She slowly stood up.

"B-but if I do he'll-"

"It's his choice."

Naruto's baby blue eyes flared in anger. "He doesn't have to die! Not a meaningless death like this anyway! You can do something so do it!" He jumped up and pinned her to the wall. "DO SOMETHING TSUNADE!"

"I can't, not if he doesn't want me to."

"WHY NOT!?"

"BECAUSE IT'S HIS CHOICE!" Deidara cut in; sitting down besides his dying friends head. "Heh, what do you know Danna, you're going to go my way aren't you? In a bang?"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

Shizune barged into the darkened room, disturbing the meditating patient seated atop his neatly made bed.

"Itachi! You must come-"

The dark haired patient glared at the intruder.

"Uh-sorry…" She mumbled, unconsciously taking a step back. "But-but you have to come…with me..now…"

"Why."

"T-Lady Tsunade sent for you…"

"Oh?" He slowly stood up, deliberately moving at a leisurely pace.

"S-Sasori's been stabbed!" She managed to squeak out.

Itachi's calculating eyes opened in surprise as he eyed the woman in front of him. "He has, has he?" He strode up to her, looming over her small form.

Shizune nodded, determined to do her job. "Now you must come with me." She turned on her heels and began walking down the hall.

'Sasori's been injured…' He mulled it over as he closed the door behind him and followed behind Shizune, never letting her out of his sight. 'Question is…who did it? Hidan perhaps?'

"Who did it?"

"Sakura." She whispered, scanning her surroundings for any eavesdroppers.

'Sakura? That's unexpected.'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

"Don't let Tobi see this." Itachi mumbled, his eyes never leaving Sasori's lifeless form. "Make sure he has no contact with Sakura." He shifted slightly to let Kiba by with a depressed Deidara following.

"Yeah." He muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Call the police and report the murder." Itachi turned to face Tsunade. "Call Konan as well."

"If you do that Sakura will b-"

"Take her to Tsunade's office." Itachi answered, surveying the room. Sakura was curled into a ball in the corner atop Gaara's bed with said patient at her side trying to console her. On the ground was Deidara, sitting beside Sasori's lifeless body in a pool of blood. By the door stood Tsunade and Shizune.

"What about Shikamaru?" Shizune ventured.

"What about him?"

"He…should know…"

Itachi turned his back to her, nodding at Naruto to get Sakura and get out of here. "If you wish to inform him you may."

The spiky blonde gathered his best friend in his arms and picked her up, murmuring sweet nothings of hope in her ear.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark _

L .

If you would be so kind to leave a review I would be so kind to reward you.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	37. Chapter 37

L.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark_

Angel from the Dark

Chapter 37

Light flurries began to fall outside Osaka's Insane Asylum as more and more chaos began to unfold within its walls. Emergency staff and police began piling inside; bright lights shown from the large glass windows onto the white snow outside. In the head office, sat one spiky blonde and one pink haired doctor; completely cut off from the remainder of the hospital.

Naruto fumbled with the phone in his hand, quickly scanning down his contacts until he clicked call. The phone rang several times before a sleepy voice answered.

"Kaka-Sempai!" Naruto yelled into his phone, clutching a sobbing Sakura to his chest.

"_Naruto? What is it? It's 12'O clock at night…"_ Kakashi slurred sleepily.

"You need to come down here now!"

"_What?"_

"And bring a lawyer or something!" Baby blue eyes darted nervously though Tsunade's spacious office.

"_Why?!"_

"Sakura killed one of her patients."

"…"

"Ka-"

"_Naruto that's not funny."_

"I'm not joking!" He shifted the doctor so she was more on his side.

"…_Where are you?"_ Shuffling was heard on the other end followed by the clicking of lights and opening of closet doors.

"Kyoto's Insane Asylum."

"_Okay…okay what's going on now?"_ Kakashi asked, the jingling of keys resounded though the phone.

"Right now I'm in Tsunade's office….but they put the hospital in lockdown…most of the doors are locked and the patients a-"

"_Of course they would Naruto…"_ He grumbled. _"There's been a murder, it's to be expected. Now how's she holding up?"_

Sakura sighed as in her insensible state; the events of the past week replaying themselves in her subconscious mind like a cruel, twisted movie bent on torturing her. _In her mind she saw everything she did; from her childhood growing up with Naruto to her teens when she joined the Akatsuki. Then she snapped. The stress of it all crushing her small body; she broke down into a weeping mess in her sleep, crying until there were no more tears left in her little body. She wept for Sasori, whose life she took, Deidara who she could never forgive the pain she caused him, Tobi, the one patient that she knew she could never bring herself to see again and Gaara. The one who held her heart in the palm of his hand who she never got to show the things in life normal people witness; who never felt the early morning rays of sunshine kiss his skin as he woke up, who never saw the moon on a crisp night, who never danced in the rain or saw the snow fall on the bridge. _

_She cried the tears of those whom she hurt in her heart. _

Baby blue eyes darted down to the pinkett sniffling beside him. "She's…calmed down compared to before…" He whispered into his cell phone.

"_Okay…have they called police?"_

"I think so."

"_I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll call my lawyer and see what he suggests."_ Then the phone line went dead. Naruto sighed and leaned back onto the couch, sliding his phone into his pocket and closing his tired eyes.

"Hey…Naruto." Deidara slipped into the brightly lit room and shut the door behind him, startling the spiky blonde. "Deidara!" Baby blue eyes opened in panic as he wrapped his arm more securely around the pinkett's shoulders. "Deidara...look I know your pissed but-"

"Leave." The crystal eyed patient cut him off, shaking his head and closing his crystal eyes.

Naruto stared dumbfounded at the male in front of him. "What?" He whispered.

"I said leave yeah."

"Look I know the law doesn't really interest you but Saku here obeys it…" Naruto ran his fingers though his spiky locks. "As stupid as it is…how it happened…she killed someone and-"

"It's being taken care of." Deidara cut him off and glanced to the side, out the window at the white snow.

A confused look crossed the baby blue eyed males face. "What?"

"Konan, remember her? I called her and she's taking care of it as we speak."

"You called? When-how?"

"In the chaos of things." He smirked. "With a little help from Itachi but still…"

Naruto sighed and played with a strand of Sakura's hair as the room fell silent. "I called Kakashi." His blue eyes flashed to the patient. "Remember him?"

Deidara leaned against Tsunade's huge, woodened desk and nodded; a vacant look overcoming his eyes. "He would know what to do." He muttered.

"It wouldn't clash with Konan's story?" Naruto voiced.

"Shouldn't."

Naruto studied the patient in front of him; the depressed crystal eyes hidden behind the long blonde hair, his slumped position and the blood splatters on his clothing. "He was your friend?" He cut the silence.

"Hm?" Deidara raised his eyebrow in mild curiosity.

"Sasori."

"Oh, yeah." His tone fell low.

"Are you pissed?"

Awkward silence.

'Of course I'm fucking pissed.' Deidara's crystal eyes hardened as his thoughts raced. 'Who the hell wouldn't be?! But…Saku…she didn't mean it…it was a fucking cruel twist of fate…Danna…well he never really did like her-thought she was nothing compared to the other members…but she…it was a fucking mistake…' His fists clenched until his fists turned white.

"I-shouldn't have said anything…" Naruto mumbled, staring down at his hands. "She's my best friend you know…" He began, his baby blue eyes turning glassy. "I grew up with her; she's the closest to me as anyone could ever get…it hurts you know, knowing-seeing what happened."

"I know."

Naruto nodded somberly. "I'm sorry. My condolences."

Deidara nodded then sighed. "We got what we needed."He looked down and pulled the little bank book out of his pocket. "Kakashi was right…we should have just stayed away from her…" Crystal eyes stared sadly at the pink haired doctor.

"But we didn't." Konan answered, slipping in and closing the door behind her. "This sounds wrong, horribly wrong and you will never want to see or hear from us again but we'll pay them off."

"What?"

"We have more than enough money to pay the guards and everyone here off so they won't say a word. As for planting fake evidence for the cops; leave it to me." She slowly walked up to the two on the couch. "We ruined her life once…clouded her in darkness until she suffocated to death…we can't do it again…"

"She's right Naruto." Kakashi stepped in, his voice grave.

"I don't understand." Naruto mumbled, staring down at the unconscious pink haired doctor in his arms. "You mean to say you're going to frame someone?"

"Yeah." Kakashi nodded slowly, his eyes trained after the spiky blonde. "I know it's…"

"Stupid." Naruto spat.

"But would you rather have her locked up or set free? This wasn't even her fault…" Konan stepped forward, staring directly into Naruto's eyes.

He avoided her gaze. "She's covered in blood." Was all he mumbled.

Kakashi nodded and walked towards him, shrugging off his dark blue trench like coat and draping it over Sakura's cataleptic form. "That should do for now." He mumbled, slipping his arms under her and lifting her up."Naruto, quickly draw up her resignation letters."

"Okay…"

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

"Why the hell am I always the last to know the important things?" The pineapple headed guard muttered as he made his way down the long white hallway to Tsunade's office. "Troublesome…I end up babysitting Tobi while she murders her other patient…"

The black haired female sighed as she trailed behind him, quickly scribbling something down on her clipboard. "She didn't mean to…" Her small voice echoed down the hallway.

"Where's the police?" He asked, his eyes scanning the vacant grounds outside the glass window to his left.

"In the front room and the library as well as the hallways between them." Shizune answered automatically.

"Tsunade?"

"Speaking and explaining things to them."

Shikamaru paused in front of the large, woodened door; his hand ghosting over the handle. "What's she going to say?" His eyes turned calculating as he glanced at her over his shoulder. 'Obviously she wouldn't tell them her own doctor did it…but she wouldn't go as far to frame another patient would she?'

"I don't know…though another woman was called and was speaking to them before."

That caught his attention. "Another woman?"

"Yes. I believe her name was…Konan?" Shizune answered, opening the door and gasping at the sight she was met with. "Oh my!" She quickly pulled Shikamaru and herself into the room then shut the door behind her. "Sorry…" She murmured and glanced around at the faces looking at them. "I temporarily forgot who was in here…"

Naruto shrugged and began digging around Tsunade's desk in search of papers. "Hey Shizune?"

"Yes?"

"I need to resign Saku of this job…obviously…"

"Oh right…" She nodded and sat behind Tsunade's desk. "Don't worry about it; I'll see to it okay?"

The spiky blonde nodded and turned to Kakashi who had placed Sakura to lie down on the now empty couch with his coat covering her blood stained body.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

"Shizune, would you be so kind, as to see that Sakura's belongings are sent to my house as soon as possible?" Kakashi asked smoothly as he slipped her a slip of paper. "This is my address…"

"Oh, of course…" She nodded and tucked the paper onto her clipboard.

"Thank you." He nodded and turned around to face the window; pulling out his cell phone he scanned down his contact list and clicked the call button. 'Come on answer…it's not that late…' He glanced down at his watch and sighed. 'Okay so it is late but still…'

"Hello?" A depressed male's voice answered.

"Sasuke. Listen to me okay. Grab your things, get in your car and meet me at Osaka's okay?"

"Kaka-what? Why?"

"Something's happened." Was all he said before he hung up. 'That should get him here fast enough…'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

Silver hair blew in the cold, icy wind as the bright lights bounced off the snow and reflected into the night. The male blew cold puffs of breath as he slowly made his way to his car, braving the icy pathways on the barley lit path through the back. 'The things you do for family…' He rubbed his hands together trying to create friction.

"Kaka-Sempai? Is that you? Where the hell is you coat?" A familiar voice spoke from the shadows near his car.

"Sasuke shut up…and why did you park so far?" Kakashi glared across the dim parking lot at the black Hummer now dusted in a light coating of white snow.

The male shrugged and shifted slightly in the snow, shaking off the cold biting at his skin. "Cause you said to hurry and it sounded…you said meet in the back…and aw fuck it! I'm cold!" His eyes scanned the area and a scowl presented itself on his face. "Where's Sakura and why are their cops here?"

Kakashi sighed and glanced behind him, seeing the faint outline of Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru and Deidara in the distance. "Shut up and bring the Hummer here." He ordered, shoving Sasuke away as he made his way to his car and started it. 'I hope this works…'

"Kaka-Sempai? Sakura and I'll go with Sasuke and follow you right?" Naruto asked as Sasuke pulled up.

"Why the hell is she unconscious?" The midnight blue haired male asked as Deidara opened the back door for Naruto; his question going unanswered.

"Hey." Shikamaru began, shoving his hands into his pant pockets after Deidara shut the back door. "If you guys ever need anything, give me a call." He nodded to Naruto and Kakashi. "You have my number." Was all he said before backing away from the reversing automobiles.

"You think she'll be alright yeah?" Deidara asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose, trying to ignore the cold biting at his exposed arms.

Shikamaru nodded, and began walking back to the institution with him in tow. 'She'll be just fine. She has good friends taking care of her.'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

Sakura buried her face in Naruto's shirt sobbing; her body wracking as fear coursed through her body and overtook her mind.

Midnight blue eyes glanced at them though the rear-view mirror as he drove silently down the highway following Kakashi's lead.

'I may not have particularly liked Sasori but I had no right to…to kill him!' Her green eyes scanned the darkness of the road before closing them. 'I took a life….I meant to help people not play judge and jury…I'm not God! I can't pick and choose who lives and who dies…' Her heart palpated in her chest as she began dry heaving. 'He may not have been the most fantastic person alive and he certainly wasn't the most heartwarming guy to be around but he could have done something with his life once he got out of there…'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

"Naruto…there's a good chance she won't remember this." Kakashi began, racking his hands though his spiky, silver hair after they settled Sakura into Kakashi's bedroom and sent Sasuke on a none important coffee run.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, fixing his black shirt and adjusting his belt.

"Yeah. Just make up some story when she asks questions."

"What should I say? I never had to do it before."

"Blame it on alcohol. It's why it was invented."

"So what? She was drunk and hit her head?"

Kakashi nodded absently. "Exactly. It'll fill all the missing gaps."

"What about Konan? Or Deidara? Itachi, Pein? Wont they-don't they need…compensation? Of some sort? Wont they just come looking for her like they did before?"

Kakashi turned to the side, absently stirring his coffee before he answered. "Naruto…there's no guarantee of anything had happened tonight…"

The spiky blonde furred his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Much like last time they promised they wouldn't seek her out, but circumstances forced them to. Something like that may once again occur in the future. There's always the off chance that Sakura will regain her memory at any given time. None of what happened and what we did is guaranteed to work."

"What do you mean she'll remember?"

"Anything can trigger her memory Naruto. She could be walking down the street and see someone with red hair and then remembers everything that happened."

A dark look crossed Naruto's features. "What do we do then?"

"Hope that one of us is by her side." Kakashi answered before opening the back door and walking onto the patio.

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

"Saku…" Naruto mumbled, running his fingers though her messy pink hair. His baby blue eyes shown in gentle happiness as he studied her features. She was asleep; her face flushed pink from her sobbing, the tip of her nose was rubbed red and her eyes were slightly swollen. Pink hair fanned out around her head, like a halo eloping her in security.

She took in a deep breath and slowly breathed out; slowly waking herself up. After a few minutes her green eyes blearily blinked open. She blinked a few times, clearing her vision and sniffed.

"Mmmnn…" She groaned and stretched and scrunched her nose cutely.

"Hey." Naruto smiled and ran his fingers down the side of jaw.

"Hi…" She slowly sat up; gratefully accepting the cup of coffee he held out to her. "What happened?" She massaged her forehead with the tips of her fingers.

"You don't remember?" His eyes turned serious as he carefully read her expression.

"…No…"

"Ha!" He laughed and turned away from her, trying to gather himself before speaking. "I should have guessed you wouldn't! You hit your head."

"…What?" She clawed at his arm as she pushed the blankets down off her body.

"You and I were hanging out; drinking and one thing lead to another-dancing and bad singing were involved- then you…well fell off the counter top and hit your head…" He chuckled.

Sakura stared blankly at her best friend. "…Really?"

"Yup." I had to rush you to the hospital…both of you really." Kakashi popped into the room bearing fresh mugs of coffee.

"Kaka-Sempai! Really?" Her big green eyes shown in mild suspicion as she accepted the steaming mug held out for her to take.

"Yes." He took a seat by her feet and chuckled. "You actually punched Sasuke in the face too."

"What?! Why?" She shrieked, her face flushing pink.

"He tried to help you up when you fell."

"What?"

"Yeah, you hit your head and blood was gushing everywhere…" Naruto joined in.

She glanced down at her hands to see the faint stains of blood staring back up at her.

"Which is why I now have this gorgeous black and blue eye today." Sasuke entered the room; bearing a tray filled with pancakes and waffles. He placed them on the side table and affectingly ruffled Sakura's hair.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled, sipping her coffee.

"It's okay." He muttered, walking to stand in the corner.

"So you two good now? No hurt feelings?" Naruto asked, testing the situation.

The two bobbed their heads in silent agreement. 'Holy shit…she lost every memory regarding…' His baby blue eyes darted back and forth between Sakura and Sasuke. 'It's like their fight never even happened…'

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

The warm summer sun was beating down through the full, white clouds down onto the relaxing bodies surrounding the large pool at the luxury resort. The spiky blonde was lounging on a pool side chair beside the silver haired male, enjoying the sun's rays.

"It's been seven months…it's really hard to believe that she doesn't remember it…" Naruto mused, adjusting his dark shades.

"She remembers nothing?" Kakashi quarried.

"I think so…"

"You're wrong." Sasuke cut in, handing them a Corona each.

"What do you mean?" The spiky blonde scowled.

"She remembers Gaara." He stated ominously.

"What? She never told me anything."

He sat down beside the pool, letting his feet fall into the water. "She doesn't remember him specifically but she remembers meeting a guy with red hair, teal eyes, and a tattoo."

"That's it? Well it could be anyone." Naruto frowned. "Way to make me worry. It's a good thing your hairs already gray Kaka-Sempai…I'd hate to see you have to dye it." Naruto muttered and nudged Kakashi.

"I told you its silver!" Kakashi sighed and twirled the bottle of Corona in his hand.

"She also remembers him making her heart flutter with just one look." Sasuke mumbled, sipping his beer.

"What?"

The three look up over their sunglasses at the young pink haired doctor reading in the sun; her long pink hair was tied into a messy bun atop her head and she was dressed in a pink and white polka dotted bikini. She laid on her stomach in the sun, tanning, calmly reading what appeared to be a thick novel.

Sasuke cleared his throat and continued. "She dreams of him some times…but every morning she wakes up and can only remember fragments."

Angel from the Dark ~ End

_Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the Dark Angel from the _

L.

I thank you for reading the entire story and I do hope it was worth your time. If you enjoyed this I hope you will check out my other stories such as Snowy Years.

Please leave a review with your thoughts about the story.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	38. Preview of Light after Dark

L.

This is a sneak peak of the sequel to _Angel from the Dark. _

Leave a review on what you think and if you would like to read more.

_Light after Dark _is now up. Check my profile for the continuation.

Or I have created a Facebook page in which you can recieve updates. The link is provided in my profile page.

Preview of Light after Dark

Curious green eyes darted around the restaurant as she sipped the steaming cup of coffee in front of her and played with the edge of her napkin.

"Saku, come on eat." She looked up into the sparkling baby blue eyes of her best friend pushing the tray of French fries towards her as he took a gulp of his coffee.

"I'm not like you, you know." Her long fingers moved gracefully to the tray and picked up one fry. "My stomachs not a bottomless pit Naru." She scowled playfully before popping the fry into her mouth and reaching for another.

Naruto laughed and nodded then sneakily pushed the plate filled with dumplings closer to arm then leaned back. 'At least she's eating something now.' He breathed deeply as a small smile snuck onto his lips. 'Though…' He glanced down at the Rolex resting on his wrist. 'They are running late…'

"Hey…" Sakura began, munching on a fry and twirling a stand of her long pink hair. "That guy over there…he looks awfully familiar don't you think?" She motioned somewhere behind Naruto's head.

"Huh?" He turned to see no one in particular behind him. "Uh…I don't see anyone Saku…" Baby blue eyes turned back to see her still staring past him.

"What do you mean? Right there!" She pointed casually with her hand; her long, pale, pink nails gesturing behind him to an empty seat in front of the open window. "He's right there-the guy with red hair and pale skin." Her emerald eyes remained focused on him even as her best friend grabbed her jaw and jerked her head to look at him.

"Sakura…"

_Light after Dark Light after Dark_

L.

What do you think?

Leave a review with your thoughts.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
